Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight
by darksider45
Summary: Austin Hawke and The Famous Group of his Companions prepare for the Blight, but only for it to go very wrong. Austin finds a Lover whom he falls madly in love with later on. Rated M for language and Sex.
1. Introductions

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Here, I am writing for my fellow Friend, Veyron722skyhook, He has given me the permission to write The Helldivers in the world of Thedas! The Story is the same with the Helldivers with just different characters and a different game! I may not be as good as he Is, but I'm willing to try my best! It's an Honor to write for him!**

**Austin is the same, but, again, has a different last name, Hawke. He will participate in DA2. He will in part of the battle and you will see how it folds out.**

**I haven't played very much of Origins, so which prevents me to let him be in Origins, but he will be in DA3 when it comes out! you can guarantee that I will write for that one as well! This is just an introductory chapter!**

**Austin belongs to Veyron, Dragon Age to Bioware, and my own characters to I.**

* * *

Austin took his Staff of Parthalan in his right hand and spun it. He moved his arm in an eight motion as the staff rotated. He placed his left next to his right and closed them together as he continued the move. He stopped the spinning as he pointed his sword tip at the ground with his right. Again, He spun the staff one time as the tip aimed up and the bottom hit the ground.

Austin had brown hair at medium length, and he let's it hang down. Which it reaches just before his eyebrows. He had dark brown eyes, as well as a few scars ranging around his face. One that was the most noticeable was one over his right eye all the way down to his lips and above his right eyebrow. Another from below the left side of his mouth, to the bottom of his ear lobe.

The Man wore a suit of Helldiver light armor, but he modified it extensively. He was one of the few who had a completely different set of armor. The colors were grey and there was red. The red was painted on his armor as a blood dragon. Extending from his torso, over his right shoulder and stops with the tail at the middle of his upper back, along with a bloodied-like cape hanging from the same shoulder down to his waist. He also wore the Helldivers' famous helmet, which was partially painted in red with the dragon. His greaves and boots were all grey as well. The whole suit gave The Helldiver a very intimidating look. Anyone could recognize him from anywhere when the dragon shines in the sunlight.

He looked around as The camp was livened with chatter and swords clashing. He saw two fellow Helldivers in their armor, dueling. He watched as a male and female readied to fight. He recognized the man. He went over to view with his Stave as a walking stick and His Sword, Excalibur, at his left side in its holster. Both given by his Mentor and Sword Master, General Zartrack.

All Helldivers wore what was the most famous, which was the triangular-odd shaped helmet. The Arkanes' engineers have been able to make the helmet to wear their soldiers could see through the visionary of the helmets without the limiting holes that impaired the awareness of the wearer.

The Helldiver gotten to where he can observe the fight. He watched intently as the two start fighting. The man had a Greatsword and the Female had a Helldiver sword and a regular Steel shield.

The female went for a slash and The Male narrowly dodged it and responded with a pommel strike to the shield, sending her staggering and the man swept under her feet as she fell to the ground. Before he could point his Greatsword in her face, she swung her sword at his leg, causing him to jump back. She quickly got back up to her feet and readied her shield. This time, she bashed him with it, sending him stepping back. The lady took advantage and bull-rushed him with her shield, sending him to the ground. She, then, pointed her sword at the man behind the mask. Which signaled that the Lady had won.

The crowd they attracted cheered. Austin just grinned and walked up to the downed man. The lady holstered her sword and took off her helmet. She saluted when she saw Austin.

"Good Match, Jenny." He told her as he dismissed the gesture.

"Thank you, Ser." She replied with a smile.

Jenny Robinson was under Captain Jenkins. She was a good swordsman. She had long, blonde hair she lets hang and beautiful blue eyes. She was a confident woman as well as tough as nails. The Man and Jenny were close, which was why they dueled very often when they got the chance, which was probably why the man always lost against her, she used his greatsword to her advantage and took him over every time.

Austin held his hand out to the man and the man took it.

"Lose again, Sul?" Austin told him as he grinned.

"Yes, I did." He replied as he holstered his Greatsword, grinning.

Sullivan Hal was a Grey Warden. The Grey Wardens were Warriors with exceptional ability dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas. They were few, but one of the Two armies that the World relies on to fight to keep the peace.

The other army were the Helldivers, created by the Arkanes. The Helldivers were a much larger force, but highly more effective at fighting any enemy. They are made up of Elves, Dwarves, humans, and even the Qunari. They were a force to be reckoned with, since The Arkanes only choose the best.

"Don't worry, You'll get her some time." Austin replied, smiling at the man.

"Yeah, hopefully I will. She's smart...She's smart..." Sul replied, returning the smile.

The man took his helmet off. Sullivan has Flat, Brown hair and green eyes. he was powerfully built from the fightings he has been through as a Warden. The darkspawn were no easy enemies. He had a scar going down the right diagonally across his eye and the bridge of his nose. He was a good-looking guy. His heavy armor wasn't that much different from the other Helldivers. He mostly had the colors changed to black and the outlines red, giving him a warlord look. It was one of the reasons how Austin recognized him.

Austin patted him on the back, "You know, You two make a good pair."

Hal looked at him in surprise, "You think so?"

Austin nodded, "Yeah. I mean, You both like dueling, fighting, doing good deeds."

Sullivan nodded, "Well, I do like her. Hell, I love her." He said as he smiled.

"Then go show her."

Sul smiled at his best friend again, "That I will do."

Austin nodded and returned the smile while patting him on the back one more time, "You need someone to come back to after fighting."

Hal gave his smile back and turned to walk back over to Jenny.

The Arkanes doesn't forbid romantic involvements between two soldiers, they actually support them. Fighting can be of great weight when lives depend on you. Austin has been through more than enough not to show it. His fellow companions knew so too, but he didn't have anyone. He hoped that he will find someone soon.

"Perhaps I should see if I can visit mother again." Austin said to himself.

"You might be able to." A familiar, deep, feminine voice came from behind him. Austin turned to see a Female Qunari.

"Ah, Saras. Been a while."

"Indeed it has." She replied, giving a smile.

Saras was one of the few females who joined the Helldivers. The Arkanes allowed the Qun as long as the Qunari does not press the religion upon other fellow personnel of the Helldivers. Saras had a good build, halfway as built as Sul, but she can swing a two-handed weapon, and she was half a head taller than Austin. She loved fighting. She had white hair, two curved horns that bends backward of her head, and Auburn eyes. She wore straps that covered her breasts, one over each shoulder covering both. She also had some killer hips, and she wore greaves as her armor. Despite her size, she was fast when it came to combat.

She turned her back on her own kin and the Qun, but they allowed her to join the Helldivers. She travelled as a mercenary and beat the hell out of anyone that tried to flirt with her. Even without her Greatsword, she packed a punch, she had advanced hand-to-hand combat training. Whenever Austin and Her dueled without weapons, they came to ties and sometimes beat each other every now and then.

She was under his command, but he saw his companions on the same level instead of below.

"Why have you come to me?" He asked.

"The Arkane Council needs to see you."

Austin nodded, "Ok, Thank you."

She nodded back, "Anytime." Then she walked off.

Austin pulled out his map of the Helldiver HQ Camp. With Austin and his Companions being the best of the best, the Arkane council granted them their own area in the camp, separated from the rest of the rookies and officers.

The Helldivers had their own ranking system, every country knew it too. Austin was named Commander, next is Major, which he doubt he will be getting promotes anytime soon.

Austin looked at the large building to his left, Which was the Arkane Headquarters. He made his way to the building.

He passed the two guards at the door and entered the HQ. He made his way through the two large double doors, leading to the war room. The Helldivers were at war with the Blight and were coordinating with the armies in Ferelden to try helping repel the darkspawn. King Cailan and The Arkane Council were gathering forces at the Fortress of Ostagar. The fortress that stood between Ferelden and the Horde of the Archdemon.

He saw a familiar human woman chatting with an officer, the officer nodded to her and walked off, then the woman turned Austin.

"Hello, Austin!" She greeted him with a slight bow.

Austin smiled and bowed slightly as well, "Hi, Kate! How have you been?"

She smiled back and nodded, "I have been doing great, Did the Council call for you?"

"Yes, Saras just told me so."

"Of course, Let me get out of your way."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm in no hurry."

"Perhaps, but the Council may be."

"Good point, if that will be all, I shall be on my way, nice seeing you again."

She smiled and bowed, "You as well, Austin."

Kate was the assistant of the Information broker, Uri Barkhoven. She commanded the Scouting division of the Helldivers. She knew where, how, when, and why something happened by sending undercover agents who pretended to be commoners, merchants, etc, to gather intel about the world and its countries.

Austin continued to navigate the war room leading to the Arkane Council Room. Being called by himself was usually important. He wondered what they were calling him for.

He opened one of the large doors and stepped in to the room. He saw every councilor. Each councilor was a leader of a city in Arkadia. There were eleven. Austin stepped up to a stand in front of the Councilors, who were sitting in chairs a bit higher as they looked down on him.

"Councilors." He greeted them, bowing.

"Commander Hawke." The Lead Councilor greeted back.

Austin remained silent, listening for the reason.

"You must be wondering why we have called you here."

"I am...curious to see why so."

"You have heard of the rumors about Ostagar, Correct?" A female Arkane Councilor asked.

The females of the Arkanes had a slimmer body shape than the males, which resulted in lighter bones, but increased speed if they were in combat. The males, of course, had more build to them. The Arkanes had humanoid bodies, but they had a different facial structure. They looked sort of an insect without the antennas.

"Yes, King Cailan and The Helldivers were gathering forces to prepare for defense against the Darkspawn, If I heard right."

She nodded. Then The Lead Councilor spoke again,

"We are sending you and your fellow companions to assist in the effort. They need all of the help they can get."

Austin nodded in understanding, "And If we fail?"

"Do what you think is necessary."

"How are we going to get there and back?"

"We have a Ship Captain you have met on your patrols a year ago."

Austin pondered his mind to think of who the Councilor was speaking of. He didn't need to when someone walked up behind him,

"Austin, long time, no see." A feminine voice came from behind.

He turned to face Isabela, an old friend he met, indeed, on his patrols a year ago. He smiled,

"Isabela! Good to see you."

"You as well." She said, returning the smile.

"Is your ship ready, Captain?" The Lead Councilor asked.

She bowed, "Yes, Councilor."

He nodded, then looked at Austin, "Gather your crew and embark on a journey to Ostagar."

It was Austin's turn to bow, "Right away, Councilor."

"This meeting's adjourned, good luck to you and your companions, Commander."

"Thank you." Austin replied.

Before Austin started moving, something popped into his mind.

"Wait, Councilor." He called him.

The Lead Councilor turned to look.

"Can I visit my mother and sister in Lothering?"

The councilor thought about it for a second, "Granted."

Austin bowed again.

Austin and Isabela stepped out of the building.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

She smiled at him, "I am doing pretty good. The ocean has been kind to me so far. What about you?"

"I have been better, This mission has me nervous, fighting the Darkspawn. I rarely fought them."

She nodded, "I can see how that Is."

"So, Can I meet you at the docks after I gathered my crew?" He asked.

She nodded again, "Sure, but we need to catch up soon." She said as she winked while tracing his abdomen.

He grinned, "That, we do."

She grinned back as she walked past him.

Austin turned and walked toward his team's section of the camp, still using his Staff of Parthalan as a walking stick.

Everybody was there, too. He walked in to see a female elf and a female human Mage chatting with each other. He walked over and they noticed him.

"Hello, Austin." The Mage greeted.

"Selina." Then he turned to the Elf, "Hello, Mia."

"Hi, Austin." Mia greeted him.

Selina and Mia Rain were married. Selina was a Circle Mage, but she was permitted by her circle to join the Helldivers and that's when she met Mia, they grown to like then eventually love each other, thus resulting in their marriage.

Selina Rain used the Spirit and Primal magic schools. She also used a spirit staff. Mia would stay will her while they both provided support by sending down hell with bolts and arrows.

Selina had Brown eyes. Long, Auburn Hair. She was born in Ferelden and her parents were John and Rebekah Rain, whom also lived in Lothering. She is very friendly. Her Mage coat was of Purple and brown outlines.

Mia Rain was an Elven Archer who was born and raised in the Elven Alienage of Kirkwall in the Free Marches. She is deadly and very efficient with her bow and arrow. She was younger than Selina but Mia was in the Helldivers longer than Selina was. She also wore light armor for speed.

Mia had Blue eyes and dark brown hair as long as her face, she sometimes ties it into a ponytail. Selina and Mia were about the same height.

"Is there something you needed, Austin?" Selina asked.

Austin nodded, "Yes, we're going to Ostagar to help the defenses against the Blight."

"The Blight? Why there?" Mia asked.

"The Councilors say they need all of the help they can get."

Both of them nodded in acknowledgement.

"Meet me here at the docks, I have to gather everyone else up." He told them as he showed the ship they were taking.

The girls nodded again and went on their way, getting their necessities.

Austin went to find Saras, who was at a dueling pad, practicing her swings. He watched as the Qunari delivered swift, slow, highs, lows, sweeps, and other techniques. He found himself staring at her breasts bouncing and jiggling while she did so. He snapped out of it before she noticed him.

"Austin, something you need?" She asked.

"Yes, We're on a mission. We're going to Ostagar to assist with the defense of the Fortress against the Darkspawn."

She nodded, taking in what he said, "The darkspawn, huh?"

Austin nodded.

"Time to have a little fun." She told him, slightly grinning.

"Meet me at these docks here." He said as he showed her the location.

She nodded again, "I'll get ready."

Austin nodded back and turned 180 degrees to face Sul, who just got through eating from the smell of his breath.

"Hey, Austin! What's up?" Hal greeted him.

"We got our assignment, we're going to Ostagar to defend against the Darkspawn."

"Darkspawn? Alright! More targets to kill!" He said eagerly.

"Meet me here at these docks." Austin told him.

Sullivan nodded, "Ok, I'll be there!" Then he went off to get his things.

Austin found the last two elves chatting with each other, an Elven Rogue and a Dalish Mage. He was noticed by them.

"Hey, Austin! What's going on?" The rogue told him.

"Hello, Austin." The Mage greeted him.

The Rogue was Glenn Socrates. His name came from his Human parents, whom lives on Arkadia, so he doesn't have to worry about them. He was found along the Ferelden Coastline by his Helldiver parents while they were on duty. They took him in and he showed skills of a rogue, which resulted in him using daggers and picking locks. He also had a slimmer body than usual, even by Elven Standards, so he became the scout of the team. He had green eyes, brown hair that was usually in a ponytail, and he doesn't have any hate against any species in Thedas. He wore light armor for agility and speed. He doesn't wear a helmet and his colors were blue and white. The white was in stripes, two going down the middle and one down each arm. He was lightning fast when it came to running, with or without armor.

The Dalish Mage was Alena. She was born in the Clan Sabrae. She left her clan for the Helldivers after learning of them from the clan's scouts. She was a quiet one, but Austin thought she was just lonely. He only seen her chat the most was with Glenn, which Austin could easily suspect that the two were getting close. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. She uses a fire staff and casts spells from the Elemental and Creation schools as well as the forbidden school of blood magic. She wore a battle Mage dress of green and white.

The Arkanes half permitted and half blocked the use of Blood Magic. They allowed it as long as the mages do not become corrupted and use it to harm civilians, which also is why they had a large number of mages in their army. If they do become so, they were to be put down. Hard.

"We're on a mission, we're going to Ostagar to help with the defense of the fortress. Meet me at these docks." He told them as he shown the location.

"The darkspawn?" Alena asked.

"Yep, that means more kills!" Glenn told her.'

She smiled and shook her head at him.

"I'll be there!" Glenn replied happily. Alena simply nodded to Austin

Then the two went their way to gather their things and Austin had one more to look for, and it didn't take long. Austin found him at his tent with his wife.

"Hey, Garaoff." Austin Greeted him, "Hi, Dara."

"Hello, Austin." She greeted back.

"Austin! What can I do for you?" Garaoff replied.

Garaoff Heldas was a Dwarf, but a talented one. He was born in Orzammar and a blacksmith before he joined the Helldivers as well as an explosive expert. He used a sword and shield. He had red hair and hell of a long beard, and He ties it in a long ponytail. The guy has brown eyes and he is hilarious too. His armor type was heavy, and the colors were yellow and blue outlines.

"We have our mission, we're going to Ostagar to defend against the rising Darkspawn."

"The Darkspawn?" Dara asked worriedly.

"Yes." Austin answered.

Garaoff nodded, "Welp, that means I'm leaving." He said as he turned to his wife, "Love you, honey, I'll be back."

The couple kissed and Austin showed him where he was going. The Dwarf went outside to gather his weapons and necessities.

Just before Austin stepped out the door, he heard his name. He turned to see Dara.

"Bring him back in one piece, Austin."

Austin nodded, "Oh I don't think I have to. He'll make the Darkspawn die from laughter before any of us gets a kill." He said as he smiled.

She chuckled then returned to her duties.

Austin's final destination was the Docks, but he went to his tent. He went around getting a couple of things. When he was finished, he made his way to the docks.

* * *

**There's the first chapter!**

**My creativity isn't as good as Veyron's, so bear with me on that one, and my chapters may not be as long as his either. Not until I finish my other stories, at least.**

**If you have any trouble picturing Saras, The Female Qunari, look up "The Female Qunari" and watch for a picture of the concept art.**

**I know, it's hard to picture the Helldivers' armor. I'm not good at descriptions. You can imagine whichever armor set you wish if it helps you picture them.**

**Forgive me on the names, I couldn't figure anything out...**

**Please! Leave a Review on how you think I did! Also, If you want to offer a suggestion on something to happen, PM me or leave it in a review! Any are welcome!**

**Those who are waiting for the next Chapter of "The Asari Spectre", sorry for the long wait! I've gotten delayed further than I planned to! I should have it up tomorrow or if I'm lucky, perhaps today.**

**~Dark**


	2. Old Friends & Good Times

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two of the Helldivers! Read on!**

**Also, There is Sex! You know you want to read this one!**

**Oh, Like I said in Chapter One, If you have something you wish for to happen, please tell me! Anything to make the story longer and more gripping to read!**

**Enough of my rabbling, here you go!**

* * *

Still heading for the docks, Austin ran into a very dear friend.

"General Zartrack!" He greeted his old mentor, he saluted him.

The general turned and saw his student, "Austin! My best Student, How have you been?" He said as he dismissed the salutation.

"I have been doing great, Ser!"

"You heading out?"

"Yes, Ser. My companions and I are going to Ostagar. I'm visiting my mum and sister on the way there."

"Ah, Ostagar. Dangerous place. You be careful while you are there, you hear me?"

"Of course, Yes, Ser."

He nodded then hit him on the back, "Give 'em hell." He told Austin as he smiled.

"That, we will give 'em, Ser."

"Glad to hear it, get out of here!" He told him jokingly, slightly pushing him.

Austin laughed and saluted again before continuing off.

General Zartrack was Austin's Teacher and Mentor when he joined the Helldivers. Austin's Dad, General Matt Hawke, recommended His son to The Arkane. Zartrack gladly took him in to teach him personally. The Teacher gave him Excalibur and his Staff of Parthalan as a gift from Himself. Austin never really figured how he obtained the Staff or what Excalibur was made out of. The sword as been in water, clashing, duels, snow, sand, and all kinds of other things and it has not shown a single sign of a scratch, dent, or any other type of wear and tear. His mentor told him it was made from a special mixture of Silverite and Lyrium. Forged in an unknown blacksmith forge which Austin never knew. The Silverite gave the sword its shiny look, and the lyrium... Its probably responsible for the speed and power it had within.

Austin finally arrived at the docks and found his comrades waiting.

"About time you got here! I didn't want to come find you and drag you back here!" Garaoff told him while Austin was still walking towards them.

Some of his friends laughed.

Austin laughed also, "Traffic!" He said as he held his arms out innocently.

Garaoff waved an arm at him, shaking his head.

Austin gotten within arms' reach of his companions, "Are we all ready to go?"

"I'm good." Sul replied.

"Selina and I are ready." Mia told him.

"We're ready as we'll ever be, now let's go!" Glenn told him.

Austin chuckled, he took it as a cue that everybody was ready.

Isabela walked off the plank of her ship and saw Austin.

"Are you ready, Captain?" He asked, winking.

She winked back, "Yes, Ser." She said as she smiled.

"Alright! Everybody aboard!" Sullivan yelled out.

And Everybody did that too. Glenn and Alena were first, carrying their bags aboard.

The ship wasn't a small one, but it wasn't very big either. It was one-third of a Qunari Battleship. The ship wasn't Helldiver origin, It was big enough for two people to have a room. He will see if he can throw Sul and Garaoff in one, Glenn and Alena in one, Saras by herself, she would want it that way, Mia and Selina in another, and Austin would have his own.

Mia and Selina were next. Sullivan and Garaoff were the last and Austin was at the bottom. He stopped before the plank next to Isabela.

"Are you still inviting people?" He said suggestively, looking down at her massive cleavage. He got slightly turned on. She looked very sexy in the pirate outfit.

She bit her lip, "Perhaps, see me in my quarters tonight and we'll get on it." She said as she smiled seductively. She brought her hand up and caressed his face.

Austin smiled back, "I'll give you a hell of a night like last time."

"I'm looking forward to it." She said while grinning.

Austin smiled at her again and Isabela walked up the plank in front of him. He followed the gorgeous ass strutting in front of him. He drooled, she looked back and giggled at his expression. Something you don't hear from her every day.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

Austin nodded rapidly.

She laughed at him.

Austin stepped onto the ship, he looked up and saw the main sails. They were tied and Were ready to go. He went over to the stairs in front of the ship and entered the hull.

There were six rooms, three on each side. The Captain's quarters are on top. His companions were in the middle waiting to see which rooms were who's. He heard Isabela walk up behind him to his side.

"Well, pick your places, or let Austin choose them for you." Isabela told the group.

"We'll let Austin pick them." Sul told her.

The small crowd nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm just choosing who stays with who, two of you can decide which room to go for. Selina and Mia, you two are together." Austin told the couple.

"Thank you, Austin." Selina told him.

"Me as well." Mia told him.

Isabela and Austin watched as the couple chose the far left room toward the back of the ship.

"Saras, you can have a room to yourself." Austin told the Qunari.

She nodded, "Thank you."

The Female Qunari went off to the back room on the right.

"Sullivan and Garaoff, you two are together, don't tear the ship in half from drinking brawls again." Austin told them, grinning.

The crew laughed, Sul and Garaoff grinned at each other, "We'll try not to." Sul replied when they looked back at Austin.

The two men chose the closest room to the stairs.

"Glenn and Alena, you two have a room together." Austin told them.

Glenn nodded, "Thank you, Ser."

Alena nodded also.

He watched as the two elves moved into the middle left.

That was everybody, he turned to Isabela.

"Welp, that's it. Are we ready to set sail, Captain?"

She smiled at him, "That we are. I have to hoist the mainsails and we are on our way."

Austin nodded, and she went back up the stairs but stopped as she winked at him again, "Remember, Tonight."

Austin grinned at her as she disappeared from view.

He turned and chose the closest room on the left. He opened the door and entered.

The room was fairly spacious for a ship. There were two small beds, one on each side of the room in the far corners facing the door along the wall. He went over to the one on the left and set his bags down along with his staff on the bed, he kept Excalibur at his side. He's going to practice again soon. He hadn't done so for a while. He needed to keep his skills and reflexes sharp.

He changed out of his armor to his light off-duty armor he kept with him at all times. It was consisted of leather-studded armor with sleeves that reached to his elbow and he rolled them back slightly, studded greaves, and boots. He switched to them and attached Excalibur's holster to his belt. He made sure it was tight and he could move around. He twisted his body both ways, hearing his sides crack. He bent back and heard his spine pop. He took his Stave back into his hand.

Austin secured his clasps on his light clothing and he headed out the door, he heard commotion from the rooms and that told Austin they settled nicely. He smiled and headed toward the hatch to step out into the oceanic breeze. He took a moment to take in this glorious moment. He looked up to see the Mainsails flying to the wind. they were already on their way. he, then, saw Isabela at the helm. He started to walk over and she noticed and smiled at him. He returned the smile as he stood by her side.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked.

"I see one view I enjoy." He told her.

She blushed, "I'll give you more to view tonight."

Austin chuckled, "that's true."

"But seriously, are you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the ocean breeze feels good. Until Garaoff gets seasick."

She laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to go down to the deck and practice. It won't be long before everybody's out here."

She nodded, "Have fun."

"I will." He told her as he grinned while he made his way down the steps.

Austin went to the middle of the deck, dropped his staff to where it won't roll and drew Excalibur. He slid it back in and then tested how fast he can take it out. After doing so a few times, he finally kept it out.

Excalibur has a black color to its hilt, it has a flat bottom, and the most unique besides the lyrium built into it, was the curve. It wasn't straight like almost all of the blades in Thedas. It had a dark silvery shine to the sword. Even though the Staff was his primary, Excalibur was his only faithful back up. He wouldn't choose any other sword on the planet other than Excalibur. The Sword has saved his life more than once whenever his staff was knocked out of his hands. When the staff goes flying out of arms' reach, Austin would instantly draw Excalibur and resume fighting.

He took Excalibur into his right hand. He did cross-slashes, side-to-sides, thrusts, combinations of techniques, and other moves. The Commander continued to do so for a bit. He'd take a break by embracing the cool wind from the seas and get misted by the waves. He loved the cooling effect it had on his body.

He holstered his sword and saw Hal step out onto the deck. He saw Austin and Austin waved him over.

"It's beautiful out here!" Sul told him.

"That it is!" Austin agreed.

"What were you doing out here?"

"Oh, just keeping my skills sharp."

He nodded, "Yeah, I hear ya."

"So, how are things going between you and Jenny?" Austin asked.

"Oh, it's a great relationship. We confessed our love for each other the other night..." He told him as he drifted off, remembering that time.

Austin smiled at his friend, "You keep her, you hear me?"

Sul smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't be leaving her any time soon."

"Except when you're on missions."

"Yeah."

"But I'm glad you two are together. She's beautiful and got gorgeous eyes."

Sul gazed at him, jokingly, "You aren't getting jealous, are you?"

"Maybe, but she's your girl. I won't try anything."

He laughed, "I'll take your word for it."

Then a question pops into Sullivan's mind.

"Why don't you have anybody?"

Austin was taken aback from the question.

"I...I don't know...I guess I haven't found the right person."

"There's Isabela."

"Yeah, but how many men has she taken to bed?"

He chuckled, "Countless."

"She got the rack and ass but she's not what I'm looking for."

He nodded, "I understand. What about Saras?"

Austin looked at him, "Seriously?"

Sul grinned and started laughing at him, "No. I was picking on you. What are you looking for in a girl?"

"Again, I don't know. She might pop up some day and I catch her."

"Yeah, that could happen, but still, I really hope you find someone. You need some lovin' too." Sul told him as he patted Austin on the back.

"I'm glad that you and the others have someone. That's better than just me having one." Austin replied.

"Perhaps."

Austin got an Idea.

"Say, Would you like to duel? Just for something to do?"

Sul fired up a challenge in his eyes, "Hell Yeah!" He told him with a grin.

Austin smiled, "Go ahead and get your Greatsword. Let's see who's better."

Sul smiled back and headed back to his room for his Greatsword. Austin waited by leaning against the rails on the ship. He enjoyed the sight of crashing waves against the floating paperweight and the sun high in the sky shining down on the wet deck. He heard quiet footsteps behind him. He immediately drew his sword in a parry as he turned around.

His instincts were right as Sullivan prepared an overhead swing down on him. Austin grunted as Excalibur blocked the attack. He kicked the man back and he slipped onto the wet deck.

Austin circled him to where he was at the center,

"Come on! Get up! You're gonna take it like that?" Austin taunted.

The man instantly got up, facing his opponent.

"No, but if I am, you're going down with me!"

Austin chuckled as he delivered an overhead swing, Sul blocked it and reacted with a low sweep and Austin jumped as he avoided it. He stood ready as he braced for another attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Austin taunted again.

Sul grinned as he started swinging right and left, with Austin parrying every strike. He kept his cool as the Greatsword pounded him. He could see Sul starting to slow down. He took it and turned it to his favor. Austin went on the offensive. He started slashing back, causing Sul to go on defensive, which he wasn't very good at. Austin started pushing him back as Sul gave ground. They attracted everybody. Even Isabela was watching from the stern.

Eventually, Sul gave a bad opening and Austin took it. Sul tried a left swing and Austin parried it and shot it out of his hand. It went flying in Saras' direction as she caught it by the blade.

Austin pointed Excalibur at Sul, "Better Luck next time, but nonetheless a good duel."

Sul held his hands in the air in surrender, "Alright, You win. I should've know better to go against you and Excalibur." He told Austin, grinning.

Austin chuckled as he lowered Excalibur into its holster. He waved Saras over to return Sul's Greatsword. She handed it to him.

"Good catch." Sul told her, smiling.

"Make sure you get a better grip on it, next time." She told him as she walked away.

He held his arms out to the sides, "It was the water!"

Austin laughed, "Yeah, right."

Sul also laughed with him.

Austin patted him on the back, "Be a good boy and please take my staff to my quarters, would you?" He said as he picked up his Staff and handed it the Helldiver, grinning.

"For five silvers!" Sul replied.

"I'll give you an Ass-kicking. That's what I'll give you."

Hal Laughed again, "Yeah, Yeah."

The man headed off to the hatch and into the ship. Austin stretched out, popping several times as he did so.

"Damn." He told himself, hearing the cracks.

He looked at the sun, it was at the horizon. A stunning sight. He walked over to the side of the ship and leaned on it. He lost himself at the moment. Staring out into the orange ocean as the sun seems to slowly sink into the water. He saw his fellow companions walk back into the ship. He had an appointment with the Captain. He smiled to himself.

Austin made his way to below the stern and he knocked on the door, he heard,

"Come on in."

He opened the door to find Isabela laid across her king size bed. One hand on her massive breast and another under the cover of a flap covering her nether region. He looked around the Captain's Quarters, it was riddled with treasures, trophies, relics, and such.

"I've been waiting for you." Were the words that caught his attention.

He looked at her and his tattoo started growing, "Have you?"

She nodded and smiled seductively.

"Well, I better get started." He told her as he undid his sword holster. He put his sword and holster on a chair next to the door.

She watched as he stripped.

He took off his armor, to Isabela's disappointment, he wore a shirt under it. He slowly pulled it off as She eagerly awaited.

His shirt was off and Isabela's mouth dropped as she saw the man's muscular chest. He had scars ranging all over from the battles he's fought.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked her.

She hit her lip in approval, she looked at his bulging hill in his pants, she started stroking herself.

He took off his boots and slowly started unzipping his pants, driving Isabela wils as she sped up the stroking of her womanhood and squeezing her breast.

He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall, leaving only his boxers, which failed to hide his excited member. He saw Isabela gasp as she saw the cold sticking out. She pointed at it and pointed down.

Getting the message he complied, but very slowly did so. Driving Isabela nuts as she quickened her pace of her masturbation.

She got horny right there and then when his fully grown 10-inch cock snapped to attention. She stared in awe at it.

"It's bigger than before! Get over here!" She told him.

He grinned and made his way to her side of the bed. She instantly grabbed his beefstick when he gotten within reach. He jumped at the sudden move and grinned at her.

"All yours." We're the words that left his mouth.

She smiled evilly at him then took it into her mouth. He moaned as she licked the head, sucking greedily on it. What's left is being stroked by her hand. Austin placed his hand behind her head to steady the pace as she took in the massive member.

"Fuck...you're good!"

She looked at him in the eyes, smiling.

Austin moved his hips in sync of the bobbing. Both of them were having a good time and they just got started.

"I'm...getting...close!"

She got the message and readied for it by leaving his cock and stroking it, positioning her fingers to where she can simulate the muscles more efficiently. He immediately released.

"Ah...!"

Large squirts of sperm left him and entered Isabela's mouth, some got on her tits.

She licked it up, "Mmm. You taste better than anyone else."

Austin chuckled, She gathered up the white juice on her breasts and took them into her mouth.

"Now, it's my turn."

She got up and pushed Austin onto the bed. He watched as Isabela began stripping.

She undid her belt and it fell away. Then her pirate outfit fell way. Leaving her bra, which really failed to hide her ungodly Breasts, and her panties. He drooled as his erection hardened again. He eagerly awaited.

She slowly started to undo the clasps on her bra. If Austin had a tail, he would be wagging it uncontrollably while he watched.

The moment of truth as the bra fell away, Austin nearly had a heart attack. He stared at the two milk jugs as the moved slightly to Isabela moving.

"I see you met the twins." She told him, grinning, nearly failing to not laugh at his expression.

"I'd like to meet the twins again if they allow it." Austin replied, sending the grin back.

"Oh, don't worry, the twins aren't the only one you'll be meeting." She told him, still grinning.

Austin gave a look of curiosity as then he got it.

She pushed her undergarments down, revealing a clean, shaved Nether region that was dripping slightly from the turn on earlier. She jumped on top of Austin and began kissing him, it wasn't a passionate kiss but a fling one. He eased into it as he played with the huge jugs. She moaned her approval as he used his thumps to play with her nipples. Emitting of many moans from her as he did so.

He moved his hands to her ass, squeezing it. Again, she moaned. She broke off the kiss.

"Damn, this is good!" She told him.

"Told you." He replied, grinning.

She grinned back as she back up and hovered above his beefstick.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you."

She chuckled, "I am."

She, then, plunged down upon his friend and she screamed as she penetrated herself on it.

Austin met resistance as she came down. He grunted in pain as her walls became accumulated to his size. She started riding him and he latched onto one of her jugs. He played with her areola with his tongue, getting moans from her as she rode his little bull. The room was filled with screams and moans from Isabela.

"Oh...oh...I'm...Getting...Close...!" She yelled between thrusts.

Austin grinned at her, he felt her vagina starting to squeeze his member, "I am too!"

"Do it with me!"

She came down on him like a hammer. Her nether lips crushed his beefstick as she let her nectar loose while Austin's seed shot up in her. She loved the feeling of his warm sperm in her.

She dismounted Austin and laid there beside Him. She panted as she looked at him.

Austin was too busy staring at her heaving breasts as they rose and fell while she drew breath.

"Ready for Round Two?" He asked.

"One minute." Was her response.

He laughed.

"Alright." She told him as she got on all fours.

"Ha! My favorite!" Austin replied.

"Hard and rough."

"You sure?" He asked as he got in position.

"Hell Yeah. Give me the same night back then."

Austin Chuckled, "I'll do that." And he shoved his beefstick into the waiting ass he has waited for so long to fuck.

She screamed in pain and Pleasure as she felt the member enter her.

He started pounding into her immediately, giving her no chance to brace. She fulfilled the room with moans, squeals, and the sound of balls slapping against her flawless behind. It wasn't very long before both of them go close.

"I'm...ready...to...go!" Austin told her between the hard pounding.

"Me...too!"

And together they came. Her ass clamped down on his beefstick as they exchanged fluids.

Austin pulled out and they laid beside one another once again.

"That...was...amazing..." She managed to said between breaths.

"You are amazing. This is just a fuck, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok. Let me know when you're ready."

After a few minutes, she was good to go again.

"This is the last one, and it's going in here." She told him, pointing at her dripping pussy.

"I got to clean it out first." Austin told her, grinning.

She bit her lip as she separated her legs. Austin got right in there.

He started off by licking the edges, causing her to spasm in pleasure. She moaned loudly when he slid up his tongue in slightly and back out. Teasing her to the brim as he played with her. He moved a hand to her breast and started squeezing it, she moaned and spasmed as she was full of nerves sending out thrills.

Finally, Austin sent his probe in and started exploring. He knew he was doing good, since Isabela was squirming out of control. He found her G-spot and hit it hard. She yelled out and arched her back as an orgasm came through and poured on Austin's face. He pulled up and looked at Isabela as he licked her honey.

"You said I tasted good."

"You do!" She croaked, panting from her orgasm.

Austin climbed on top of her and lined his cock up with her womanhood.

"I hope you're ready. This will be my last one."

"Give it all you've got!" She replied, grinning.

He grinned as he shoved his beefstick into her one more time. He started out slow then eventually speeding up to a train. He latched onto a tit and suckled. Maximizing her pleasure to the cap. She squealed, moaned, and cried out. Austin hoped nobody heard her.

The room smelt nothing less than sex.

Austin continued pounding her until she came close again, he could feel it.

He was right as her walls clamped down on him again, gripping his member like a vice. Releasing her juice on him. She, once again, was breathing heavily from the night she just had.

Austin pulled out and laid next to Isabela again.

"Have fun?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Yes...Yes I did..."

He watched as her tits went up and down as she breathed.

Austin got off the bed, but he was pulled back down by Isabela.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you. That was the best I ever had." She told him after they separated.

Austin smiled, "My pleasure."

She nodded and smiled back as she laid back down, the night has worn her out and left her with no energy.

Austin put his clothes back on and clipped his scabbard back onto his belt. He made sure Excalibur was secured and he stepped outside silently when he caught Isabela already asleep.

* * *

**I hope you didn't have a heart attack on the sex scene! Imagining that was hot!**

**I'm going to be a bit behind since I have Testing on the 14th, 15th and 16th. This Chapter should make up for it, I hope!**

**Forgive me on the ship description! I was a little vague since I didn't know the size of Isabela's original ship. I haven't played her missions yet. **

**Thanks for reading, and please! Leave a review! Those are driving me forward!**

**~Dark**


	3. Here For That Booty!

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey, Fellow Helldivers! I have finally Finished "The Asari Spectre" and I can focus completely on The Helldiver Saga!**

**Anyway, Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

The ocean was dark as the night while the Moon shed the sun's light on the waters. Austin stepped outside the Captain's Quarters and walked up to the stern and made sure the steering was locked in so they won't float off-course. He looked up and saw the crow's nest. As a kid, the first few times he rode on a ship, he always wanted to climb up there.

He went over to the sides where one of the nets were hanging and started to climb up. He made sure he had a good grip, he was on the side facing the water. He made his way up and a wave hit the ship, causing it to rock slightly, he lost his grip on one of his hands and threw his hand back to where it was when he got the chance before losing the grip on his other. When the ship settled, The Commander continued his way. He reached the top and carefully walked across to the Crow's nest. He sighed a relief when he vaulted over into it.

The Commander looked around as he gotten a view of the water around him. It was Stunning. He kept looking until he saw something out in the distance. He narrowed his eyes on it as he tried to get a better look at it.

"Oh...Shit." He told himself.

He vaulted back over the crow's nest onto the post leading to the nets, he steadily walked across it and dropped down to the nets. He climbed down, flipped to the other side and dropped onto the deck.

He looked at the object again, it was heading towards them, looks like it was about to turn broadside to their ship.

"Pirates."

He ran to the Captain's Quarters, and opened the door.

"Isabela, Get up! We got pirates!"

She woke up and looked at him, then took in what he said. She was still naked, and Austin found himself staring at her breasts again before she got off the bed.

"Alright, go wake the others, are they heading toward us?"

"Yep, and fast."

She nodded as she threw on her outfit and Austin ran back to the hatch, into the hull.

"Guys! Wake up! We have pirates!" He shouted throughout the hall.

He heard several people get up. The Commander ran back up the stairs to watch the ship. It was already broadside along Isabela's. He drew Excalibur and spun it in his hand as he got ready for invaders. The Pirate ship was the same size. He saw at least ten angry pirates, mixed with elves, dwarfs, and Humans, as they shouted something unintelligible, waving sabers on the air.

After the shouting, Isabela and his Companions joined in.

"What'd I miss?" Sullivan asked him drowsily when he came to Austin's side.

"Pirates. Apparently, they want to fuck with us this time at night."

He shrugged, "At least we get to put them out of their misery."

"Yeah." Austin agreed.

"Mia, Selina, and Alena, provide some long range support on anyone who tries to on the fight when Sul, Saras, Glenn, Garaoff, and I go over."

The mages and Archer nodded as they acknowledged his orders.

"Time to have some fun." Sul commented.

"Ready Saras?" Austin asked.

"Always." She replied, taking out her Greatsword.

"Garaoff?"

"I'm going to kick their asses for waking me up."

Austin Chuckled.

"Glenn?"

"Hell Yeah! Let's kick some pirate ass!"

"Hey!" Isabela commented.

"Well, you're an exception."

She grinned at him.

"You coming with us?" Austin asked Isabela.

"Yeah, I need the practice anyway."

"Alright, let's get started!"

Everybody snapped into action. Austin was the first to jump over to the opposing craft. Followed by Glenn, Isabela, Sullivan, then Saras.

Austin slashed one down on the right and turned to the guy on the left, the man went for a overhead slash and Austin parried him and kicked the man back, thrusting into him as The a Commander did so.

Sullivan blocked an right swing from his attacker and parried it. He responded by bringing his Greatsword over his head to a right, diagonal strike across the chest, killing the man with a large gashing wound in him.

Isabela throws both of her daggers into two men on both sides of her. Pulling them both out before the men fell.

Garaoff hit the leg of a pirate with his shield, knocking the man to the ground. He flipped the sword by the hilt and came down on the man with a death thrust.

Saras dodges a dual attack by two pirates in front of her. She throws her Greatsword, burying itself in the man on the right, Saras runs to the other man and Roundhouse kicks him in the air, sending him flying into the deck of the ship. She pulled her Greatsword out of the man.

Glenn ducks under a side swing of a pirate and stabs him in the abdomen with one dagger, then back to back with the man, he delivers his other into the heart, spinning to the side, he pulls them both out before the man drops to the floor.

Austin slices the right arm of the last pirate, making him scream in agony. Austin puts him out of his misery with a thrust to the heart.

"Everybody all right?" He asks, turning to his Companions.

"Barely even touched me!" Glenn told him.

Isabela and Saras nodded.

"I want to go back to my damn sleep." Garaoff grumbled.

"I'm okay, I think." Sul told him.

"You think?" Austin asked him, with a "really?" Face.

"Yeah." He told Austin, looking over himself.

Austin shook his head as he turned to see an arrow shot straight into the head of the Captain at the Stern. He looked over to see Mia, with her bow raised and her hand where she let the bullet go.

He gave her two thumbs up and she laughed.

"Isabela, anything you want from this ship before I have my mages destroy it?"

"Yeah, go ahead and go back over. I'll be done in a minute."

Austin nodded and motioned his Warriors to head back over. He waited until everyone was back on Isabela's ship. He jumped over once they do so.

"Selina, Alena, can you sink that one?"

Alena and Selina looked at it, then at each other. They nodded and turned back to Austin.

"Yeah, We can." Selina told him.

Austin smiled and nodded, "I wanna see this."

Sul, Glenn and Selina laughed.

After waiting for a few minutes, Isabela was back on her own ship.

"Find anything?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of Sovereigns, silvers, and coppers."

"Ooh. You're rich aren't ya?"

"No, you are."

Austin glared at her, "Me?"

"You're the one that saved my ship. This is payment."

"I can't take your gold."

"It's not really mine. Besides, having this coin could make me a target."

Austin shrugged, "If you say so."

She handed him a large coin purse. He opened it and, indeed, see all three coin types. He shuffled through. He counted at least 70 Sovereigns and many silvers and coppers.

He took out ten, "Sul, come over here."

His eyes went wide as he walked over to the Commander. Austin held his hand out.

"I can't take your money, Austin."

"No, but I'm giving all of you ten sovereigns, having this many will make me go mad."

Sul reluctantly held his hand out and Austin dropped the coins into the man's hand.

The Swordsman stepped away, next was Mia, he handed her ten, then everybody else.

He pulled his own coin purse out and poured the silvers and Coppers in it. He threw the used coin bag off the ship after he was done.

Isabela ran back to the stern and accelerated their ship to a distance.

"Ok, are we ready to set that ship ablaze?" He asked his mages, as they stood behind the stern, facing the back of their ship, looking at the now-abandoned pirate ship.

Alena and Selina nodded. They turned to the ship. Alena's hands glowed with fire as Selina's dropped tiny pebbles that dissolved in the air.

The next thing Austin saw was indescribable. A large, flaming rock, out of nowhere, came down at an incredible speed at the ship. The rock was as large as the ship itself. The rock smashed down into it. Obliterating it, while sending hundreds of destroyed ship wood scattering everywhere. A large piece came toward Austin and he stopped it with Excalibur, then returning it to its scabbard.

"That...was...Fucking...Awesome!" Glenn exclaimed, hugging Alena. Austin swore he heard her laugh softly.

"That was great!" Mia told Selina, giving her a hug also.

"How did you guys do that?" Austin asked, still in awe.

"Oh...Alena taught me a little something about teamwork..." Selina told him, innocently while smiling.

Austin chuckled, "I'm sure she did." While looking at Alena, she smiled at him.

"Bloody Hell, I get to go back to sleep. See you guys later." Garaoff told them as he walked off.

"Yeah," Hal told them, "I agree, I'm going to bed. Night, guys." And he followed Garaoff.

"Time to get some shut eye. We all need it." Austin told the group.

Everybody agreed and followed Austin as he stepped down the stairs from the stern and to his room, except Isabela.

His Stave was laying sturdy against the wall besides his bed. He took off Excalibur's Scabbard and hung it up on a nail sticking out. He made sure it was secure. He took off his armor and boots, leaving him in his Greaves and socks. He laid down on the bed, got comfortable, then fell asleep.

* * *

**This was a short one! I hope the Pirate Invasion and action made up for it!**

**Now that testing's over, you can expect longer chapters!**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review, Please!**

**~Dark **


	4. A Relaxing Evening With Duels

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! I have been convinced to do Origins! Yes, The Warden and his companions will be in it! You can imagine your own as the Warden. Though the conversations will not be the same since I never actually beaten it, but I plan to.**

**Enough of my chitchat, read on!**

* * *

Austin woke up. He opened his eyes and stretched out his arms and legs whilst in bed, grunting also. He slumped after popping some of his bones. He yawned.

"Welp, a new day. Gotta find something to do." He told himself while he threw his legs off the bed.

He stood up, stretching one more time, thus popping a few more times. He reached over and grabbed his armor. He put it on and reached over again for his Scabbard with his beloved Excalibur. He brought it across his waist as it clipped on. He tightened it to a good grip. He went up to his armor and made sure it was secure, then he threw on his boots. He smiled to himself, he was ready to go.

The Soldier grabbed his stave as before setting out to the world outside the ship's room. He opened the door and headed for the hatch.

He stepped outside to be greeted by a cooling breeze and warm, shining sun on the horizon. He smiled again, it was a good morning to start off in. He looked toward the deck and saw his companions already awake. He saw Saras practicing her swings with her Greatsword. Alena and Glenn were leaning on the rails, talking silently.

He smiled again, Alena was very lonely without Glenn. Austin was glad they have Grown together. Alena would Talk with Austin, but she would prefer to be by herself. She was beautiful, and Austin's not going to try to make a move on her. He knew his own love would come at another time. She knew a little bit of Blood Magic from the Keeper of her clan, which made people give her looks and she was by herself when she traveled to Arkadia. A Helldiver Captain with his ship was kind enough to transport her to there. The Arkanes let her in and threw her with Austin. From there, Glenn saw her loneliness and tried keeping her company many times, resulting in them bonding together.

Austin saw Mia and Selina up in the crow's nest, talking.

He, then, saw Sul with Garaoff watching Saras practice. He walked over and they spotted him.

"Rise and Shine, Honey!" Garaoff told him.

"I've risen but I don't think I'll be shinin' today." Austin replied.

All three of them laughed.

"Get your beauty sleep, Garaoff?" Austin asked him.

"I think he did, he talked a lot in his sleep and kept me up all night." Sul told him, grinning.

Garaoff looked at him while Austin and Sul laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Laugh it off." Garaoff told them, grinning.

Sul and Austin regained their self-control.

"No offense, Garaoff." Sul told him.

"None taken, you aren't the only one who talks to me about that."

"Your wife?" Austin guessed.

He nodded.

Austin looked away with an "Oh..." Face. He saw Isabela walk over.

"Sleep well?" Austin asked her.

"Yep." She said as she yawned and stretched out. Austin caught Sul looking.

"Hey man, You got Jenny." He told him.

Hal Looked at him, "Yeah, you're right. It's gonna take me a bit to stop that."

Isabela grinned at him, "Can't keep your eyes off the prize, huh?"

Austin and Garaoff laughed.

"We are still on course, we should be at the Helldiver docks today." Isabela told Austin.

He nodded, "Alright! I can't wait to see my mother and sister again." He replied happily.

"You miss them, don't you?" She told him.

He nodded again, "Dearly."

Sul patted him on the back, "Don't worry, man. You'll meet them soon enough."

Austin grinned at him, "And Selina gets to see her parents."

"So it's a win-win."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Sul patted Austin on the back again, smiling at him.

"So what do we have planned today?" He asked them.

"I dunno, I'm gonna sit back and relax." Garaoff told him.

Sul and Isabela grinned at him.

"I have to control the ship, so you know what I'm doing." Isabela replied.

"I'll find something to do." Sul told him.

Austin nodded, "Well, let's get to it. We have a long day ahead of us."

Everybody nodded and headed off.

Austin thought about what he could do. Then he figured it out.

He walked over to Saras, who just did an overhead then a uppercut, with his staff as a walking stick.

She saw him, "Austin, Good Morning." she greeted him with she gave him a rare smile.

"Morning, Saras, having fun?" Austin greeted her.

"This is never boring." She told him as she performed a back and forth side swing reinforced with another uppercut, then she flipped the Greatsword and stabbed the deck with her hand resting on the hilt.

"No, it's not." He replied, responding with a quick spin of his staff in his right, then to his left and back, ending with the sword tip in the deck as he brought the Stave down.

She smiled at him again.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I did. You?"

"I slept fine."

She nodded.

"How long have you had your Greatsword?" He asked.

She thought about it as she tried to remember, " I came upon the weapon on my travels to Arkadia. I came up on this group of traders surrounded by Bandits..." She said as she told the story.

* * *

_Saras snuck up the small hill as she heard yelling._

_She saw a three traders surrounded by armed men. She walked closer to hear the conversation._

_"Give us your coin or you won't leave alive!" Who seems to be the leader of the bandits, said._

_"Ser, we don't want any trouble!" The lead Trader told him._

_"Then give your coin to us!" He shouted, stepping toward him, pulling out a Greatsword._

_Saras took her dagger, flipped it from the hilt, grasped the blade tip, then threw it at the Bandit Leader. And it hit, killing the man with a stab to the heart. The bandits looked around to find their attacker. She sprinted toward the closest man, jumping and roundhouse kicking him to the head, killing him. Two more came up on her from the sides with swords. She grabbed the man on the right and threw him into the left, their swords went into each other and Saras kicked the men down. Another came to her left and she kicked him into the pile of the two men, with the sword of the man with his back against the ground penetrating the bandit._

_She turned to the traders and they smiled at their rescuer. Then their faces turned to fright as they pointed behind her and she turned around with another bandits bringing his sword down, but missed as she rolled out of the way and kicked the man's sword arm as she went for two jabs of both hands to his face, then bringing him down on her knee to the stomach. She picked him up and dropped him with his back towards the sky, on her knee again and he bounced off with Saras kicking him again, sending him flying Into a large rock. She heard his spine break, resulting in his death._

_The traders cheered as they were saved, Saras headed over to the dead bandit Leader and grabbed both, her dagger and his Greatsword. Along with his holster for it. She held I'd in her hands and smiled._

_The lead stepped up to her, "Thank you! Thank you! We would've been dead if it wasn't for you!"_

_She simply nodded as she examined the Greatsword._

_"We'll go ahead and go, we'll try to stay out of trouble, thanks again!" The lead told her as they walked off._

* * *

"Impressive." Austin told her.

She smiled again and nodded.

"And you took the guys out with their own swords?" He asked.

"Yes." Was her response.

"Well, thanks for sharing that one with me. That was interesting. I'll let you get back to your practice."

She nodded again and smiled, "Anytime, thanks for the talk."

Austin returned the Smile and nodded as he looked up at the crow's nest to see two pairs of hands sticking out, two arms were intertwined. He thought he should go talk to Mia and Selina.

He headed over to the nets and began climbing them. He flipped to the other side with his back to the oceans. He started climbing again and reached the top. He pulled himself up and walked the walkway. Selina and Mia were watching.

"Come on! You can make it!" Mia cheered.

Austin grinned at her. He reached the nest and vaulted over into it.

"Yay! You made it!" She cheered.

Selina laughed at Mia's cheering.

"Why'd you come up here?" Selina asked, curious.

"Oh, I was bored. I thought I could chat with you ladies for a bit."

"Of course, we could use the company."

"We'll hit the Ferelden coastline soon." Austin told her.

She smiled with delight, "So early?"

Austin nodded, "And You can see your parents in Lothering when we get there."

Selina grabbed Austin in a hug, "I miss them!"

"I miss my Mother and sister, I'm wanting to see them very badly." He replied, smiling.

"I'm sure you do, they are the only ones you've got besides Your dad." Mia told him.

Austin nodded, "That is True."

General Matthew "Matt" Hawke was one of the most respected generals in the Helldivers. He was in charge of The Helldivers in Antiva. Austin rarely saw him. The only times they saw each other was during Arkadia or special occasions such as Anniversaries of Mother and he. There was a shoulder component on his right shoulder given to Austin by his Father for him to keep while he kept the left one. Austin has always treasured it as much as Excalibur by taking very well care of and polishing it every time he got the chance.

"So, when you retire, if you retire, what would you two do together?" Austin asked.

Mia and Selina looked at each other, then back at Austin.

"We...Don't know yet." Selina answered whilst shrugging.

"What about settling down on a tropical beach?" He suggested.

"Ooh, there's one." Mia told Selina.

She nodded, "All of us need to go there one day, just relax and hang out." Selina told him.

"Well, not me, but the rest of you need it." Austin told them.

"Aw, come on! You know you need it too!" Mia told him.

"I don't have anybody to enjoy it with, that's why I'm saying the rest of you need it."

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find somebody!" Mia told him.

"Yeah, I think I will." Austin told her as he smiled, "Well, thanks for talking with me, girls."

Selina glared at him, "Girls?"

"Ladies." He corrected himself, grinning at her.

Selina shook her head at him and waved him on. He laughed.

He vaulted over the crow's nest onto the same pillar as before and moved towards the nets. Just before he latched on, he looked and saw land. He smiled with delight as he saw Ferelden. His Home Country.

"Haha! We're home, Selina!" He shouted to her, pointing towards Ferelden.

She looked and back at him with a huge smile.

He grabbed onto the nets and started climbing his way down. He flipped to the ship's side and dropped onto the deck. He ran towards the hatch, down into the hull, and into his room.

He didn't unpack his bags. He grabbed them and headed back out the door.

* * *

Austin stepped off the plank and onto the dock. He breathed in some Ferelden air as he smelled the Roses of his old country.

"Ah! Home Sweet, Home!" He said eagerly.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" Selina asked him as she stepped beside him.

"Yes it does." He replied, looking and smiling at her.

Austin Waited until Isabela walked down the plank, she smiled when she saw him.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain." Austin told her.

"And thank you for the ride you have given me last night." She told him quietly.

He grinned, "Don't worry, you'll be thinking about the for a while."

"That, I will."

"Well, until Next time, Isabela, may we meet again." Austin told her.

"Oh, don't worry, The Arkanes has taken me into their employment as your personal ship captain."

Austin looked at her, "Wait, What? You're our ship captain? For how long?"

"As long as you need me, so I guess I'll stay here at the docks until you return."

"That's an awful long time." Austin told her.

She shrugged, "At least I have a place to stay."

"You sure you don't want to come with us?"

She shook her head, "I would, but I have to make sure no-one runs off with my ship."

"Well, if that's the case, don't bang too many Helldiver Cadets, okay?"

She laughed, "The bangin' you gave me last nigh is more than enough."

He chuckled, "I hope so, I don't want to keep hearing about a hot pirate captain from the rookies."

She laughed again, "You might."

Austin chuckle again, "Alright, see you later, Isabela."

"Bye, Austin, have fun."

"I'll try." He replied, grinning.

Isabela headed back up the plank and Austin turned to go with his waiting companions.

"Ready to set off, guys?" Austin asked.

"Hell Yeah! Let's go!" Glenn said, enthusiastically.

Everybody chuckled as Austin pulled his map out,

"Okay...so we are here." He told everybody as they looked over his shoulder.

"We are at Helldiver-Controlled Docks between Amananthine and Highever, the closest route is toward Highever. We will see if we can stay there for the night then go down and along the North Road and continue from there. The important part is that none of us separate, understood?" Austin told the group, looking around at them.

"Got it." Sul replied.

"Sounds good." Garaoff told him.

And everybody else acknowledged their plan.

"Also, keep your Helldiver Badges on."

Again, everybody acknowledged and pinned their badges on their chests.

"Alright, let's go. We have a long walk ahead of us." Austin commanded.

"Oh...I can't wait!" Sul told Austin

His companions followed him.

* * *

Austin and his group were on the North Road as they started their way to Highever. Austin had his staff along with Selina and Alena using theirs as a walking stick. Austin didn't like traveling on these type of roads since they were prey to any thugs, but he was ready to defend when the time comes. They were traveling side by side. Austin was in the middle with Saras on his right and Sul at his Left. Glenn and Alena was on Saras' side with Mia and Selina on Sul's side. They continued down the long road as Sul tried to strike conversation.

"Think we'll run into trouble on the way to Highever?"

"I hope so, I'm getting bored, never hurts to put bad guys out of their misery." Glenn replied, he was holding Alena's Hand as Mia was holding Selina's.

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, Get a little target practice."

"Speaking of Target Practice, I need some." Mia told them.

"All of us do." Garaoff told her.

"Then pray to the Maker for some, then." Said Selina.

"Ah, don't worry, they'll attack us soon enough." Austin told her.

"I hope so." She replied.

Austin chuckled again.

"Anybody got any stories to tell?" Sullivan asked.

Austin looked at him, "You're bored, aren't you?"

Sul grinned then looked at the ground, "Yes."

Austin chuckled as he grinned at him.

"But still, anybody?" He asked again.

"Nope." Garaoff was the first.

"Not Really." Mia replied.

"None you haven't heard." Selina told him.

"Well...shit." Sul sighed.

Austin hit him on the back, "Don't worry. Ostagar will have all the fun waiting for you." He told him as he grinned.

Sul grinned and nodded, "That's true."

"What's that in the distance?" Selina asked as she narrowed her eyes, pointing.

Austin looked to where she was pointing, it was on the road and saw three thugs surround a trader.

"Well, Sul, your wish came true." Austin told him.

Austin got close enough and readied his staff for throwing, "Mia, take out the other two after I throw my staff."

She nodded as she took out her bow and loaded two arrows with the bow being held horizontally.

Austin took his stave and threw it after aiming and being steady, and he hit. Clean through his upper back, he heard a SWISS as Mia released her arrows, and she hit them with a bullseye on both of them.

"Good shot." Selina told Mia

"Thanks." Mia replied, smiling at her wife.

The trader saw them and ran up to Austin.

"Helldivers! Thank the Maker! Thank you, Ser!"

Austin smiled and nodded, "On your way, Tradesman."

He nodded eagerly and continued on.

Austin walked over the dead bandits and pulled his Staff out of a dead bandit, while Mia retrieved her arrows out of the other two. Austin searched the highwaymen for loot and found a bunch of silvers and coppers, he added them to his coin purse as he stood up.

"Find anything good?" Sul asked as the party caught up.

"Just coin."

He nodded.

"Let's continue on, shall we?" He asked them.

They all nodded and resumed the same formation as before.

Again, Sul tried firing up a conversation while they were walking.

"Why are we going to Highever? We can't camp outside?" He asked Austin.

"We can, but if the blight is truly about to be on the loose, we shouldn't be out here in the dark. Besides My Father knows Teyrn Cousland, and he would know me."

"How did Matt and Mr. Cousland meet?"

"When My Mother moved to Lothering, he thought he should go around and visit the Teyrns, including Teyrn Bryce Cousland and his wife, Teyrna Eleanor Cousland."

"Doesn't Couslands have a son?"

"Two. Fergus and John Cousland."

He nodded, "What do we know about them?"

"Fergus is married and I don't know about John, he's the younger brother, but a fierce Swordsman with a Shield. Along with his Brother"

"You dueled them?" Mia asked.

Austin nodded, "Yes, but they both lost, even though I had a lot more experience, John is very skilled for his age."

"How old is he?" Selina asked.

"At least in the twenties. I can't remember. I haven't visited them for a few years now."

Selina nodded, the rest of the crew was listening intently as they heard Austin give them information.

"What about the Teyrn? Did you duel him?" Glenn asked.

"No, I didn't, though I wished I'd did. I wanted to see how good he was."

"Huh, Can we meet them?" Sul asked.

"Sure, we're going to anyway."

Hal nodded.

* * *

**There's Chapter 4.**

**You can imagine however you wish for the Warden to look like. For default, I'll make him look like Garrett Hawke, you know? But with blue eyes, to match Bryce Cousland's.**

**Thanks for Reading and Please leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	5. The Cousland Castle Of Highever

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 5**

**'Eyo! Here's Chapter 5! Read on!**

* * *

Austin and his group were getting close to the Cousland Castle of Highever.

"There she is." Austin told his group like they were tourists, pointing at Castle Cousland.

Castle Cousland was a medium sized Castle with walls. It had gardens, a few market stalls, dueling pads, a couple of trees, and other things.

"Damn, that's old." Sul commented, examining the the walls.

"But it's still standing at least. Those are some thick walls." Garaoff told him.

"Yeah, That's true." Sul agreed.

"I wonder if they have flower beds." Mia asked.

"They do, let us meet Bryce then I'll see if they will let you see them." Austin told her as he smiled.

She smiled really big, "Yay!" And she hugged him.

Everybody Chuckled.

"I mean, they've got everything for everybody to have something to do." Austin told the group after being released from Mia's hug.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Sul exclaimed.

The group followed Austin as he led them to the main gates of the Castle.

They were stopped by two guards,

"Halt! What business do you have here?" A guard asked.

Austin held up his Helldiver Badge, "Helldiver Business, I'm Commander Austin Hawke, my companions and I need a place to stay for tonight. Teyrn Bryce knows my father and I."

The guard nodded, "Ok, Helldiver, let me get Teyrn Bryce to come out here and confirm."

Austin nodded in response as the guard opened the gates slightly to go in.

After five minutes of waiting, the guard came out with a familiar aged man.

"Austin! Old Friend! How have you been?" Bryce greeted him.

"I've been great, Ser!" He replied as they shook hands and hugged.

"What brings you to Highever, My friend?" He asked.

"My comrades and I on a mission and I was wondering if you could offer us a place to stay for the night. We're going to Ostagar to defend against the Blight Invasion."

He nodded, understanding, "Sure, we have enough rooms for you all! Come on in!"

Austin smiled as the guards opened the gates a bit more for the party to enter.

The Castle was live with chatter and ambience. The sound of blacksmiths hammering, swords clashing, soldiers marching, and music playing. Everybody looked around as they took in the sights. The Castle changed since the last time he's been here, which was about almost ten years ago, it's been expanded for more room.

"Why are the Soldiers getting prepped?" Sul asked, noticing the small army.

"We're getting ready to ride on to Ostagar with The Arl of Amaranthine's Forces. They are supposed to be here today." Bryce explained.

Sul nodded, "Seems like we all got the same mission."

"That, I agree." He replied.

They entered through the large double doors to the Castle itself. There was a fireplace at the back of the room. There was a large green rug leading to the fireplace then splitting to two more doors on both sides. The room had a few occupants along with the guards.

"Here we are, the City Hall of my Castle." He told the group as he turned around to face them.

"A very nice place, despite how it looks on the outside." Sul replied, still looking around.

"Yes. I agree." Bryce told him.

A familiar woman walked up to the man, "Honey, Where is John?"

"Oh, I don't know. Have you checked his room?"

"Yes, I guess he must be out dueling with Ser Gilmore again." She told him.

She looked at Austin and her face changed from normal to surprise.

"Austin! Oh, How have you been?" She told him as she hugged him.

" Teyrna Eleanor! I have been doing good." He replied as he smiled.

She released him and studied him, "My, you have gotten more handsome."

Austin Chuckled, "I doubt I'm more handsome than your husband here."

She chuckled in response, "that he is." She told Austin as she looked at Bryce, who smiled at her in return.

"Ser, Where can my companions settle down at, and if you'd like, we can help your small army for the time being." Austin asked Bryce.

"Oh, my guard here will escort them to the rooms I'm talking about. From there, your Helldivers are welcome to roam the Castle." He said as he motioned for his guard to come over.

Austin turned to his comrades, "Go ahead and follow the Guard and settle down, and find ways to help The Teyrn's army, Sul, can you put my bags in a room with Saras?"

Saras nodded in response to him being in the room with her as Hal took his bags.

"See you guys later, I'll catch up."

They all nodded as they followed the guard through the right door to the rooms.

Austin turned to Bryce and Eleanor, "So how have you two been? The Blight has everybody on edge."

Bryce replied, "I've been trying my best to keep my people calm, so far it's working..." Then he looked past Austin, "Ah, Duncan!"

A man walked up from behind Austin to between them.

"Teyrn Bryce, Teyrna Eleanor." He greeted them, he turned to Austin, then he recognized him, "Austin?"

Austin now had a good look at the man, he knew him instantly, "Duncan?"

"Ah, Austin. What are you doing here?" Duncan asked, extending his hand

"My companions and I have been sent to help Defend Ostagar. I thought we could stop by here for the night before continuing." Austin replied as he shook hands.

He nodded, "Seems like we're going the same direction. Is Sullivan here?"

"Yes, he's with me. Him and the others are out helping Teyrn Bryce's army."

"Good, they are going to need all of the help they can get."

Bryce turned to look past Austin again and saw someone, "There's my pup, John!"

Austin looked behind him to see his old friend walking up.

"Austin! I didn't know you were here!" He exclaimed when he saw Austin, shaking his hand and hugging him.

"John, my old buddy! I just got here."

"What for?"

"I'll explain it in a minute."

He nodded and turned to his father.

"John, I hope you're ready for my departure. I'm leaving you in charge of the Region while Fergus and I are gone."

Austin looked at him.

Bryce noticed this, "John's older brother, Fergus and I are riding into battle with my army. John, here, is going to take charge while We are gone."

Austin nodded, understanding what he was told.

"Of course, Father. I'll do my best to keep the Castle up and Running."

"I'm sure you will." Bryce replied, smiling.

Then a man stepped up between John and Austin.

"Arl Rendon Howe." Bryce greeted.

"Teyrn Bryce." The older man replied, "My men are behind schedule, I apologize my lord."

He shook his head, "No need, we've all had trouble. Especially because of the Darkspawn rising."

He bowed slightly, "Thank you, I will try to get them here."

"You go do that, then."

Austin couldn't help but feel something bad about Howe. He couldn't place his hand on what, though.

The older man nodded and turned to walk out the large double doors.

Bryce turned to Duncan, "Is there a reason you are here today, Duncan?"

"Well, I'm here for a new recruit, despite the numbers we've already have."

"I suppose you're here for Ser Gilmore?"

"Yes, but your son, here, would make an excellent candidate."

"This is my son we are talking about! Fergus and I are already riding into battle! I don't want both of my sons on the battlefield unless you invoke the right of Conscription...!" Bryce retaliated.

"I have no need to do so." He explained.

Bryce sighed, "Very Well, but he cannot go today."

Duncan nodded.

Austin and John looked at each other then back to Bryce.

"You boys can go ahead and run off. We've got business to take care of." Duncan told them.

"Also, Son, Go tell Fergus that he should go ahead of me with our army. I will catch up with the Arl's army."

Both of them nodded and moved off to the right, heading for the door, and to the left. Going up the ramp. Austin heard loud barking.

"You aren't surprised about becoming a Grey Warden?" Austin asked.

John shook his head, "Not really, my uncle told me about the Grey Wardens. I am better than Gilmore and they need the best."

"I've got a best friend that's a Grey Warden."

John looked at him, "Really?"

Austin nodded, "He's here too. Part of my group."

John nodded too, "I hope I can meet him."

"Don't Worry, you'll get to meet the whole crew."

"How many of you are there?"

"Eight, including me."

He nodded again.

"How have you been lately?" Austin asked him.

"I have been doing good. Still working on improving my Swordsmanship."

"Hell, you're already good."

John grinned at him, "Never hurts to be better."

Austin grinned and nodded, that's true."

Austin saw a familiar man standing next to a corner leading off to the kitchen.

"Ser Gilmore!" John shouted to the man.

The man looked as the two guys stepped up to him.

"John, Austin!" He said as he saw the man.

Austin grinned as they shook hands.

"Oh Yeah, John, Lady Eleanor wanted you to solve the situation in the kitchen with your Mabari War Dog."

Austin looked at John, "Bloody Hell! Your own War Hound?"

John grinned, "Yep."

"You lucky bastard."

Gilmore and John chuckled.

John turned to Gilmore, "Alright, I'll go see what's going on."

Gilmore nodded as the two men stepped past him and into the kitchen, they were greeted by an angry old lady.

"John! Get your filthy pest out of my storage room! He's probably eating all the meat!"

"Yes ma'am. I'll see what's going on." John replied.

Austin followed John as he headed for the door. John opened it, revealing a Mabari War Argo, panting as he looked at John and barked happily.

"B.J, what are you doing in here? You aren't eating anything are you?" John asked the hound.

Austin stepped past John as he walked to the other side of the small room to a dead rat.

"Hey John, We got a dead rat over here!"

"Huh?" He asked as he stepped up next to his old friend, "So it seems."

Austin and John heard B.J growling again. They both turned around and saw him getting closer to a pile of flour sacks.

Austin drew Excalibur while John drew his sword.

"Upgrade, huh?" John asked, noticing Austin's new sword, grinning.

"A very big upgrade. You?" Austin asked.

"Yep."

Austin and John held their swords in the direction of where B.J was growling at. He snapped and bit at a space between two sacks. Austin saw movement from behind.

"Looks like we got company." Austin told John.

He nodded as they turned, back to back while searching.

Then a rat lunged at John, ending up in half as John sliced it.

"Oh yeah, we got some, alright."

Two jumped at Austin at the same time and he side-swinged, cutting both of them.

B.J took one and chewed him up.

The small room turned into a small war as All three worked on exterminating the mice.

Austin slice one after another as they lunged at him, along with John, who seems to nearly be as good as Austin, but this was just practice.

John kept his cool while taking one by one out, it seems they will never end.

Austin grabbed one rat as it jumped at him and threw it to B.J, who caught him in the air and shook his head side to side violently, ripping the rat apart.

John sliced the last one as the room was filled with blood and sweat.

"Well, I would call this a day." John commented.

Austin chuckled as he holstered Excalibur.

B.J got through feasting and followed the two out.

"There you are! Why are you all covered in blood?" The female chef asked as she noticed the blood on them.

"B.J here, was helping you by keeping the rats out of your ingredients." John explained.

"And we killed the rest." Austin finished for him.

She sighed, "That means more cleaning up."

"That means more rat soup." Austin told her as he chuckled.

She pondered that for a moment, "you're right. Rat soup it is! Thank you Ser for the idea. and here, Dog, a piece of meat." She told them as she handed a rather large piece of meat to B.J, who devoured it hungrily.

"Don't get meat bits in my kitchen, please." She asked of the hound.

The War Dog continued feasting on the meat and Austin and John waited until he was finished.

"Thank for clearing out the Storage room, dear."

John nodded and Austin followed him out.

"Well, Someone's skills aren't exactly rusty." Austin told him as he grinned.

John returned the grin, "As well as the other."

Austin chuckled as they took a right from the same corner, running into Gilmore again.

"Did you deal with the situation?" Gilmore asked.

"Yes, we did."

He nodded, "Ok, I'm going to meet with The Arl's men and see what's causing them the delay."

John nodded as Gilmore walked off.

They resumed their walk.

"What kind of sword do you have?" John asked curiously.

"It's unique, given to me from my teacher as a gift. I call it Excalibur."

"Excalibur, eh? Not bad."

"What about you?"

"Oh, this one is dull compared to yours."

"It still cuts like a razor."

"Yeah."

"Want to see it?" Austin asked as he drew Excalibur.

"Sure."

John took the sword into his own hands.

"Wow, it's incredibly light and cuts like hell."

"Is it." Austin agreed.

John tried a couple of moves as they stopped. He did sides, uppercuts, thrusts, overheads, undercuts, and other techniques.

"This Sword is beyond words." John said in awe as he held it on the side with both hands, examining.

"What's it made out of?"

"A Special Mixture of Silverite and Lyrium. Forged at an unknown smithy."

John nodded as he handed Excalibur to his Master.

"And the Staff?" John asked.

Austin nodded, pulled his staff out from its holster on his back, and handed it to John.

John toyed with it for a minute, trying out thrusts, spins, and other moves, and handed it back to Austin, who holstered it.

"You've got some pretty good weapons." He commented.

"The only two I need." Austin replied, grinning.

He nodded.

They turned another corner to find Lady Eleanor, an older lady, a gorgeous blonde with stunning teal eyes. and a red-headed man.

"Ah! John, my son." Lady Eleanor exclaimed.

"Mother." He said as they hugged.

"I have been looking for you, where have you been?"

"I was outside the walls, doing a walk for the day."

She nodded, "At least you're here." Then she looked at B.J, "I see you resolved the kitchen incident."

"He was only protecting the cook's ingredients. There were rats, lots of them."

"And we killed them so you're having rat soup tonight." Austin finished for him.

John chuckled.

She nodded again, "I hope it will be good. John, You know Lady Landra, don't you?"

"Yes, At the Salon? And you were drunk?" John recited as he grinned.

Lady Landra nodded, "Yes and I was shamelessly flirting with you?"

"In front of the whole family too." The red-headed man replied.

Lady Landra chuckled as well as John, you remember my son, Darrien? When you two fought in the Tourney?" Landra asked him.

"And you beat me handily well." He replied.

"Yes, I do, but you were being modest, you fought well." John told him.

"Thank you my Lord."

"Iona, you have been awfully quiet, do say something dear."

Iona looked at John, "I...don't know what to say..."

Lady Landra looked at Teyrna Eleanor, "Well, look at that, It seems my lady in waiting has a crush on your lad."

"Then perhaps we should leave these two alone." She joked.

"Perhaps We should." John replied, smiling at Iona.

"I would like that." She replied, smiling.

John nodded, still smiling at her.

"I should get some rest. Darrien, Iona, I will see you at supper."

"We will head to the study, then." Darrien replied, as he walked off with Iona, who smiled and winked at John one more time before disappearing.

John and Austin turned to Lady Eleanor, who stepped up to John.

"I suppose this is it, your father and brother are heading off to fight Maker-Knows-What and you and I are here."

"Are you staying at the Castle?" John asked.

"For a few days, then I will go with Landra to her estate and keep her company."

"You should go, then. You need the vacation."

"I agree." She replied.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"As do I. And you know that I love you, dear boy?"

He chuckled, "Yes, And I love you too. We need to catch up with Fergus."

"Of course, see you later." She replied, nodding.

The two men walked past her.

"I see you have a thing for Iona." Austin told John, grinning.

"Yes, I do. She's beautiful, man."

Austin, still grinning, nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

"You aren't going to try to steal her, are you? I've already heard about the crushes the girls have on you here."

"No, I'm not going to try anything. You have my word, but those eyes..."

"Yeah, that's my favorite about her."

"Does she know how to wield a sword?"

"I think she does, I don't know yet, but perhaps she does. I mean, Darrien's a swordsman."

"Perhaps she is."

"What about you? Meet anybody yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm still on the lookout."

"Hm, I hope you find the one you're looking for, Maker knows you need somebody."

"Yeah..."

John looked at B.J, "Boy, go to my room and rest. We'll be done soon."

The War Hound whined but complied, he walked to the room on the left, which was John's room.

They walked into the Quarters and turned right, leading into a room with a boy, woman, and a older man.

"Uncle, when you return, can you bring me back a "sward"?" The boy asked the familiar man.

He kneeled down to the child, "Oren, it's "Sword" and I will bring you the biggest I can find. You have my word."

"Only if victory would be so certain, my heart is...disquiet." The woman told the man as he stood back up.

"Don't scare Oren, darling, I speak the truth." Then he turned to John and Austin, "Here, my younger brother and...?" The man trailed off as he recognized Austin.

"Fergus!" Austin told the man as the two shook hands and hugged.

"Aw, man, Austin, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"As you too, friend." Austin replied, smiling.

And Love, please, pray for me while I'm gone, I will be back before you know it."

"I hope so." She replied.

"And I will pray also." A female voice came from behind.

John and Austin looked to see Teyrna Eleanor and Teyrn Bryce entered the little party.

"I will miss you while you and your father ride to battle."

"You don't need to worry, Mother, we'll be back in one piece."

"John, You should get some rest early, son. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Bryce, if you allow me, I wish to introduce John to my companions before he does so." Austin asked.

He nodded, "Of Course, You go ahead."

Austin smiled, "Thank you."

John Followed Austin out the door, leaving the small family to themselves.

"So, who should I meet first?" John asked.

"I don't know, let's check the guest rooms first." Austin replied.

John nodded and they headed over to the door to the next room, which was made up of four more rooms. Austin walked over to the first on the right, he knocked, and he heard a feminine voice,

"Come in."

Austin opened the door to see Mia and Selina, sitting on a bed together on the right.

"Oh, Austin, is this John Cousland?" Selina asked as both of the ladies stood up.

"Yes, John, this is Mia and Selina Rain, Selina is a Mage and Mia's an archer."

John shook both of their hands, "Pleased to meet you two. You're married?" He asked, noticing what Austin said.

Both of them nodded.

John nodded back in response.

"Welp, I just wanted to show you two, my old friend, I better find everybody else before he goes to bed early." Austin told them.

"Okay, Austin, nice meeting you, John." Mia replied, smiling.

"Yeah, good to meet you." Selina said also, smiling.

John smiled back and nodded.

"Do you know where everybody else is?" Austin asked.

"Glenn and Alena is in the room across from us, Saras, and Sullivan are out dueling, and Garaoff is helping the smiths." Mia replied.

Austin nodded, "Okay, thank you."

She nodded as Austin and John turned to exit the room. John closed the door as he followed.

"They seem like good girls."

"They are."

"So who's next?"

"Glenn and Alena."

John nodded as he followed Austin to the other room.

Austin knocked and heard a male voice, "Come in."

He opened the door, revealing Glenn, who was laid on the bed, and Alena, who had a book opened on her legs as she sat at the side of the bed.

"Hey, Austin. Is this guy, John?" He asked as he got off the bed.

"Yep, John, meet Glenn Socrates and Alena."

He nodded as he shook hands with Glenn, then Alena, who stood up with Glenn.

"Glenn's a rogue while Alena's a Dalish Mage." Austin explained, "And don't worry, Glenn won't steal your coin."

Glenn laughed with John while Alena simply smiled.

"Well, great meeting you, man." Glenn told him with a smile.

"You as well." John replied.

Alena simply nodded again.

"Alright, John let's go see grumpy the Dwarf." Austin told him, grinning.

Glenn laughed again, "You better not let him hear you say that."

"I'll tell him then." Austin replied, still grinning.

Austin and John left the elves to their own as John closed the door.

"Alena doesn't speak much, does she?" John asked.

"Yeah, she's been lonely. Something is there between Glenn and Alena. She needs someone to keep her company and Glenn is more than happy to do so." Austin replied.

John nodded in understanding.

"Now, let's go see Garaoff." Austin told him as he took off to the Blacksmiths.

John chuckled as he followed.

* * *

"There you are, Garaoff! I figured I'd find you here." Austin greeted to the Dwarf.

Austin allowed him to finish the sword he was working on. Sparks flew off the sword as He hammered it precisely. Garaoff turned to them as he wiped sweat from his forehead after setting the sword in the water box next to him.

"Hey Austin. Is this that John fellow?" He asked, looking at John.

"Yep, John, meet Garaoff Heldas, he's a very skilled blacksmith and explosives expert."

John shook hands with the Dwarf.

"And an ass-kicker with a Sword and Shield." He finished for Austin.

Austin and John chuckled.

"That he is." Austin told John.

John grinned and nodded, "So am I."

"Oh, are you?" Garaoff asked.

"Yep." John replied.

"Ok, let Garaoff do his smithing and go see Sul and Saras." Austin told John, who nodded and they both turned to leave Garaoff, who continued hammering another sword.

* * *

Austin and John entered the building with the dueling pads as the doors closed behind them. True to Mia's word, they both saw a man and a Female Qunari dueling with Greatswords. They both walked over to watch them.

They were already in progress, and Sul wasn't wearing his heavy armor but his light.

"The man is Sullivan Hal, he's the Grey Warden I was telling you about. And Saras, the Female Qunari." Austin told John, who nodded as he watched the two clash.

Sul was on the offense whilst Saras was on Defense, He went for a ground sweep, with Saras jumping and pushing him back with her hands on the hilt and blade. She hit him on his left, his right, then back to his left with the flat side of her Greatsword, with her finishing by spinning around him, slamming her sword flat into his back as he hit the ground.

"And Thus, I am victorious." She told Sul, who flipped over onto his back, supporting himself with his elbows. She was pointing her Greatsword in his face, signaling the win for her. She holstered it and extended her hand to help him up. He dusted himself off.

"Hell, I can't beat anybody." He told her.

She laughed, 'Don't worry, we're in a tie, so you're good."

He smiled and nodded, then noticed Austin and John. He walked over.

"You didn't see that, did you?" Sul asked.

Austin laughed, "the whole finish."

He grinned in response, "Damn."

"But don't worry, I'm not here to rub it in."

"Oh?" He asked.

Austin moved his head toward John, who was standing next to him.

His eyes went wide as he saw John, who smiled at his expression.

"So you're the Grey Warden I get to look forward to fighting alongside at Ostagar." He told Sul.

"Austin's been talking about me, huh?" Sul asked, grinning at Austin.

"Perhaps." Austin replied.

"Why do you think you'll be fighting alongside me?" Sul asked John.

"I'm being recruited into the Wardens."

"Is that so? By whom?"

"Duncan."

Sul's eyes went wide, "Duncan?! Is he here?"

Both, Austin and John nodded.

"He's going with us tomorrow to Ostagar." Austin told him.

"That's pretty far and early in the morning."

"Yeah, Hopefully we'll reach Lothering before dark. I don't want to be out in there with the Darkspawn loose." Austin replied.

Sul nodded, "So, you're coming with us? I look forward to seeing you in action. Austin, here, told me you were good with a sword and shield."

John nodded, "or at least I'm half as good as he is." Grinning.

Austin chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll catch up with me soon enough."

Saras walked up to the group.

"Hey Saras, I want you to meet my friend, John Cousland."

She nodded and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, John."

He nodded back, "A pleasure to meet you too."

"Alright guys, John and I are going to rest early, we have a big day ahead of us." Austin told Sul and Saras.

Sul stretched out, "I guess I might as well."

"I have to admit, Sul here, wore me out with his offensive tactics." Saras admitted.

Sul and Austin chuckled, "I'm sure he did." Austin replied.

The group headed out the door, passing Garaoff, who was finished with the smithing, decided to head to bed also.

* * *

Austin stopped John before heading to the guest rooms, "Have a good sleep, you'll need it."

"You will too." John replied, hitting Austin on the back, smiling.

Austin chuckled and they hugged before going separate ways.

Austin entered his room to see Saras sitting on the bed on the right, pulling off her boots but leaving her socks on. She saw Austin,

"Have a long day?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have another tomorrow."

She chuckled lightly, "Yes you are."

Austin chuckled back, he pulled off his scabbard and His Staff's holster and laid them in a chair in front of the bed. He pulled his armor off, leaving only a tan tank top that matches his brown greaves, and laid his hardened clothing over the chair.

He sat down on his bed and pulled his boots off, and laid them nicely against the bed frame.

"Are you ready to battle the Darkspawn?" Austin asked.

"They can be killed." She replied.

"Yeah, they can."

"Are you nervous?"

Austin hesitated for a moment, "Yes."

She nodded, "I understand, I never fought them, but if they can die, then that's good enough for me." She said as she laid down on the bed.

Austin grinned at her, "I can imagine you carving a path straight to the Archdemon."

She chuckled, "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"Of course, you are, look, you tied with a Grey Warden. A Grey Warden! He reasoned.

She nodded in agreement, "That's true."

"So there's nothing you should worry about but killing."

"That, I can do." She replied.

Austin chuckled, "That's the only thing you do."

She chuckled back, "The only thing I love to do."

Austin laid down on the bed, the fireplace in the corner was the only light.

"Good Night, Austin." Saras told him.

"Good Night, Saras." Austin replied.

A few more moments and sleep took him in.

* * *

**I can't wait to write the Battle of Ostagar! I'm going to try to make as awesome as I can! There will be a major change to it, and you will see that change when the Chapter is up!**

**I apologize if the conversations threw you off, I couldn't remember the starting of the game so I tried to make it to where it will make sense.**

**Thanks for Reading and Leave a Review, Please!**

**~Dark**


	6. Late-Night Attack

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

Austin woke up roughly. He heard a dog barking, along with faint sounds of what seems like swords clashing. He quickly got out of bed, so did Saras, who seems to be awakened by the brking also.

He threw on his boots, his armor, then his scabbard and Staff holster. Saras just had to clip on her Holster for her Greatsword and she was ready to go.

"Now, Let's see what's the commotion's all about." Austin said.

He opened the door to see Sul and Garaoff opening theirs. Sul looked at Austin then to the left. Austin did the same as everybody opened their doors. Austin ran toward the door to the other rooms. He opened the door, followed by his crew. Austin saw men in grey armor turn to them and draw swords and shields.

"Bollocks." Austin cursed.

He drew Excalibur as a man on the right is taken out with a thrust from behind from John, who has just exited his room. Austin hit the man's shield with his hilt. Causing him to stagger backwards, and he tripped. Austin delivered the final stab after he kicked the man's shield arm away with a stab through the heart.

"John, You alright?" Austin asked him after looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"They ruined my beauty sleep."

John chuckled with Sul and Garaoff.

Then the other door on the far side of the room blew open with Lady Eleanor in leather armor and with a bow and arrow.

"John! Oh, Thank the Maker! Are you okay?" She asked, running over to them.

"I was about to ask you that." John replied.

"I am not wounded."

"Where's Father?"

"I do not know. I can't find him!"

"Then we need to look for him! Are these Howe's men?" John asked.

"Looks like it." Sul answered him, examining the dead soldiers.

"You don't think his men were delayed...on purpose!" Lady Eleanor told John.

"I knew there was something about that guy!" Austin replied, "Come on! We need to find Teyrn Bryce!"

"Wait! What about Fergus?" John asked His mother.

"He's already gone to Ostagar..." She trailed off as her mouth opened in shock.

She stormed to Fergus's room and opened it, only to reveal a dead Oren and a dead Fergus's dead wife.

"Oh! Oren!" She cried as she ran over to her dead grandson.

"Shit!" John cursed, "I'll make them pay!"

"Howe's the one to pay." She replied.

"Come on, we need to go, not much else we can do now." Austin told them

Eleanor and John nodded as they followed Austin with his Companions out the door.

Austin ran out the door to find two more of Howe's men. They didn't notice Austin and the rest.

"Glenn, your turn?" Austin asked, grinning.

The elf walked up, "My pleasure." Grinning.

Glenn sneaked up to the two oblivious guards. He drew his daggers. He stood between the, but behind. He stabs them both through the heart. The men opened their mouths but no sound came out as they slid to the ground, off the bloodied daggers.

"Job's done." He told the group.

Austin grinned as he moved past Glenn, who followed once Austin was in lead again.

They turned right and down the same slopes. As they reached the second one, an elf came running around the corner.

"Help! The Castle's under attack! I'm out of here!" He cried.

"Hey! Stay and fight! Don't be a fool!" John told him.

He stuttered, "Y...Yes, My lord!" He replied, as he drew a dagger, "Here they come!"

Everybody drew their weapons, ten men came running around the corner, stabbing the elf in the process, he dropped to the ground, dead.

Austin was the first to take Combat as he drew his staff. He started off with a jab from the bottom left portion to the shield of the man. Making his shield arm go off as Austin switched his hands' position and hit the waist of the man's sword arm side. Causing him to drop his sword and clutch at hit while Austin put the man out of his misery with a beheaded finish. It was gory but necessary.

Sul hits his attacker with several side hits as he barraged the man with death. He delivered the final blow with a thrust through the heart.

Eleanor places an arrow to the head as the attacker fell and rolled to the bottom of the slope.

John banged an attacker with his shield and spins to cut a large gash going down diagonally across the man's armor and chest, falling over dead.

Alena burns her attacker with fire as it erupted from her hands. He screamed as he writhed in pain as he was roasted alive. A few more nanoseconds and he died.

Glenn kicks the shield away while he repeated stabbing the man multiple times, making sure he was dead.

Saras dodges to the side as she responded with a slash across the sword arm and a thrust into the heart from behind him, she kicked him off her Greatsword.

Selina and Mia combined their attacks as Selina amplified Mia's arrow, when the arrow hit, it exploded in a spiritual way, in a bluish blast. Blowing and killing both men as they were sent flying to the wall ahead, and they came down with a *CLANG* as the dead men hit the stone ground.

Garaoff simply stabbed the man's foot, causing him to drop both, shield and sword, as he pulled Garaoff's Sword out. When he did, Garaoff hit the man's head with the rim of the shield, killing him instantly of impact, he hit the guy that hard, then he fell to the ground.

"Is everybody alright?" Austin asked.

"I'm good." John replied.

and everyone else confirmed their status.

"Ok, let's go."

"Wait, We need to go by the Treasury, Our family sword and shield are there." Eleanor told Austin.

He nodded, "Okay, we'll split up."

John and Lady Eleanor nodded.

"Sul, Glenn, and Alena, go with John and Eleanor. The rest of us will clear out the enemy and head for the Hall."

Everybody nodded as they acknowledged their orders.

"What about Iona?" John asked.

Austin was taken aback. He didn't think of her, but she was someone John liked and probably loved.

"I'll go after her, she could be in danger. Garaoff, you're leading everybody on me to the Hall and we'll regroup there. I'll check her room, if she's not there, then I will check the Library."

John and Garaoff nodded.

"Thank you, Austin..." John told him.

"Are you sure you should go by yourself?

Austin nodded, "Now, Let's go!" He commanded.

He went left while everybody else went right.

He had to make haste to save Iona in time. The Commander turned another right and encounters three more men. None of them had shields, a foolish move.

Austin stormed towards them. The men turned, they were taken by surprise as Austin threw his staff and embedded itself in to the man in the middle, throwing the man onto his back, dead. Austin drew Excalibur as he slashed the man on the right while he did so, and finished the other with a thrust to the heart. He continued on, grabbing and bolstering his staff in the process.

* * *

He stormed into a room with Darrien killing the last man of their attackers with a sword. He noticed Austin.

"Oh! Hey! What's going on?" He asked, Iona coming out of hiding to stand next to him.

"Howe's men are attacking, it seems They were delayed on purpose."

He looked at him, "Why would they..." He was interrupted.

Darrien looked down to see an arrowhead sticking through his chest, Iona saw and screamed as Darrien collapsed onto the ground in her arms.

Austin ran around them and killed the archer with a thrust to the heart as the man was taken by surprise.

He ran back to Iona, who was crying.

"Come on, We have to go!" Austin told her.

"No! I can't leave him!" She protested as she looked at Austin with her watery Teal eyes.

"Please! We can't stay here! He wouldn't want you down like this!" Austin

She nodded, and reluctantly got up. She walked over to Austin.

"Come." He told her.

He walked out of the door with Iona, holding her hand so they won't be separated. They headed for the Hall.

* * *

Austin opens the door to see his Companions, John, Eleanor, and Ser Gilmore in a group. He saw guards holding the main doors of the Hall.

John noticed Iona and Austin, he ran over to them.

"Iona! Thank the Maker! Thank you, Austin!" He told them as he ran up to hold her hands.

Austin nodded, "Anytime."

"Thank you...Austin." Iona told him, tears still in place from when she was crying, "They got Dairren..."

John hugged her, letting her soak his shoulder with tears.

Austin left the two alone and walked over to his Companions.

"Everybody ok?" He asked, taking several folks by surprise.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. No wounds." Sul told him.

Austin nodded, "I'm Glad."

John and Iona came back over, "Austin, We need to find Father!"

"Yes! We must!" Eleanor agreed.

"I last saw him heading towards the kitchen, he was wounded but he's determined to find You." Gilmore said, directing at John and Eleanor.

"Then We must hurry!" Eleanor told him.

"I will remain here and help these men as long as I can." Gilmore replied.

Austin nodded, "Come on! Let's get to the kitchen!"

Everybody nodded and took off out the same door Austin came in earlier. John was in lead followed by Iona, then Austin with the rest of the crew.

Austin stopped his team outside the kitchen while John and Iona went in.

"Stay out here and watch for any more of Howe's men. If Duncan comes by, let him through."

They all nodded while they turned and Austin went inside. He looked and Saw John and Iona kneeled down and he rushed over there to see a badly wounded Bryce and a crying Eleanor.

Austin kneeled down besides John.

Duncan also entered and kneeled beside John.

"Austin..." Beyce coughed, "Watch over my son at Ostagar..."

"Father, please! Don't die on me!" John told him.

"Pup, my time has come," he looked at Eleanor, "Honey, go with them."

"No, Bryce! I'm not leaving you!" She replied.

"I'm sorry, John, it's time to go." Duncan told him.

"Eleanor..." Bryce tried to say.

"Bryce, I'm not leaving your side, I will kill every single one that comes through that door to buy our son time."

He gave in.

"Come, it is time to go." Duncan told John.

He looked down at the ground, then nodded. He stood up with everybody else.

"I'm sorry...son...it's up to you to carry on the Cousland name..." He told his beloved John.

"It's okay, dear. It's up to our children, we've lived our lives, now it's up to them." She told her dying husband as he writhed in pain.

John shed a couple of tears as they left his parents, Iona put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I'll make that Bastard Howe pay." John replied.

"Another time, John, Another Time." Duncan told him.

"You'll get him one day, buddy." Austin told him, nudging him on the back.

* * *

**There you go!**

**For those who are wondering, yes, there will be a Cousland/Iona pairing. **

**I was largely unfocused and distracted today, if this chapter throws you off a bit, I apologize. I almost forgot to add some parts, but good thing I remembered.**

**Thanks for Reading, and Please Leave a review!**


	7. A Trip Through The Bannorn

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 7**

**Hello Fellow Readers! Here's the Next Chapter of The Helldiver Sage for Dragon Age!**

* * *

Austin exited the Servant Emergency Exit with his Companions. It was still dark and they were in the woods part of the Castle Region. Duncan had a torch while Alena and Selina used their magic for light as well. They were hidden, for now.

"Come, we must move before they do surround the castle and our window is doomed." Duncan told the group.

Austin saw Iona holding hands with John as they processed what happened. Iona had lost Lady Landra and Darrien in the attack, with John losing his parents.

They continued to follow Duncan.

"Duncan, do you have a way to get to Ostagar?" Austin asked.

He stopped and turned to look at him, "We'll have to cut through the Bannorn lands. Taking the North Road will only lead us to trouble with Howe's men scouting, looking for us."

Austin nodded, it's the only plan they've got, "Alright, I'm in. What about everybody else?" He asked his crew.

Sul shrugged, "I'm in."

"As am I." Saras replied.

"I'm with you." Mia told him.

"I am too." Selina said.

"I'm ready when you are." John told him.

"I can't fight, but I'll go." Iona said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, or John will." Austin replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I got you." John told Iona, gaining a smile from her.

"Welp, I don't have a choice, do I?" Garaoff told Austin.

"Hell Yeah, I'm in. This is an Adventure!" Glenn exclaimed, happily.

Alena nodded to Austin, who nodded back in acknowledgement.

Austin turned back to Duncan, "We're ready to go."

He nodded, he pulled out a map.

"So we are here. We go south and try to get as far as we can. Since you all left your bags, it should be much faster." Duncan told everybody.

Everyone nodded as they understood.

"Might as well go ahead and start moving." Glenn told everybody.

Duncan nodded as he turned to the right and started off with John, Iona, and Austin with his companions as they began their journey.

"So, to start a conversation..." John said, bored, still holding Iona's hand, "Is there anything to talk about?"

"Well, I guess we could talk." Austin replied.

"But what is there to talk about?" Iona said.

"My sleep was interrupted again." Garaoff grumbled.

"Don't worry, Garaoff, you aren't the only one." Sul told him, grinning.

Everybody chuckled, except Duncan, who's focused on the task at hand.

Austin was behind Duncan, alongside him was Saras. John and Iona behind them, Mia and Selina, Glenn and Alena, then Garaoff and Sul.

Austin tried to find something to talk about, he searched his mind, but he couldn't find anything. He simply drew Excalibur and started toying with it in boredom.

"Man, I gotta pee." Sul told the group, separating from the group to go behind a tree. Getting a few laughs from the guys.

The group stopped as they waited. Austin continued practicing. A few folks were watching. John, Iona, and Duncan were interested in the watching.

Austin threw together, combinations of techniques as he remembered them. Doing an overhead then bringing his sword up in an uppercut.

He kept at it until Sul was finished with his business.

"Alright, I'm done, let's go." He announced.

"About time, I thought you was going to Flood the Forest." Garaoff told him.

Sul laughed.

Everybody got in the same formation as before and moved on.

"Austin, you are very skilled with that sword, may I ask, Where did you receive your training?" Duncan asked.

"I got my training from Sword Master Zartrack. He is my mentor in the Helldivers."

He nodded, "I'm looking forward on how you will do on the Battlefield."

"I'm looking forward to beheading Howe." John told him.

"You'll get him, but not today." Duncan replied.

"Also, I never seen a sword made in a matter such as yours, Commander." Duncan told Austin.

"It's made of a mixture of Silverite and Lyrium." Austin replied.

He nodded again, "Interesting."

"Yeah, he's helluva lot better than I." John Commented.

Austin grinned at him, "You'll make here."

"Not as fast as you, though."

"Perhaps, but you'll still get there."

Austin thought of something.

"Sul, when is your birthday?" Austin asked.

"Oh, Yeah! Next Week, Why?"

"Just wondering." Austin replied as he grinned.

They marched until they reached the North Road.

"Hang on." Austin commanded.

Everybody stopped.

"Something wrong?" Duncan asked.

"No, Glenn?"

The elf nodded, "Of course, be right back."

The scout crouched as he disappeared from view in the darkness.

Soon, after about five minutes, he came back, he appeared in view as he walked up.

"It's clear." He told Austin.

Austin nodded, then looked at Duncan, motioning him forward.

"Impressive." He commented.

He took the lead again as they crossed the road.

A bit after they crossed the roads, they stopped for the night In a clearing, The group huddled in a circle. Alena and Selina spawned magelights, they were magical lights that looked like a shard, which lit up the area around them, dim, but you could still see. Austin and Duncan volunteered to keep an eye out for trouble.

They stood beside each other as they faced the direction of the roads, their eyes prying and scouting every part of the darkness for movement. Austin had his staff out for throwing.

"And you use a staff? Are you a Mage?" Duncan asked.

"No, I use it the same way as the sword, but I usually use it for throwing." Austin told him.

He nodded. The two men searched the darkness in silence.

"Do you have someone to come back to?" Duncan asked.

"No, not really."

He nodded again, "I see. What about Sul, does he have someone?"

Austin nodded, " Jenny Robinson, A Helldiver Swords-woman. They'd duel every time we return to Arkadia, and He'd lose to her."

Duncan chuckled, "Good to know. What does she look like?"

"Beautiful woman, Long Blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and a face that seems to be made by the Maker himself. She uses a Sword and Shield, very smart too."

Duncan chuckled again, "Seems to be a great lady."

"I'm planning on getting Jenny in my group, for Sullivan's Birthday."

Duncan nodded, "Good, He's going to need her, and you're going to need someone too."

Austin nodded, "I know, hopefully, I'll find a girl soon. What about you?"

The man frowned, "it's a complicated Story."

"Do you wish to tell or do you want to keep it quiet?"

"I'll tell you."

Austin nodded.

"There was this woman, Genevieve, She was my mentor when I joined the Grey Wardens. Her brother, who was the one chose by the recruiter to be a Grey Warden, but he chose to be one as long as Genevieve, his sister, could join as well. He did it for her."

Austin nodded, understanding.

"She forced me in for murdering her fiancée, she was in great grief, despite her behavior towards me...I loved her."

Austin remained silent as he listened.

"She took us to the Deep Roads to find a man named Bregan. King Maric was with us."

Austin looked at him.

"She had me guard the guide, during the mission, I became friends with the King. The Wardens encountered and were trapped in the fade by a Sloth Demon, revealing the life Genevieve could have lived if she had not joined the Wardens, marrying her future husband. I tried to tell her that she needs to leave the Deep Roads, then she took her emotions out on me, blaming the boy over the death of her future husband."

"Damn." Austin commented, shaking his head.

"She told me that she wished I died at the Joining, claiming that the maker was playing jokes on her. I told her if she truly wished me dead, then she should have left me executed. She gave in to leave her dream."

"That was intense." Austin commented again.

"Soon, After losing two wardens, we decided to sleep. While we did so, she snuck off to find Bregan, soon we discovered she had been turned into a ghoul by the Architect as Bregan. Kell, our leader, chose that we return to the surface for we have lost too much."

"And after that?" Austin asked.

"I heard that she betrayed the Architect and was killed by his magic."

"That was rough." Austin told him.

"I sat in a bar, drinking my life away until now."

Austin nodded and patted him on the shoulder, "You've lived a hard life."

Duncan nodded in agreement as they resumed their guard duty.

* * *

John and Iona sat next to each other with B.J laying down, asleep next to the magelight, facing the darkness, away from their magelight.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

She nodded.

"It doesn't seem like it. You just lost your mother and Darrien, don't tell me that doesn't have an affect on you." John reasoned.

She gave in. She began spawning tears, "Darrien was killed right in front of me..." She started to sob.

John turned and hugged her. Letting her soak his shoulder of his leather armor.

He stroked her back, "It's okay...let it out..."

She continued to do so for a good five minutes, then she managed to stop.

"All I have left is my Daughter Amethyne." Iona told him.

"Don't worry, She will be safe in the Alienage."

She nodded, "Yes, at least she is. Thank you."

He nodded back, "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

She smiled at him, "Thank you again."

They drew near each other, Both of them noticed this, John brought a hand up to caress her face as their lips sealed the night away.

* * *

Austin went over to Glenn, who was sitting next to Alena holding hands.

"Hey, Glenn." Austin greeted him.

Glenn looked at Austin in surprise, "Oh! Austin! What can I do you?"

"I'm wanting to check the North Road again, make sure no-one's looking for us."

He nodded, he grabbed his daggers laying in their cases on the ground next to him.

"I'll bring him back in one piece, Alena." Austin told her, grinning.

She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I will be back." Glenn told her, standing up.

Austin and Glenn went back over to the part of the woods towards the roads.

"Ready?" Austin asked him.

"Always. Let's go." Glenn replied eagerly.

Austin grinned and nodded as both of them headed towards the North Road.

Both men crouched as they closed in on the Road. Austin left his staff with Sul and kept Excalibur. Austin was trained in camouflage and sneaking, but not as far as Glenn.

Austin led, remembering the skills he was taught in advanced training. He continued on. They got to the Road. They saw nobody.

"Alright, it's clear, let's head back." Austin told Glenn.

"Right behind you." He replied.

Austin and Glenn continued crouched until they were back in the woods.

Soon they saw Alena's Magelights.

"Ah, Good to be back and not in the creepy forest." Glenn said.

Austin chuckled.

Duncan saw them.

"See anybody?" He asked.

"Nope, we're good." Austin replied as Glenn passed the two while he headed back over to Alena.

He nodded, "Good, then we can sleep peacefully tonight."

"That, I agree." Austin replied.

Austin patted the man on the shoulder, "Give me a couple of more Minutes and you can take a break."

"Oh, it's no trouble."

"Perhaps, but you'll need a clear head for the darkness."

He nodded, "You're right."

Austin smiled at the old man.

"Go Ahead and rest. I got point."

He nodded as he turned to walk over to his Magelight.

Austin turned toward the never ending darkness as he took the shift. He heard footsteps behind him, it was Saras.

"Bored?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Not exactly, you?"

"Bored."

Austin chuckled, "Wanting something to kill, huh?"

"Yes." Was her response.

"I thought so. Can't find anything to do?"

"Not much to do."

"That's true. Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd come by and keep you company."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

She simply nodded.

The two stood in silence as they scanned the woods for movement.

"I guess we can go to bed for tonight, and pray to the maker that our sleep doesn't get interrupted." Austin told Saras.

She nodded, "I agree."

They both turned to go to their Magelights. Sul, Garaoff, Glenn, Mia, Selina, and everybody else were asleep except Iona, John, Saras, Duncan, and Austin.

Austin headed over to his, Unlocked his Scabbard and laid it down. He took out a large piece of folded fabric from his pouch on his waist and unfolded it.

He shrugged, "Well, it's better than nothing."

"Don't lay on that." A voice came from behind him.

He looked to see Selina, "Oh, Did I wake you?"

She shook her head.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you."

"How so?"

"This."

Her hands had those tiny pebbles falling from her hands again as the Earth in front of them shook slightly, but not enough to wake anyone else who were sleeping, up. A flat, smooth rock bed rose out of the ground. Austin stared in awe, then looked at Selina with the same look.

She smiled at him, "You deserve a better bed."

"How did you do that?"

"Something I learned in Primal Training."

"Well, then, I'll get you a medal for that."

She laughed, "No need, Austin."

"You better hope the rest of the crew don't get jealous."

"I'm sure they won't."

Austin chuckled, "Alright, Thank you, Selina, Good Night."

She nodded and returned to her Magelight with a sleeping Mia.

Austin laid down on the rock, he took the fabric he had and covered himself with it as a blanket. It was big enough to cover him from his feet to his neck.

"Never thought I would be saying this, but I like this rock." He said after laughing in pity at himself.

The rock also had a pillow, but you couldn't put your hand under it, but it was good enough. Soon, sleep claimed him.

* * *

**T****hat was a short one, but I hope the beginning of The relationship between Iona and John made up for it!**

**Sorry if it doesn't feel like the Helldivers, it feels like a group of friends on an adventure...**

**Thanks for Reading and Leave a Review if you please!**

**~Dark **


	8. Cooked Rabbits In The Morning

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 8**

**What's Up? Here's Chapter 8!**

* * *

Austin woke, but not interrupted this time. He opened his eyes and didn't hear swords clashing or dogs barking. He was greeted by an orange, Morning sky. He smiled at the invitation. He sat up and threw his legs off the rock bed. He looked around to see Selina walking up to him, smiling.

"Have a good rest?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for the rock bed. I needed that." He replied, returning the smile.

She nodded, "you're welcome. I knew you needed that sleep."

He stood up as he folded the fabric he had and put it in his pouch. Selina summoned her Primal magic again as she withdrew the rock bed back to Earth.

"So what's happening?" Austin asked, looking around.

"Everybody's awake, Mia is out to hunt for some food, while Sul and Garaoff went off to gather wood for the cooking."

Austin nodded, "Yeah. We're going to need the energy for the long journey."

"I Agree."

"Ok, Thank You."

"Anytime, Austin."

She turned to go sit by Glenn and Alena.

Austin saw Duncan looking out into the forest, he walked over.

"Good Morning." Austin told him within earshot.

Duncan looked at him, "Morning."

"Beautiful start for the day, nice, cool morning breeze, clear sky."

He nodded, "That, it is."

"So, what's the plan for today?" Austin asked.

"We keep heading South, lose Howe's men, and regroup at Lothering."

Austin nodded, "Sounds good. I say we head out after breakfast."

He nodded back, "That will work."

He saw John and Iona sitting away from the group.

"_Still Mourning, huh?_" Austin thought.

He walked over to the two and sat down next to John, who nodded as he acknowledged his presence. Iona was sleeping in his lap.

"Are you two alright?" Austin asked.

John nodded, "I calmed her last night. We should be fine for today."

Austin nodded, "Make sure to wake her up when the food arrives."

John nodded back.

Austin got up and turned to go sit next to Saras around the fire that Alena started. Sul and Garaoff were already back and sitting down on the low, long rock beds that Selina has spawned. Glenn and Alena were sitting to his right, and Sul and Garaoff to the left.

"Everybody hungry?" Austin asked, grinning.

"Hell Yeah!" Sul replied.

Austin heard Garaoff's stomach grumble.

"Damn Garaoff, you too?" Austin asked, smiling.

"Yeah...I might be." He replied, ginning while patting his stomach.

Everybody laughed.

"He could probably eat a Cow by himself." Glenn said.

The group chuckled.

"I could If I wanted." Garaoff replied, still grinning,

"I'm sure you would." Glenn replied, also grinning.

"How long was Mia gone?" Austin asked Selina.

"For about a Hour. She should be back soon, she's an adept hunter." She replied.

Austin nodded.

"Yeah, She's good with a bow." Sul commented.

"She's good enough to put an arrow through your balls if you don't stop talking about her." Garaoff told him.

Austin, Selina, Sul, and Glenn all laughed.

"It's true." Selina told him, "I saw her out an arrow through there from 100 yards."

Austin winced, "Ooh, That's gotta hurt."

"The man fell to the ground crying, It was a bandit, and Mia put him out of his misery afterwards."

Sul whistled, "I won't be talking about her anytime soon."

Selina chuckled, "Good, or I'll turn your nuts to stone."

Sul looked at her, "I don't want that either."

Again, everybody laughed.

"Hey guys, I got us some!" A voice came from behind.

Austin looked to see Mia with four dead rabbits, two in each hand. Clean, she used traps.

Austin stood up, "Alright! I'll help clean 'em."

She gave him a confused look, "Do you know how?"

"Yes."

She nodded, "Ok, Here you go." She handed him two of the dead rabbits.

"Selina, can you bring up a flat rock bed for us?" Austin asked.

Selina nodded, "I can."

She got up and walked over. Her hands rained with the tiny pebbles as the Earth shook slightly. A long but wide enough, flat, smooth rock rise out of the ground to about Austin's Waist. It was a rock with an Arch under it.

"This will do, Thank you, Selina." Austin told her.

"You're welcome." She replied.

Austin put his two rabbits on the rock and put one in front of him. He took out his knife. He cut a ring around each leg, just above the joint, making sure he doesn't cut too deeply. He, then, cut a slice of the hide toward the backside of the Rabbit. The Commander severed the tail, carefully enough to where he wouldn't sever the bladder, then he began peeling the Skin off the rabbit like a banana. He Worked his fingers into the sleeves, which will get the arms out, it was tricky, but he got it. He took the hide of the rabbit and peeled it off to the base of the skull. Austin took his knife once again, and severed the head of the rabbit from the body. With that, the skin was off. He broke the joints of the arms and legs, then cutter the skin from the bones. He examined the liver, it was its natural color, so it was eatable. He cleaned it and made sure it was

He put the skinned rabbit to the side and done the same with the next one. After a good five minutes, both of his rabbits were ready for cooking.

Austin looked over to see how Mia was doing, she was already done.

"Damn, you beat me." He told her.

She laughed, "I've been hunting more often."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Who taught you how to skin?"

"My Grandfather."

She nodded.

"A Great Man."

"How was he like?"

"He was a bow and Arrow kind of guy, this one time, he took me out hunting for the first time when I was ten. He gave me a bow and arrow, and said, "Go for it." So I did. I nocked my arrow and readied my bow. I'd go and he'd follow, seeing what I could do. Soon, after about five minutes of sneaking and scanning. I saw my first deer. My Grandfather would pat me on the shoulder. I raised my bow up, steadied it, aimed for behind the shoulder, exhaled, then let loose. And down he went. My papa yelled "Alright! You got him!" And I'd put a huge grin on my face. We carried it back home and that's when he started teaching me on how to skin. I'd go hunting with him every time I got the chance before I joined the Helldivers."

He finished and he didn't realize everybody else was around him, listening and smiling.

"Damn, I didn't think that story would be that interesting." He told everyone, looking around, grinning.

Mia was smiling at him, "Is he still alive?"

Austin frowned with a little bit of emotion spiking up, "No. He died of a heart attack a few years ago. He gave me his estate in Kirkwall of the Free Marches," he sniffed, "Along with his bow I treasured, Father keeps it in his office in Arkadia."

Everybody's expressions turned to sympathy.

Mia walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up..."

Austin shook his head, "No need to, Mia, I was going to tell it sooner, or later."

"Damn, man." Sul commented, shaking his head at the death of his Commander's Grandfather.

"But don't get down by it, because we have a long walk ahead of us...After we eat!" Austin announced.

Everybody's faces lit up as Selina finished cooking the rabbits.

"Time to feast!" Garaoff said.

Austin chuckled.

Everybody took a piece of rabbit and sat down on Selina's rock seats. They all ate.

"Selina, that was the best meal I've had in weeks!" Austin told her.

She blushed and looked away, "Oh, My cooking isn't that good."

"Well, he's telling you the truth, I feel the same." Sul commented, licking his fingers.

"Alright, time to get moving! We have time to make up!"

Everybody nodded as they all got up and went over to their spots to get their items. Austin just had to grab his Scabbard and Holster for his staff then he was ready to head out.

He walked over to Duncan, "Which direction are we heading?"

He pointed south, "We continue going through the Bannorn Wilds."

Austin nodded, "Can we expect trouble?"

"It would be wise if we did, stay alert."

Austin nodded again.

He looked to see everybody walking up to them.

"Are we ready to go?"

The group nodded as Duncan turned and started walking.

Austin made sure his Staff and Excalibur were secure and he could get them out in a moment's notice. He took out his staff and used it as a walking stick.

Duncan stopped and held his Hand up in a closed fist.

"Hear that?" He asked.

Austin tuned his ears for listening. He heard soft footsteps, then his eyes went wide. B.J was growling.

He took his staff and readied it in a throwing position. He listened and spotted the movement, to his right, which was good so he wouldn't hit anyone.

"What are you doing, Austin?" Duncan asked.

Austin held his finger up as in "One moment".

He spotted the movement again and threw the staff. It hit and the cloaked figure fell with the staff buried in its heart.

Austin snarled as he walked up to the figure, it was a male rogue.

"The Invisible Daggers." He said as everybody surrounded him, identifying the white skull and two daggers behind it in an "X" fashion, which represented the group.

"Who are they?" Mia asked.

"Assassins. They were my enemies before I was Commander. They use a combination of Daggers and Magic for their jobs. They use the magic for invisibility and Daggers for killing.

"Why are they after you?" Sul asked.

"They want me dead. For what reason, I do not know." Austin replied, kneeling down to the dead rogue, "If they have been tracking us, then we'll need to be alert on our journey. They know I'm a formidable opponent. This man won't be alone."

Duncan nodded, "Then we put you in the middle."

Austin shook his head as he stood back up, "I know how to kill them, put me at the front." He pulled his staff out of the dead man.

He nodded.

"To kill them, you have to listen to their footsteps, I've been fighting them off ever since they started coming after me. Now, let's go, we're sitting ducks out here."

Everybody nodded as they continued walking south in the same formation but with Austin and Duncan switched.

Soon, after five minutes of traveling they started hearing the footsteps again, but this time, it was more than one.

Saras listened for the nearest footsteps as she took out her Greatsword. She waited until the footsteps were close enough and she swung. The rogue was sent flying as Saras' Greatsword made contact, killing him when he smashed against a nearby tree.

"Spread out, but don't separate!" Austin commanded.

Everybody did so as they went into scattered formation.

John kept Iona with one hand while he had his sword in the other. Iona wasn't trained in sword fighting, but he plans to teach her when he gets time.

"Stay behind me. If you hear footsteps, let me know."

She nodded, "Ok."

John listened for the footsteps, then he started hearing some, more than one. He readied his sword as he waited patiently.

One walked in front of him and he thrusted. He gotten a bullseye with the sword through the middle. The man fell as John kicked him off. He still heard one pattern of footsteps, he turned them around as he slashed overhead at the cloaked man. The man uncloaked with a large diagonal wound across him, and he fell.

* * *

Sul and Saras were back to back as they heard several patterns of footsteps.

"Remember what we done yesterday?" Saras asked.

"That move?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

"Ready?"

"Go."

The two charged up as they spun in sync. Pointing their Greatswords outward as they did a

co-oped Whirlwind. They ended up killing the surrounding rogues. They both sighed a relief as they looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Alena and Selina were back to back. They were separated from Glenn and Mia. They had at least three rogues on them.

"Can you freeze them?" Selina asked.

"Yes." Alena replied.

Her hands glowed a light blue with a freezing mist falling from her hands. She held her hands out as they spun with Alena's hands erupting with a freezing blizzard. Solidifying the invisible rogues. Selina finished them with large rocks, smashing into each and every one of the frozen targets.

* * *

Glenn and Mia were back to back like all the others while they listened for four rogues.

"There's four of them." Glenn told her.

"Got a way to take them out?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, hang on."

He waited, waited, then his time was right. He threw his two daggers from both sides, killing two of them.

"The other two are yours." He told her.

She nodded.

Mia pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it on her bow. She waited until she knew where one was, then let loose, gaining a strike to the heart of the invisible attacker. She had one left. Glenn parted from her to get his daggers. She got ready to pull another out but an invisible arm grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let go!" She yelled.

She dropped her bow and kicked the man. He went staggering back as he uncloaked. They wore black masks bandanas.

Glenn did not want to interfere in case he could get her hurt from distraction, "Here!"

She looked as he threw his daggers to her. She caught them and immediately turned her attention to the Invisible Dagger. She held the daggers in a backhand fashion. Having the blades pointing down. She tested the weight for a second.

"Come on, bring it." The man taunted.

"Oh, I will." She replied.

She went forward with a duck and slash across the man's leg, he yelled out as he fell to his knees and tried to get back up but looked down the see a blade sticking through his chest as Mia stood up while stabbing him with her left. He fell off the blade as he slid off.

"And there, you got your wish." Mia told the now-deceased man, handing Glenn's daggers back

"Impressive." Glenn told her, smiling.

"Never hurts to train for something else too."

"True."

* * *

Garaoff was facing two rogues as they closed in on him from the footsteps. Garaoff charged, he slashed the man's leg on the right while bashing the other with his shield. The one hit with the shield fell to the ground as well as the man with the cut leg. Garaoff stabbed the one hit by the shield when he turned around and did the same with the other, Finishing him.

* * *

B.J growled as a man walked around him, taunting him.

"You ain't gonna do nothin'."

He took that as a cue and leaped at the man, biting to his neck. The man slowly died as he ran out of air.

* * *

Duncan looked about as four rogues marched around him. He drew his Sword and Dagger as he readied for an attack. He heard a sudden march of movement behind him and he turn with both his dagger and sword slashing the approaching rogue, killing him. Duncan readied for another attack, he sensed one at his side. He threw his dagger from his left at the invisible man and it hit. The man fell with the dagger in his lung. He was still alive, but wouldn't be for long.

He turned his attention to the last two. One was in front of him and one behind him. Duncan thrusted into the man in front to the heart and spun around, pulling his sword out, and thrusting into the other behind him. Duncan let the man slide off his Sword and walked over to the man with his dagger, he was clawing at it, trying to get it out. Duncan put his hand on the dagger, then twisted it sharply. Emitting a yell of pain out of him before he drew his last breath. Duncan pulled his Dagger out of the dead man.

* * *

Austin found himself facing at least eight rogues, not bad. He fought more. He had Excalibur out in the fencing position. He was ready for any attack from any direction. He had no idea how the others were doing, but he didn't have time as a man came from the right. Austin thrust into the man and cut him down when he spun to the side. Another came from behind, and Austin flipped the sword in his hand and drive the sword under his arm, causing the man to dive into it. Impaling himself upon. Austin slid his sword out as he turn around to face Anyone else who may be there.

He heard someone coming from the left. He stepped back as he slashed back and forth diagonally. The man fell in front of him as he hit the ground. Motionless.

Austin stood battle-ready as he heard two come at him this time. The one on the right was further ahead than the left. Austin stabbed the man as pulled his sword out and spun while he slashed the other.

"_Three More._" He thought.

The next attack was difficult. The last three finally became smart enough to charge at him, weapons ready, their sudden movements uncloaked them. It was made them significantly easier targets.

Austin readied his fencing stance as they came at him, all on front. Austin kept his cool as he parried the attacks from them, his body worked in sync as he was busy parrying every attack. He missed one and got him across the side. He felt the blood trickling down.

"You bastards." He told them.

He channeled his rising rage into his techniques, controlling the amount, he went all out on them, but with self-conscious. He made swift, but precise strikes as he pushed back. He still felt his wound bleeding. He had to get done fast.

He thrusted into a rogue and took him out of the picture. Austin still had two more.

The Wounded Commander turned his attention to a rogue in front. The Rogue tried a double strike, Austin parried it and flipped his sword as he pulled the rogue forward, then impaling him while the man went past.

He had one more. And that rogue was on a tree branch above him. Austin looked and saw the rogue ready to jump.

"Come down, I dare you." Austin taunted.

The rogue looked like he got angry. He jumped with his daggers out to stab. Austin stepped to the side and the rogue hit the ground. Hard. Austin walked over,

"Shouldn't have jumped."

Then he delivered the killing blow. He put Excalibur back into its Scabbard as he gripped his side. He looked at his hand, it was bloodied.

"Alena!" Austin shouted.

No response.

"Fuck!" Austin cursed.

He looked around. The Rogues had separated him from the group. He had to find Alena, he didn't have his healing kit. It was left back at the Cousland Castle. He was pushed west. He started heading back east. He had to find his healer before he bled out.

* * *

"Has anyone seen the Commander?" Sul yelled out, after regrouping.

"I haven't." Selina said.

"We have to find him! What if he's injured?" Mia cried.

"Yes, we need to, We need him to command The Helldiver Forces at Ostagar." Duncan spoke.

"Then What are we waiting for?" Glenn said.

"I think I saw him go West." Mia said.

"Then let's go. I'm not losing my best friend." John told them.

"Hey, he's mine too, you know!" Sul told him, grinning.

"He's more than our Commander, now be quiet and go!" Selina told him.

Everybody started making their way to the West. The Agile ones took off, that included, Saras, Mia, Glenn, John, Selina, and Alena. Mia, the fastest, took off faster than everybody, even Glenn. Iona stayed with Duncan and the rest.

* * *

**I thought I should have added a little twist. Will they reach Austin in time before he bleeds out?**

**Sorry to the Mabari War Hound Fans if you feel like I'm leaving him out! I keep forgetting about him.**

**The Invisible Daggers are the antagonists against Austin besides the Darkspawn and Loghain. Like the Terror Geth from Veyron's Mass Effect Helldivers.**

**Also, I've come up with what the main Helldivers forces wore! Imagine the Blood Dragon armor, the entire set, but black. the same colors that Austin's Companions wore, well, the ones with the heavy armor anyway, are the same as mentioned in the introduction chapter. (Ch.1)**

**Thanks for Reading and Please, Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	9. With A Side Of Poison

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight **

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 9! Also, if you want something to happen, let me know! However, Austin getting wounded and lost was my own.**

* * *

Austin was walking, his entire side was pouring out blood and his body couldn't stop it. He was losing his vitals fast. He started feeling woozy. Something was wrong, he could've been poisoned.

"Shit. shit. shit!" He cursed, pain coursing through him.

He started making slow steps to where he hoped he won't keep ripping his skin any further.

The Commander started feeling weak, a sign that he was losing too much blood.

"Where the hell are you, Alena?"

He continued on. He fought against the urge to rest. He needed to get back to his crew, and bad.

After a few minutes, he was faltering, he almost tripped a couple of times. His vision was getting slightly blurry, his heart was beating slower, his breaths were getting heavier, and his muscles were aching from the loss of blood cells.

He fell to his knees, he was getting weaker. He wasn't going to last long. His lifeline was getting shorter and shorter.

"Shit..." He croaked, closing his eyes.

"Austin!"

He opened them back up, was he hearing things now?

"Austin!" He heard again.

He realized it was reality. He looked up to see a sight. Mia was running toward him. Followed by Saras, Glenn, and the other runners.

She slid beside him.

"Where's Alena?" He croaked.

"She's coming. Alena! Hurry! Austin's dying!" She yelled, her voice had a hint of cracking. She noticed his blood trail from behind him.

He heard more footsteps, Alena was at his side.

"How long have you been bleeding?" Mia asked.

"For a while..." He croaked again, he winced as pain coursed through him again.

Then the rest of his crew caught up.

"He's dying fast! Selina, rise a bed out and we'll lift him up to it so Alena can heal him! Quick!" John told her.

She nodded, her hands glowed with the pebbles as she risen a bed up.

Sul, Saras, and John gently lifted him and carried him over to the bed. They set him down gently.

"Hurry...This is not a normal wound..." Austin croaked, very close to passing out.

Alena's Hands glowed with her creation school, which was green, She began summoning her healing. The wound was not ordinary, it was poison.

"He's been poisoned!" Alena told them.

Everybody's faces turned to shock as she worked her magic. She began cleansing it. It was starting to drain her mana. She was a powerful Dalish Mage, but this type of magic required a lot. She had sealed %25 of the wound. She was running out. She worked her hands as she sealed %50 of the wound. She was almost out.

She almost sealed %75, but she was straining her Mana.

Alena felt a hand on her shoulder and her mana was regenerated. She looked to see Selina.

"Use my Mana, I don't care if I die trying, I want him to live." Selina told her with a face full of determination and caring.

She nodded and used her new-found mana channeled from Selina. She managed to seal the %75. Everybody was watching, anxiously. Now, she worked on getting it fully closed and clean.

Alena finished the wound, now she had to cleanse Austin's body of the poison. Which requires a large amount of Mana.

"Are you ready? I have to cleanse his body, it will take up a lot of magic." Alena asked Selina.

She nodded, "Do it."

Alena nodded back and she turned to her patient. Her hands glowed brighter as she summoned more magic in order to do a full cleansing. Once she was ready, She released. A wave of The cleansing aura ran throughout Austin, purging the poison.

Alena fell to her knees with Glenn already at her side to help her up.

"Are you Ok?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "Yes."

He nodded, "Can you walk?"

She nodded and he let go, but had his hands near her in case she fell again.

Austin woke up from his short coma. He was put to sleep before she started. He didn't feel his side bleeding nor hurting, but he still felt very weak. He opened his eyes and looked around, to only see Alena hovering over him, smiling.

"Alena, you did it. You saved your Commander in his darkest time of need." Austin told her in a croaked voice.

She smiled even more at him.

"But I'm afraid I don't think I can walk. I've lost a LOT of blood, I'm not at my best right now." Austin told her, frowning.

"Then, How are we going to get to Lothering?" Mia asked.

"I mean, I can't walk on my own. I need more blood to walk on my own. I'll get dizzy and fall if I attempt to do so." Austin replied.

"Then I'll carry ya." Sul said, stepping up.

"I'll help." John also said.

"You don't have to actually carry me, just support me."

"I can do that." Sul told him.

"We'll take turns, whoever isn't supporting Austin guards him and the one carrying him." John told Sul.

He nodded, "That'll work."

"Come on guys, we need to get moving." Austin told them, slowly throwing his legs off the bed.

"I'll be first." Sul replied, walking up to his Commander.

Sul wrapped his arm around the Commander's back while Austin wrapped his around Sul's neck. Sul gently lifted him up to see if he can stand.

"Are you ok?" Sul asked.

"Yeah, let's get moving. My condition is going to slow us down." Austin replied.

"Come." Duncan told them.

Austin and his companions followed Duncan as They resumed their Journey.

"I'm going to need an Apple or something to help replenish my lost blood." Austin told his crew.

"We'll find you one." Selina told him.

He nodded, "It's hard to fight eight enemies without getting cut."

"Eight of them?" John asked.

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Yeah. And I got armor to patch up."

John chuckled.

"How did you get pushed this far, anyway?" Selina asked.

"They knew that I knew how to find them. They used their footsteps to lure me away from the group." He replied.

"Bastards almost got you." Garaoff told him, snarling.

"Yeah, they did. I'm going to deal with them later." Austin replied, "But I do owe Alena a great deal for saving my life, though." He looked and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him for his comment.

They continued on, then Sul needed to switch.

"John, Your Turn." Sul told him.

He nodded, walked over, switched with Sul and supported Austin.

"Well, at least you don't have to carry me in a body bag." Austin told John, grinning.

John laughed, "Yeah, true."

"And hope nobody attacks us this time." Sul commented.

"Yeah, you are lucky, you get to fight while I play old, raggedy grandpa." Austin replied.

He laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Hopefully." Austin said.

The group continued to move, however, Austin has another problem.

His stomach rumbled, "Shit...Without food, I won't recover. Starvation will finish me off with what blood I have left."

"Damn it! We have to move quickly!" Selina said.

"I agree." Duncan replied.

The group increased their pace. They had to get to Lothering before Austin starves.

"Any idea how far we are, now?" Glenn asked.

"Not very far." Duncan replied.

Glenn nodded.

"Then, we have to move fast." Sul told him.

"Yes, Keep going." Duncan replied again.

Soon, after traveling for about an hour.

"Shit, my vision's blurring again, We have to hurry!" Austin told them.

"We're moving as fast as we can, buddy." Sul replied, he was the one supporting him now.

They got over a hill and they were welcomed by a most wonderful sight, Lothering.

"Hell Yeah! We made it!" Glenn cheered.

"We don't have the time to celebrate, Austin's in desperate need of Replenishment." Selina replied.

An arrow went flying by Austin's Face from the right, "Oh Shit!"

They looked and saw bandits. At least ten of them.

"Mia, Selina and Alena, return fire!" Austin Commanded.

All three ladies nodded as They got ready.

Mia nocked an arrow and let loose, taking down one. Alena and Selina fired their staffs with magic. Sending off both, Spirit and Fire as projectiles at the bandits.

Austin looked behind them and there were melee bandits closing in.

"John, Saras! Duncan, Glenn, and Garaoff! Look out!" Austin told them.

The men turned, seeing their new enemy, they all drew their weapons.

"Threaten my friend, Will you?" Saras said before taking off like lightning toward the hostiles.

"Time to roll!" Glenn said before following Saras.

John drew his sword, "I got you, Austin."

He nodded.

"Get over here, ya bastards!" Garaoff taunted while he went in.

Duncan stayed near Austin while the battle raged on.

Austin saw an Enemy isolated from the other archers, he was aiming at Alena. The girls were already occupied with the others.

"Oh Hell No!" Austin said as he released himself from Sul's Grip.

"What are you doing?" Sul asked.

"This." Was Austin's response, he drew his staff, and aimed at the far off enemy. He steadied it, summoned all of his remaining Strength, and Tossed. He missed! He fucking missed! The archer's target was still the same.

"Bloody Hell!" Austin cursed, he had to do something.

* * *

**Someone's in trouble! I had to stop there, also to tease you about what will happen next. :D**

**Thanks for Reading and leave a Review if the Chapter is long enough!**

**~Dark**


	10. A Drunk Night

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys! Here's the Tenth Chapter of the Helldiver Series! Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin released himself from Sul's Grip once again and grabbed John's Shield in the process as he took off. Hearing yells from Sul and Duncan as he ran to guard Alena. The Archer fired, and Austin summoned his remaining energy, dived while pointing the shield toward the archer's direction, and he deflected the arrow, but the force slammed into him, causing his energy to disappear as Alena, seeing the act, turned to take the Archer out with a geyser of fire erupting from the ground beneath his feet, burning him alive. She ran to Austin's side while Mia took out the last archer.

"Are you Ok?" She asked him.

He groaned, "I think that's enough running for today."

"You saved me."

"It was the least I could do to pay you back for saving me earlier."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, The way he was aiming would have been lethal."

She nodded and smiled at him, "But, thank you."

"No, thank you."

She blushed, a thing Austin had never seen her do the entire time he has known her.

His crew caught up with him.

"What the FUCK were you thinking?!" Sul told him.

"Saving one of our own. In case you haven't noticed." Austin replied, still laying in the grass.

John walked over to retrieve his shield, Austin handed it to him.

"Thanks for letting me use it." Austin told him, grinning.

"Yeah, you got a dent in it." John told him, examining the shield.

"You can always let Garaoff repair it." Austin replied.

"Yeah." John agreed.

"If I have a Smithy." Garaoff commented.

"I think there's one in Lothering." Selina told him.

"We'll have to wait and see." Garaoff replied, smiling.

"Help Me Up, I got a mother and Sister to see." Austin said.

"And I got parents to find." Selina replied, walking over and lifting him up after he extended his hand.

"Sul, it's still your turn." Austin told him, grinning.

Sul shook his head and grinned as he walked over to support him. Then the group started heading towards Lothering.

* * *

The group walked in front of Austin's home.

"Ah! Now, it's Home Sweet Home!" Austin said, relieved.

Selina chuckled.

They ran into fellow Helldivers. The Arkanes had assigned one of their best Helldiver Squads to protect Austin's Mother and Sister, even though they are not completely defenseless without them.

A few of the Helldivers saw them, and Austin.

They ran up to him, "Ser, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Soldier. Who's your CO?"

"Austin Hawke. You're a sight for sore eyes." A voice came from behind the Helldiver soldiers.

A man walked in between them, his helmet under his arm, Austin saw him.

"Arnold Winchester! How have you been?" Austin asked, smiling.

"I've been assigned to guard your Mother and your Sister."

"You know this guy?" Garaoff asked.

"Yep, We both trained under Zartrack in the same class." Austin replied.

"Hear about the Gathering at Ostagar?" Sul asked.

"Yep, I've also been told to join you guys there, since the Arkanes are sending another squad to take our place."

"Hell, We're taking everybody." Glenn commented, grinning.

He shrugged, "I dunno, But it will be good working with you and your Squad again, Austin." He said as he smiled.

"Yeah, it will." Austin replied, smiling back.

"But, like the guy said, are you okay? You're looking pale." Arnold asked, concerned.

"We got ambushed by The Invisible Daggers on the way here, I got separated from my guys, got cut with poison and My healer saved my ass." Austin replied, grinning and pointed at the cut at his side, which was fully healed.

Again, Alena smiled at his praise.

Arnold winced, "Tough spot there."

"Yeah, it was." Austin replied.

"We've also been through some tough spots." Came a female voice from behind. A Woman walked out from behind Arnold and put her arm on his shoulder, with her helmet in her other arm.

"Still with this sorry loser, Catherine?" Austin asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but I like this loser, though." She said as she smiled at him.

"I do too." Austin replied, grinning, "Alright, it's been good to see you guys again. I need to go see my Mother and Sister."

"Don't let us get in your way, Maker knows what you do to people who gets there." Arnold told him jokingly

Everybody laughed as Austin and His Companions made their way past Arnold and his squad.

"Also," Austin said, turning around, "Be on the Lookout for the Invisible Daggers, My Mother and Sister could be in danger."

Arnold nodded, "You got it."

Sul let go of Austin as he walked up to the door of his Mother's house.

Hannah Hawke, Austin's Mother, was a blacksmith. Many folks found it unusual but it's the path she has chosen to take. She was taught by his Uncle, David Hawke, he was one of the renowned Blacksmiths in Ferelden. He was even called upon by King Maric and King Cailan, to forge a sword for both of them personally. He described it as an honored experience he heard when they saw each other.

Hannah was nearly as good as he was, for her gender, Austin didn't care, she was his mother and he praised her. She made his first sword for him when he turned eighteen, it was made out of Silverite, and he let her keep it when he was invited into the Helldivers. She still used it today, he wondered if she had modified it. She was also trained in sword fighting, like Austin, without a shield.

Her smithy was in the backyard of their house.

"You didn't tell me your mother was a blacksmith." Garaoff told him in surprise, smelling the coal smell from her forge and the sound of Hammering.

Austin grinned at him, "Well, now you know."

Garaoff chuckled.

Austin turned back to the door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a young lady. Austin's eyes went wide after recognizing who it was.

"Sarah?" He asked, surprised.

"Austin!?" She asked back in surprise.

Austin laughed as they hugged.

Sarah Hawke was a Warrior, She was trained more than her Mother, but Her Mother had the same amount of skill. She carried a Shield and Sword like John. Only for her sword and shield forged by their own mother. She serves as reserve in King Cailan's Army, who knew Austin and his family, he has allowed her to serve at her hometown as a peacekeeper, allowing her to stay home and do her job at the same time.

She had Brown eyes like her brother, beautiful face, she had her hair dyed to red since it was her favorite color, and it was long to the base of her neck. It has been a while since he has seen her.

They released each other from their hug.

"Brother, it has been a while!" She said happily.

"That, it has. Is mother home?"

"Yeah, she's in the back, working with the Smithy."

Austin smiled and waved his crew to follow him as they navigated through their house.

His Mother's House was among the top, they owned one of the fine houses in Lothering. It wasn't very big, but it was just right. Three bedrooms, a living room, dining, kitchen, and a bathroom. It was a good home. Austin had Childhood memories coming back to him.

They exited the house out of the back door and Austin saw his mother hammering a heated sword. She saw him and smiled really big. She set the sword down in a tray of water and steam erupted out of it as the liquid cooled it down.

She wiped her forehead of sweat as she walked toward her son. Her eyes were green, she had short hair like her son, She had a built body from smithing of her whole life along with her sword training. She was a beautiful lady, despite her age.

Austin noticed her Scabbard with his old sword in it, it was shining like a sun.

She saw him looking at it, "Never hurts to be careful."

Hannah also had a British Accent like her Son.

Austin smiled as they hugged, and she left a kiss on his cheek when they separated.

"That's True, I lost count on how many times that saved me."

She smiled back and nodded, then she drew the sword, "I've been keeping this one in a good condition.

"A very fine sword." Garaoff commented.

The Sword she was holding is called The Sun's Rising, Austin came up with the name because on how is shined in the Sunlight every time. He valued the Sword the same as Excalibur.

She noticed he was being supported by Sul.

"Honey, are you ok?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Austin went ahead and told her about the Ambush to Alena healing him.

She nodded as she took in her son's story.

"Which one is Alena?" She asked.

Austin pointed to Alena in the back. Hannah walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving my son." She told her with a warm Smile.

She smiled back and simply nodded.

Hannah looked at Austin's other Comapnions, "Well, Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Of Course, but do you have an Apple? I've lost a lot of blood from that attack and I need help replenishing my blood." Austin asked of her.

She nodded, "Sarah, can you go get An Apple for your brother?"

Sarah nodded and went into the house, then came back out with two. She handed both of them to him.

"Thanks." Austin told her.

"You're Welcome." Sarah replied, smiling warmly.

He took a bite out of the apple.

"Guys, This is my Mother, Hannah Hawke, She's a Blacksmith as you can see and she's trained in Swordsmanship. She may look like an innocent, but she's deadly if you piss her off."

Hannah chuckled, "And that, my children, is true."

"And over here," he said, directing at Sarah, "Is my Sister, She's also trained in Swording as well as shields. And Trust me, guys, she's smart, she'll bring you down however she can."

Sarah smiled at her brother while his crew chuckled.

"Now, First up is Sullivan Hal." Austin said, after swallowing a bite of the apple.

Sul stepped up.

"This man has had my back since the Beginning, ever since, we're best buddies and we got each other's back. He uses a Greatsword, as you can see. He's got a girl back in Arkadia waiting on him." Austin told Hannah.

Sul shook hands with her, "An Honor to meet you, Ms. Hawke."

She nodded, "Please, Call me Hannah, any friend of my son is a friend of mine." She told him, smiling.

"Saras is next." Austin said.

The Qunari stepped up to Hannah.

"She's a fine Warrior with speed to match, she can conquer the battlefield with her skill with the Greatsword. She, also, has had my back since the Beginning, and I got hers. She does nothing but killing, and that's fine with me." Austin told her, chuckling a bit at the last part.

She nodded to Hannah and shook hands with her.

"She's got prowess as well as Beauty. She's indeed a fine Warrior." Hannah told Austin.

"Next is Mia and Selina Rain."

The two girls stepped up to Hannah. Se smiled at them.

"Mia is a Hunter while Selina is a Spirit and Primal mage. They are a deadly combination at range. They are married, too." Austin explained.

"Good to finally meet you, Hannah." Selina told her, giving a hug.

"Yes, Nice to meet you too, Selina." Hannah replied, after being released from her hug.

"Hi, Hannah, Great to finally meet you!" Mia said eagerly.

She smiled and nodded while she gave a hug to Mia.

"A Pleasure to meet you too, Mia." Hannah replied to her, smiling.

"Garaoff Heldas is next."

The Dwarf stepped up to Hannah.

"This guy here has killed more guys with laughter than his sword. He's a very good Blacksmith and an explosive's Expert. He's got a wife back in Arkadia."

He nodded, "Hannah." He greeted.

She nodded back, "Garaoff, You're a Blacksmith as well?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Hm, Maybe we'll have a Competition later."

"I'd like that, see what you can do."

Austin chuckled, "You're going to lose, Garaoff, you know that right?"

"Ah Shad Up, dream-crusher."

Austin and Hannah laughed.

"Next up is Glenn and Alena. Glenn's a rogue and, as you know, Alena's a Mage of the Elemental and Creation schools. Glenn is a hyper guy while Alena is a quiet one. Alena is a Dalish Mage." Austin said as he finished his first apple.

She nodded at both of them.

"It's an honor to meet you, Hannah." Glenn told her as he bowed slightly.

She bowed back, "As to you." She smiled at him.

Hannah turned to Alena, "And Thank you again for Saving my son." Then she hugged her.

Alena smiled and nodded when they separated.

"Last, but not least, John Cousland and Iona." Austin told her.

John and Iona stepped up to Hannah.

"John's a Grey Warden Recruit and Iona is a Lady-In-Waiting. John is a very good Swordsman, also my best friend, and Iona's a beautiful lady."

Hannah nodded.

Like Glenn, John bowed slightly, "It's Great to finally meet you, Ma'am."

Hannah bowed back, "Same to you, John." And she smiled warmly at him, "My Son and Husband have met your father, correct? How is he?"

John and Iona immediately frowned.

"Arl Rendon Howe has betrayed them by taking the castle over in Highever and killed both Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor..." Austin said.

Her expression turned to shock with her mouth open, she looked at Austin.

"And As Far as we know, Iona and John were the only ones who lived there made it out..." Austin finished.

Hannah was at a loss for words, "Does your father know?"

"I don't know."

She nodded, then turned to Iona and John, who were holding hands.

"And Iona lost Her Family there also, but she has a daughter in Denerium." Austin told her.

Hannah smiled at Iona, "Well, you still have her."

She nodded, "I do, and I have John as well." She said as she smiled at John.

Austin smiled at the Couple, another pair was successful. Despite the world's problems.

"Yes, you do. John's a good man." Hannah told her, giving a warm smile at John, who smiled back.

"And That's everybody, Mother."

She nodded, "You have a great crew."

"They are more than my crew. They're my second family."

She turned to smile at him, then a question popped into her mind.

"Son, what about you? It seems everybody in your group has a loved one."

Austin frowned, "I don't have one yet, Mum. Neither does Saras."

"And Why not? I'm sure anyone would fall for you."

"I just haven't found the right person yet."

She nodded.

"Alright guys, you are free to roam Lothering for the remainder of the day. Selina, you can go see your parents, and I'll catch up with the rest of you later."

They all nodded and followed Sarah out while she led them through the house.

Austin turned back to his mother. He took a bite out of his last Apple.

"What about Saras? How come you don't pursue a relationship with her?" Hannah asked.

"Of Course, She's Beautiful and got Killer curves, but I'm looking for an Elf. Who? I don't know." Austin replied.

She nodded.

"You always fancied female Elves." Sarah said, stepping out of the house and walking towards them.

Sarah wore medium Armor, It was the same as Austin's, but without the cape and the colors were the opposite. It had a Silver Dragon instead of a blood Dragon, and the red covered the rest of her armor. Also, it's heavier than Austin's, he preferred light armor.

"He's got some very pretty ones in his crew..." She told Sarah.

"Mum. They're taken."

"I know, I know." Hannah replied, "Oh, I have a surprise for you. Come inside."

Austin's eyes went wide as he followed her, along with Sarah.

They entered the house and took Austin to her bedroom and pointed at a dark corner, he could only see an Arm sticking out. He spawned a huge smile on his face as he recognized what it was.

It was his Blood Dragon Armor, his official Helldiver Armor.

"How did you get it?" Austin asked, walking towards it.

"Your Father sent it with Arnold, he knew you was going to need it at Ostagar." She replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Dad." He said when he looked up to the sky.

Hannah chuckled.

He has changed out of his Helldiver armor before moving out in Arkadia.

"Alright, I'm going to change out of my Leather Armor. Can I have some privacy?"

Sarah and Hannah nodded and they exited, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks!" He told them.

He began the process of changing out of his armor. He took off his boots, His Scabbard and Holster, Torso Portion, then his Greaves. He put on his chain-mail clothing laying next to his armor. Then he put on his boots of the Helldiver armor, his greaves, the upper portion, his sleeves and finally, his Triangular-shaped Helmet.

"Ah, it feels good to be wearing this armour, again." He said to himself, sighing a relief.

He rolled his arms, moved his legs, and he clipped his Holsters back on. He drew Excalibur and made sure it was possible to draw and withdraw his sword the same speed as before, he did the same with his Staff of Parathalan.

He smiled to himself, he was ready to go. He got his old Leather armor and exited.

He walked into the Living room to find his Mother and Sister sitting on the couch.

"How do I look?" He asked them.

They both turned and showed expressions of Approval.

"You look badass as always, Brother."I

Austin chuckled, "So do you, Sister."

He looked at Hannah, "Mother, What can I do with my old Leather armour?"

"You can go ahead and lay outside by the tanning rack and I'll repair it."

He nodded, "Thanks, Mum."

She smiled at him as he walked out to the backyard again. He found the tanning rack next to his mother's Smithy. He went over and laid his armor on a table next to it. Then he turned and went back inside, he took his helmet off.

"Well, Tell Dad thanks, I missed wearing this for too long."

"Ok, I will." Hannah told him with a smile.

"Now, I've got to go find my crew and see how they are doing. See you later, Mum, Sarah."

Sarah stood up, "Can I come?"

Austin smiled at her, "Sure. Come on."

"Stay safe, you two."

"Don't Worry Mother, we'll be fine." Sarah replied, smiling at her.

Hannah nodded, "Okay, I'll be in the back smithing." She told Sarah as she stood up.

Austin and Sarah nodded as they exited the house.

"So, Where to, Brother?" Sarah asked.

"We'll go by the bar and see who's there." He replied.

She nodded and motioned for him to lead on. He nodded and started walking, Arnold noticed him.

"Hey Austin! Looking good buddy!" He told him.

"Thanks, Mate!" Austin replied.

They continued to the Lounge.

"How have you been lately?" Sarah asked him.

"I've been doing good, besides the wound I've gotten."

She nodded.

"I really owe Alena for that one. I saved her earlier, but it wasn't enough to pay her back."

"How did you save her?"

"We ran into bandits outside the town and there was this one archer, separated from other archers. Saras, Glenn, and Garaoff ran off to deal with bandits with melee weapons. I saw that archer and he was aiming for Alena, the angle and where he was aiming would have been lethal. "

Sarah nodded, understanding.

I got out of Sul's Grip and grabbed John's Shield in the process and ran towards her and dived when the Archer let his arrow loose. I deflected it and it knocked me to the ground. Alena saw the act and responded with a geyser of fire erupting out from beneath his feet."

Sarah winced as she imagined what it looked like, "The Bastard got what he deserved."

"He did." Austin replied.

They continued walking and they finally reached the Lounge.

"Alright, We're here, let's see who's inside." Austin said.

Sarah nodded as she followed him inside.

The tavern was life with chatter and beers clinking as people toasted and drank. Austin looked around to see Sul and Garaoff sitting at a table. He walked over there.

Sul noticed him, "Hey! Austin! Got your armor?"

"Yep, sure did."

"That's Cool. Want a drink?" Garaoff asked him.

Austin shook his head, "Not tonight, Guys."

Garaoff scoffed, "Not tonight, guys." He mocked Austin.

Austin chuckled, "But you two can go at it. Just don't tear up the place."

They both nodded and said at the same time, "We Won't."

"I'll hold you guys to that." Austin replied, grinning, "Now I have to go see the rest of the crew, have fun."

Again, they said at the same time, "We Will."

Austin laughed and shook his head as he exited the Tavern, he's gotten a few looks from the local people. He looked Intimidating as well as his sister, so he shouldn't get any trouble.

They stepped outside the bar.

"Who's next?" Sarah asked.

"Let's go find Mia and Selina."

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

The Sun lingered over the horizon of the mountains in the distance, signaling the night.

Austin walked up to the door of Selina's Parents' house, he knocked. It was answered by an aged man.

"Hi, Is Selina Rain here?" Austin asked.

He nodded, "Yes, She is. Who are you?"

"I'm Austin Hawke, I'm her Commander."

He nodded rapidly that time, "Of Course, Come in, Come in."

Austin smiled at the man as they entered.

The man led them to the Living Room of the home where Austin found Selina and Mia sitting on the couch. Along with another man and woman sitting in chairs.

"Selina, you have guests." The man told her.

She looked and saw them, "Austin! There you are! And you brought Sarah!"

Austin chuckled, "Have you been waiting on us?"

"Yes I have, I was wanting to introduce you to my parents." She told him as she smiled and looked at the Man and Woman.

Austin smiled and nodded to the couple, Sarah did the same.

"Austin, meet my Father, Rodney Rain, he's a reserve like your sister." Selina told him.

Austin stepped up and shook hands with the man, "An honor to meet you, Ser."

He waved it off, "No need to, My friend, You are the Commander of The Helldivers, I should be the one saluting you." The man replied with a smile.

"And here's My Mother, Rebekah Rain, She's a waitress for the Tavern." Selina said.

Austin stepped up and she held her hand out and kissed the back of her hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Madam." He told her with a smile.

"You as well, Ser." She replied, returning the smile.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Austin Hawke, as you know, he's my Commander, and a dear friend."

Both parents nodded.

"Selina, here, has been more than a crew member. She helped my healer save me earlier today. I owe her as well as my healer. She's a great Mage and in some situations, I don't know where we would have been without her." Austin told her parents.

Both of them smiled at her, and she smiled at Austin for the comment.

"Oh, Sarah? I didn't see you there." Rodney said.

Austin stepped to the side to reveal his sister.

"Yes Ser." She replied.

"She's a very good swordsman here. She's beat me and many others in dueling, she's the best here." Rodney told Austin.

"Yeah, I might have gotten a little help from my Brother." Sarah said as she smiled at Austin.

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, she's a smart one when it comes to combat."

"That, She is." Rodney replied with a smile.

"Well, we got to go meet up with the rest of the crew, see you guys." Austin told them as he began to turn.

"Wait, we need to come too, I'm finished for today." Selina told him as he turned back to face her while she stood.

He nodded.

"Me as Well." Mia said, standing up.

"Stay safe, Girls." Rodney told them.

"We will." Selina replied, smiling at her father.

He nodded and the Servant showed them the way out.

They all stepped outside.

"Who shall we see next?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, Selina, do you know where the others are? I know Sul and Garaoff are at the Tavern doing-Maker-knows-what."

Sarah laughed as she remembered the conversation they had with the guys.

"Glenn, Alena, Saras, Duncan, John, and Iona are all outside the town in camp." Selina replied.

Austin shrugged, "Guess might as well head there for the night."

They all nodded and started heading there.

"Hey Sarah?" Mia asked.

"Hmm?" Sarah replied.

"Have you done Archery before?"

"Matter of Fact, I did, but not as long as you have, though."

"Have you tried both a crossbow and a bow?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes."

"Which would you prefer if you had to choose?"

"I would choose a bow. It's much more portable, accurate, and has self-Control, you can't load two arrows on a crossbow."

"I do that too!"

Sarah, Austin, and Selina laughed.

They have reached the camp that the crew had set up. There were tents and a Campfire in the middle.

"Nice." Sarah commented, "I would love to travel with you guys."

"I would love it too, if you could come." Austin replied.

"Maybe I could request it with my Commanding Officer?" Sarah suggested.

"I could see if I can help. We'll see in the morning before we leave." Austin told her.

She smiled, "I hope you will."

Austin returned his own.

They walked to the middle to, surprisingly, find everybody there. Even Sul and Garaoff, who appeared to have a little too much to drink.

Glenn noticed them, "Hey guys! Glad you could make it, Austin, you look badass, dude."

"Yeah." Austin replied, sitting down with his helmet in his arm, "I do, don't I?"

Glenn chuckled, he was, as usual, sitting next to Alena.

"Austie...where have you been...? I've been looking all over the place for you..." Garaoff told him, drunkenly.

"Garaoff, I think you had a little too much, buddy." Sul told him.

"Shut up, I didn't have no Lyrium for breakfast..." He replied.

Austin and Sul chuckled.

"I think you need a nap." Austin told him.

"I think I had a good time with your mother last night..."

The crew laughed as Garaoff was falling over, struggling to stay up.

"And I think it's your bedtime." Sul told him.

"Wha...? I don't know what you're talking about..."

Austin and Sul looked at each other and shook their heads at the poor fellow next to them.

"I did your wife last night." Sul told him, grinning.

"Wha...?! You did What?"

"Oh, Nothing you need to hear." He said as he looked at Austin and grinned.

Austin grinned back, "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall..."

"And the bitch fell off and didn't make any of the scrambled eggs I asked for!" Garaoff finished for him.

The crew died laughing.

"And all the king's men and horses..." Sul said.

"Can kiss my ass, 'Cause I ain't fixing him until they made my coffee!" Said Garaoff.

Again, The crew died laughing.

"And they couldn't put him back together again because..." Austin said, still grinning.

" 'cause they won't get off their lazy asses and get another!"

Once again, the crew were laughing until they were crying.

"Oh, man. That's hilarious." Sul said, wiping tears away.

"You guys are Awesome." Sarah commented.

"I know I am." Sul told her, grinning.

"Then you're at the bottom."

"Damn."

Sarah chuckled.

Austin yawned and stretched out, "Alright Guys, I'm tired. I need to rest. Good Night." As he stood up.

Sarah stood up with him and gave him a hug, "Come get me tomorrow, ok?"

"I will."

She nodded, "I better head home. See you guys later." As she began to walk off.

The crew told her goodbye, Garaoff was on his side knocked out cold.

"Make sure you move his fatass back to his tent before he starts rolling and destroy the town." Austin told them before he grinned.

Sul laughed, "I'll do it."

Austin nodded and walked over to his low-lying tent. He took a large piece of fabric and laid it out in front of the tent. He took off his armor, but left his chain-mail on, he laid his armor neatly and crawled into his tent. He covered himself up and laid his head down. Soon, Sleep claimed him in a very well deserved slumber.

* * *

**There you go!**

**About the cliffhanger, I hope I had your attention with that one!**

**I made this longer to make up for the last two short ones, I hope it meets your expectations! If any.**

**Also, I may not include as many sex scenes as Veyron did in Mass Effect, it sort of disturbs me when I do too many of them. I hope you understand, but when I do, I'll try to make them good, since I haven't "Experienced" it, yet.**

**Yes, Arnold is in This one, I couldn't resist adding him in.**

**Thanks for Reading and Leave a Review on what you think!**

**~Dark**


	11. Hangovers

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys! On May 26th, I finally completed my first playthrough on Origins, and I'm playing The Awakening DLC. I have to say, Velanna's a beautiful elf, shame that she's isn't romance-able. She's got a lot of fight in her, both in magic and in words! I might write a story with a male Dalish and her during the break after the Blight before continuing on to Awakening with the Helldivers.**

**Also, I'm almost going over on my Internet, I won't be able to upload new chapters until the 9th, I know, It sucks, but I'm going to keep on working! It's my fault for not watching the progress, but I'll make it up!**

**Enough of my talking, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The Commander woke up, he gained his senses as he remembered where he was. He yawned, then he crawled out of his tent. He stood up and stretched out, grunting in the process. He smacked his lips as he begun to put his Blood Dragon Armor on. He started with his greaves, boots, torso, gauntlets, Holster and Scabbard, and finally, his helmet. Austin kept it under his arm while he walked over to the center of their camp. He found everyone up and running.

"Morning, Sunshines." Austin greeted them, grinning.

"Good Morning, Austin." Saras replied, giving him a smile.

"Morning, Saras." Austin replied, returning the smile.

"Hey, Austin! You look better today, you got your skin tone back!" Glenn greeted him.

"I do?" Austin asked, looking over himself.

"Yeah, you do!" Mia replied.

Austin put on a "Not bad." face as he finished looking.

"Hey, Austin." Garaoff told him.

Austin chuckled, "Don't you think you had a little too much last night?"

"Hell Yeah, I got a headache." He replied

"I think Sul lost count on how many bottles you drank last night." Selina told him.

Sul chuckled, "There were a pile of them on and under the table. So I couldn't beat him under the table."

"Laugh it up, laugh it up." Garaoff told him, grinning.

"Oh, we did. last night, you were hilarious." Austin told him, grinning as he remembered the Humpty Dumpty.

"Was I?"

"Yep. We did the Humpty Dumpty..." Sul said.

Garaoff shook his head, "I gotta quit drinking."

"Oh, you don't have to stop." Mia told him.

"I think I need to, Honey Bunny. My Wife's going to kill me for being too drunk on a mission."

"Well, we aren't necessarily on the mission. Yet." Sul replied.

"It doesn't matter. She's going to turn ME into a Humpty Dumpty next time we go back to Arkadia." Garaoff said to Sul.

Austin chuckled, "Alright, I need to go see my Sister, she's wanting to come with us, and I say, we need all the help we can get."

"See ya." Garaoff told him.

Austin passed John and Iona, he stopped for a moment.

"Hey, Y'all doing okay?" Austin asked.

John nodded, "Yeah, We're good. I understand, I can't kill Howe right now, maybe I'll get a chance in the future."

"Don't Worry, Bud. Your chance is coming."

John grinned at him, "You aren't going to steal my kill, are ya?"

Austin laughed, "Nah, I'll let you have the kill."

John laughed also.

Austin patted him on the shoulder, "I gotta go."

"Ok, see you." John replied.

Austin walked out of their camp and on toward his house.

* * *

The Commander could hear the hammering of an anvil as Austin closed in on his childhood home. He smelt the burning of coals. The smell that welcomed him to the place he loved.

He knocked softly on his door and entered. No-one was in the living room.

"Perhaps they're out back." Austin said to himself.

He made his way through his house and out the back door, finding his sister practicing with her Sword. Now, Sarah's Sword, Red Rose, was special like The Sun's Rising. Their Mother has applied a technique she learned from Uncle David to tint the Sword in a reddish color instead of the normal swords' appearance, Grey. It was also lighter than normal swords. Sarah has prized it the same as Austin did with Excalibur.

His Mother was, Of Course, working. She was smithing swords out like nothing.

"Morning Mother, Sarah." Austin greeted them.

"Hi, Son." Hannah greeted back with a warm smile as she continued hammering a burning sword.

"Morning, Brother." Sarah greeted him. Also with a warm smile.

Austin drew Excalibur, and started doing his own moves as he continued the Conversation.

"Beautiful Start for a morning."

"That, I agree." Hannah told him.

"And I." Sarah replied.

Austin done a overhead slash and an uppercut.

"So, Sarah, Where are we going to meet your Commander?" Austin asked.

"He's here in town at the Chantry, We'll meet him there."

Austin nodded as he done a thrust, understanding.

"We can go now, if you'd like." Austin told her.

She stopped immediately, "Sure."

Austin chuckled at her sudden stop as he withdrew Excalibur back to its scabbard.

"Then, let's go." Austin told her.

She smiled as She followed Austin through the house.

* * *

The siblings reached the Chantry and entered. Austin motioned for Sarah to go ahead. She nodded and went on while he followed.

They walked down the corridor and Sarah pointed to a man in silver armor.

"There he is."

Austin nodded and the two walked over.

The Commander noticed them and his eyes went wide as he saluted when he recognized who it was.

"Commander Austin Hawke!" He said in surprise.

"Calm down, Ser. I'm just here to talk."

He eased, "Of Course, What about?"

"My Sister here, Sarah, Wants to go with me on my mission to Ostagar, I wanted to talk to you about it."

He nodded, "I see, But she's our best. The criminals fear her, and she scares them into law-abiding citizens..."

"I understand, but if she's doing all of the work, then your men will be getting lazy. A couple of days without her should be enough to get them on their feet, especially if that blight reaches here, your men need to be on guard and not falling asleep with beer in their hands."

The Commander looked at the ground, "Very Well, You have a point. I'll allow her to go with you."

Sarah and Austin smiled.

"Thank you, Ser. I'll bring her back." Austin told him.

He nodded as Austin and Sarah turned around and started heading toward the entrance. Sarah had an exceptional big smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey guys, We've got Sarah on board!" Austin said happily.

"Alright!" Glenn replied.

"I get to see you in action." Sul told her.

"And I, You." Sarah replied.

"She'll be a great help." Selina commented.

"That, She will." Austin told her, "She's not to be Fucked with."

Sarah laughed at his praise.

"Anyway, Duncan, Are we ready to go?" He asked the older man.

He nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

"Ok, Let me go let Mother know and we'll be on our way." Austin Said.

Duncan nodded as Austin and Sarah left back to their house.

* * *

"You're What!?" Hannah said in shock.

"Mother, I'm going with Austin to help him at Ostagar, They're going to need all of the help they can get!" Sarah reasoned with her.

"I can't send both of my children to battle!"

"Yes, You can, Mother! Austin has taught me survival skills I can't learn anywhere else!"

She sighed, "I just don't want to lose either of you..."

"Don't Worry, Mother, I'll keep her unharmed." Austin assured her.

She nodded, she wiped a tear away, "Just come back home in one piece, that's all I ask."

Austin and Sarah nodded.

"And you will get that, Mum. I promise." Austin told her.

She nodded again, "Just be safe, I beg you."

Again, they both nodded.

Austin hugged her, "Just pray for us, Mum. Your love will be our protective armor in battle."

She smiled at the phrase, "I will. Maker guide you two."

Austin and Sarah returned their smile and Sarah hugged her mother before departing. She smiled again at her two grown kids as they went into the house.

"Ah...They grow so fast..." She said to herself.

* * *

Austin and Sarah step out of their house to find His crew, Arnold's squad, and Duncan ready to go. It was, of course, broad daylight, but they had to get moving while it's still morning.

"You guys ready to hit the road?" Glenn said to everybody.

"Hell Yeah!" Austin shouted, also gaining multiple cheers.

"Now, let's go!" Austin told them, and the miniature army marched.

Austin, John and Iona, Catherine and Arnold were at the front, Their crew were mixed up in the back, live with Chatter from both groups.

"They're getting along fine." Catherine said.

"Yeah, that's good. It's a boost for morale." Austin agreed.

John nodded, "That, it is."

"Who's this fellow, Austin?" Arnold asked, directing at John.

"He's John Cousland, Son to the Teyrn of Highever." Austin replied.

"Oh? Well, it's an honor to be in your presence."

John waved it off, "No need, we're all friends, am I right?"

Arnold nodded in agreement, "Yeah." With a smile.

Austin chuckled, "We look like a bunch of casteless fools looking for a home."

"Casteless?" Iona asked curiously.

"It's in the Dwarf culture, if you don't work for your family or you leave Orzammar, you're exiled which means you're casteless, from what I heard." Arnold answered.

Austin nodded, "Yeah, That's right."

"Oh, Ok." Iona said, understanding.

"We still got plenty of daylight left, think we'll make it?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, we will." John replied.

"We should be there before dark. I'd hate to be out here in the pitch black with the Darkspawn." Austin said.

"So would I." Arnold agreed.

"Will Captain Jenkins be there?" Austin asked, remembering something.

"I think he is, I've heard little before We left Arkadia." Arnold told him.

Austin nodded.

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh, just birthday present for Sul."

"What is it?"

"You mean Who is it?"

Arnold nodded, he knew Who Austin was Talking about.

"Who is it?" Catherine asked.

Arnold whispered to her, she nodded when she got it.

"I see." She said.

"Don't tell anyone, now." Austin told them.

"Don't worry, Your secret is safe with us."

Austin chuckled.

* * *

True to John's Word, They arrived when Light was still shining. Duncan was ahead of the group with Austin and John, along with Iona.

"You, Sullivan, and I are the few of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. And All of us are here." He said to John.

John nodded.

They turned the corner on the walkway and was greeted by three men With one of them in golden armor.

"Duncan! Glad you could make it, I thought I was going to have all the fun myself." The man said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Duncan replied.

"And here you got your recruit, I assume?" He said, directing at John.

"Yes, Your Majesty, Allow me to introduce." Duncan replied, stepping next to The Man, "This is John Cousland, he's the younger son of Teyrn Bryce, who, unfortunately, was killed along with his wife in Highever by Rendon Howe."

The man scowled, "Howe? Why would he do such a thing?" He looked at Iona, "Who is this young lady?"

"She's the only survivor besides John." Duncan said sadly.

The Man put his hands on both of their shoulders, "When we're finished here, I will turn my army north and take Highever back, you have my word."

Both, John and Iona, nodded.

He, Finally turned to Austin, "Ah! Commander! Glad you made it also!"

"I came as fast as I could, Your Majesty." Austin said with a slight bow.

Austin gotten a better look, it was King Cailan!

"I've got the mighty Duncan and The Great Commander to fight side-by-side with, Glorious!" He said eagerly.

"Your Majesty, The Blight may not end as quickly as you think." Duncan told him.

Cailan walked past his two guards, "I hoped to be like in the tales! Where The famous Helldivers and the renowned Grey Wardens rode into battle on Griffons! Slashing away at the Darkspawn! But I guess this will have to do." He finished as he turned around, "I better get going before Loghain sends out a search party. No doubt, he wishes to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan, Austin, Iona, And John all crossd their arms in an "X" and bowed slightly as the King turned and walked away.

Duncan turned to John, "The camp is just up ahead, Come find me when you're ready to begin the ritual."

"The Ritual?" John asked confused.

"It's the Test you go through to become a Grey Warden." Sul told him.

He nodded.

Duncan nodded too, then headed for the camp.

Austin turned to the group, "Alright, Helldivers! Go and set up in the Helldiver portion of the camp! I'll meet you there!"

Everybody nodded and started their way there.

Austin, Sarah, John, and Iona stood there.

"He doesn't seem to be taking the Darkspawn seriously." John said.

"No, He doesn't. That can be his undoing in battle. All that bravado is not necessary. He's Cocky." Austin replied.

John nodded in agreement.

"Come on, We have a lot to do today." Austin told him.

He nodded again and followed.

They walked to camp and passed an old female Mage.

"You must be Duncan's Recruit. The man's not easily impressed, you should be proud." She said to John.

"That, I am, Madam." John replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Wynne, A Mage of the Circle." She replied.

John nodded.

"And You must be the Commander." She said when she looked at John.

"Yes, Ma'am, Austin Hawke." He said as he bowed slightly.

"Please, you don't need to do that." Wynne told him.

"But I respect ladies of your age, you carry a lot of Wisdom." Austin told her.

"I see, many forget how elderly ones have experience in life."

"I agree." Austin replied, "it was nice meeting you, Wynne."

"As to You, Austin, And you." She said, directing at John.

John nodded and they moved on.

"Well I need to go to the Helldiver section, see ya, John."

He nodded, "See you later, Austin."

Austin navigated the camp and found the Helldivers. It was relatively small compared to the rest of the camp, no more than seventy-five soldiers. A balanced force. Twenty-five of Mages, Archers, and Warriors. He guessed they didn't send 100 since he counted as twenty-five warriors, he chuckled to himself at the thought.

He went around, he saw his crew set up in a corner. He went up to a Helldiver soldier.

He tapped the soldier on the shoulder, the man turned and immediately saluted, Austin dismissed it.

"Who's the CO here, Soldier?"

"You're it."

"Is Captain Jenkins here?"

"Yes sir, he in that tent over there." He replied, pointing to a bigger tent than the others.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Ser."

Austin left the man to his duties and headed over to the tent he mentioned.

"Captain Jenkins?" Austin asked through the tent.

"Yeah?" He heard.

"Commander Austin here."

"Come on in!"

Austin went thought the flaps to see an older man leaning on a table, overlooking a map of the area.

"How have you been, Captain?" Austin asked as he shook hands with the man.

"I've been doing good, Nervous about the Darkspawn though."

"I can relate."

"Is there something you needed?"

"Yes."

"Shoot."

"Is Jenny Robinson here?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know Sullivan Hal?"

"The Grey Warden?"

"Yep."

"What about them?"

"This week is Sul's birthday. I was wanting to see if you can transfer Jenny over to my squad for him. He and Jenny are very close."

"Is that why he keeps trying to beat her in duels?" The Captain said, turning to face Austin, grinning.

Austin chuckled, "Yep. That's him."

Jenkins laughed, "I don't know why he's so determined to beat her."

"I lost count of how many times he's been humiliated in front of a crowd, especially with me in there."

The man chuckled, "Yeah, She's yours. I'll let the Arkanes know if we survive the battle."

Austin looked at him, "We're going to get out of here alive."

"I hope you have a speech or sumthin' to get 'em going."

"Oh, Believe me, I do."

Jenkins nodded, "So, Yeah. She's yours."

"Thank you, Captain, I'll pay you back somehow." Austin told him with a smile, holding his hand out again,

The man shook it, "An honor to serve."

Austin nodded and left the Captain to his duties. Now, he had to go find Jenny.

He went around, asking fellow Helldivers for Jenny, then he stumbled upon her.

"Hey! Jenny!" Austin shouted out to her.

The Soldier turned and saluted, "Commander!"

"At ease, this is personal."

"What about?"

"How would you like to join my group with Sul?"

Her face lit up in delight and joy, "Really?"

Austin smiled and nodded.

"Oh My Maker!" She said as she threw her arms around, "Yes! I accept!"

Austin chuckled as he wrapped his own around her and patted her on the back.

"Does Sully know?" She asked.

"Sully? That's New, but no, he doesn't. I kept it as a secret for his birthday and you're his present from me." He said as he finished.

She smiled at him, "I like it."

"I thought you might, now come on, let's go get him."

She smiled again as she followed her new Commander to her new crew's section of the camp.

* * *

"Oh, Sul! I got a surprise for you!" Austin told him, who was sitting on a rock bed made by Selina.

His crew was gathered 'round the place where a campfire would be, and they all looked at him as they wondered what was Sul's surprise.

"Say hello to your birthday present AND our newest member." Austin said as he smiled and stepped aside to reveal a strangely familiar female Helldiver.

She walked up to Sul and hovered over him.

"Uh...Do I know you?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, you do." She replied.

He recognized that voice, his eyes went wide after he figure it out.

"Are you...?"

She took off her helmet, revealing the ocean blue eyes that always captured Sul.

"Jenny...?!" He asked in shock as he stood up.

"Sul."

He smiled, and she did the same as they pulled each other in for a kiss. Austin and the crew clapped, and cheered.

They separated, and Sul looked at Austin in surprise.

Austin shrugged, "It was the least I could do. Besides, you deserve her."

Sul smiled at his best friend, "This is the best birthday gift I've ever gotten!"

Jen laughed, "And I will always be the best."

Sul chuckled, "You already were."

Austin smiled again at the couple. They were a perfect match.

Jen looked around, "Looks like I have to get used to this crew, eh?"

"You'll fit in just fine." Austin told her.

"I hope so."

"You won't need any hoping." Sul told her.

"Perhaps." She relied, smiling at him.

Austin shook his head and turned to see John walking up.

"Hey, Austin."

"Hi, John, what's going on?"

"Duncan needs you."

Austin nodded and turned back to his group, "I'll be back guys, don't have too much fun without me!"

"I'm sure we will, Austin!" Garaoff told him.

"You do it and I'll be the one making you a Humpty Dumpty!" Austin replied as he walked off.

The crew laughed.

"You guys are going to be great." Jen commented.

"I already am." Sul told her, grinning.

"Keep talking or I'm going to beat again at Dueling in front of everybody."

"Damn."

Jen laughed at him.

* * *

"Here he is, Ser." John said to Duncan.

"Good, then we can begin."

"I'm not going to be a Grey Warden, Am I?" Austin asked.

"No."

Austin sighed a heavy relief.

"But accompanying these men on their Journey through the Korcari Wilds to retrieve three vials of Darkspawn blood, and a chest of ancient Grey Wardens treaties. Promising support from the Dalish, Orzammar, and Redcliffe."

Austin nodded and looked at the others.

There was burly man with brown hair in a buzz cut, an human archer with black hair with the front spiked, and another man who's the same as the man with black hair, but with blonde hair and different armor. From the looks of him, he's a Grey Warden.

"Commander, meet Daveth, Jory, and Alistair." Duncan told him.

"Hi, how you do?" Jory said.

"Hey." Daveth greeted him.

"Hello, Commander." Alistair told him.

"Nice to meet all of you." Austin said with a grin.

"Austin, Alistair's already a Grey Warden. He's leading the recruits and you're here to help them.

Austin nodded.

"Now, Are we Ready?" Duncan asked.

"Yes!" All of them said at once.

"Then go, Good Luck."

They all nodded and Followed Alistair to the back gates leading to the Kocari Wilds.

* * *

**I sort of rushed the ending, it was late at night and I was tired. I apologize.**

**Also, I might do a romance story between a Dalish Elf and The Keeper Lanaya during the break. I don't know. I'll keep these ideas for later.**

**I'll try to upload my chapters whenever I have Wi-Fi or during High School!**

**Thanks for Reading and Please leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	12. Darkspawn Gone Wild

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys! I'm back and have a buttload of Chapters waiting for ya! Here's the first! I have written a One-Shot and a Romance Story for practice, you'll see them when they're up. I'll upload one chapter a day at a time!**

**I couldn't write one chapter every day due to working here and there from the start of SUMMER! Congrats to those who are moving up (Or Down, no offense,) in school! I'm a Junior now! Enough of school bullcrap and read on!**

* * *

Austin and the recruits along with Alistair were walking the Kocari Wilds. They were on the task of retrieving three vials of Darkspawn blood with some Grey Warden Treaties that pledged its contents to the Grey Wardens to helping them against the Blight.

"So, I guess it's time to start looking, eh? John, lead on." Austin said, nudging him, grinning.

"Me?" John asked.

"Yeah, go on, Brother. We got your back." Alistair told him.

John Shrugged, "Alright."

Austin chuckled.

John took the lead and moved on, with the other recruits and the Veterans following.

Soon, after a few minutes of moving,

"I sense Darkspawn nearby. Get ready, ladies." Alistair told them.

Austin drew Parthalan for throwing, he was ready to fight the Darkspawn, or at least he thought he was.

A trio of humanoid Darkspawn come running around the corner, one of them roared at them and he got a response with a staff through the middle. Daveth took out one with his bow and arrow, John finished the last one as it stormed toward him. John gave him a thrust and kicked him off. Austin walked over to the one he killed, drew his Staff, holstered it, then returned to the group.

"So far, so good, but We've got a few more." Alistair told them.

Austin nodded and drew Excalibur. About six more came around. A target for everybody.

John was the first to step up to 'em. One headed for him. John bashed the Darkspawn with his shield, causing him to stagger back. John went in for the kill with two diagonal slashes across the chest, and the monster spun to the side and fell.

Jory sweeped under the Darkspawn coming at him with his Greatsword, Tripping it onto the ground, and he finished by slicing it in half with a straight-down overhead. He raised his Greatsword out of the dead Darkspawn, it was dropping in blood. He has killed his first one.

Daveth pinned the incoming Darkspawn in the foot, sticking him where it was. He finished it with an arrow through the head.

Alistair waited for his enemy to charge him,

"Come on, you hairy sick-in-the-head monster! Come meet your maker!" He taunted.

The monster roared and charged him. Alistair charged at him also. He bashed the Darkspawn with his shield. He walked over him and stuck his sword into the head, and twisted it.

"And stay dead!" He said.

Austin Waited until his enemy to start swinging. The monster came with an overhead, and He parried it. Austin pushed the sword away and brought the sword around his head with a slash going across the right. The Darkspawn spun to the side and Austin was back-to-back with him. He delivered the final blow with a thrust by Excalibur backward. The monster slid off and Asutin turned to the group. They were all looking at him.

"What?" Austin asked innocently.

"That was cool." Alistair told him.

Austin shrugged, "Never hurts to kill in style."

"You don't have any style, what are you talking about?" John told him with a grin.

"I got more than these guys do." Austin replied, directing at the Darkspawn, "They just cut their way through."

John chuckled, "Sure you do."

"What were those creatures?" Jory asked.

"They're Hurlocks. They can carry Greatswords, Sword and Shields..." Alistair explained, "There are Genlocks too. Midgets."

Austin looked at him, "Midgets? You mean dwarves."

"Yeah, those." Alistair said.

"Are we through here?" John asked.

Austin grinned at him, "Yep, lead on."

John nodded and everybody followed him.

While walking, they came upon a destroyed caravan. There was a bloodied soldier on the ground, crawling towards them.

"Aw Hell, he's still alive!" Austin said, rushing over to the man.

The group followed him.

"Help...me..." The man croaked.

"I got what can help him in my pack." Alistair told them as he kneeled down next to the wounded soldier.

Alistair patched the man the best he could. The man stood, but limply.

"The Darkspawn...They ambushed us." He told the group, "I need to get back to the camp."

"Go on, then." Alistair told him.

The man ran past them, The crew regrouped.

A whole group of experienced soldiers...dead!" Jory panicked.

"Hey, it's not so bad. We have an actual Grey Warden with us and We got Commander Hawke with us! You know how good he is?" Daveth Told him.

"Well...I guess it's not a desperate matter." Jory replied.

"Besides, Grey Wardens can sense the Darkspawn. That's why I'm here." Alistair said.

"Yeah, at least we'll be warned before we die." Daveth said.

"That's not going to happen." John told him.

"Not today." Austin said with him.

Jory calmed down.

"How many vials did we get?" Austin asked.

"We got...two." Alistair answered him.

"Then it's time to keep hunting." John said, walking ahead.

The group followed.

They came upon ruins of a wall that was made of arches. It was overgrown. Austin noticed a large flower with white pedestals and a red center. He walked over to it, and examined it. It could be used for a herb. He took the head, separating it from the stem and put it in a pouch for later. Someone could use it at the Camp.

They walked across the swamp grounds, there were ruins of some ancient structures. Swallowed up by the wilds, then came upon a fallen tree on two hills with three dead soldiers hanging under by ropes.

"Damn." Austin commented.

"We need to keep moving." John said.

Austin nodded.

He had to admit, he wasn't used to taking commands since being under Zartrack. He didn't have a problem with it. John was doing good so far.

They walked ahead of the fallen tree and encountered more Darkspawn on the right. There four of them, one of the Darkspawn was a Mage.

"Daveth, take out the Mage! We'll handle the other three." John commanded.

"Got it!" He responded.

The other four stormed off toward the other three Darkspawn wielding Swords and Shields.

Daveth readied his bow as the Mage saw him and was preparing a spell. Dave aimed, steadied, and let loose. The arrow hit the arm of the monster and Dave pulled out another and did the same, then let the arrow go its way. The arrow hit again, but lethally as it buried itself into the heart. The spell dispersed as its caster died.

Jory and Austin worked as Jory sweeped under the Darkspawn with Austin sliding on the ground with Excalibur pointing up while the Darkspawn was impaled into the sharp blade. Austin lifed the Darkspawn up and slammed him onto the ground in an arch. Austin drew his sword out. Jory and Austin both looked at each other, grinned, and nodded, then continued on.

Alistair brought his sword up in an uppercut, cutting the Darkspawn in front of him, then flipping the hilt and bringing it down at an angle into its neck. He pulled it out as he kicked the now-dead off of his sword while it fell to the ground. He kneeled down to retrieve another vial of the blood.

John waited for his opponent to strike first, and it did. John brought his shield up and blocked the side swing, and kicked it back. He thrusted his sword into the middle, twisted it, and pulled it out sharply. The Darkspawn fell onto it's back.

"Everybody okay?" Austin asked as the guys regrouped.

"I am okay, and we got our last vial." Alistair said as he held it up, smiling

Austin nodded, "Then We Look for the treaties."

"I'm good." Jory said.

"Ready." John said.

"Ready to go when you guys are." Dave said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to check the hill, here." Austin said.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked.

"I can handle any resistance. I'll catch up."

Alistair and John nodded.

"Let's go." John told the other three guys as Austin watched them go.

After getting an idea on where they're going, Austin holstered Excalibur, turned, and headed up the hill.

He got there and found a crate, he walked over and searched through it, finding a health Poultice. He put it in a pouch of his Belt. He searched some more and didn't find anything else worth taking. He made his way down the hill.

John, Jory, and Alistair took off after a Darkspawn in golden armor. They chased him across a bridge and onto land. They got a little farther and more Darkspawn appeared out of nowhere. they were outnumbered with three to one. The Golden cackled as they were cut off from escape.

Daveth tried to help by shooting an arrow at the Leader, it hit his arm and he roared as he saw the archer. The other Darkspawn had the three guys busy, so he ran past them and after Dave.

"Oh Shit!" Dave cursed as he backed up, he didn't have any type of sword to defend himself.

The Leader continued charging, and when it got within feet of Dave, A staff buried its self into its chest. The monster fell onto the ground, motionless.

Dave looked behind him and saw Austin.

"Sorry I was late." Austin said with a small grin.

"You got here in time...if you hadn't..." He muttered.

"You'd be dead. Yeah, I was almost there one time, but focus." Austin replied before taking off to help the surrounded three guys, getting his staff and holstering it in the process.

Dave nodded and readied another arrow.

Austin drew Excalibur as he ran. He reached the three guys. He turned a Hurlock around and thrusted into it, then kicked the one to the right as it turned to see. The Genlock fell onto the ground and Austin finished it with a stab to the heart after drawing Excalibur out of the dead Hurlock.

Seeing Austin bolstered Jory's spirits as he slashed three of the Darkspawn in one swing and did so again with his Greatsword, making sure they were dead.

John responded to Austin's Rescue by blocking an attack by a Darkspawn. He cut him diagonally from the top right and came back across the middle horizontally. It spun and fell. He, then, cut another with an overhead in a crescent, making it spin and fall also.

Alistair bashed a Hurlock and angled his shield to where he will finish with a strike with the rim, snapping the neck, and it fell.

Austin was standing there flurrying his sword as he slashed the two Hurlocks on both sides of him. He did so multiple times in a variety of patterns. He finished and the two stood there for a few moments then fell backwards.

"Well, That was fun." Austin said as everybody regrouped, grinning. He withdrew Excalibur into its Scabbard.

"Good thing you came when you did." John said, grinning back.

"Yeah, I had to come save your sorry-asses." Austin told him, still grinning.

"We aren't sorry, we're poor." Alistair told him, smiling.

"Poor it is, then." Austin replied.

"I know he saved my sorry-ass." Dave said.

Austin chuckled, "You were defenseless."

"Yeah..." Dave replied.

"Shall we continue?" Alistair said.

"Let's go." Austin said as John led them once again.

They walked and Austin saw a large structure ahead, surrounded by more Darkspawn and another Alpha, or so Alistair called them.

"Seeing what I'm seeing?" Austin asked.

"Yep." John replied, "Dave, take out the archers. We got the others."

"Gotcha." Dave said as he nocked an arrow.

"Time to kill some more Darkspawn." Austin said as he drew Excalibur.

John grinned, "Ladies first."

Austin laughed and took off. He's after the Alpha. He knew it was the more skilled of the Darkspawn.

The Alpha roared and did a neck-cutting gesture.

"Charming." Austin said as he walked.

The Alpha growled as he drew his own sword.

"Bring it." Austin taunted.

And The Alpha did that. It went for the strike as Austin parried it. The Alpha went for a overhead diagonal slash, Austin parried it. He could tell it was getting angry as it started going all out on him. He kept his cool as he calmly blocked each and every slash. The Alpha lunged at him and Austin dodged to the left as he slashed the monster's arm. It roared in pain and anger as it raged. Austin, again, kept his calm and blocked every attack until an opening. The Alpha went for another overhead and He blocked it and tilted Excalibur as he struck its sword away and impaled the monster through the middle when it looked back at Austin after it looked at the sword.

Two Hurlocks came at John, he responded with a pommel strike of his sword and kicked the same one away while he had only a few seconds to react on the other before that same Hurlock came back over. He thrusted into it and kicked it away as he turned his attention back to the one still alive. It went for an overhead, but during the maneuver, John already stabbed it. He kicked it off.

Daveth worked on getting rid of the Archers. There were four of them, and he already gotten two. He nocked another arrow and aimed at his next target. When he did, he dodged an incoming arrow from his target.

"That was close!" He told himself.

He aimed at the same Hurlock again and let his arrow loose as he got a bullseye. He had one more and he was going to get the kill. He pulled another arrow out of his Quiver and nocked it. He steadied, and let it loose. He got the target, but didn't kill it. He did the same thing and shot another into his target, finishing it.

Alistair had two Genlocks with daggers coming at him.

"Aw, Coming to play with daddy, are you?" He said.

He tripped one of them and stabbed it when he flipped the sword and drew it out. He turned to the other and hit it with the rim of his shield.

"And you're tired." Alistair said.

Jory backed as three Hurlocks closed in on him. He readied his Greatsword, and did a straight-down overhead on the middle. He lifted it back up and did another crescent, sending the other two off their feet. He jumped on top of the closest one and brought his Greatsword down onto the head. He drew his long sword and went over to the other. He stood at the side with his sword hovering inches from the stomach. He brought his Greatsword around his body and let it hang behind him before bringing it over to a body-splitting cut.

"That was gory. He must of had a head splitting day." Alistair told Jory, walking up to him.

"It was necessary." Jory replied, chuckling.

"Come on, They're moving." Alistair said.

Jory nodded and followed him.

Austin and John came upon a broken chest in the old structure. Austin searched through it, finding nothing.

"It's empty." Austin said, standing up.

"Well, That's Just great." Alistair said, walking up, "Where could they be?"

"If you're looking for the contents of that chest, it's gone." A female voice came from behind.

They all turned to see a Chasnid Woman, stepping down a staircase.

Dave gasped, "That's...That's... A Witch of the Wilds!"

She looked at him, "Please, I'm not such." She walked past the group onto a ground balcony, overlooking the lands below.

"Those papers are Grey Warden Property, you witch." Alistair said.

She turned to face them, "I do not have them."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"My mother has them, What do you think I am besides these imbeciles?" She asked John.

"You're calling us Imbeciles? How Charming." Alistair said.

"She's a Witch, I tell you! She'll turn us into toads!" Dave panicked.

"You're a lady who lives here in the Wilds. That's all I know." John replied to her.

"She is not a Witch of the Wilds. If she was, she wouldn't make her appearance like this." Austin said.

The Arkanes had little knowledge on the Witches of The Wilds. Austin studied the best he could out of the subject since his main area of work was Ferelden.

"And Who is this Handsome man?" The Lady asked towards Austin.

"Austin Hawke."

"You may call me Morrigan, if you wish."

Austin nodded, "Ok, Morrigan. Is there any way for us to get those Documents back?"

"You can ask my Mother, she is the one who has them."

"Can you take us there?" John asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Now we're going with her?" Alistair asked.

"Unless you want to wait here." Austin told him.

"Fine, but if we die, I'm getting you." Alistair said.

"I'll make sure we don't." Austin replied.

* * *

The group followed Morrigan to an old hut. There was an old lady outside, who seems to be waiting.

"Morrigan, who have you brought to our home?" The Lady asked.

"We're here to retrieve the Grey Warden Treaties you have stolen." Alistair told her.

"Stolen?" The lady asked, then laughed, "Hardly. I was protecting them."

He was taken aback, "Oh, You were protecting them?"

"Yes. I knew the Grey Wardens would come looking for their treaties sooner or later."

"She's a witch

Then the lady turned and went inside the hut.

After a few moments, she came back out with the documents.

"Here you go." She told Austin, handing him the Treaties.

"Thank you." Austin responded, handing the papers to Alistair.

"Oh, No need. You got what you came for."

"And thank you, Morrigan for taking us here." Austin told Morrigan with a smile.

She gave the slightest sign of a smile back, Austin almost didn't catch it.

"You're welcome." Morrigan replied.

"Well, Morrigan, these are your guests, maybe you should lead them back?" The Woman suggested.

"I...very well." She replied and turned to the men, "Right this way."

* * *

**I couldn't remember the conversations very well, so I used what I did remember and added some parts. Remember, I only played once!**

**Thanks for Reading and leave a review, please!**

**~Dark**


	13. The Joining

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 13**

**Here's Chapter 13! it's the chapter before the Battle of Ostagar! I will try my best to detail and embellish the fight in an epic way that I can!**

* * *

John and his followers made it back to camp, thanks to Morrigan's Guidance. They headed back over to the bonfire Duncan has set up.

"You made it back." He greeted them, "How did it go?"

"We've got the vials and the treaties." John told him.

"Good, Then we can begin the Joining." Duncan said as she nodded.

"The Joining?" Jory asked.

"You'll see." Duncan replied, "Meet me over there in a few minutes." He said as he pointed towards an old structure to the left.

John nodded.

"Alistair and I will meet you there." Duncan told the recruits.

"I'll be there also, if you don't mind." Austin said, looking at Duncan.

He simply nodded.

Austin left the men to their business and saw a man by the Mabari War Hound fence. He had an expression of being troubled. Austin walked over.

"Hey, you seem like you need help. Is there anything I can do?" Austin asked.

"Yes, In fact. I have a Mabari War Hound who's accidentally drank up some Darkspawn blood, which is, you may know, is poisonous. It's very difficult to keep them from doing so." The man replied.

Austin nodded as he listened.

"I can't get close enough to muzzle him. He'll just bite my arm off."

"Perhaps I can see if I can muzzle him?" Austin asked.

"You could try, here." He said as he handed Austin a Muzzle.

Austin nodded and entered the pen. There was a single, brown Mabari War Hound. The dog was standing there, looking at him. He had intelligence in his eyes. Austin walked slowly toward the Hound.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." Austin said to him.

The Hound didn't move a muscle. Austin carefully puts the muzzle on, erecting a whimper from the Hound, then walked back out of the pen.

"Did you manage to do it?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Great! But he won't last long without a cure."

"Do you know of a cure?"

"Yes, here in the Kocari Wilds. There's a flower with white pedals and a red center. That's what I need."

Austin was surprised, "Wait, you mean this?" He asked as he pulled out that same flower from earlier.

"Yes! Yes! That's exactly what I need!" The man exclaimed.

Austin smiled as he handed the flower to the man.

"Does the Hound have any previous owner?" Austin asked.

"His Previous Owner died in battle."

"Do you think I can...have him?"

"Sure. See me after the battle." The man replied, smiling.

Austin nodded and left the man to his healing. He made his way through the camp to the Helldivers, then to his crew's section. He found Sul.

"Hey, Sully?" Austin asked.

Sul looked at him, "Jen's the only one who can call me that. Don't me call that. But anyway, what did you need?"

Austin chuckled, "John's going through the joining, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch."

He nodded, "Sure, he IS one of our own."

Austin nodded back and gestured for him to follow.

* * *

Austin and Sul made it and missed whatever conversation that was going on.

"Hey Austin, Sul, glad you could make it." John greeted them.

"Nervous?" Sul asked.

"A little bit."

"You do know you have a chance of dying, don't you?"

"Yep."

Sul chuckled.

"The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it." Jory commented.

"It's for the better." Dave told him.

"Of course, but I have a wife with my child coming at home. How am I going to know if this is honorable?" Jory replied.

"It is honorable by fighting for your wife and kids so they'll have a safe home." Dave reasoned.

Jory sighed, "You have a point."

"Now, We can Begin." Duncan announced as he walked past them.

Everybody turned to Duncan, who was standing near a long table with a large Chalice.

"Alistair, Could you say what the First of the Grey Wardens have said?" Duncan asked.

Alistair nodded, "Of Course."

Alistair cleared his throat, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan took the Chalice.

"Daveth, You are now a Grey Warden." Duncan said as he walked up to Dave.

Dave took the Chalice from Duncan's Hands into his own.

"Here goes nothing."

He lifted the Chalice and drank the Darkspawn mixture. He handed it back to Duncan.

Dave's eyes went white as the corruption coursed through him. He writhed in pain while the blood ran. He grasped at his throat as he fell to his knees, then he was flat out on the ground. Dead.

Jory, witnessing the whole scene, panicked. He backed up towards a column.

"Jory, you are now a Grey Warden." Duncan told him.

"No...! No! I have a wife and kid at home! If I've known...!" He said as he drew his Greatsword.

Duncan walked towards him, drawing his Dagger.

"Stay back!" He cried as he clashed with Duncan, but the old man was too skilled.

Duncan knocked the Greatsword out of the way and delivered a final blow to Jory, ending his life for his cowardice.

"I'm sorry, Jory." Duncan said as he drew his dagger back out and holstered it while the now-dead Recruit slid down the column.

Duncan retrieved the Chalice once again and walked over to John.

"John, You are now a Grey Warden." Duncan announced again.

John took the Chalice in his own hands. He looked at Austin, Alistair, and Sul, all of them nodded and smiled. John nodded back. He looked at the dark blood in the Chalice.

"Time to go."

And he lifted the Chalice up and drank. He handed the Chalice back, and that's when the corruption ran through him.

John's eyes went blank as he bent over in pain. He hit his knees and hit the floor.

Duncan kneeled down next to him, "He's still alive."

Austin and Sul sighed a heavy relief. Especially Austin, he was glad his best friend survived.

"When will he be back up?" Austin asked.

"At Any Time."

Austin nodded.

Then John moved.

"He's up." Duncan said.

John groaned. He looked around to see Duncan, Sul, and Austin.

"What'd I miss?" He ask

"Not Much, you were out just for a couple of minutes." Alistair said.

John nodded as he lifted himself off the ground. He rolled his arms,

"That hurt."

Alistair and Sul chuckled.

"Yeah, it does." Sul told him, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Duncan asked.

"Like Hell." John replied, looking at him.

"Good, that means you're ready to go." Duncan said to John.

"Now there's Four Grey Wardens instead of three. How about that?" Alistair said.

Duncan nodded.

"There could be more here in Ferelden. I know Sul's not the only Grey Warden in the Helldivers." Austin said.

Sul nodded, "Yeah, there could be a couple more of us. But we're scarce. The Arkanes tries to limit the amount of Grey Wardens in every country."

"Could more be ordered?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know. But if there's a Blight, The Arkanes will prioritize Us. Stating that us, Grey Wardens, to be Kept alive at all costs to keep our numbers up. Including sacrifices to save us." Sul replied.

Alistair nodded.

"I see how that could work. Gentlemen, we've got a long night ahead of us. The Blight comes here." Duncan said.

Austin looked at him, "What?"

"You heard me. The Darkspawn arrives tonight." Duncan told him.

"Shit."

"What's Wrong?" John asked.

"I was hoping we might get some rest."

"You will be able to. They haven't gotten here yet." Duncan replied.

"Then we need to start planning." Austin said.

He nodded, "I agree. We'll Meet over there with Cailan and Loghain."

Austin nodded, "Got it."

Duncan and Alistair headed off.

Austin turned to John, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sense any Darkspawn yet?" Sul asked.

"No, I don't think I do." John replied.

Sul nodded.

"Sul, you can go back to the Helldiver Camp. I'll catch up soon."

Sul nodded again and walked off.

Austin motioned for John to come with him to the meeting.

They walked over to see King Cailan and another man in Dark Grey Armor. It was Loghain. Duncan was on the other side of the table. John and Austin went to the side next to Duncan, he nodded their approach.

"Now, About the Course of Action." Loghain said.

Cailan Groaned, "Yes, I know. My Decision is final. I'll stand by the Grey Wardens and The Helldivers in this assault."

He noticed John, "And this is the recruit I met on the Road earlier? I understand Congratulations in is order."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." John replied, nodding.

"Every Grey Warden will be needed in this fight, you should be honored to join their ranks." Cailan told him.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be you undoing, Cailan. We MUST attend to reality!" Loghain told The King.

"Which we are in, regardless, I'm going with my plan." Cailan replied to Loghain.

Loghain shook his head.

"Commander." Cailan said.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Austin asked.

"Are the Helldivers ready?"

"Yes. We are, give us the order and we'll bring down Hell."

"What will you do with your men?" Cailan asked after chuckling.

"I was going to use them as backup. And my group and I will serve as your guard." Austin replied.

He nodded, "That's a good one. I accept." And he smiled at him.

Austin nodded back, "Thank you."

"Are the Grey Wardens ready, Duncan?" Cailan asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. There are Four of us."

"Four?"

"I have a Grey Warden in my Crew, Ser." Austin told him.

He nodded again, "The more, the better, eh?"

Austin and Duncan nodded.

"So We're ready. It will be a bit before the Battle." Cailan said, "Go ahead and do what you need to do."

Duncan, John, and Austin all bowed slightly with their arms in an "X".

* * *

Austin and John were walking back to Austin's camp.

"Ready for this?" Austin asked.

"I don't know, are you?"

"Always."

John chuckled.

They reached the camp and Austin had an announcement to make.

Sul and Jen were sitting together, Alena with Glenn, Mia and Selina, Saras, Garaoff and Sarah, and John sat down with Iona, who smiled at his return.

"Guys, John here, Is officially a Grey Warden!" Austin said.

The crew cheered and clapped for a moment.

"Congrats, John!" Glenn said.

"Add one to the Darkspawn killers!" Garaoff bellowed.

"Yay! We now have two!" Mia cheered.

Alena nodded to John with smile. John did the same to her.

"My man still has more kills." Jen said as she grinned.

John and Sul chuckled.

"Not for long." John replied with a smile.

"We'll compare kills after this, then." Sul told him as he smiled.

"That, We will do." John replied.

Austin chuckled as he sat down next to Saras.

"So, What's the plan, Boss?" Sul asked.

"We're serving as guard for King Cailan. We are to protect him if danger looms over him." Austin explained.

Everybody nodded.

"What about the Helldivers?" Selina asked.

"I'm keeping them back as backup. Should the worst come, they will be our cover."

She and everyone else nodded.

"That's a Good Plan." Saras agreed.

"Thank you." Austin told her when he looked at her with a warm smile.

"Oh, that reminds me. John, can I borrow Iona for a minute?" Austin asked.

John looked at him, confused, "Sure...?"

Austin motioned for Iona to follow him, and she did, nervously.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, Don't worry, I need you to come with me." Austin said calmly.

She nodded and followed him.

Austin led her to Arnold's camp section.

"Hey, Arnold!" Austin called him.

The man turned to face him, "Austin! What can I do for you?"

"Here, I have Iona, she's close to John, but she's not trained in Sword-Fighting. I was wanting you and your group to protect her at all costs. Keep her out of harm's way."

She looked at him.

He took a few moments to understand, "Okay, got it. We can do that."

"I'm holding the Helldivers for backup in case something goes wrong. I know, it's going to upset a lot of my men." Austin explained.

Arnold nodded, "I understand."

"Thanks, I owe you for this one."

Arnold chuckled, "You don't owe me anything, Commander. This is a favor."

Austin smiled and nodded, "Thanks again."

Arnold did the same.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your business. See ya later." Austin said.

"You too, Austin."

Austin and Iona left the man and started walking back.

"Why did you do that?" Iona asked.

"Because, You're all John's got left. He will lose his sanity if he lost you. Arnold and his squad are one of the best. You can trust him."

She nodded, "Thank you. He's all I've got left."

"You're Welcome. He can handle himself, he's proven it." Austin replied, smiling.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I love him."

"I thought you already did."

"I do, but not this deeply before."

"Well, that's good. He needs someone to cope with about losing his parents."

"I'll always be there for him."

Austin nodded, "He'll do the same for you."

She nodded.

They got back to their camp in silence.

Iona went back to her spot next to John and Austin resumed his next to Saras.

"How'd it go?" John asked Austin.

"It went the way I planned." Austin replied.

He nodded, "You didn't do anything to her, did you?" He asked suspiciously.

Austin looked at him, "What makes you think I would try anything? I done told you that I do not make a move on anybody's partner."

He nodded, "Just making sure."

"You really want to know what happened, then I'll tell you."

He nodded as he listened.

"I talked to Arnold. I asked him to take Iona to safety during the battle, so she will not be in any danger."

John looked at Austin, "What?"

"You heard me." Austin told him.

"I...don't know what to say..."

"He's protecting her for you is what he's saying." Selina said to him.

"Thank you, Selina."

She nodded.

"I see...Thank you, Austin." John said to him.

John looked at B.J, "Boy, when I go, I want you to stay with Iona," he said as he pointed to her, "Protect her."

The Hound barked, and wagged his tail.

John smiled at him, "Good boy." He petted him, scratching behind his ear.

Austin nodded, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go tell the men and women of the Helldivers what we are doing." He said as he stood up.

"May I come?" Saras asked.

"Sure."

She nodded and stood up with him.

Austin and Saras left the group and went over to Jenkins' tent.

"Captain?" Austin asked through the tent.

"Yes, Come in."

He and Saras entered.

"Something I can help with?" Jenkins asked.

"I need to announce what we're going to do, and they will not like it."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll gather them up."

Austin nodded and exited the tent with Jenkins and Saras.

"Helldivers!" He bellowed.

Austin heard several footsteps of their miniature army as they all got into formation and saluted.

"The Commander will tell you what is our role in the Battle! Commander."

Austin stepped up, "Thank you, Captain." Then turned to the gathering, "Helldivers!"

Everybody stood at attention.

"As you should have known, The Darkspawn are going to be here, TONIGHT! We are the backup! Something goes wrong, you will roll out whatever orders I have given! Is that clear?!"

"Ser, Yes, Ser!" He heard the crowd say.

"I understand a lot of you are itching for some action, but who knows? Maybe a couple of Darkspawn might sneak by and you get to kill 'em!"

The crowd cheered for a moment, Austin held his hand up to silence them.

"When you see a fireball go up in the air, you come a-runnin'!"

Again, "Ser, Yes, Ser!" He heard.

"Now, if you do get called...There's one thing I want you to do..." Austin said, smiling at the end.

They all listened for what he was about to say.

"You go and GIVE. THEM. HELL!" He shouted, drawing Excalibur out to shine in the moonlight, Waving it with each word of their motto.

The Gathering turned into a round of applause and cheering.

Duncan listened to their cheering from his bonfire, he smiled slightly, that is a leader, right there. He knew it was The Commander.

"When I do call you, though. Archers, you rain Hell from the safety of the cliffs! Don't go for the bridge, they will most likely target there if they have siege machines."

The Archers of the Helldivers nodded.

"Mages, I want you to help the archers by enchanting their arrows with whatever you can provide! Heal if necessary!"

The Mages' staffs lit up to acknowledge his command.

"Warriors! You know what to do! Show 'em why we're called Helldivers!" Austin told the Warriors.

The Warriors held up their Swords, Greatswords, Maces, and Battle Axes, cheering; "Give 'em Hell!"

Austin smiled. He loved it when the men and women he was commanding get all pumped up, ready to go. It boosted their morale.

"My Squad and I are the guard of King Cailan. We'll be the only Helldivers down there."

The crowd nodded.

"That is all. One more time! What will we give 'em?" Austin asked with his ear pointing to the crowd while his hand was next to it.

The Gathering responded, "HELL!"

"What? I didn't hear you!"

"GIVE THEM HELL!" The crowd bellowed.

"Hell Yeah!" Austin cheered.

Once again, the Gathering cheered the motto. Austin and Captain Jenkins joined in. The cheering stopped after a few minutes.

"The Battle's going to be soon! Do what you have to do and let's send those bloody bastards back to Hell!"

One more time, the Crowd cheered. Their morale had to be sky high.

"That will be all, and good luck, Helldivers!" Austin finished.

The Crowd cheered slightly again as they dispersed to their sections. Austin swore he saw someone in clown armor.

"That was great, Ser." Jenkins told him.

"Thank you." Austin replied with a smile.

"The Helldiver Men and Women will fight harder now."

"That's what I was aiming for."

Jenkins hit him on the back, smiling, "Give 'em Hell, Ser."

"That, I will." Austin replied, grinning.

He nodded and they went separate ways.

Austin got back to his section, and he was greeted by his crew.

"Man! That was one hell of a speech!" Sul told him.

"I loved it." Austin replied.

"So did I." Jen said.

"You need to do that more often, you know how to get us all pumped." Sul told him.

"I think I might." Austin replied, grinning.

A Helldiver came up behind Austin, he turned to face him.

The Helldiver panted, "Commander, It's time."

Austin nodded, and turned to his crew, whom all stood up.

"Everybody ready?" Austin asked.

"I've got your back." John said.

"You won't be able to." Austin replied.

"What? Why?"

"Duncan has another task for you. Go meet him by the Bonfire. Iona, go ahead and go to Arnold."

John looked down, "Damn."

"It's for the better."

He nodded and ran off.

Iona and B.J headed off.

"I'm with you, Buddy." Sul said.

"Ready to kick some Darkspawn ass!" Glenn exclaimed.

"I'll always be by your side." Saras said.

"And I." Selina said.

"Me too!" Mia said.

"I'm good to go." Jen told him.

Alena nodded.

Austin smiled and nodded, "Time to go, Ladies!"

* * *

**Next up; The Battle Of Ostagar! This is one of the chapters I'm thrilled to write!**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review, please!**

**~Dark **


	14. The Battle Of Ostagar

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Here, will be the major change I've told you about. Read on!**

* * *

Austin and his Companions were running to King Cailan's Tent. It didn't take them but a few seconds. They caught him in time while he was just leaving the tent.

"Ah, there you are! Ready?" He asked them.

"Ready as we'll ever be, your majesty." Austin replied.

He nodded, "Good, now let's go!"

They followed him, and Duncan came along.

"You're joining us?" Sul asked.

"Yes, I'm guarding him also." He replied.

Sul nodded.

Duncan has Tasked Alistair and John to lighting the beacon. Austin hoped they will reach it in time. He can handle himself but not against the infinite horde of the Blight.

* * *

Austin, his miniature army, Cailan, and Duncan were in the valley beneath the bridge of Ostagar. They were on a small hill, overlooking the massive army that The King has gathered. There were Archers in the front lines. Ready to bombard the horde with fire arrows. Chantry sisters were slightly swinging small pots of some sort of mist, perhaps blessings or so.

"Mia, I want you to light up three arrows, lay them on your bow, and fire when Cailan says so." Austin told her.

"Ok." Was her response, she equipped her bow, took out three of her coal-powdered tip arrows, and lit them on a nearby torch, "Ready."

Austin nodded.

"The Plan will Work, You Majesty." Duncan told the King.

"Of course, it will. The Blight ends here." Cailan replied.

They watched as the red covered the forest in front of them. They could see the Darkspawn horde ahead. The ogres' footsteps shook the ground, reinforced by the growling of the Darkspawn.

The Hurlocks were taunting them, roaring, waving their weapons in the air. A Vanguard stepped up ahead of the Massive Horde, after a few seconds, he pointed his sword at them, yelling.

The Horde charged.

"Archers!" Cailan bellowed.

The archers and Mia readied their bows, she waited for the man with his hand up. She had three fire arrows ready to go. Glenn took a few more and lit them also, Mia smiled at him and Glenn returned it.

"Go get 'em, girl." Glenn told her.

"Oh, I will." Mia replied.

Austin chuckled.

"Alena, Selina, remember what you did to that ship?" Austin asked as he smiled.

Selina grinned and Alena nodded.

"Fire!" Cailan shouted.

Austin watched as countless fire arrows entered and soared through the air, leaving trails of smoke behind as they Buried themselves in either the ground or the Darkspawn. Many of them fell but continued marching. Mia let more of her fire arrows go as Selina and Alena combined their magic to summon something else.

"Hounds!" Cailan yelled.

Again, Austin watched as the War Dogs took off from their masters and towards the Darkspawn. A few were taken down, but the others took the Darkspawn down as well.

"Your Majesty, Watch this." Austin said, pointing to The sky.

Selina and Alena smiled as they unleashed the beast. Cailan and the army below stared in awe as meteors on fire rained down on the Darkspawn, exploding on impact. One by one came, obliterating anything they hit. As a Final, The mages summoned a very large meteor. It came crashing down at the forest and it went. Leaving a small mushroom cloud as it exploded.

The army cheered as they watched. Cailan took this advantage.

"For our families! For FERELDEN!" He shouted.

The Army roared as the warriors ran forward to meet the approaching Blight.

Austin watched as the two massive armies clashed. Fire arrows were being exchanged back and forth. Along with siege machines. A round of the siege ammunition hit the top of a tower, the top of the building collapsed and there was smoke erupting from their landing. Ballistas were going off, archers letting their arrows loose upon their targets. Parts of the bridge fell from under the pounding of the siege machines.

"Alright! Time to go! Alena, Selina, Glenn, and Mia, stay up here and provide whatever you can."

All three ladies and Glenn nodded.

"Everybody else! Let's go!" Austin said as Cailan and Duncan took off.

"Oh Hell Yeah! Time to kick some ass!" Sul said eagerly.

Austin drew Excalibur and jumped off the small cliff, along with his warriors. They took off after Cailan, who was already in combat. He cut down three Hurlocks in one swing.

"_Damn._" Austin thought.

The Commander thrusted into the nearest Hurlock, pulled out, and slashed another to the right. He moved on to another target.

* * *

Saras stormed towards an Ogre, he roared at her and she responded with a side slash to the face while jumping, causing him to look the direction she Swung. She landed and performed an uppercut with her Greatsword. Knocking him back slightly. A Hurlock came from the side and she swung over her head, slicing the head clean off. She turned back to the Ogre. Saras backed up and ran with her Greatsword's tip pointing towards the Ogre. She jumped, impaled the Ogre by the chest. She clinged on as she pulled and stabbed as the Ogre fell backwards. When he landed, Saras pulled her sword out and brought it down on his head, then twisting to execute him. She pulled it out and jumped off as she went to hunt more hostiles.

* * *

Garaoff slashed Hurlocks and Genlocks as he went. the Dwarf was having the time of his life. He cackled as he killed, one by one. He looked behind to see a trail of dead Darkspawn. He chuckled to himself as he went after for more.

* * *

Mia nocked one arrow after another as she unleashed hell on every single Hurlock, Genlock, you name it. She pulled out one of her special arrows that Garaoff made for her. She lit it up on the torch, nocked it, found a group, and let loose. The arrow hit and exploded. Killing the surrounding Darkspawn. She readied another, and found a crowd, and unleashed. She smiled evilly to herself as she watched. She pulled a regular arrow out and started picking off single targets.

* * *

Selina sent spirit bolts at her enemies next to Mia. She tried helping anyone in trouble to keep them alive. She saw a target. She sent three bolts. The Hurlock acted like he got hit in both shoulders, right, left, then right again before he went down. She readied a stone and tossed it at an Ogre. The monster looked at her and roared before being downed by a couple, quick, arrows from Mia.

* * *

Alena summoned Fire geyser after geyser upon her enemies. They all burned alive and fall to the ground, writhing in the flames until they finally died. She even combined her Fire and ice elements into a spiral, flying spell, causing an explosion mixed in ice shards and fire spikes. Killing a lot of Darkspawn in the process. A very deadly combination.

* * *

Jen blocked an Attack from a Hurlock. She reacted with two slashes in an "X". She turned to another, who was facing away, she thrusted and kicked the Hurlock off. She faced a Genlock, bashed it with her shield, and drove her sword home. She pulled it out and kept slashing away at other hostiles.

* * *

Glenn was surprised on how many would come up to the small cliff that the girls were shooting off of. He didn't mind, he got to have a little fun also.

A few Hurlocks came up, they were after the girls and one of them was his girl. He didn't take too kindly of that. He snapped into action as he drew both of his daggers. He went for the first one. (They were in line.) The Elf stabbed the first one several times in a quick succession. He jumped and roundhouse kicked the Dead Hurlock out of the way. The next came up, and Glenn threw his left, and it landed in the heart. He shoved that out of the way and impaled the one behind it. He drew his dagger back out and the Hurlock fell down. Before Glen could retrieve his other dagger, he narrowly dodged a slash from an Alpha.

He had only one dagger and the Alpha had a sword and a shield. Glenn had to be careful. The Alpha was skilled than the others. It was placing precise strikes. Glenn was parrying them, but the Alpha had more weight, and power. He wasn't going to last long.

Glenn kept on parrying the strikes, the Alpha was pushing. Glenn needed to go on the offensive, put the Darkspawn on defense. He started slashing back. He used speed, and it was working. The Alpha, of course, was parrying Glenn's strikes and backing up. Glenn's plan was going the way he wanted. He pressed the Alpha far enough and they into a lock. Glenn kicked the Darkspawn back and quickly drew his other dagger out of the dead Hurlock from earlier.

He finally had what he needed to kill the Alpha, but that went all wrong. The Alpha was smarter than he looked and Bashed Glenn.

"Ah! You bastard!" Glenn said as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. He was knocked to the ground from the bash.

Alena turned upon hearing his words and saw the Alpha looming over him. A fire burned in her eyes.

Glenn crawled backward as the Alpha closed in on him, then it was frozen in deep ice. Followed by a very bright red geyser of flame. The Alpha was nowhere to be found.

Alena slid next to him, "Are you ok?" She asked, worriedly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you." He said as he smiled.

She smiled back, the same smile that captured Glenn's heart. The smile he loved to see. He would die for her.

She helped him up.

"Now, Let's kick some more Darkspawn butt!"

She nodded and returned to her position.

Glenn got up, retrieved his daggers, and readied for more.

* * *

Sul ducked under a side swing and spun, driving his Greatsword into the Hurlock and another behind him. Sul grunted as he lifted his Greatsword into the air and swung the dead Hurlocks off, with them landing on an Ogre who got angry and roared at him.

Sul chuckled, "Come to Papa!" He taunted.

The Ogre headed in his direction, eyes on Sul. It tried to ram Sul, but he got out of the way in time. The Ogre turned and Sul cut both of its legs. It roared as it fell to the knees. Sul finished it with a Greatsword through the head. He let go of his Greatsword as the Ogre roared again as it fell back to the ground. Sul jumped on top, grasped his sword and twisted.

* * *

Sarah bashed a Hurlock with her Shield. It goes hitting the ground as Sarah arches a slash to her right, cutting another down, then does the same to her left, taking down one more. She jumped on top of the one on the ground and drove her sword home.

She jumped back off. And turned to face three more. She smiled evilly as she stormed forward to cut the One in the middle to the ground, dead. She hit the one on the left with the rim of her shield and drove her sword into the one on the right. Sarah spun as she pulled out and inserted into the last one.

* * *

Duncan used his dagger and sword as he slashed Hurlock after Hurlock.

The Helldivers were doing fine, but the regular army wasn't. Very soon, they would be outnumbered. He hoped John and Alistair reached the Beacon. Just as he thought that, it lit up.

They have succeeded. He looked and saw an Ogre rushing toward him, before he could react the Ogre slapped him out of the way. Cailan was behind Him. Duncan was sent flying.

The Ogre kept charging at The King. He swung at him, but it didn't hold the Ogre back for a second. The Ogre grabbed him and Cailan stared face to face with the Monster, then it roared as Cailan saw a staff embedded in the head at the side. The Ogre dropped him and Cailan fell to the ground. He watched as Austin ran up the Ogre as it fell back. Austin took Excalibur, and drove it in. He did so several times before holstering it, dropping to the side and pulling his staff out. He used the staff for a minute as he slashed away with the sword tip.

"Where the Hell's Loghain?!" Cailan said to himself.

Duncan came to Cailan's side, "Are you Ok, your Majesty?"

"Yes, I am." He replied.

Before Duncan could help, a sword erupted from behind. Cailan saw the act as well.

"Duncan!" Sul shouted.

Cailan looked to see Sullivan cut down a Vanguard. He clashed furiously as his rage built up.

The King tried getting up but he was cut from the side from a Genlock, who ended up getting an Arrow to the head.

Austin saw the scene and ran to The King's Side.

"Here, take this and spread it on your wound, quickly!" Austin said as he handed a vial of a dark substance that looks like blood, then went back to fighting.

Cailan took his word and into his hands. He rubbed the substance over the wound. The scar burned at a very high amount of pain, he winced as the substance burned.

Austin and Sul continued circling the King, defending him.

"Saras! Garaoff! Jenny! Sarah! Defend Cailan!" Austin bellowed.

Saras heard him and started making her way back.

Garaoff did the same, along with Jen and Sarah.

"We're going to get overwhelmed, Commander!" Sul said.

"I know! Just a little longer!" Austin replied.

Sul nodded as he cut another Hurlock down.

The Substance paralyzed The King's Leg, in order to heal properly.

The Substance given to The King was a mixture of Darkspawn blood and a special type of herb from one of Arkadia's flowers, it purifies the taint left by Darkspawn weapons as well as healing the wound. The Chemical was called the "Darkspawn's Cure". It burnt when it's healing and paralyzes. All Helldivers in Ferelden were required to have a couple of the vials or whatever can carry the substance, whenever a Blight could occur. Austin was glad the Arkanes had done so.

The Arkanes were culturally and technologically advanced. They acquired knowledge from the ancient civilization that was in ruins on Arkadia. They could tell the owners of the ruins were more advanced than the other countries, but it was unknown of who they were.

The Five continued defending the King. The army he has gathered was mostly either killed or wounded. The wounded wouldn't last long, Austin prayed to the Maker that their deaths were quick and as painless as possible.

Austin had his staff out instead of Excalibur to take on more enemies at once and in a greater arc.

He held the Staff by the bottom and swung in wide, long arcs. He slid his hand up a little bit to put more power into the swings. He cut down, wave after wave as more and more poured into attacking them. Alena, and Selina were trying their best to help them. Mia was running out of arrows, she focused on the stronger targets, such as The Vanguards, Darkspawn Mages, and The Alphas. Placing precise shots in killing them with the fewest arrows she can.

Austin knew they were going to need help.

"Alena! Signal the Helldivers! We need them out here!" Austin shouted.

She nodded and prepared. She sent it up. The ball of fire rolled in the air, than exploded when it was above the bridge.

The Five kept fighting the best they could until The Reinforcements came. The Warriors entered the battle. Archers with the Mages rained down death with a variety of enchanted arrows; ice, fire, spirit, explosive, and Rock.

"Sul, help the King up and fall back!" Austin commanded.

"But..." He tried to say.

"But. nothing! Go! We've got your back!" Austin told him.

Sul gave in, rushed over to Cailan and helped him up. Sul supported him as they fell back to the entrance to get back up to camp.

Captain Jenkins came by Austin's side.

"Have the Warriors form a line, retreating while keeping the Darkspawn off of us!" Austin said to him.

He nodded, "Got it!"

Austin, then, heard a Dragon. He looked up and saw a red dragon fly over the valley and into the Tower of Ishal.

"_Damn, I hope John and Alistair's alright._"

Austin met up with Mia, Selina, and Alena.

"Come on! We're retreating!" Austin told them.

They all nodded and went along. Austin looked back to see how his Helldivers were doing, he quickly counted all twenty-five of them. They were all working together to keep each other alive and kill the Darkspawn at the same time. It was incredible.

Then, he heard a scream, he looked behind and saw Alena on the ground with her back cut in a short, diagonal cut from a Hurlock.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Austin yelled.

Glenn was already ahead, and he didn't see the act.

Austin stormed to the Hurlock, causing it to turn to face him, only to meet a sword in the middle and Austin tossed the Darkspawn aside and holstered Excalibur. He rushed to Alena, her back was bleeding heavily. She passed out.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" He said as he fumbled in his pouch for another Vial of the Cure.

He found one and opened it. He put some on his hands. He applied the medicine to her wounds. He also applied a balm so it wouldn't paralyze her spine.

He looked behind to see Jenkins commanding the Helldivers. He was one of the best.

"Jenkins! Hold those fuckers off! One of my own is wounded!" Austin told him.

He nodded, "You Got It!" Then he turned to give more directions. They haven't lost a man yet.

Austin heard that same dragon flying by, but back the same way it did.

He didn't have time to worry about the Dragon. Alena was near death. He took out a piece of very large cloth, wrapped it across Alena's back, around her back and tied it in a knot. He flipped her over to her back with his arms keeping her back from touching the ground, and lifted her up.

"I got you, Alena, I got you." Austin said to the unconscious elf.

"Jenkins! I'm moving!" Austin told him.

He nodded, "We got your back!"

Austin nodded back and made his way to the top.

* * *

The companions made it to the top.

"Where's Austin?" Selina asked.

"I thought he was following us?" Sul said.

"Wait, Alena isn't here either! Where is she?" Glenn asked very worriedly.

"We have to go back!" Mia said.

"No! We stay here! He told us to go!" Selina replied.

Glenn fell to his knees, looking past his comrades.

"Glenn? What's wrong?" Mia asked.

They all looked to where Glenn was looking and all of their faces turned to shock.

Austin was walking up, with Alena in his arms.

"Alena..." Glenn croaked, with tears nearing his eyes.

Austin saw him, "She's still alive, Glenn! Now, Come On! I patched her up. But she needs a safe place!"

Glenn was instantly relieved, but that didn't stop his concern for Alena, or the love he had for her.

The others were relieved as well. It would be hard to believe they've lost their own.

"Where do we go?" Mia asked.

"Kocari Wilds." Austin replied.

"What?" Cailan asked.

"It's the only way." Austin told him.

Jenkins came running up to Austin, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll take the King through the Kocari Wilds. Lose the Darkspawn in there. I want you to take all of our Hellidvers back to Arkadia and report what happened."

He took a minute to understand, "Ok. Gotcha."

Austin nodded and turned back to his crew as Jenkins took off.

"Now, Let's Go! I'm not setting Alena down until we're good!" Austin said.

Everybody nodded and turned to see a Woman.

"Morrigan?" Austin asked, surprised.

"Yes, 'tis is I. Come, I am to take you all back to The Hut. We have John and that dim-witted other Warden." She replied.

"What? We have to go with her?" Cailan said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It's our only option." Austin said.

"Let's go." Cailan gave in.

Austin nodded, "Ok, Thanks, please, we must hurry. She's dying." Austin said, motioning at Alena.

She nodded also and turned to go back out the gates. Everybody followed. They ran into Arnold.

"Austin! Thank the Maker, you're alive! What's happening?" Arnold asked.

"Jenkins is pulling back. You and your squad go with him, he's retreating to Arkadia. We'll take Iona and The Hound."

He nodded, and turned to his Mage, "Go get Iona and the dog."

The Mage nodded and ran back toward the camp and came back with Iona and B.J.

"Austin! Is John okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Iona, He's somewhere safe and we need to get there also." Austin replied.

She nodded.

"Now, Let's get the FUCK out of here!" Austin said.

Arnold hit him on the back as he ran past, along with his Squad. Austin and his Companions followed Morrigan, once again, out the Gates of Hell.

* * *

**I gotta say, that was a good one! I think.**

**I couldn't come up with a better name for the "Cure", I made it up. As it says in the description, it gets rid of the Taint inside of the person injured by Darkspawn weaponry. They need some sort of medicine to protect themselves against the Taint.**

**Thanks for reading and Please! Leave a review on how I did with this one! I need constructive criticism if I have any flaws! I'm always open for improvement!**

**~Dark**


	15. Alena's Past

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 15**

**'Eyo, Guys! Here's the fifteenth chapter! It will provide an insight on Alena's past for anyone who's interested in her character.**

***Change!* Alena's eyes are blue! Instead of green! Just to boost her character.**

* * *

Austin and his group set up camp in front of Morrigan's Mother's Hut. It was a round circle on a small rise. There was enough room for everybody. Austin gave his tent to The King, who refused but Austin insisted, the Commander told the King that he needed the soft to rest properly. Cailan reluctantly accepted. Glenn was kept out of the hut, where Alena was while the Lady, Austin finally gotten her name which was Flemeth, healed her. She was, indeed, A Witch of the Wilds. Austin didn't mind since she was helping them and letting them stay on her land.

John was in the hut as well, Flemeth told Iona about John, who took an arrow dangerously close to his heart, but she managed to get it out in time. Iona thanked her to the death. Flemeth simply laughed and told her not to Worry. B.J as well.

Alistair was amazed that They've gotten Cailan out of there, but also saddened by Duncan's death. He wasn't the only one, either, Sul and The King were hit hard by his time done. Austin found out that Sul and Alistair were in the same joining when he recruited them before Sul went to the Helldivers.

Austin left his Staff and its holster at his tent. He always kept Excalibur with him, wherever he went.

It was night and Garaoff gotten a fire going in the center of the camp while the tents were lined along the edge of the circle part of the hill. Selina brought up seats. Sul and Jen were together on one, Garaoff and Saras, Selina and Mia,

Austin saw Glenn throwing pebbles that bounced along the water. He walked over.

"Glenn, you alright?" Austin asked.

Glenn looked and saw him, "Oh, hey."

"You didn't answer me."

He sighed while Austin picked up a couple of small rocks.

"I'm really worried. I know she's under care in there," Glenn said as he motioned toward the Hut, "But I cannot get myself to stop being so worried about her."

Austin knew who he was talking about, he threw a pebble and watched it jump across the water.

"She'll make it, Glenn," Austin said, patting him on the back with his free hand, "She's a tough girl."

He threw one also, and nodded, "She is." He said as he smiled.

"Tell me about her, What's her feature that gets you? She doesn't really speak much even to me." Austin said, feeding the water a rock.

"She's all I could ever ask for. She may not speak much to anybody, but she talks to me."

Austin nodded as he listened, bending over to pick up more small rocks.

"I...I love her smile and her eyes. They are the most amazing features of her. Forgive me, I'm haven't told anyone about Alena before."

Austin chuckled, "Take your time. I understand."

Glenn nodded and continued, "I don't mind that she's Dalish and a Mage at that. Honestly, I think it's better that she was born Dalish whether than in an Alienage."

Austin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's better that way, but until you have to leave your clan..."

"That's the worst part, she was exiled."

Austin looked at him in shock, "Really?"

He nodded, "She wanted to go to the Helldivers and She was the first to the Keeper. The Keeper wouldn't let her go." Glenn gave another bouncing pebble to the H2O.

"Damn."

"Yeah. Alena threatened to leave. The Keeper wouldn't accept that. Alena was more powerful in Magic than the Keeper since she had very few friends and she would go off in the Woods, climb into a tree, and she would study more about Magic through books."

Austin nodded, "This is Interesting." And threw a pebble out to the water.

"The tension between the Keeper and Alena grew worse. Eventually, turned out to be a fight between Alena and the ENTIRE clan. She didn't try to kill any of them, but she knew she wouldn't win."

Austin shook his head, "I've ran into a couple of clans before, but that harsh? Shit."

"I know, right? When she ran, the Keeper yelled out to her, "You Are Banished!", Alena told me that she cried that very night."

"I can see why she needs someone. You're just the one for her." Austin replied, smiling.

He smiled back at Austin, "Thanks. The Helldivers gave me her, and she's the best thing that happened to me."

Austin chuckled and patted him on the back. He started to walk away until he heard Glenn call his name, he turned to look at him.

"Thank you...For Saving her. I owe you my life, I can never repay you." He told him.

Austin nodded and smiled, "We're a team, Glenn. We always stick together."

Glenn nodded back and returned to the activity of throwing pebbles.

Austin, then, turned back and headed for the camp. He saw King Cailan standing on the edge of the hill, looking out to the swamp waters by himself with his arms crossed. Austin walked over to him.

"You doing Ok, Your Majesty?" Austin asked.

He looked and saw Austin, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"That was pretty rough back there."

"I still can't believe Loghain would withdraw his men."

"Trying to usurp power?"

"Probably."

"The Death of Duncan is hitting Sullivan and Alistair pretty hard."

"It's hitting me hard too, he was a dear friend of I and my Father."

"He will be missed."

"I'm going to do a funeral, when this is all over."

Austin nodded.

"No offense, but your cockiness is going to get you killed."

I know, I learned that lesson the moment that monster grabbed me, and by the way, you have my gratitude." He told Austin as he smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You don't have to keep calling me that, we're friends and that name is the source of my foolish bravado."

"Of course."

"How are you doing? I know I wasn't the only affected by it the Battle. All those men and women dead..."

"Alena getting wounded got me. We didn't lose any Helldivers though."

He nodded, "Impressive," then he patted Austin on the back, "I'll pray to the maker that Alena recovers."

Austin nodded also, "Thank you. Losing one of my own is...unbearable."

"I understand, I've been through that once, but I don't want to speak of it."

"I wasn't going to intrude upon it. We've all gotten a tale we don't want to tell."

"Yeah..." He patted Austin on the back, "We all do, thanks for coming to speak with me."

Austin smiled at him, "No Problem, anytime."

He nodded and smiled as Austin turned to walk and he went back to looking out over the swamp.

Austin really didn't know what else there was to do. He went over to the fire where everybody was chatting and sat down on a rock seat Selina brought up when she saw him. He nodded his thanks. He sat next to Sarah, who was between Jen with Sul and Saras with Garaoff.

"Hey, Brother." Sarah greeted him, smiling.

"Hey, Sister." Austin replied, smiling back.

"Now, Aren't we a fun bunch?" Alistair told him.

Austin, Sarah and a couple others laughed.

"That, We are." Austin replied, "Everybody getting along?"

"Oh Yeah! Your little group of bunnies are great." Alistair said.

"Bunnies?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, Bunnies." Alistair replied.

"Ok..." She replied.

Austin and Selina chuckled.

"Is that weird?" Austin asked Mia.

"Oh, no! I was just thinking." Mia replied.

Austin smiled, "Aren't going to turn into a bunny, are you? I don't know if Selina wants a Bunny as a wife."

Selina and Mia laughed.

"Oh, You two are married?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, they are." Austin told him.

"Oh, ok." Alistair replied.

Austin saw Sul look up with a smile on his face.

"Well, look who's up!" Sul exclaimed.

Austin looked and saw John, who grinned at Sul for the exclamation.

Selina raised another seat from the Earth for him and he saw down. He had bandages over the upper right of his chest, where he gotten hit.

"Damn, I didn't think he'd be up yet." Garaoff commented.

"I'm up now, aren't I?" John replied, grinning.

"Yep." Garaoff said.

"How are feeling?" Austin asked.

"Pretty good. Despite the pain when I stretch my arm out." John told him. Petting B.J, who came up to him, wagging his stubby tail like there was no tomorrow.

Sul had something pop into his head, "Oh Yeah! Alistair!"

Alistair looked at him, "Hm?"

"I got something for you, be right back." Sul told him as he got up to go over to his tent.

"Ok..."

Sul came back with a sword in his hand, a sword Austin recognized too well.

Alistair was speechless as Sul handed him the sword.

"D...D...Duncan's Sword?" Alistair said

Sul nodded.

"Thank you! I have something to remember him by! I will use this for the next of the Darkspawn we face." Alistair told him, Sul nodded and went to sit by Jen.

"Which will be very soon." Austin told him.

"And I'll be ready." Alistair replied.

Austin nodded, then saw Iona, who was walking up to the group slowly, rubbing her hands together, looking down at the ground until she looked up.

She gasped, "John!"

John looked and he saw her, then stood up as Iona came running into his arms as they embraced.

"Iona, thank the Maker, you're ok." John said relieved.

She started tearing up, "I was deeply worried about you...I thought I lost...I lost..."

"Shh..." John told her, stroking her back, "It's alright."

Her emotions got the better of her, she looked at him while in his arms. John lost himself in her teal eyes, then she pulled him into a very deep kiss.

"Hell Yeah! Another pair back together!" Sul cheered as Jen laid her head down on his shoulder.

They separated and she smiled at John, who smiled back.

"I missed you." She told him.

"And I missed you." John replied.

John motioned for her to sit and they both did as Selina merged two rocks for them.

"We ought leave these two lovebirds alone." Sarah said, grinning.

Austin and John chuckled.

"Maybe, We should." Austin backed her.

John grinned at Austin, "Perhaps, but then, we'd miss all the fun out here."

"Yeah, you would too." Sul replied.

Austin stood up, "Alright, I'm going to check on Alena. See how she's doing."

"Be careful, Brother, I don't want to have to rescue you from a swamp monster." Sarah told him.

Austin chuckled, "I'll try to, no promises."

She laughed and he walked out of the camp and over to the hut, Glenn was still throwing pebbles across the water.

Austin knocked, the door was answered by Flemeth.

"Is Alena up?" Austin asked.

She nodded and motioned him to come inside. He sneaked in.

He entered and saw Alena on a bed in front of him, she looked over and saw him, she smiled. She was covered in bandages, from her chest to her abdomen. He walked over and sat in a small chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "I feel good."

Austin nodded back, "I'm glad."

"How is Glenn?"

"He's really worried about you. Even when you're far from dying at this point."

She nodded, "I thought he might be. What is he doing?"

"He's right outside the door, throwing small rocks across the swamp waters."

She laughed softly, then smiled again at Austin.

He could tell how Glenn fell for her. She had a beautiful smile and wonderful, sparkling eyes. Though, He wasn't going to make a move on her, like he vowed not to for any taken lady. His will come in time.

"I can't believe you managed to save me, Flemeth told me if you hadn't gotten to me in time, I may not be here." She told Austin, smiling with tears coming to her eyes.

Austin died a little on the inside when he looked into her eyes.

"I wasn't going to leave you behind, I'd go any length to make sure you live, you and the rest of the crew, you all are my other family." He said as he smiled back.

Tears were visible under her eyes, and they rolled down her cheeks.

She motioned for him to come near, he did and she placed a kiss on his cheek. He had to catch himself from falling upon her from the softness of the contact.

"Thank you...I will never forget what you've done for me." She told him.

Austin waved it off, smiling, "It was nothing. I'd do again and again to save my crew."

She nodded, still smiling at him.

He patted her on the shoulder gently, "Alright, I'll let you rest. Want me to send Glenn in?"

"Yes, please, I want to see him." She replied.

He nodded and lifted himself from the chair, then went over to the door. He opened it quietly and stepped outside.

Austin saw Glenn standing in the same spot, but with his hands in his pockets, looking out to the water.

He walked over and patted him on the shoulder and Glenn looked, then saw him.

"Alena's awake, she wants to see you." Austin told him.

His eyes went wide and turned to face Austin.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I've spoken with her just now and she really wants to see you."

He nodded, "Ok, thanks."

"Anytime."

Austin stepped aside as Glenn went towards the Hut, and he slipped in.

He couldn't help but smile. Two couples tonight had gotten back into contact with each other. He was glad, despite that he had nobody, neither does Alistair and Sarah. He thought about it. Would the two make it as a pair? He shook his head as he started making up fantasies. He walked up toward the camp.

The Commander sat down next to Sarah once again.

"How is she?" Selina asked.

"She'll make it." Austin said as he smiled.

The crew cheered, Sul was whooping.

After the cheers died down,

"That's Good." Selina said.

"Yes, it is." Austin replied, "Glenn's in there checking on her."

Selina nodded.

"Well, then we aren't the only ones back together, eh?" John said as he wrapped his arm around Iona, hugging her tight as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Sul chuckled, "Nope."

King Cailan walked over and Selina raised a throne like seat for him. He politely declined.

"I just want a regular seat, ma'am, if you can do that." Cailan told Selina.

She nodded, brought the throne down and a seat like everybody else's raised up.

"Thank you." He told her, sitting on the seat.

She nodded to him again.

"So what's our plan?" Sul asked Austin.

"I'm guessing that we take King Cailan to Arkadia for protection until we resolve matters here."

The King nodded, stroking his chin.

"Sounds good." Cailan commented.

"I figured you'd reject it and want to fight instead." Garaoff told him.

"I do, but I've nearly gotten myself killed. It's time for me to calm down." Cailan said.

"And Hopefully people will think you're dead. That will be your cover." Austin continued.

Cailan nodded.

"We'll try to avoid the Major roads and travel across the Bannorn again, then to The Helldiver Docks."

He nodded again, taking in the plan.

"From there, we'll see what we can do."

"Sounds good. We'll see what happens." Cailan said as he smiled.

Austin nodded to him and smiled.

"Welp, I gotta go to bed. Today's been a long one." Austin said as he stood up, then stretching out.

Sarah got up also, "I, myself too."

And John with Iona, Mia with Selina, and Saras all went to their tents. Sarah went to hers. Glenn told Austin Alena said that he could use her tent since she was going to be in the hut for the rest of the night. Austin told Glenn thank you and walked over to Alena's Tent.

"Shit, I'd hate to sleep in *Her* Tent. A guy like me will stink it up..." He told himself.

He didn't have any choice, so he took out that same cloth, laid it on the ground, then started the process of disassembling his armor. He put his helmet down first, gauntlets, torso, greaves, then boots. He left his chainmail on, crawled into Alena's tent and got comfortable. He tried not to move around too much. He didn't want to ruin the tent. Soon, Sleep claimed him and he was gone.

* * *

**There's 15!**

**I've changed Alena's eyes to separate her further from her clan, like Merrill with her Welsh accent.**

**Thanks for Reading and leave a review, please! Any kind of Review! Don't get scared, I won't go off on ya!**

**~Dark**


	16. Swords & Mages

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 16**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Also, I've got a way to make Merrill appear early in Origins! I'm going with DA: II's look, and her personality there. She will be up soon, and I'd like to Thank my fellow Friend and reviewer, NomOmnisMoriar, for helping me on how to put her in!**

* * *

Austin woke. He yawned as he rolled his shoulders. He looked and crawled out of Alena's tent. He got up and assembled his armor. Lastly, he clipped his Scarbbard on. He looked and saw that he was the only one up, surprisingly. He shrugged as he went over to his tent to retrieve his Staff. He secured the holster to his staff and rolled his arm to make sure he can move.

The Commander took his Staff out of its Holster. He used it as a walking stick. He walked down the ramp of the little hill and found Morrigan at the door.

"Going somewhere?" Morrigan asked.

"Not Really, just over the hill for some practice." Austin replied.

"Are you a Mage?" She asked curiously.

Austin shook his head, "No, I use this for throwing and long reach." Austin said as he lifted his staff in the air slightly and back down.

She nodded, "I see. Well, scurry on then." She told him.

Austin nodded and did so as he went over a small rise and found a fairly open ground with a few trees.

He walked over to the center. He unclipped his Scabbard and laid it on a rock nearby. He got his Staff. He spun it rapidly in his right hand, then he stopped and threw it at a tree in front of him. The staff buried itself enough in the tree to where it won't fall out. Austin walked over and retrieved it. He walked back to his spot, and did the same. The Staff hit the spot again.

"Damn." A voice said behind him.

Austin looked to see John and Iona. Austin chuckled.

"That was a good one." John told him.

Austin grinned, "Get a good sleep?"

He stretched out, "Yeah, I did."

Austin nodded as he retrieved his staff and went back to his position. He readied and threw in a quick succession. Again, Bullseye.

"Impressive." John commented.

Austin chuckled as he got his staff. He used it as a walking stick over to John and Iona.

"Didn't you say you was going to teach Iona about sword fighting?" Austin asked John.

His face lit up, "Oh, Yeah! Do you want to learn?" He asked Iona.

"I don't think it will hurt to try." She replied.

John looked back at Austin, "I only have one sword though."

Austin nodded, "You can use Excalibur."

John's eyes went wide, "You sure?"

Austin nodded again, "I want Iona to learn, so she can defend herself."

John and Iona nodded.

"And don't cut yourself with Excalibur. She's sharper than any blade." Austin told him, grinning.

John laughed, "I'll try not to."

John and Iona went over to their little spot in the plains as they commenced training. Austin went back to his spot and drove the Staff into the ground so it will stick up. He drew his knife. He flipped it by the hilt to grasp it by the blade, he flipped it in the air a couple of times to get used to the weight. He stepped forward as he threw the small sword. The blade buried itself in the bark of the tree. Austin walked over and retrieved it. When he still had his back to the tree at his spot. He spun and threw the knife again. The target was hit. Austin smiled to himself as he went to retrieve it again. He put it back in his holster.

Not knowing what else to do, he guessed he'll check on Alena again. He grabbed his Staff and holstered it. He saw John still teaching Iona, so he moved on to the hut.

He walked up and Morrigan wasn't there. He knocked softly on the door. He heard a hushed "Come In"

The Commander opened the door slowly. He saw Flemeth stirring something in a pot over her fire place. He also saw Alena still in bed, sleeping. He stepped in quietly to let her rest. He walked over to Flemeth.

"How is she doing?" Austin asked, whispering.

"She's been doing very well. She has been using her own healing, she's very skilled in it." She replied.

"Yes, she is. She kept me alive when I gotten a deep cut with poison. I nearly bled out, but she pulled me through." Austin told her.

She nodded, "I'm impressed."

Austin chuckled softly.

"How much longer is it going to take for her to be able to walk? I'll carry her if I have to."

"We'll have to wait and see if she can on her own." Flemeth replied.

He nodded, "Alright."

"Is your group heading out soon?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"But we'll wait until either she can walk or be carried."

She nodded again.

Flemeth was cooking some sort of soup. He smelled seasoned rabbit meat, a few vegetables, and a few others.

"Is that for Alena?" Austin asked, directing at the pot of soup.

"Yes."

Austin nodded.

He looked at Alena, she moved slightly then opened her eyes. She looked and saw Austin, then smiled again.

Austin returned it as he walked over to her to sit down in the same chair as before.

"Sleep well?" Austin asked.

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better than I did, last night."

He nodded, "I'm glad."

"How is Glenn?"

"I think he's still asleep. He's probably the snoring I heard when I woke up."

She laughed softly.

Flemeth walked over with a small bowl with the soup she made. Alena moved slowly as she moved her legs off the bed. Austin got up from his seat and moved the small chair in front of Alena for the bowl to be set down on. He sat on the bed next to her while she took her first spoon full and sipped it.

"Is it good?" Austin asked, grinning.

"Yes." Was her response before inserting another spoonful.

Austin chuckled as he let her eat.

After she ate, Flemeth walked back over to retrieve the bowl,

"Now, Let's see if you are well enough to stand." She said.

Alena nodded, Austin stood up. He readied his hands to catch her if she stumbles the wrong way. She lifted herself up about halfway before her legs went out. She fell back onto the bed.

"Well, shit." Austin said.

"Huh, I guess you will have to carry her if you are leaving soon." Flemeth said.

Austin nodded, "I can do that." He said while looking at Alena, smiling slightly.

Alena smiled back at him.

Austin looked at Flemeth, "I'll go let the others know before we head out. I'll be right back."

Flemeth and Alena nodded. Austin turned to walk out the door.

He caught John and Iona walking back to camp, they were sweating.

"Been having some fun while I was gone, I see." Austin told them, grinning really big.

Iona looked at him in shock with her mouth open as she blushed. John and Austin laughed at her expression.

John regained his breath from laughing, "But, No, She's good. I taught her the basics and she's doing great."

Iona smiled at John's praise.

Austin smiled and nodded, "That's good. that's Good...Hopefully, we can get her to where she can handle herself."

"That's what I plan to do. Looks like we're going to need another Sword." John said.

"We'll get her one." Austin replied.

John and Iona nodded then walked towards camp.

Austin followed them to find everybody up and running. They were gathered around the burnt-out campfire. He saw Glenn at his tent, inspecting his daggers. Austin walked over.

Glenn looked and saw him, "Hey Austin! Morning!"

"Morning, Glenn!"

"How's Alena?"

"She's doing good, but since we're about to head out soon, she has to be carried, she can't quite walk herself yet."

He nodded, understanding, "I'm guessing you have a plan for that?"

"I'll carry her, Unless you plan to." Austin told him, grinning at the last part.

He chuckled, "You can carry her."

Austin laughed, "But, Don't Worry, I'm not going to take her from you. She's part of my crew and she's like family."

Glenn patted him on the back, "I know You won't, Austin. I understand, the crew's my family also."

"Yeah."

"She told me that it really warmed her heart that you went to visit her last night, She actually feels welcome to the crew and cared for, despite how long she's been with us."

Austin smiled, "It was the least I could do to help brighten her mood, you know?"

He nodded, "She also told me that she loves you."

Austin looked at him, "Woah, Woah, Woah, I'm not trying to gain her affection." He said as he held his hands up.

He shook his head, "No, She meant in a friendly way, not a lover."

Austin nodded, relieved that he didn't break his vow.

"Alright, that'll do." Austin told him.

Glenn chuckled, "It's alright, Man. Take it easy."

"I'm not sure if I can, I made a vow to not take any taken woman."

"I know, but still, don't kill yourself over this." Glenn told him.

"I"ll try not to." Austin replied, grinning.

Glenn chuckled.

"So, she tells you everything, doesn't she?"

"Yep."

It was Austin's turn to laugh.

"Alright, I gotta go tell the crew what we're going to do."

Glenn nodded, "Gotcha."

Austin turned and went over to the campfire, everybody there was chatting, telling stories and laughing, it was something.

"Attention!" He called out.

Everybody dropped what they were doing and looked at him.

"We're heading out soon, so pack up and make sure you don't leave anything behind. Alena cannot walk by herself, so I will have to carry her. Be on guard when we leave, there will be Darkspawn about. Let's go!"

Everyone got up from Selina's seats as she withdrew them back to the Earth. Austin went over to his tent and disassembled it. He put its parts in a large pouch on his waist. He got up and walked to the Hut, then inside.

He saw Alena sitting on the side of the bed, she smiled at him once again when she saw him.

Austin smiled back, "We're packing up, Glenn's got your tent and your staff."

She nodded.

Flemeth and Morrigan came into the room.

"Oh, There you are." Flemeth said.

"You were looking for me?" Austin asked.

"Yes, I must ask you to take Morrigan with you when you go." Flemeth replied.

Morrigan looked at her.

Flemeth saw her, "Don't give me that look, you've been wanting to get out of the woods for a while now."

"Perhaps, but Mother..."

"She can help you out of the Wilds." Flemeth told Austin.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan said.

"You are to go with the group, Morrigan. Help them whenever you can."

"Of Course."

"We'll take care of her, Flemeth." Austin said.

Morrigan nodded.

"I'm sure you will, now, if you excuse me, I must go calm the beans she's been pouring about burning down the hut."

"Well, I don't want to come back to a burnt-down home." Morrigan told her.

"You won't have a home if the Blight is not stopped." Flemeth replied before she left the room.

Morrigan turned to Austin.

"Here is I, do you wish for me to be your silent guide or a talky one?"

Austin chuckled, "I know I'm going to regret this, but you can speak your mind."

"Of Course."

Austin turned to Alena, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Yes.'

Austin placed himself at the side and slid his hand under her knee with one on her back as he lifted her off the bed.

"You're awfully light." Austin commented, slightly surprised.

She chuckled at him.

"Now, Let us go." Austin said. Going out the door.

The circle was clean of tents and everything else except the campfire. The crew was waiting in the plains Austin was in earlier. He, and Morrigan walked over.

Sul saw them, "Well, ain't that something? Rescuing damsels in distress, Austin?"

Austin, Alena, and some of the crew laughed.

"Not yet, but if I do, you aren't getting any!" Austin replied.

Sul waved his hand at him, "I already got MY damsel!"

"And Glenn's got his!" Austin told him.

"Yeah! She's mine, Bitches!" Glenn called out.

Austin, Alena, and the crew laughed again.

"I can tell this is going to be a fun ride." Austin commented, with Alena nodding at him in agreement.

* * *

**There you go! It was slightly shorter than usual, but I hope it was worth it!**

**There's nothing romantic between Austin and Alena, for those who are still unsure. Alena is like Saras, always by his side, fighting along with him, but not a couple.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	17. A New Pet

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 17**

**Hey Guys! Here's #17**

* * *

_Still in The Kocari Wilds, but past Ostagar. Traveling along the Imperial Highway to Lothering._

"What? No...I...!" Alistair tried to say.

Sarah laughed, "I'm just playing with ya!"

Alistair sighed a relief, "Oh! Good, for a minute I thought you were serious!"

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, She'll play with you in that way, she'd get me every time."

"And it wasn't very fun for him, either." Sarah finished, grinning.

Alistair smiled and shook his head, "And It's going to happen to me, isn't it?"

"Yep." Austin answered, "Once you're chosen, you won't be getting out of it any time soon."

Sarah chuckled.

"I can tell this is going to be a fun trip." Sul said, smiling.

"That, it will, my dear." Jen replied, smiling with him.

"And it's going to be one, too." Austin commented.

"I sure hope it does!" Glenn replied.

Austin stopped, then the group did the same.

"Something Wrong, Austin?" Mia asked.

Alena looked at him curiously.

"Heat that?" Austin said.

Everybody listened. They heard a faint sound of barking. It kept getting louder and louder, coming towards them. There was a curved path, but they couldn't see past the brushes.

B.J started growling.

"Get ready!" Austin shouted.

Everybody drew their weapons, except Austin and Alena.

They watched as a Mabari War Hound come running. Austin recognized him.

The Dog come up to Austin, panting with his tongue sticking out, wagging his tail.

"Wait!" He told the group.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Austin asked the Hound.

The Dog barked, then turning around, growling towards the path he came.

A few moments later, they all see what he was growling at. A small army of Darkspawn came out, led by an Alpha.

"Time to dance, Ladies! Go!" Austin commanded.

The two Hounds took off, followed by Saras, Jen, Sul, Cailan, and everybody else except, Selina, Mia, Iona and Glenn.

"I got you, Austin." Glenn told him.

Austin nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Glenn replied.

* * *

The Two War Dogs stormed toward two Hurlocks. They both pounced their targets at the same time, biting down and ripping them apart.

* * *

Saras slashed diagonally to the left, killing one Hurlock, then to the right, killing another, then finished with a overhead whirlwind, sending four more enemies off their feet.

* * *

Jen parried a strike with her shield from the Alpha, she responded with a barrage of quick hits to its shield, causing him to stagger back. Jen took advantage and swept under him. With the Alpha on the ground, Jen finished with a stab to the middle, then twisted.

"That's my girl!" Sul told her, crushing a Genlock with an Overhead.

She smiled at him before blocking another attack from a Hurlock, then he was cut down by a diagonal cut from the upper right.

* * *

Cailan stabbed a Hurlock, then kicked him off before sending another thrust into one more. He kicked that one off, then he faced three more, he grinned, then sprinted towards them, roaring.

* * *

Garaoff battled several Genlocks, he was being pushed back as he parried and parried every strike.

Then a few fell with arrows either to the head or heart, he knew it was Mia. He finished the rest with shield bashing and sword-diving. He turned to give Mia a thumbs up, who smiled at him in return before letting an arrow loose into a Hurlock, he fell at Garaoff's feet. Then, Garaoff gave two thumbs up before he took off for more.

* * *

Sarah and Alistair were back-to-back as they rotated, slashing enemies as they came.

"Having fun, yet?" Sarah asked, thrusting into a Hurlock.

"Oh Yeah! Lots of it!" Alistair replied, parrying a strike, then responded with a overhead side slash.

Sarah laughed as she kicked a Genlock down.

* * *

Sul drove his Greatsword under two Hurlocks in line, then turned while he seesawed his Greatsword up, sending the Darkspawn into the air, he spun back around as he slashed the two in half.

* * *

John rushed towards a squad of Hurlocks, they all roared at him as they readied.

"Come get some, Bitches!" He told them.

He bashed the Hurlock in The middle, blocked an attack from the Hurlock on the left as he twisted his wrist to thrust into the one on the right, he pulled it out, and finished the last with two side swings back and forth.

"Watch Out!" He heard a feminine voice said.

He turned around and saw a Hurlock coming down on him with an overhead, before the sword could reach him, Jen comes from the side, bashing the Hurlock with her Shield, knocking him down. She spun around and drove her sword to the Temple.

"Thanks." John told her.

She smiled and nodded at him before taking off after more. John did the same.

* * *

A group of Darkspawn slipped past the main party and were heading for Austin.

"Oh Shit!" Austin said.

Glenn stepped up.

"Come on! Bring it!" He taunted them.

Two Hurlocks went after Glenn. A couple more went after Selina.

The rest went past them.

"Damn it! Mia! Hold Alena!" Austin told her.

Mia came over and retrieved Alena as Austin drew Parathalan, spinning it in his hand, rolling his neck.

"Time to have a little fun." He told himself.

He started out with a sprint towards the First Hurlock, he stabbed him and as the Darkspawn fell back, Austin rode with the staff, pole-vaulting over the Dead Hurlock. He landed on his feet as the others turned and ran after him again. He drew Excalibur, slashing one to the right, then impaling the left, kicking him off.

"Who wants some more?" He shouted.

There were two more Hurlocks, they turned and tried to run, but, Sul and King Cailan were waiting, the two were impaled on the Greatswords of the two men.

Austin chuckled, "Guess not."

Sul and Cailan chuckled too as they kicked the Dead off. They had finished the last of the Darkspawn.

Austin holstered Excalibur and did the same for his staff when he retrieved it, walked over to Mia and Picked Alena back up. She resumed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You Okay?" Austin asked Alena.

She nodded.

Austin nodded back.

The Dog came back up to Austin.

"So what should we call him?" Alistair asked.

"So we're going to have TWO, of these Mangy beasts following us?" Morrigan asked.

"They're not Mangy!" Alistair told her.

"They're Cute!" Mia said.

Some of the Group laughed.

"Alright Ladies, I'm keeping him. Morrigan, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you." He told them.

"Thank you." Was her response.

"Yay!" Was Mia's Response.

Austin nodded, then He thought of what to name him. He whacked his head on the subject.

"Any ideas on his name?" Austin asked.

"We could...Name him...Your Mother!" Alistair suggested, grinning.

The crew chuckled.

"Good one, but no." Austin replied, grinning.

"What about Blade?" Sul suggested.

Austin nodded, "That'll do. It fits him." He said as he smiled at the Hound.

Blade responded with a happy bark and the wagging of his tail.

"Alright, Come on People! Time to move!" Austin commanded.

B.J and Blade took off ahead, barking. Resulting in the Crew chuckling again, well, except Morrigan.

* * *

**And There you have it!**

**Of course, it was short, but I hope the Battle made up for it!**

**In one of my playthroughs in Origins...I named My Hound, 'Your Dick'. It was hilarious! There was this convo between Leliana and The Hound. One part, I can't remember the rest, it said (Your Dick interrupts Leliana) with something following it. It felt awkward when you talk to him. (Pet Your Dick), (Leave Your Dick alone), etc, etc. it was funny!**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	18. A Sunny day with Daggers

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 18**

**Hello! Here's Chapter Eighteen!**

* * *

_On the Imperial Highway, nearly to Lothering. Still Daylight._

Austin halted the party.

"What is it, Austin?" Sul asked.

Austin turned to face the group, still holding Alena,

"We need to split up. Bringing in King Cailan will draw way too much attention." Austin told them.

They all nodded.

"What are we to do, then?" Morrigan asked.

"I'll Take a part of the group through town while the rest of you guard Cailan, and go around. We'll meet on the other side of Town." Austin replied.

Everybody nodded, acknowledging their tasks.

"Who are you taking with?" Cailan asked.

"I'll take John, Sarah, Selina, and Mia." Austin said.

"Stay safe," Iona told John as he stepped forward.

"I will." John replied.

The other chosen partners stepped up.

"And Someone will have to Carry Alena for me while I'm gone."

"I'll do it." Sul said, stepping up.

Austin nodded, "Is that ok, Alena?" He asked her.

She nodded.

Austin did the same and walked up to Sullivan as Sul took Alena into his own hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe You ought carry me around sometime." Jen told him, grinning.

Sul and Austin chuckled,

"Maybe I will." Sul replied, smiling.

"Alright, let's go! We're burning sunlight." Austin told them.

He turned and walked as the other group went to the side to go around Lothering.

*Line*

Austin and his group reached Lothering, he saw some commotion ahead, there were turned over wagons, as well as men.

"Wonder what's going on here." Sarah said.

Austin shrugged, "Guess we'll find out."

They walked up as the leader of men stepped up with the rest of the guys.

"Well, look what we have here! A group and it looks like that one is the leader!" The man said as he pointed at Austin.

Austin eyed him suspiciously.

"As Always, anyone who comes through here has to pay a toll." The leader said.

"A Toll? Are you kidding me?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, a toll, to keep the highway clean, as you can see, it's a mess." The man replied.

"Highwaymen, preying on the refugees." Selina whispered to him, Austin nodded in response.

"You do know who you're dealing with, right?" Austin asked the men.

"These aren't refugees, and they look armed." A burly man said from behind the leader.

"Well, of course not, a Genlock could have figured that out." The leader said to the man.

"Too Bad, I'm not paying The Toll." Austin told him.

"I guess we'll take the coin from your corpse, then. Attack!" The leader shouted, drawing his sword.

"You're gonna regret this!" Austin said, drawing Excalibur.

Mia put an Arrow to a guy to the left of the Leader.

Selina sent three spirit bolts through that same burly man.

John bashed a guy and thrusted into another, then finishing the same man.

Sarah slashed across in an 'X' on one.

Austin parried an attack from the leader from the right. He brought Excalibur over his head to the left as he slashed down diagonally to the right. Causing the man to spin to the side, then fall to the ground dead.

"That was fast." Austin commented.

"I was just getting started." John commented also.

Austin and Sarah chuckled.

"Alright, Let's Move on." Austin said.

They all walked down the ramps and into the front fences of Lothering, they were stopped by a Templar.

"If you're looking for safe shelter, you'll find none Here!" He told the group.

"We're not looking for shelter." Austin replied, holding his Helldiver Badge up for him to see.

The Templar immediately nodded and crossed his chest in a bow, "Of Course, Ser, Don't let me keep you."

Austin nodded, "Sorry for the confusion."

The Templar nodded again as they made their way past the Guard.

"Selina, if you want, you can take Mia and go see your parents." Austin told her.

Both of them nodded, Selina gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Austin, we'll catch up." Selina told him before walking off.

Austin noticed a small family of three by the bridge. A Male Elf, Female Elf and a Child. He walked up them. Sarah and John followed him.

"Hello, Please, Ser, Can you spare a piece of bread?" The man asked him.

"I don't have any food, but what happened to you?" Austin asked.

"We were ransacked by Bandits on the Highway."

"We dealt with those same bandits, perhaps, your possessions are still there?" Austin told the man.

The Man smiled, as well as his Wife while the Child stood up.

"Wonderful! Maybe They're still there!" The Female said to her husband.

"Thank you, Ser!" The man thanked them before the Family walked off.

Austin smiled and nodded. He turned towards the bridge, went over and into the Tavern.

* * *

Sul led his group through the back roads of the Imperial Highway, it was mostly forest, with some clearings.

"Comfortable?" He asked Alena.

She nodded.

Sul nodded back, and refocused on the roads ahead.

They walked for a bit until Sul heard those familiar sounds, footsteps.

"Oh Fuck! Invisible Daggers!" Glenn shouted, hearing them also.

Everyone in the party snapped to action, except for Iona and Sul,

"I'll protect you, Sully." Jen told him.

"Thanks, Honey," Sul replied, "Listen for their footsteps, so you'll know when to strike."

She nodded, "Got it."

* * *

Saras listened, she had her Greatsword drawn, and ready to slash. She heard a sudden movement of feet behind her and she spun, gashing a man as he uncloaked, falling onto his back, dead.

* * *

Garaoff and Glenn stood back-to-back, surrounded by four pairs of feet.

"Ready?" Glenn asked,

"Always." Was Garaoff's response.

Glenn started off by pinpointing a Dagger's Location and threw his dagger, he gotten a bullseye while Garaoff slashed one's legs, and delivered the final thrust.

Glenn threw another dagger, killing its target, Garaoff killed the last with a parry and a shield bash to the head. Glenn went over to retrieve his Daggers.

* * *

Alistair was told to listen for footsteps, now he knew why.

He tuned his ear for any sound, he heard two pairs. He readied for an attack. He heard sudden movement to his right and he spun to the side with his shield up as he blocked a strike, then returning with a diagonal slash.

He spun around again to cut down the other assassin.

* * *

King Cailan swung in a whirlwind, killing three, another came at him as Cailan hit with a pommel strike, then bringing his Greatsword around to the back. He summoned his strength as he came down.

* * *

Morrigan had an expression of annoyance on her face as she heard two pairs of feet circling her. She glowed her hands with a dark, purple smoke as she erupted flames from her hands, she started with them together, then separated them until she could no longer move her arms. The men were caught on fire as they ran, fell to the ground, rolling,

* * *

A Few made it past the Group and towards Sul and Alena,

"I got 'em!" Jen said, killing one with a thrust as a two more after her.

Sul lowered Alena down to the ground, and he drew his Greatsword.

"Bring it, Bitches!" He shouted.

He lifted and slammed over his head to the left, crushing A dagger, then swung off to the right, sending another flying. He kicked one down to the ground as he flipped his Greatsword then brought the Killing blow down.

* * *

Austin and his Comrades entered to encounter a couple of armed men.

"Look here, men! We've been blessed." A man said, stepping up to them.

"Didn't we ask around for a Helldiver and a Grey Warden by these very descriptions?" The man next to the leader said.

"We've been lied to." The Leader replied.

A Red-Headed Lady in Chantry robes stepped up, "Now, Men, I'm sure these are just more poor souls looking for refuge." She told them.

"Stay back, Sister! This is our business!" The leader replied.

"Wait, Why are you looking for Us?" John asked.

"Loghain has said that The Helldivers and The Grey Wardens are traitors to have left the King to Die at Ostagar!" The leader replied.

This boiled Austin's Blood,

"Traitors!? Loghain dare call The Helldivers, Traitors?!" Austin shouted, stepping forward menacingly. Gaining the Attention of the surrounding patrons.

The man stepped back, but stood his ground, "Yes, He does!"

"The Arkanes will not tolerate this!" Austin replied angrily.

"To Hell With The Arkanes!" The leader retaliated.

That went too far.

Austin drew Excalibur, slashing across the Leader's Legs, and he pointed the sword at the man on the left.

"Take another step and you're going down." Austin said to the man.

The man held up his hands in fright.

"Now," Austin said, looking at The Leader, who was on the ground, "Take a Message to Loghain."

The Leader stood up, "What do you want me to tell him?"

"The Helldivers and The Grey Wardens know what really happened, he'll have to do better. " Austin told the man, withdrawing Excalibur.

The man nodded rapidly, "Of Course! Right away!" The leader and his comrades took off out of the tavern.

Austin back in front of him to see the Sister.

"I'm glad you saw it in your heart to give those men mercy. I'm Leliana, I'm one of the Cloistered Sisters here, or I was."

Austin smiled and nodded, "Nice to Meet You, I'm Austin Hawke."

"You are a Helldiver, Are You not?" She asked.

"Yes, I am."

"The Maker has given Me a vision, I am to come with you to help you with the Blight." She told him.

Austin took a minute, then nodded again, "Alright, Leliana, Welcome aboard! I'm sure we can benefit from your skills as a Bard."

She shown a facial expression of surprise, "How did you...?"

"I know, I'm in the Helldivers, you are not the only Bard I've met. I know the way they fight." He said as he smiled.

She nodded, understanding, then smiled as she stepped to his side.

"Now, Let us be gone." Austin said as they exited the Tavern.

They stepped outside.

"I Don't understand, Why would Loghain frame the Helldivers and The Grey Wardens?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea, but he's going to pay for his withdrawal." Austin replied.

"So What are we doing next?" John asked.

"Let's go see Mother, I'm wondering how she's doing." Austin said.

John nodded as they followed Austin to his house.

* * *

Austin stepped up to his door, he heard the familiar sound of Hammering on metal. He opened the door and they made their way through the house to the back.

He had Leliana and John wait outside, for it will only be a few minutes.

Austin stepped out of the door frame to reveal his Mother, who was currently heating a sword before she placed it back on her Anvil to continue Hammering. She looked up and saw her beloved Son and Daughter who smiled at her. She immediately dropped the Sword into the Water tray as she rushed over to them to hug Austin, then Sarah.

"Oh, I missed my babies." Hannah told them, smiling.

"I've missed you too, Mum." Austin replied with a smile.

"And I." Sarah said also, smiling.

"How was the battle?" She asked them.

Austin frowned, "We lost, The Main Army was overwhelmed, but I didn't lose any Helldivers though."

She nodded, "What about the King?"

Austin was taken aback from the Question, he was unable to decide if he should tell her that he's alive or not.

He motioned for her to come near, he whispered into her ear,

"_The King Lives, but keep it only to yourself, we're taking him to Arkadia for Protection. We don't need Loghain knowing,_" Austin told her.

She took a few seconds to take it in and she nodded in understanding.

"Also Mother, you may not like this," Austin said.

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"You need to come with to get out of Lothering, With The Darkspawn at Ostagar, it won't be long before they arrive here."

She frowned and sighed, she'd hate to leave the home they have lived in for so long.

"I know, it's hard..." Austin said as he trailed off.

"Well, if we're going, I might go ahead and pack. I'll get my armor on and we'll set sail." Hannah told her children.

Austin nodded, He knew how much This Home meant to her, as well as himself and Sarah.

Hannah went inside, followed by Austin and Sarah.

Austin went to their bedroom, where He and Sarah lived in their childhood. Memories came back to him as he sat on his bed. Sarah was across from his.

She sat on hers and looked at Austin,

"It's Hard, isn't it?" She asked.

Austin nodded, understanding what she meant.

"It is. Soon, this beautiful house will be swallowed up and burnt down by the Darkspawn." Austin replied.

Sarah sighed, rubbing the sheet of her bed, she was going to miss this house dearly, as much as Austin.

Hannah stood at the door, Austin and Sarah looked.

Their Mother was in Heavy Plating Armor. She made it herself, it was a shiny, silvery colour, with blue outlines. Austin rarely saw her wear it. She used it whenever she was going on a dangerous trip or defense of Lothering.

She carried Sun's Rising and a regular Ferelden Sword.

"It feels good to be back in this old Armor," Hannah commented.

Austin nodded, "You look good," He said as he smiled.

She smiled back, "Are we ready to go?"

"We're ready whenever you are." Sarah answered her.

She nodded and motioned for them come on. Both of the siblings stood from their beds as they followed Hannah out of the house.

The trio stepped out of the House. Hannah locked the door and she turned to Austin's Group.

"I guess we'd better go and get a move on?" She asked.

Austin nodded, "Sure, Let's Go."

They all turned an headed down the small walkway, Austin ran into the Helldivers who were assigned as her guard.

"Helldiver!" Austin said to a soldier.

The Helldiver turned and immediately saluted when he recognized Austin.

"Ser Yes, Ser!" The Man said.

"Who's your Commanding Officer?" Austin asked.

"Him, Ser." The man replied, pointing to a Helldiver, talking to another.

Austin nodded, "Thank you, you may resume."

The Helldiver saluted one more time as Austin made his way to the Leader.

The Helldiver the Officer was talking to, saluted, when she saw Austin. The Leader turned and did the same.

"Commander, What can I do you?" The man asked.

"I'm taking my Mother with me on our journey, you may go ahead and return to Arkadia for your next assignment." Austin told the Officer.

The Officer nodded, "Yes Ser, We'll prepare for the trip."

Austin nodded back, "Good Luck."

"You too, Ser."

Austin left the men and women to their preparations and back to his comrades and family.

"Ok, I'm done, NOW let's go." Austin told them.

They all nodded and they began to exit the town, until Austin noticed A Hornless Qunari in a Cage. He walked up to him.

"You aren't one of my Captors." He told Austin.

"No I'm not, Why were you put in that cage?" Austin asked.

"I've heard that he murdered an entire family, including the kids." Leliana told Him.

"Is it as she says," The Qunari said.

"What is your name?" John asked

"I am Sten - Beresaad, Vanguard of the Qunari Peoples," The Qunari replied.

Austin thought about Sten for a minute, he knew that Sten was the name of a rank in the Qunari Culture, which stood for 'Armored Infantry'. And he also knew about the Beresaad, he had a friend who met one in The Helldivers, it is said they are excellent warriors.

"So I am waiting for my atonement here," Sten told them.

"I'm Austin Hawke of the Helldivers, nice to meet a warrior like you."

"You either mock me, or you show manners I have not expected from your lands," Sten replied, "I've heard of the Mighty Helldivers."

"I show manners, not matter who is from where. The Helldivers are Great Warriors. So Are the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens?"

"Yes, I have two in my crew, but only one."

Sten nodded.

"Do you think it would be better if you could get out and fight?" Austin asked, trying to appeal to the Warrior inside Sten.

"Yes."

"Who imprisoned you here?" Austin asked.

"It is the one you call a Revered Mother."

Austin nodded, "Ok, Be Right back."

Sten stayed silent and watched as they went.

* * *

Sul, and his group reached the other side of Lothering, they came upon the Highway, and saw A Caravan being attacked by Darkspawn.

"Look! They need help!" Sul said.

Everybody looked and some took off, Saras, Jen, Garaoff, And King Cailan took off. The rest stayed behind.

* * *

Austin and his group made it back.

They had managed to Convince The Revered Mother to give the key to them and release Sten to Austin's Custody, but she gave it to Leliana for trust. Austin was glad he brought her along, or else he probably wouldn't have been able to persuade The Mother to give them the key.

"We have the key to release you from your cage." Austin told Sten.

He nodded, "When I exit, what am I to do?"

"You can help us against the Blight." Austin suggested.

He nodded, "I will follow you until I find My Atonement."

Austin nodded back, he motioned for Leliana to unlock the cage, and she did so.

"So be it." Sten said to himself.

"Come on, I got others waiting on us." Austin told Sten.

Sten nodded as they turned towards the Highway, they started walking.

A few moments, they run into a party of armed peasants.

"I heard The Helldivers and The Grey Wardens killed the king, Maker forgive me, for I do not care," the leader said.

"Here," Hannah whispered to Sten, who looked at her in confusion.

She handed him her Ferelden Sword, he took it.

"Thank you," Sten told her.

Hannah nodded.

"Attack!" The Leader yelled.

Austin drew Excalibur as more of the armed peasants came around the corner behind them.

Suddenly, a few arrows came out of nowhere and downed three of the peasants, Austin looked and Saw Mia and Selina arriving on the scene, he had forgotten about them!

He turned his attention to the leader of the Peasants as he tried to deliver a strike, but parried by Austin and he delivered a thrust, killing the man, then kicking him off of the Sword.

The Group finished the rest, Mia and Selina caught up with them.

"Sorry that I almost forgot ya." Austin told the girls.

"Oh, Don't Worry about it, I see you gathered a few allies." Selina said, directing at Leliana and Sten.

"Yeah, I thought we might as well carry the with us." Austin said.

Selina nodded, "I'll look forward to getting to know them." She said as she smiled.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Leliana replied, smiling back.

Sten remained Silent.

"Alright, Let's keep moving." Austin told his comrades.

They all turned toward the Imperial highway and moved.

After a few minutes, they reached the ramps, went up, and saw a lot of Dead Darkspawn.

"Well, What happened here?" John asked.

Austin shrugged.

They looked to the right to see the rest of The miniature army.

Austin Smiled, "There you guys are!"

Sul grinned, "Sorry, we couldn't leave any for you." He said as he motioned towards the dead Darkspawn.

Austin chuckled, "Better Dead than alive, eh?"

Sul chuckled.

Austin watched as Saras popped into view, Austin smiled at her, but he gotten a scowl back, Austin was very confused until Sten and Saras ran up to each other, face to face. Saras Showed her teeth in angriness.

"How have you gotten one of our own?" Sten asked Austin.

"She made her choice, Sten, she decided to turn from the Qun, your culture didn't allow her to do what she loved to do, fighting." Austin told him, stepping next to Saras.

"Her Role isn't to be here!" Sten told him.

"I've made my Choice, Beresaad! There's nothing you can do to change that!" Saras stepped up to him.

He stepped down, "Perhaps, you've proven yourself by standing up to me, but your might in battle remains questioned."

"Oh, Don't Worry, you'll be quite impressed." Austin told him.

"That remains to be seen."

"Excuse me, Ser!" A voice came from behind Sten.

Sten stepped to the side to reveal a dwarf.

"Are you the leader of this fine party?" The Dwarf asked.

"Yes, I am." Austin replied.

"You have my thanks and gratitude for saving me and my boy, your Companions here, saved us from those creatures." He said as he pointed to a dead Hurlock.

Austin nodded, "You're Welcome, Ser, but who are you?"

"Ah! Where are my manners? I'm Bodahn Feddic, Merchant and Entrepreneur, at your service!" He said as he bowed slightly.

He looked somewhere behind him and waved something over, "Come On Out, Boy! These folks won't hurt you!"

Another Dwarf walked over, but younger.

"This," he said while he wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, "Is my son, Sandal Feddic, he's...different, but mighty smart at Enchanting! Say Hello, Boy."

"...Hello." He said nervously.

"He's Cute!" Mia commented, emitting chuckles from the group.

"That, He is." Bodahn replied, nudging Sandal playfully.

"Oh Yeah, We were hit by The Invisible Daggers on the way here." Sul told Austin, who turned to face him.

Austin snarled, "That means they know we're on the move."

Sul nodded in agreement.

"Here you go, Your Turn." Sul grinned as he handed Alena over.

"Wait, Hang On." Austin told him, Alena looked at him in question.

Austin turned back to Bodahn.

"Do you have any Health Poultices?" Austin asked.

Bodahn's face lit up, "Why, Yes, I do! Give me just a minute!"

The Dwarf went digging through his merchandise, soon, he came over with a few normal sized Poultices,

"Here you Are!" Bodahn told him.

Austin smiled as he gotten the Poultices.

"Thank you, Ser!" Austin told him.

He took one of the Poultices and gave it to Alena, who took it, opened it, and downed its contents.

"Do you feel better?" Austin asked Alena, putting the rest of the Poultices in various pockets of his belt.

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded, Sul got the message and gently put her on her feet, placing his hands behind her to catch her if she falls.

She started walking, taking slow steps as she familiarized herself with Walking again. Glen smiled as she walked over to him, she smiled in response. She accidentally tripped into Glenn's Arms as the Crew laughed, Along with Alena and Glenn. Austin smiled at the Reunion of the two.

Glenn took Alena's Staff. Along with its holster, and gave it back to her.

She gave a quick spin of her staff, with the bottom hitting the ground afterwards.

"She's ready to go, guys." Glenn said as he grinned.

Austin turned from the group and back over to Bodahn, he took out his Coin Purse.

He took out the sufficient amount of Silvers, "Here you go, here's the coin for those Poultices."

Bodahn held his hands up to stop him, "No, No. You keep them, those are repayment for saving my Boy and I's Life."

Austin nodded, then put the coins back in his Pouch.

"Say, Are you heading anywhere in particular?" Bodahn asked.

"I'm going up through the Bannorn, up to The Helldiver docks."

Bodahn nodded, playing with his beard as he thought about.

"Will it be Ok for us to follow you? With the Darkspawn about, I thought we could provide you with supplies in exchange for protection." Bodahn told Austin.

Austin pondered it, this partnership could work.

"Sure, you're welcome to go with us, but I warn you, it's a forest, you sure you can keep up?" Austin asked.

He nodded rapidly, "Yes, We should be able to!"

Bodahn turned to Sandal, "Come on, Sandal! Let's clean up so we can go!"

"Yay!" Sandal exclaimed as he jumped and clapped.

Austin chuckled.

* * *

**There's #17!**

**I will be adding two new Characters soon, I'm leaving Shale out, I don't really see much of a role for her since I'll have too many characters to maintain, converse, etc between.**

**Thanks for Reading and Please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	19. A Damsel In Distress

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 19**

**Hey Guys! Here's 19! You know what you've been waiting for? Here it is!**

* * *

It was only two hours of Daylight left, Austin kept scanning the perimeter of the forests of The Bannorn. They had only Just left Lothering. Austin's Team and family, along with the Caravan, were behind him as he moved ahead to scout.

He kept scanning and scanning, he looked in the distance to see lights of magic being used, nature magic, the bolts dispersed against dark figures.

The Commander increased his pace, he started off in a jog, increasing to a full Sprint.

He saw an Elf with a nature staff, surrounded by Darkspawn stragglers, she yelled in pain as she was cut from the side, she backed up to a tree and slid down as she spent the last of her magic, or so it looked. He watched as an Alpha readied the final strike.

Austin drew his staff, and threw it at the Alpha. He had gotten a bullseye as he rushed in with Excalibur in hand and ready to cut.

He tackled the Hurlock to her right and spun to cut another coming in from left. He drove a strike to the one he knocked down, finishing him. He fought off the last.

Austin withdrew Excalibur and Holstered his staff upon retrieving it.

He turned his attention to the Elf. She was beautiful to him, despite the blood at her side, which snapped Austin back to reality. He took out a vial of the Cure and a Balm. She was breathing steadily, he kneeled, taking off his Glove, and took some of the liquid Cure and rubbed it on her wound, then applying the balm, to keep from paralyzing her side.

*_Earlier, from the Elf's POV*_

_She backed up, She was running out of Juice._

_A Tall Darkspawn slashed at her, she spun to the side as she tripped and brought her staff down on top of the Hurlock, emitting a blast within. She yelped in pain as another cut her from the side, she backed up again, pressing against a Tree. She dropped her staff as she clutched at her wound, she put her hand out to send a Rockfist, but it failed. She slid down the tree as The One in golden armor walked up, cackling. He flipped his sword, and readied to Bring it down._

_She closed her eyes, expecting the inevitable, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a tall figure in armor, cutting away at the Hostiles. Her curiosity was piqued, but her world went black before she could think._

Looked to the side and saw the Nature Staff she was wielding. He stood as he took out Parathalan and stuck it into the ground next to him. He picked up the Nature Staff and slid it into his Holster.

He kneeled back down to The Elf. Again, he examined her, noticing the Facial markings, he was marveling at the Beautiful Face she had. He brought himself back to the Real World, he slid his hands under her, and lifted himself up. He made sure to keep her steady, to keep from disturbing the healing of her side.

The Commander turned to see his Group, they were a bit far, surprisingly.

"Huh, Must have been taking their Time." He told himself, grinning.

He headed towards the group. When he was in range, They saw the Elf in his hands, Alena and Selina ran up to him.

"I saved her from some Darkspawn, She got cut, but I patched her up." Austin told the two.

Alena nodded,

"Is she Dalish?" Selina asked.

"Yes, She is, I wonder how she got separated from her clan." Austin replied.

Selina shrugged, "Maybe we'll know when she wakes."

"Yeah, it's getting late, so we should go ahead and Set up Camp." Austin replied, looking towards the sun on the Horizon.

Selina nodded and turned to go tell the group.

"Can you see if you can help the Wound a bit?" Austin asked.

"Yes, I should be able to." Alena replied.

Austin nodded, "Let's Wait until Selina can get a bed for her."

Alena nodded back in acknowledgement.

Soon, the Small Crowd reached Austin and Alena.

"Who is this?" Sul asked Austin when he walked up.

"A Dalish Elf, I rescued her from Darkspawn Stragglers." Austin replied.

"...Told You, you were rescuing Damsels in Distress."

Austin chuckled, "Hey. I had to. I wasn't going to sit back and watch, you know?"

"I know, I know." Sul told him, holding his hands up, grinning, "Alright, I gotta go help Jen with her tent."

Austin grinned back at him and nodded before Sul took off.

Next was his Mother.

"_Oh Maker._" He thought to himself.

"Who do we have here?" She asked.

"An Elf. I rescued her from The Darkspawn."

"She looks lovely. Do you think you'll want to keep her?"

"Mum!" He told her shamefully, blushing.

She chuckled at her Son's Embarrassment.

Austin shook his head at her, grinning.

"Ok, Dear, I have to go set my tent up."

Austin nodded, "Ok, Mum, see you later."

He knew, inside, that he has grown strangely attached to The Elf in his arms, despite her beautiful face.

He looked for Selina and she was just heading over to him.

"Can you get a Bed for Her? So she can heal properly? And a Seat next to it..." He trailed off, looking away, embarrassed.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "It's Ok, Austin. I understand." She told him with a smile.

Austin looked back with a returning smile, "Thank you, Selina, I owe you one."

She patted him on the back, "It's Not a Problem."

Austin nodded, still smiling.

She walked over to a spot, Summoned her Primal Magic as small pebbles rained from her hands, the Earth shook slightly while a flat, smooth, rock bed erupted from the ground, followed by a seat next to the head.

She turned to face Austin again.

Austin nodded approvingly, "Thank you again, Selina."

She smiled and nodded back, "Anytime." Then she walked over to help Mia with her tent.

Austin walked over to the bed, lowered himself slowly, and gently placed The Mage on the bed. He slid his hands out from under her. The Commander put her hands on her abdomen. He fumbled in his pack, searching for something to serve as a pillow. He couldn't find anything. He went over to his tent, which was nicely set up by Alistair. He went inside and retrieved his pillow. He walked back out to only run into Garaoff.

"Hey Austin! What are you...?" He asked confused, looking at the pillow, then he remembered, "Oh! You caring for our guest?" He asked again, but teasingly.

Austin snorted, "Yes, I am."

Garaoff chuckled, "Looks like our boss found a lady!" He bellowed.

Austin face-palmed with his free hand, "Maybe! I don't know yet!"

Garaoff cackled, something Austin hated hearing from the sounds.

"I'm just picking on ya, Austin. Go ahead and do your business." Garaoff told Austin while he waved his hand at him.

Austin chuckled at him, "See you, Garaoff."

They both parted ways.

Austin was sure they were talking about him, but he didn't mind; it was going to happen sooner or later.

He got back over to the Bed, The Elf was still out, but breathing steadily again. The Commander lifted her head as he slid the pillow under, and placed it to where she can still breath properly without causing neck strain. He took out her staff and laid it on the ground next to the bed. He left her momentarily to go retrieve his Staff. He walked back over and stuck it in the ground again next to his seat. He adjusted his Scabbard, so he can sit down comfortably.

The Commander checked his Surroundings. The Spot that was chosen was partially isolated from the main camp. Again, He didn't mind; he liked the Silence, it granted him a peace of mind. It was also dark, but parts of the campfire reached with its light enough for him to see.

He heard footsteps from behind, he looked and Saw Alena.

"How is She?" Alena asked.

"She's doing good, as far as I can tell."

She nodded, "Do you need a fire over here?"

"If you don't mind." Austin replied.

She nodded again as she turned. She judged the right distance, and her hands glowed with flames as she raised a fire. She made it just the right size.

"Thank you." Austin told her.

"You're Welcome." She replied with a smile.

Austin smiled back before she turned to go for the Main Camp.

He had to admit, it was starting to get chilly out here before Alena came over.

He turned his attention to the Sleeping Mage, He knew she was going to be up soon. Perhaps, hungry, or thirsty. He got up quietly, and made his way over to Bodahn's Caravan. Bodahn greeted him.

"Hello, My Friend! How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have any foods available?" Austin asked.

"Yes! I have plenty! Is there a particular one you're looking for?"

"Maybe two rabbit legs and A Canteen of Water?"

He nodded, "I have them! Now, just give me a moment..." He said as he went digging in a couple of boxes he had out.

The Dwarf came back with two rabbit legs and a Canteen. He handed them both over.

"Thank you, Ser."

Bodahn nodded to him, "Anytime!"

Austin went back over to the Mage and laid his Rabbit legs on his seat and the canteen. He headed over to his tent to retrieve his cooking materials that consisted of a cast iron pot and a heavy duty hangar. He walked back to the rock bed.

He drove the hanger into the ground and twisted it in until it came to the height he needed. He put the pot on, then testing it for stability. He poured in a portion of the canteen's water in with the pot, then inserting the rabbit legs.

He moved the canteen onto the bed as he watched the Elf sleep. He could not get over on her beauty, but of course, he always have fancied elves.

The Commander sat there, silent, alert for any intruders. Blade came by.

"Hey, Boy." Austin greeted quietly, petting him.

He wagged his tag in response as Austin stroked his back.

Austin took a look around while he continued petting Blade.

He got up and checked the Rabbit Legs, they were almost done. He turned to see the Elf waking.

"Ah, You're Awake." Austin said to her as he smiled.

She sat up, looking around, then she looked at Austin.

Her Big, Green, eyes killed him instantly, they were amazing.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You're still in the Bannorn. I saw you being attacked by the Darkspawn. I managed to reach you in time to fend them off, and Heal you before you lost too much blood."

She was still confused, she swung her legs off the bed.

"And My Comrades And I settled down here for the night so you could heal properly. Rabbit Leg?" He asked, turning to the Pot to get one.

"Yes, Please." She replied.

Austin handed her the Leg and she began eating. He sat down next to her. She was already biting into it.

He chuckled, "Hungry?"

She nodded as she took another bite.

"Thank you for Saving me, If You hadn't been there..." She began to say.

Austin put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't Think about it. You're safe and Alive, that's all that matters, right?"

She smiled at him. Again, Austin died a little on the inside. He had to admit, she was cute AND Beautiful.

"What is Your Name? It's not impolite to ask Humans for their names, is it?" She told him nervously.

"No, it isn't, My name is Austin Hawke."

She nodded, "Sorry, I'm not very experienced in dealing with your kind."

"It's Ok, I understand."

"I'm Merrill."

"Merrill? That's a nice name." he said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're Dalish, are you not? How did you become separated?" Austin asked, wondering.

"I was out exploring, I returned to where my Clan's Aravels were, and...They weren't there." She told him, looking at the ground, sounding as if she was about to come to tears.

Austin put his hand on her shoulder again, gaining her attention;

"Don't Worry, Merrill, If it does you good, then we'll catch up with your clan."

She nodded again, smiling at Austin, "Ma Serannas...Austin."

"You're Welcome. Are you going to finish your rabbit leg?"

She looked at him in delight then to the leg, "Oh, I forgot!" Then she took another bite.

Austin chuckled again, Merrill join in.

She took one more before it was finished.

"What do I do with it?" She asked.

"Come here, Blade." Austin called the Hound.

He got up and walked over,

Austin motioned for Merrill to give the Bone to Blade, who took it gently.

"He's So Cute!" Merrill exclaimed.

Austin Chuckled, "So, You're The First to your Keeper?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

"I'm a Helldiver. Helldiver Teachers make sure every graduate knows the cultures and various things of the world."

She nodded, understanding.

"Why do you think your clan left without you?"

"I...Don't Know..." She replied.

"I'm Sorry, But I promise you this; we'll catch up with your clan tomorrow." Austin told her.

Again, She smiled at him, "Ma Serannas. They are headed north, towards the Free Marches."

Austin nodded to her in response, "How do you feel?"

"I feel Weak..."

"Yeah, You did lose a lot of blood before I was able to patch you up."

She nodded.

"Here." Austin told her, Pulling out a Health Poultice.

She took it in her own hands, took the lid off, and downed the Liquid.

"Better?"

"Yes, Much."

Austin nodded, "I'm Glad."

"Thank you for your concern."

Austin nodded again.

"So...Who are those people?" She asked, directing at the Other tents.

"Companions of mine, I'll have to introduce you or else they'll mug me later."

She looked at him with slight shock, "They mug people?"

Austin held his hands up to calm her, "Not really! I'm just saying."

She sighed a breath of relief.

Austin chuckled at her reaction.

"How was life in your Clan?" Austin asked.

"It was...Lonely."

"Lonely? How so?"

"Being a Keeper was not for me, I'm not very sociable."

Austin nodded, "Did you have any friends?"

"Very Few."

Austin looked at her, "Very few? Well, Obviously they don't recognize how beautiful you are."

She blushed, "Is that fire getting hot or is it me?"

"I think it's you." Austin told her after he got through laughing.

"But Still, Many chose to learn about the Vir Tan'adahl while I secluded to learn more about Magic and books."

"Sounds Like Alena." Austin said.

Merrill gave him a questioning look.

"Alena's Dalish also. She's part of my group."

She nodded, but she was interested.

"Thirsty?" Austin asked.

Merrill nodded.

Austin reached over and grabbed the Canteen to give it to her.

She opened it and started drinking. Gulping it down.

Austin waited until she was finished.

"Were you born into your clan?" Austin asked.

She shook her head, "the Clan I was born in, the Alerion Clan, had too many...gifted...Dalish. The Next Gathering, I was sent to the Sabrae Clan. From there, It seems I was resented."

Austin gave a glare, "I don't see why they would."

"I don't either." She replied sadly.

Austin made a bold move, putting his hand on hers, "I'm here for you, Merrill. If you need somebody to talk to, you know where to find me." He said with a warm smile.

She looked at his hand on hers from the ground, then up at his face. Upon seeing his smile, She smiled back, "I will, Lethal'lin."

Austin had to admit, His hand on hers was a comforting sensation, despite both of them wearing coverings over their hands.

"Can I show you the crew? Or do you want to wait...?" Austin asked.

"I would like to meet them, who are they?" Merrill asked.

"They're a Mixed group."

She nodded.

Austin lifted his hand from her as he stood up. Merrill stood up with him.

He noticed her staff, "Oh Yeah, I've also retrieved your Staff. Nature, I Take it?" He said as he lowered himself to get it and give to her.

She lit up, "Oh! Thank You!" As she took the staff.

Austin smiled at her, "No Problem." He went over to get his Staff and hit the bottom on the rock bed to shake the dirt loose in the space of the Blade.

"Oh, You're a Mage too?" Merrill asked curiously.

"No, Not Really, I use this for Throwing and, sometimes, long-range combat." Austin replied

"Oh..." Was her response.

Austin took out a Piece of fabric and wiped down the rest of the Dirt, then put it back in his pouch.

"Alright, Let's go see The group of nuts." Austin told her, walking toward the camp.

"They're nuts?" Merrill asked.

Austin chuckled as he shook his head, "Nope, but they are to me."

They reached the campfire and they were greeted.

"There he is! And our guest recovered!" Sul told the two.

Austin grinned, "No, I'm not Austin. I'm your mother."

"Well, Dammit, Ma! What did I tell you about being other people!" Sul exclaimed, playing along.

"Ah, Shaddup, Sully, I do whatever I want!" Austin said in a high-pitched feminine voice, mimicking an old lady, walking crippled to the new two seats made for them from Selina.

Merrill and the crew laughed.

"Then, Sit your ass down before you fall and crack the ground up!" Sul replied.

"I'll show you an ass in a minute!" Austin told him, still going along, sitting down on his seat, with Merrill next to him.

"Oh Shit, I'm not looking forward to that." Sul said, looking at everybody.

Again, The Camp erupted with laughter,

"He's going to show you anyway, Sul!" Glenn told him, of course, sitting next to Alena.

"I hope somebody got a blindfold." Garaoff said, sitting next to Mia.

Austin chuckled, "I got you a Blindfold, right here." He said, holding a fist up, grinning.

"In that case,I could use one right about now." Alistair replied, sitting next to Sarah, grinning.

"I can help you with that." John told him, grinning also, sitting next to Iona.

"The only one going to put him to sleep is me." Sarah replied.

Some of the crew chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll get him in one hit." Sul told her.

"I sure hope so, but I'll wake up with a broken jaw." Alistair said.

"We got Alena." Glenn told him.

"Yeah, But she'll just give me another on the other side after she's done healing." Alistair replied, laughing,

Some of the Companions laughed with him.

"Yeah, That's Probably true." Jen told him, next to Sul.

"So, Austin, Who do we have here?" Sarah asked, directing at Merrill.

"Here, My Friends, we have Merrill. She is, indeed, A Dalish." Austin told them.

"And I was separated from my Clan, so, here I am!" Merrill finished for him, smiling.

"Her Clan left her, and tomorrow, we're going to chase them down so she can get back with them before they cross to the Free Marches." Austin said.

Everybody nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, Who's going first?" Sul asked.

"I guess We'll start with you, Sully." Jen told him.

"That Son-of-a-bitch over there," Austin started off, grinning, suppressing the need to burst out laughing, "Is Sullivan Hal, He's One of the Grey Wardens, he's one of the best with the Greatswords, but he's also one of my best friends."

Sul grinned back at Austin before looking back at Merrill, "Yes Ma'am, You can call me Sul for short." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sul." Merrill replied.

Sul nodded.

"Can I call you Sully? That's a cute name!" Merrill said as well.

Jen grinned at Sul, "Yeah...! It IS a cute name!"

Austin and a few others laughed.

Sul regained his senses,"I guess you can."

"Yay!" Merrill said with delight.

"Holy Hell, She sounds just like Mia!" John said.

"She does!" Mia replied, agreeing.

"I can tell you two are going to be sisters." Sarah told Mia and Merrill.

"I hope so!" Merrill replied, looking at Mia.

"I'm sure we will get along just fine!" Mia said.

"Next is Jenny Robinson, She's A Fine Swords-woman. Nice, too." Austin said.

Jen nodded, "How do you do? You can call me Jen for short as well, it seems Sully here, stole my idea. She said, grinning, looking at him.

Sul scoffed, "YOUR idea?"

The crew laughed again at Sul's Reaction.

"Pleased to Meet you, Jenny." Merrill told her.

Jen nodded.

"Next up is John Cousland, One of my dearest Friends, Great Swordsman." Austin told Merrill.

John nodded, "Merrill."

Merrill did the same, "John."

"The one over there, I don't know who she is, but that's Sarah Hawke. My Sister, and she's one hell of a Swords-Woman, the same as Jen." Austin said, pointing to Sarah, grinning.

Sarah laughed at Austin's Description of herself.

"That's Me, Merrill. Good to meet you." Sarah said with a smile.

"Austin has a Sister? Ooh! Nice to meet you too, Sarah!" Merrill said with a smile.

"The Lady over there, Is My Mum, Hannah Hawke," Austin said, pointing at Hannah.

Hannah nodded, "How are you, Dear? A Pleasure to meet you," She said with a smile.

"I'm doing Great, Good to meet you as well." Merrill replied, smiling back.

"The Elfie there, Is Glenn Hughes. He's a Good Guy, expert with Daggers and Flowers."

Glenn laughed, "Yep, That's Me."

"Do you have any flowers?" Merrill asked.

"No, he doesn't. The last part I made up." Austin answered her.

"Oh, Ok." She replied, slightly disappointed.

"Next up, Is Alena. She's Dalish, just like you, and a Mage as well."

Alena nodded to Merrill, and Merrill did the same.

"This guy here," Austin said, pointing at Garaoff, "is Garaoff Theldas, he's a Blacksmith and a Explosives expert."

"Glad you're up and running." Garaoff told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Merrill replied smiling.

"Over here, Is Saras, She's a Warrior and can kick anybody's ass." Austin said, pointing to Saras.

Saras gave a warm smile, "Nice to Meet you, Merrill."

"You as Well." Merrill replied, returning the smile.

"Mia Rain is next, she was born in an Alienage before joining us Helldivers. She is deadly with a bow and arrow."

Mia smiled at Merrill, "That's Me! I look forward to traveling with you, Merrill!"

"Me Too!" Merrill replied with a smile.

"That Blonde haired guy over there, Is Alistair. He's funny as well as good at killing Darkspawn."

"Nice to meet you, m' lady." Alistair told her.

"Nice to meet you too, Alistair." Merrill replied.

"Last, But not least, Selina Rain, She is married, or 'bonded' as the Dalish calls it, to Mia. She's also a Mage."

Selina nodded to her, "Pleased to meet you, Merrill." She said with a smile.

"You too, Selina." Merrill replied.

Austin, then, introduced Merrill to everyone else.

"And That's Everybody. Morrigan and Sten are around here somewhere." Austin told Merrill.

She nodded, "This is a Wonderful Group."

"Yeah, We Are, but mostly me." Sul said, grinning.

"In your dreams, Warden Boy." Garaoff told him.

" 'Warden Boy'? That's new." Jen commented.

"Guess who has a new nickname?" Glenn said.

Austin and a few other chuckled,

"I know who." Austin said, grinning at Sul.

Sul raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, Alright."

"Now, Get down and give me plenty!" Austin told him.

"No." Was his response.

"Don't make me get Blade on you."

"Ok! Ok!" He said, starting to do push-ups.

"I was only kidding." Austin said to him.

He got up and sat back down, "Ok, then."

Austin chuckled, then stood up, "Alright Guys, I got to hit the Haystack, we got a long trip tomorrow."

"You get to sleep on a Haystack?" Merrill asked.

"No, not really, but it would be comfortable." Austin said after chuckling.

She stood up with him, "I might as well go too."

Austin shrugged and led her out of the main camp and back to her bed.

"You sure you want to sleep out here? You don't want to use my tent?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, though." She replied, smiling.

He nodded, "Ok, If you need anything, let me know. I'm about to go to sleep."

She nodded back, "Ok, Lethal'lin."

Austin turned to leave, but went back upon hearing his name.

"Ma Serannas, For being here with me." Merrill told him.

Austin gave her a warm smile, "Anytime, Merrill."

She smiled back, then Austin turned back to go to his tent.

He readied his bedroll. He has already gotten out of his Helldiver Armor and left on his Chain-mail. He slipped in, made himself comfortable. Before lights were out for him, He saw a pair of eyes. Merrill's Big, Beautiful, Green Eyes.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I hope I did her personality right! I really haven't gotten the chance to play DA: II again yet. I'm gong for the cute, rambling Merrill. Not the stoic Merrill in DA: O.**

**I'd like to Thank My fellow friend and reviewer, NomOmnisMoriar, for helping me with the Storyline on Meeting Merrill!**

**Also, I hope I made the Grandma bit good. I'm trying to throw in some humor, and make it good at the same time.**

**Once again, I'm getting close to running over my Internet. I'll try to upload more chapters whenever I can.**

**Thanks for Reading, and Please, Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	20. Hard Decisions

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys! Here's the twentieth chapter! Also, Should I start naming met chapters to make it easier? Let me know in the reviews!**

* * *

The Commander woke up. He had a good sleep. He stretched out, yawning. He got out of his bed roll, and started the process of putting his armor on. After he was done, he clipped on his Holster and Scabbard. He stepped out of the tent and saw it was very early in the morning. It was cool.

He wondered about Merrill. Those big, Green Eyes that he was mesmerized by. He found her prettier than any other elf he encountered, including those in his group. She was also a Mage! A Warrior and A Mage as partners are a deadly combination! He shook his head clear of fantasies as he snapped back to reality. He decided to go check on her.

Austin rested his hand on Excalibur in its scabbard as he walked to Merril's bed. Surprisingly, She was awake. She sensed his presence when she looked up and smiled at him. He did so back while he went over to sit next to her.

"Sleep well?" He asked, looking at her.

"I slept good, You?" She replied.

"Same." He said as he nodded, "Ready to Go?"

"Ready when you are." She told him.

Austin nodded again, "We'll catch up with them. I know those Ara'vels do not move that fast, at least through these forests."

"Have you encountered other clans?" Merrill asked.

"Yes, I have."

She nodded.

"Have you recovered enough to be able to use your Magic?" Austin asked.

She smiled at him and lifted her hand to show a small flame.

Austin smiled back, "Oh, So you use the Elemental School?"

She nodded, "Yes. And Primal, as well as Nature."

"Damn, three schools?" Austin asked, impressed.

She laughed, "Yes, Three."

Austin nodded, then patted her on the shoulder, "Alright, I've got to go pack up my Tent."

"Ooh, Can I help?" She asked.

"Sure, Come on." Austin replied.

She smiled as she stood up and went with him.

They walked over to Austin's tent and started off by packing the things inside. After that, They begun the process of disassembling the tent itself. They finished so in minutes.

Austin patted his hands on each other, "Well, That's done. You did good, did you camp in a tent before?" He asked Merrill.

"I have, a few times." She replied.

Austin nodded, he gathered the bags of his belongings, and carried them over to Bodahn's Wagon.

"Up already, Ser?" Bodahn asked him.

"Yes, Ser." Austin replied, throwing his bags onto the Wagon, "Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ser!" Bodahn replied.

Austin nodded, "Alright, That's Two," He walked over to Merrill, "Let's go see who else is up."

Merrill nodded, and simply followed him to the camp's center.

Austin saw Everybody, but Morrigan, (Probably isolated from the center.), and Sten. Glenn was cooking. It smelled good too.

"Morning, Everybody." Austin told them with a warm smile.

"Morning, Brother!" Sarah replied, smiling. She was sitting next to Alistair.

Merrill's hands glowed as two stone seats rise from the Earth. She and Austin sat down.

Selina's eyes went wide, "You use the Rock School?"

Merrill nodded, "Yes, and Elemental with Nature."

Selina nodded, "Interesting."

"Whatcha Cooking, Glenn?" Austin asked.

"A Soup my mother used to make. It's delicious! If I can cook it right." Glenn replied.

Austin laughed slightly, "I Hope you do, I don't think everybody wants upset stomachs for the trip."

Glenn did the same, "Yeah, that's true."

"But We do need to make haste. We need to catch up with the Clan." Austin told him.

Everybody nodded, understanding the urgency in his voice.

"Hey, Merrill." Garaoff said to her.

"Hm?" Merrill replied.

"When we do catch up with your Clan. Are you going with them?" He asked.

Merrill was taken aback from the question, she was unsure.

"I...Don't Know." She answered.

Garaoff nodded, "Well, if things go to Hell, you can stay with us." He told her with a smile.

Her mood brightened a little, "Thank You, Garaoff." She said, giving a weak smile back.

He nodded again.

Austin nodded to Garaoff approvingly, giving him a smile.

Garaoff winked at him.

Austin chuckled.

"Alright! Breakfast is ready! Who got bowls?" Glenn said happily.

"Here you go." Mia said, handing him enough bowls for everybody.

"Ok, Thank you Mia." Glenn thanked her.

"M-hm." She said, nodding.

He went around, handing the empty bowls to everyone. He, then, took his pot off the hangar. Again, He went around, filling each bowl.

Glenn tapped his spoon on the cast iron, "You may eat!"

Bowls were lifted to their handler's mouths as they sipped the soup.

"Ah! It's hot!" Mia exclaimed, waving her hand at her gaped mouth.

Austin and others laughed.

"Yeah, It's hot, Mia." Garaoff told her, grinning.

Everybody resumed eating.

"Man! That was good!" Sul said, belching a little afterwards, " 'cuse me."

Jen slapped him in the back of the head, causing several folks to burst their food out laughing.

"Ow!" He pouted, rubbing the spot, "What was that for?"

Jen snickered, "I wanted to do that, Sully." She told him.

"Well, Damn, now I think I got a bruise." Sul replied.

Austin grinned at his best friend, "Aw, Don't worry, Sully. It's only a flesh wound."

"Flesh Wound, My ass." Sul told him, grinning back.

Austin and a few others laughed.

After Everyone was done, they stacked the bowls up. Mia took them and her canteen of water. She washed them out with all of her water, while the others packed their things up.

Merrill went off to help them. Austin was making sure his Scabbard was secure as well as his Staff's Holster. Sul walked over.

"So...Do you like her?" Sul asked.

"Hm? Oh, Merrill?" Austin asked back, caught off-guard.

"Yeah."

"Sure, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I figured there was already something going between you two."

"We're friends. That's about it."

He chuckled, "Sure you are."

Austin glared at him, "Her Clan left her. I don't think she's looking for a relationship right now."

He got serious and nodded, understanding, "I just figured she was the lonely type. That's all."

"But she is lonely. I'll tell you that. She told me about life in her clan."

"Why does she want to go back?"

"I have no idea, maybe she thinks that's the only place she belongs. The Dalish hardly been to the outside world."

"Yeah, That's True." Sul said, nodding.

Austin patted him on the shoulder, "Alright, Let's get moving. Everybody's ready." Austin told him as he walked off.

Sul nodded again, following.

Austin had to admit, though. No-one has made him feel this way, before. Could there be a connection here? He shook his head again at making fantasies and continued on.

The Team was ready, and they were off.

They were scattered about, Austin was at the lead, as well as Merrill while they start their journey.

"So, Your Majesty." Sul asked Cailan, who looked at him, listening, "Where did you receive your training with the Greatsword?"

"I was trained by my Father. While he was experienced in Swordsmanship, he was also familiar with the Two-handed. He didn't object when I chose the Greatsword. He taught me on defense and offense while using both a sword and a Greatsword, teaching me techniques."

Sul nodded, "Seems like an adept guy."

"He was, it took me a while to get equal with him."

Sul chuckled, "You can imagine how difficult he was to defeat."

"Yep." Cailan replied, doing the same.

They all continued walking, a slight breeze to the southwest, giving a few folks a soothing relief. Everybody were whispering amongst each other.

"Beautiful Day out here." Merrill told Austin.

"Yes. It is." Austin replied, smiling at the thought.

She smiled as well, "How often have you been in forests?"

Austin tilted his head side-to-side, "Sometimes, during patrols."

Merrill nodded.

"Did you like the peace and quiet in the woods as a Dalish?" Austin asked.

"I did." She replied, "It allowed me to focus on my studying."

"Yeah, And you didn't have to listen to noisy cities. Just the wind and the animals." Austin said to her.

She nodded approvingly, "Yeah, just like this." She said as she smiled again.

Austin looked and smiled at her, when she looked at him, he lost himself in her eyes, then snapping back to reality, once again, before she noticed.

Sarah and Hannah, noticing the conversation between Austin and Merrill, spiked interest.

"Do you think there's something going on with Austin and Merrill?" Sarah asked Hannah, quiet enough for no-one else to hear.

"I don't know. Could it be?" Hannah replied.

Sarah shrugged, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Hannah nodded, agreeing.

The Group continued walking. Austin took out his Staff to use it as a walking stick, and to have it at the ready. Others who had their own did the same. They walked for another hour.

"Anybody tired? Do we need to take a break?" Austin asked his crew.

"I'm fine." Sul replied, holding hands with Jen.

"I can keep going." Glenn told him, doing the same as Sul with Alena.

"I'm ok, Dear." Hannah told her son.

"I, as well, brother." Sarah said also.

"We're ready when you are." Selina told him, next to Mia.

Saras nodded to him.

"What are we waiting for?" John said, holding hands as well with Iona.

And everybody else announced they can move on, Austin nodded,

"Alright, then. Let's keep going," Austin said, heading off again with Merrill.

The Crew followed.

Austin was trying to think of something to talk about with Merrill. He liked talking to her.

"Did Your Keeper grant you your Staff?" Austin asked Her, she looked at him in attention.

"Yes, She did. When I took the blood writing, she gave it to me as a gift. I think it is made from an old tree in the Brecilian Forest."

Austin nodded, "Interesting. Is It Ironbark?"

Merrill shrugged, "I do not know."

"Hm." Austin replied, tilting his head to the side for a moment.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation." He said with a slight smile.

She caught it, smiling back, "I see."

"What?" Austin asked innocently.

She laughed.

"What's so funny, Merrill?" Sul asked.

"Your Mother." Austin answered him, getting a snicker from Merrill and Jen.

"Damn." Sul replied.

Austin laughed this time.

* * *

After walking for two hours with small breaks, Austin saw something ahead. He narrowed his eyes as he saw giant sails over Ara'vels. They weren't moving.

He pointed to them for Merrill, "Look!" He said with a smile.

She looked and smiled as well, "We made it!"

"I told you we would." Austin told her, smiling, patting her on the back, before turning to go halt the party.

Merrill frowned at the ground when he left, then back up to the Ara'vels. She was going to have to make a decision when she faces the Keeper. Two sides of her were clashing on two choices. Her Heart on one, and Her Mind on the other. This is troublesome.

Austin returned to her. He noticed her frown.

"Hey, Are you Ok?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm ok. I am just...thinking."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled at him for his willing to help, "Perhaps, I'm not sure if I can face the Keeper alone. Not after what they've done." She said, turning the smile up-side-down at the end, looking at ground, once again.

Austin grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her gently to his direction, he looked into her eyes,

"Don't Worry, Merrill. If you need me to, I'll stand by and support you. Whatever may come, I'll be there." Austin told her with a reassuring smile.

Her mood brightened and her smile returned, she looked up at the man.

He patted her on the shoulders, "Alright, Come on. I told my crew to stay behind so we won't pose a threat to the Dalish Hunters, we'll go see if they're willing to talk."

She nodded, and followed Austin as he took off after the stationary Ara'vels.

* * *

Austin and Merrill were walking side-by-side to the Dalish Wagons. Austin saw that the Halla were still attached to them.

A Dalish Hunter popped out of the back of the Back Ara'vels, seeing the two. He raised a bow with an arrow nocked at Austin

"Halt! The Dalish are on the move, you outsiders are not allowed near us! What is your business here?!" He told them.

Austin held his hands up in peace, "We're not here to cause trouble! Merrill, Here, has been left behind, and she's here to return! Besides, I'm a Helldiver!" He said, holding out his Helldiver Badge.

The Dalish still held his bow at Austin, but seems to recognize her. The Hunter looked back into his Ara'vels, seeming to speak to someone inside. The Hunter looked back at them, lowering his bow, "Very Well, I will go retrieve Keeper Marethari, stay where you are, Shemlen." He told Austin.

Austin simply nodded back, he understood why the Dalish were so hostile towards humans.

Soon, he saw a female Elf walk out to them. Merrill instantly got nervous and his behind Austin. He guessed The Elf was Keeper Marethari.

Austin bowed slightly in greeting to her when she was close enough,

"Keeper Marethari." Austin told her.

She bowed slightly back.

"I am told you are a Hellidver. Welcome." She told Austin.

Austin nodded, "Austin Hawke, at your service."

The Keeper nodded back, "What is it that you need from us?"

Austin crossed his arms, "I wish to know the reason behind leaving Merrill for the dead."

Merrill, then, stepped out from behind The Commander.

The Keeper shown an expression of surprise, "Merrill, I'm grateful that you have survived."

"Cut the Chatter, Why have you left your First behind?" Austin asked.

Marethari sighed, "The Clan had enough of Merrill. They were against me, and I was forced to leave her to her fate." She said with great Sorrow. She seemed to regret what happened.

"Why did they resent her?"

"I will let Merrill tell you about the subject when she feels it is right." Marethari replied.

Austin nodded.

The Keeper looked at Merrill.

"But, I can have you back, Da'len, whether the Clan likes it or not."

Merrill's eyes went wide, "What?"

"You can return to your home, or you can travel with your companion here." She told Merrill, directing at Austin.

Merrill looked at Austin, who looked at her.

Deep down inside, Austin wanted Merrill to come with him, but it was her choice.

Austin nodded to her, "It's your Decision, Merrill. Whatever it is, I'll support it."

He knew he lied to her on the last part. He didn't want her to leave, but He couldn't read her mind either.

Merrill gazed over to The Keeper, back to Austin, then to the Ground.

Her Heart and Mind were warring. This is most troublesome...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to do it for this one! I couldn't Resist stopping it here! Will she Leave? Or will she stay with Austin? Find out in the Next Chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading! Please, Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	21. Merrill has Chosen

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 21**

**Hey Guys! Here's the end to the Cliffhanger you've all been waiting for!**

**Also, There are going to be some depressing parts in the Fanfic, but none too much. Just to add a little spiciness to the Story. I'll try not to depress you out of the reading...**

**Anyway, Here's the Outcome!**

* * *

Austin's heart was racing, Merrill was still thinking, looking at the ground. It seems to beat faster as every minute passed while time slowed down.

Merrill's feelings were still in conflict. Marethari's Steel gaze was upon her, as well as Austin's, but his was gentle. Soon, her wars came to an end. Her Heart overruled her mind.

She looked up at the Keeper, then to Austin. A smile formed on her lips, answering his conflicts in his mind and heart. Austin smiled back in delight.

"I want to Stay with Austin, Keeper Marethari." Merrill told the Keeper.

The Keeper simply nodded, "If that is what you want, Da'len."

"I know I made the right choice." Merrill replied, smiling at Austin one more time.

Austin's Heart was overjoyed. He was blowing up inside.

"If you can come with me. You can retrieve your possessions before we head up north." The Keeper told her.

Merrill nodded, then looked at Austin, who smiled and gestured for her to go ahead.

She smiled back as she followed the Keeper to her Ara'vel.

Austin Sighed a heavy relief. He was grateful that Merrill chose to stay with them. Well, him, anyway. Everybody else in his crew were still strangers to her, despite the introductions.

He stood patiently, He looked back to see his group still waiting. Sarah waved at him and he waved back. She held her arms out in a questioning pose, getting the message, Austin responded with a thumbs up. He had no idea how, but she saw it. She jumped and clapped, gaining the attention of nearby companions, she turned to tell them.

Austin turned back around, he saw Merrill and Keeper Marethari walking towards him. Merrill had a small pack with her. She smiled again at Austin, who did the same back.

Merrill stepped to his side to face the Keeper.

"It's not too late, Da'len. You can always come back." Marethari said to her.

"Like I said Keeper, I have chosen my path." Merrill replied.

She nodded, "Very Well. Dar'eth Shiral, Merrill."

"Dar'eth Shiral, Keeper."

Marethari nodded one last time before turning around towards the Ara'vels.

Austin and Merrill looked at each other.

"Ready to go?" Austin asked.

"Yes, Let's Go." Merrill answered.

Austin nodded and turned to go back to their waiting miniature army. Merrill followed, Side-by-side. She stopped momentarily, looking back at the now-moving Ara'vels. A single tear came to her eye. Austin, noticing her expression, wrapped an arm around her. Merrill gave in, she buried herself in his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight as she let loose. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and down his armor, then hitting the ground below.

The Clan may have been harsh to her, but they were her clan. The Connection has been severed and she felt even more lonely than she has before, but maybe, just maybe, she's found a new family.

Austin stroked her back with his arm. Letting Merrill let it out.

"It's Alright, Take your time." Austin told her.

He felt her nod, she went from weeping to sobbing. Austin hoped he understood. He cannot imagine being cut off from the only people he knew. Such as His Crew, Sul, Glenn, Selina, and everybody else, but out of all, His Mother and Sarah, they were the most important.

After a few more minutes, Austin held her out.

"Need any more time?" He asked.

She wiped a few visible tears away as she shook her head, "I think I'm fine."

Austin nodded, and released her. She stood there for a minute, staring at the ground. Austin stepped to her side to wrap his arm around her, she didn't object. It helped her, letting her know she's not alone. They restarted their way to the convoy.

They got there, Austin took a distance from The Crew.

Austin stopped them, "Wait here, I'll get us going again. I'll be back as fast as I can, is that ok?" He asked Merrill.

She nodded, wiping a few more tears away, he took off quickly to get back to her.

The Crew turned their attention to Their approaching Commander, curious on what he has to say.

"Merrill has decided to stay with us." Austin said

The Group erupted to applause, but Austin stopped them,

"And She's going through a hard time. She's going to isolate from the group, and I'm going to be with her. If you don't mind."

Everybody nodded, understanding, they all snapped into seriousness and sympathy. Alena, especially, knowing too well what it felt like.

"Ok, We're burning daylight, let's get to moving, I need to get back to Merrill." Austin said.

Again, Everybody nodded, Austin turned to run back to Merrill.

He got to her, She looked up and gave a weak smile for coming back to her so fast. Her face was evident of tears.

"We're Moving." Austin told her.

She nodded, then turned to start walking. Austin did the same at her side. They begun their journey once again.

* * *

**It's a short one, I know! It's just to end that desperate Cliffhanger everybody loves!**

**I hope the aftermath makes up for the Midget Chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	22. Pink Underwear

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 22**

**What's up guys? Here's Twenty-Two!**

* * *

Looking at the ground, walking, Merrill, who's walking next to Austin. The commander was on the lookout for any trouble. Behind them was The Group of Companions, and they were walking for at least thirty minutes.

"How are you doing?" Austin asked her In a gentle voice.

"Trying to get by." She replied.

Austin nodded, "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

She nodded back in acknowledgement, then gave him a weak smile.

He smiled back, hoping to cheer her up a little.

And it worked, her eyes sparkled. Something he hasn't seen in them yet. He wondered.

"Last I checked, Sully was wearing pink panties." Austin said randomly.

She bursted out laughing, Austin imagined Sul wearing those and eventually, he joined in. The Crew behind were looking at them, wondering what was so funny.

"Oh!" Austin managed to breathe out, "That was hilarious. My sides hurt."

"Mine too!" Merrill replied, trying to breathe.

"I think they were Jen's!" Austin said before losing control one more time.

Merrill did the Same.

Soon, they both regained their senses.

"But, Really?" Merrill asked, Austin looked in attention, "Does he wear pink undergarments?"

Austin thought about it, "I...don't think so."

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

Austin chuckled, "What piqued your interest?"

"I have no idea." She said after Laughing at herself, with Austin joining in again.

Once again, They gained their senses.

"Ma Serannas, Lethal'lin." Merrill said.

"For What?"

"Thank you for being there with me when I had face the Keeper." She said as she gave a soul-melting smile to Austin.

Austin had to slap himself mentally to reply,

"You're Welcome." He replied, smiling back. Which took all of his courage to do so.

She was still smiling and she nodded, then looked at the path ahead of them.

Austin's mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts from one smile. One smile! He shook his head again at making up those same fantasies.

He focused on the road ahead. It wouldn't be long before they get at a third through the Bannorn before dark, then they will have to settle down for the night.

The Commander was on lookout again. He kept his eyes peeled for any disturbances.

Soon, he heard that familiar sound.

"Aw, Seriously? Can't you see we're trying to get on with our day?" Austin complained, drawing Parathalan.

Merrill looked at him in confusion, but was gently pushed aside by Austin as he threw Parathalan. She heard a yell and looked. A man lay dead in the grass with his staff buried within.

"Who are they?" Merrill asked, pointing at the dead man.

"Invisible Daggers. They're enemies to the Helldivers and they are target me for unknown reasons. To kill them, you have to listen for 'em." Austin told her.

She nodded, understanding, then drew her staff.

Austin and Merrill were back-to-back. Austin had Excalibur drawn with Merrill charging her Mana.

"Ready?" Austin asked.

"Ready when you are, Lethal'lin." She replied.

Austin heard clashing at the Wagon, the Daggers must be hitting his Crew as well.

He heard footsteps behind him, then a sound which is like flames erupting. It turned out to be Merrill roasting one. Austin laughed in his mind.

Another came to his right. He side-stepped as he drove Excalibur home. Killing the cloaked figure.

The Two probably had the most on them than the rest of the crew.

* * *

Sarah slashed to her left, killing one, then brought her elbow back in a strike to knock another back, then she cut him across. The man uncloaked as he spun onto the ground, motionless.

* * *

Alistair kicked a dagger back. He walked up to him, sword dragging in the ground, he brought it up in an uppercut, sending the man off of his feet and Alistair brought the sword back down. With the Dagger impaled upon.

* * *

Cailan parried an attack, then swept under two daggers, he curb-stomped one and drove the Greatsword down over his head on the other.

* * *

Sten, now carrying a battle-axe, spun and drove the head into a dagger, then swinging around to slash him across the chest horizontally. Sending the man off to the left.

* * *

Saras ran towards a dagger. She spearheaded the man as she lifted the impaled man up in the air, allowing him to dive deeper onto the Greatsword, then she arched her arm in a motion to drive the man off the Long Blade.

* * *

Hannah, who gotten her other sword back from Sten, swung both under two pairs of feet on both sides of her. Flipping the swords, kneeing, while driving the blades into the hearts.

* * *

Garaoff, Grumpy as Hell due to the Daggers, Was fighting off three of them. He bashed one, jumping atop and driving the Sword home. He got off and went to fight off the other two.

* * *

Mia dodged a narrow attack from a Dagger. She spun as she roundhouse kicked the man back, then sending a quick arrow to the head, the man fell backwards, dead.

* * *

Selina spun her staff as she sent several swings at one Dagger, she finished him with a fire blast, bursting the man into flames as he fell onto his back, then rolled briefly before he drew his last breath.

* * *

Glenn and Alena were back-to-back.

She sent spiral elemental bolts after two Daggers, they both were sent back from the small explosion, not before they were put out of their misery with ice shards to the hearts.

Glenn flurried with his daggers into a man, then kicking the man back with several stab wounds, he couldn't have survived that.

* * *

Morrigan shape-shifted into a Spider, she pounced a Dagger as she injected many shots of venom into the man. The Dagger yelled in pain as he laid dying. Morrigan jumped off and pounced another to do the same.

* * *

Sul ducked underneath a side swing of a Dagger. Sul responded with a kick to the knee, then he brought his knee up to the man's chin, followed by another kick to the chest, knocking him back. Sul delivered the final blow quickly.

* * *

Leliana parried two dual strikes from two daggers. She had her own daggers now, thanks to Bodahn. She went back and forth with several hits from many forms of swings and slashes on both targets. She finished with a swift kick to both of the men.

* * *

Jen dodged to the side from a hit, she went back with a shield bash, then she finished with a very hard hit from the Hilt, snapping the man's neck.

* * *

The Two Hounds bit the same Dagger, erupting a agonizing yell from him. Blade released, backed up, and jumped him, knocI him him onto his back with both hounds still attached.

John had Iona behind him as three Daggers targeted him.

"Bring it!" John taunted.

One did, coming from the Left. John thrusted, and the man died on the blade. John kicked him off as he hit another with the hilt of his sword, then finishing with a neck-snapping bash of the rim of his shield. He awaited the last, but didn't hear him.

He felt his sword jerked from his grip and he turned to see Iona blocking a strike, she brought the sword below and sent him off of his feet. She finished with a stab to the heart.

John smiled at her, "Nice!"

She smiled back at him as she handed the sword back to its Master.

* * *

Austin jumped to the side to avoid an Attack from a Dagger. He flipped Excalibur to bring it back into the man, then slid it off, finishing the last.

He withdrew Excalibur, breathing steadily. He looked to see Merrill tired as well. They were wore out by the sheer numbers of the Daggers the Two had to kill.

"Are you Ok?" Austin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, breathless.

"Here." Austin said, handing her a Lyrium Poultice.

"Ma Serannas, Lethal'lin." She said to him before opening and drinking the blue substance.

"Gotta stay charged, right?" Austin told her.

She nodded, then she handed the empty bottle back with the cork on it. Austin put it up In the same pouch he pulled it out of.

"Come on, Let's go make sure everybody else is ok." Austin said.

"Ok." Was her response.

They walked to the Convoy. Seeing a bunch of dead Daggers.

"Man, Seems like I missed a hell of a party, but we had our own." Austin said as he grinned.

Some folks chuckled.

"Yeah,You did, I thought I was going to have to steal your kills." Sul commented.

Austin laughed slightly, "Perhaps, but I'm sure I got more than you."

"Maybe, Maybe." Sul replied, grinning.

"Everybody Ok?" Austin asked.

"Oh Yeah! Besides the usual scrape from taking a dump behind a bush." Glenn told him, emitting a few chuckles and giggles.

"You weren't doing that during the fight, were you?" Merrill asked.

"Oh no! But I should've. No-one would mess with a guy having a hard time trying to push the stuff out, I mean..." Glenn told her.

Austin chuckled, "Maybe, We need to try that next time."

Glenn did the same, "Yeah."

Austin looked at the time, it was at least an hour before Dark.

"Damn, Time must have been running by while I wasn't looking." Austin commented.

"Can we ask it to slow down a little?" Merrill asked.

"I wish we could." Austin replied, he looked at his crew, it seems the fight and the trip wore them out.

He nodded, "Alright, Let's go ahead and settle down for to Tonight. I think we've gone far enough for today."

"Thank the Maker!" Sul praised.

"Be quiet, Sul. Before I tell everybody you wear Jen's pink underwear." Austin said, grinning.

Merrill busted out laughing, followed by Jen, then soon, others joined. Sul got redness on his cheeks in embarrassment.

Everybody, but Sten, Sul, and Morrigan, were on the ground laughing. Eventually, Sul couldn't resist, and hit the ground laughing with the Crew.

* * *

**I hope I made the last bit somewhat humorous. I'm trying to add good humor.**

**Thanks for Reading, And Please, Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	23. The Start

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 23**

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry if I leave a character out, It's new to me to manage many characters at once, John, Iona, The Hounds, Cailan, etc. I'm trying to get the hang of it.**

**Also, In my previous chapters, I've been spelling 'friend' in the Elven language wrong. Instead of 'Lathal'lin', it's 'Lethal'lin'. The term 'friend' for males.**

**I think you're going to like this one! Why? Go ahead and read to find out!**

* * *

"Ok, Guys. Let's go ahead and set up here for tonight." Austin told the group, turning around with Merrill.

Everybody nodded, acknowledging his command. They all started gathering their things for the tents.

King Cailan walked over to Austin.

"Commander." He greeted Austin.

"Cailan." Austin said, bowing his head.

"Can you take over my shift in watch tonight? I need the rest." He asked of The Commander.

Austin nodded, "You got it. Go ahead and let Glenn know."

Cailan nodded back, and smiled, "Thanks, My friend, I'll go do that."

Austin smiled back as the King turned to head over to Glenn.

"Can I help with your watch?" Merrill asked.

"Sure, I could use the company." Austin replied, smiling.

She smiled back, "Ma Serannas, Lethal'lin. So can I."

Austin nodded, "Care to help with my tent?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" She told him happily.

Austin laughed a bit as they both headed off to Bodahn's Wagon to get his tent.

* * *

Austin and his companions were around the Campfire, It was Austin's turn at cooking, and he was cooking the usual meal, Rabbit legs. Sul was excited for meat, and Austin told him to sit his ass down before he knocked over some trees. Everybody laughed at it.

"So, Sister, I think you and Alistair's got something going on." Austin said, grinning.

She shrugged, "What can I say? I like him." Sarah admitted.

He chuckled, "I'm sure you do. He's a good guy."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Alistair told him.

"Maybe." Austin replied.

"He's not a bad man, he's a gentleman." Sarah told him.

"Haha! Yeah, Maybe he'll be one to the Darkspawn? Help 'em out of the ground, then they'll leave since he's such a gentleman?" Sul said, laughing.

Alistair and a few other folks laughed with him.

"That could work! Get them some tea, fancy tables, and we could all be friendly!" Leliana said.

"And Flowers! I'm sure they'll appreciate it!" Merrill said as well.

Some members chuckled,

"And look at us! Sitting here talking about Sarah and Alistair then to how to get the Darkspawn to friendly terms." Glenn said, acting as if he's laid back, which he is.

"We're something else, aren't we?" Selina said.

"We're anything but Normal." Jen told her.

"I'm normal," Garaoff said, "The rest of you have diseases."

"No, Normal people don't exist in this group." John said.

"Right?" Austin asked.

Everybody agreed, then started laughing.

"We're too awesome for Thedas." Sul said.

"Maybe the Darkspawn will turn around and go back to whatever hole they crawled out of." Glenn said.

Austin chuckled, "Only if it were that easy."

"It could be." Mia said.

"Then we won't have any fun." Alistair replied.

"He's got a point." Saras said.

"Yeah, He does." Sul said.

"it would be pointless without a blade." Jen said, grinning.

Sul started laughing, getting the joke, followed by Austin, then everybody else.

After Austin was through, he announced;

"Dinner time! Come pick your leg, break one while you're at it." Austin said, grabbing his.

"But, I need my legs." Merrill said, getting up.

"Don't worry, it'll heal." Sul said, grinning, getting up as well.

Austin laughed a bit.

He sat down, taking a bite of his leg.

"M-M-M! Good!" Sul said with a mouthful.

"Hey, Ogre, talk with your mouth empty!" Selina told him, grinning.

Again, everybody laughed, especially Jen.

"Yeah, I can smell your breath from over here." John said to him, grinning.

"There," Sul said, licking his fingers, "That better?"

"Much." Selina replied.

Austin and Sarah chuckled.

"Yeah, Brother had a problem with that in his younger ages." Sarah said.

Austin grinned at his sister, "I had a big appetite."

"He did. He'd eat like a pig." Hannah said, grinning, taking a bite.

"Hey! I'm the pig." Sul said.

"Then, you're next for bacon, piggy." Sarah said.

"Oh Good! Here! Take my arm! I don't use it much anyway." Sul said, sticking his arm out.

Sarah grinned as she got up, drew her sword and walked over to Sul, he withdrew his arm in fear.

"Come on, Fatty! I want some bacon!" Garaoff said.

"Yeah, Hand it over!" John told him.

Sarah laughed as she went back to her seat.

"Later." Sul said, "but right now, I want another leg!" He said, getting up.

Austin shook his head, "You're really are the pig."

"What can I say? At least, I'm not eating the wagon." Sul told him, grinning.

"I'd kick your ass if you did," Glenn told him,"I'm not carrying you around," Grinning.

"I'd crush you under my weight." Sul replied, grinning back.

"Not in a body bag." Austin said, grinning as well.

Sul and Glenn laughed.

"I'd bury him before putting him in a bag." Glenn said.

"What? No casket for me?" Sul asked.

"Maybe, I'll be the one to piss on your grave."

"No, I will." Austin said.

"We'll both do it."

Austin and Sul chuckled.

"Why do you urinate on graves?" Merrill asked curiously.

"We don't," Austin told her, "but I don't see how I'm going to stop Glenn."

Glenn chuckled, "You won't."

"See?" Austin said.

Merrill laughed, shaking her head.

"You're all nutshells." Selina said, shaking hers as well.

"Then you don't want to crack the shell." Austin told her.

"I'll try not to." Selina said, grinning.

"If I'm right, Sully already cracked his." Jen said.

Austin laughed, "Probably."

"Hey!" Sul said to her.

* * *

Austin was waken up by a gentle shake, he woke up to see Glenn, who patted him on the shoulder,

"Commander, The Shift's yours." Glenn told him.

Austin nodded, then yawned. Glenn exited the tent.

Austin got up and put on his armor, clipped his holster and scabbard, and made sure they were tight.

He exited the tent and went over to Merrill's Rock bed, she was asleep. She was a sight to behold, the fire reflected off of her face, she had a smile, and her blood writing was visible. Austin found her beautiful, once again. He walked over silently.

He hated to wake her up, but he has no idea what she would do to him if he didn't. He decided to wake her with a gentle shake. She woke up with her green eyes shining like suns. Austin was lost in their gaze. She smiled at the sight of him. He returned it.

"Want to come help me on my shift?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied, sitting up, throwing her legs off the side.

She stood up, then bending over to get her staff.

"Ready." She told him.

He nodded, then led her off to the spot.

They have camped along a large rock wall. It had a slight crescent, as if it was going to eat the camp, Austin chose the spot in the middle at the top.

"Can you lift us up there?" Austin asked.

She nodded, and summoned her primal magic. The Earth shook slightly as rock below them came up, then lifting them to the top, Austin staggered a little at first, but held on.

They stepped off and turned to overlook the camp, it was clear enough for them to watch.

Merrill withdrew the rock tower back to the ground. She and Austin sat down on the rock surface of the wall.

"Peaceful, up here." Austin said.

"I like it." Merrill replied.

"So do I." Austin told her.

He had to admit, he liked this type of night with Merrill. Nice, Clear sky, full of stars, and a full moon shedding moonlight on them. It was a lovely sight.

"Thank you again, for helping me with my problem." Merrill said, gaining the Attention of Austin.

"Like I said, Merrill, I'm here." He said with a warm smile.

"And I cannot repay you for that." She said, smiling back.

"You don't a debt with me, Merrill. You were in a bad spot and I wanted to get you out of it." He told her.

She nodded, unable to form words.

"But I have been wondering," Austin told her, she looked at him, "Why did you choose to come with me, and not your clan?"

The Question seemed to have some weight on her. Her expression was of mixed feelings. Austin couldn't tell what it was.

"You." Was her answer.

Austin wasn't sure if he heard right, did she say him?

"Come again?" Austin asked.

"It was you." She said as she looked at him with uncertainty.

"How was it me? I'm sure you would have felt better with people you know and not a group of strangers." Austin told her.

"That's what it was." She replied, uncertain on how to continue, she looked at him with a fire in her eyes,

"You treated me better than anyone else, even the Keeper. My Clan didn't want me, and..." She trailed off.

Austin was silent as he listened.

"You made me feel cared for. I...grew attached to you," She told him, "When you rescued me, you didn't leave me to my fate, instead, saving me from the inevitable. You made conversation, helped me recover, and helped me face the Keeper. You kept me from falling."

"I treat everyone as a friend. If they need help, I'll help. You are one of them." He said as he smiled

"That's what I mean, You have been my first, true Lethal'lin, I was wondering if..." She faltered at the rest.

Austin was speechless, "If what?" He bursted out, he immediately cursed himself mentally for doing so, he was forced to look at her.

"If we could be...more. Than...This." She sputtered, blushing. Again, goes the fire burning in her eyes.

Austin was dumbfounded. He didn't have any words to reply with, so he had a solution.

Her question was answered. Austin brought his hands up to cup her face as he closed the distance for a kiss. Their lips sealed.

Merrill's heart fluttered. She let an invisible tear escape. It felt as if the empty space in her beating machine was filled. She no longer felt alone, It was a feeling she could not describe.

They departed after a few moments. Both of them looked into each other's eyes. as usual, Austin was lost.

He will never forget the contact, it was unbelievable. Her soft lips on the tender, gentleness of his.

A thought came to Merrill's mind,

"What will the Clan think of this?" She asked.

"The Clan's your past, I don't think they'll mind." Austin told her.

She thought about it, "I don't think so, either." And she smiled.

Austin smiled back, he put his hand over hers. She flipped hers over to curl up around his.

Her touch was a soothing, calming sensation. He felt relaxed, better than before during the Blight.

Austin chuckled, "They're really going to start talking about us now."

"I don't mind." Merrill told him.

Austin shrugged, agreeing.

An Hour passed, signaling the end of their watch. Austin enjoyed it, they mostly sat in silence, hands intertwined.

"Welp, That's our shift." Austin said, getting up.

Merrill groaned, "Aw, Already?" She asked as she stood as well.

Austin laughed a bit, "I know, I was liking it as well!"

Their hands joined again as Merrill lifted a tower of rock. They stepped onto it, then it was lowered down to the surface.

Before they parted for their bedrolls, the two embraced each other. Merrill had her arms around his neck with his around her, under her arms. She rested her head on his chest with his head on hers.

Merrill never felt safer than in this man's arms.

They separated slightly, looking into each others' eyes. As usual, Austin's world was melted away.

Merrill loved his eyes, they had a hard, yet caring and gentle look to them. She had her heart skip a beat from the thought.

Her emotions got the better of her as she pulled him into a good-night kiss.

"Sweet dreams, My Mage." Austin told her after departing.

She gave him a smile, "You as well, My Warrior."

Austin gave her a peck on the forehead and they departed from each other.

He went over to John, who was currently in thrashing about, Austin shook him slightly, John instantly awoke and looked to see Austin.

"Your turn, My friend." Austin told him.

John yawned, then nodded, sitting up.

"Grab Iona and see you if can teach her a little bit more about swordsmanship. If she's going with us, She's going to need to know how to defend herself." Austin said to him.

John took a moment to take in what he said, then nodded again, understanding,

"Got it."

Austin nodded as he stood up with John.

He patted the Warden on the shoulder, "Good luck."

John nodded again as he threw on his sword's scabbard.

Austin left him while the Commander walked to his tent. He took off his holster and scabbard, along with his armor. He laid down on his bedroll with his hands behind his head. Before he was out cold, he saw those same eyes of Merrill's, he slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I'd thought you might like it!**

**I did the scene similar to Leliana's start to a romance. I hope I made to where it made sense! It's difficult for me to create conversations making sense.**

**As you know, that's the start for Austin and Merrill! I hope you liked it and thanks for readin'! Please leave a Review!**

**~Dark **


	24. Revelations and An Old Man

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 24**

**What's Up, Guys? Here's #24! I'll be introducing one of the****new characters soon! In this one, they reach the Helldiver docks.**

**Also, I may end delaying the Chapter uploads, say that this chapter is uploaded, It may be the day after tomorrow before the next one is up. (in America's Time zone.) in order to give me more time to write the chapters.**

* * *

Austin woke up from a deep, yet refreshing, sleep. He slept better than he had before, and he knew why it was so.

As normal, he stretched and yawned. He got out of his bedroll to put on his armor and holsters.

He exited his tent, he seems to wake up the same time everyday. The sun was on the horizon in the distance, chilly air, dew on the grass, it was a perfect morning to him.

He thought about what happened last night. Half of him was warring over if he was drunk, and the other half was satisfied, but, yet he felt it was meant to be. He wouldn't have it any other way.

The Commander fallen prey to an adorable Elf. He chuckled at himself,

"_I'd never thought I'd fall in love with a damsel in distress. Damn you, Sul!"_

He was lost in thought as Sarah walked over.

"Good Morning, Brother, up this early?" She asked with a smile.

"Seems so, doesn't it?" He replied, smiling back.

Sarah chuckled, "Yes, it is." She stepped to his side, watching the sun, she sighed with content.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Austin said, doing the same.

"Always."

Austin nodded, then grinned.

"But still, if there is something between you and Alistair, just make sure he doesn't lose his head. Regardless, I'm happy for you both." Austin told her with a smile at the end.

She smiled back, "I'll try to keep his head, if he doesn't lose it first."

Austin laughed, "There's a good chance he'll lose it first."

"I gotta ask you something." Sarah told him with a curious tone.

Austin looked at her, "I'm listening."

"Are you and Merrill together?" Came the question.

Austin thought about it, he knew it was no use to lying, nor will do so to his sister or fellow crew members. Plus, he could tell Sarah anything, as she could with him.

"Well. Yes, there is. We've...settled, our feelings last night during watch." Austin answered her.

She nodded, understanding, "What do you like the most about her?"

"Those eyes." Austin replied.

Sarah chuckled a bit, agreeing, remembering the big eyes the night they were introduced to her.

"But, Mostly, everything. She is Beautiful." Austin said to her, "She may be an Elf, but she was lonely, she was the first to admit her feelings, and she caught me off guard."

Sarah nodded, listening with her arms crossed, but not a bad way.

"She told me that, even though she was a stranger to us and us to her, I treated her better than the clan and her Keeper. That's one of the reasons why I was keeping close to her, so she wouldn't feel secluded from our group either."

"That's very kind, Brother. I can see how she came to you." Sarah said to him with a warm smile.

Austin smiled at his sibling back, "Thanks, Sarah. Her story is very closely related to Alena's. The one thing she told me last night that got me the most, was I being her first, true friend. That just tells you how much she truly was lonely."

Sarah nodded again, "I can see how. She really needs you."

"I agree, and I'll stay with her, whatever it takes."

"Do you love her?" Came another question, he wasn't prepared.

" I..." He failed at the words.

Sarah listened, awaiting an answer.

"I love Her." He finally said those three words.

"Now, You have to say it to her." Sarah said as she smiled.

"I'll try to find the right time to say it." Austin replied.

Sarah grinned, patting her brother on the shoulder, "you will." Then she took off before Austin could reply.

Austin stood there, thinking, looking at the ground. Why did he have trouble saying the three words? He knew his heart was complete with Merrill, but still...

Speaking of the Devil, came Merrill. She smiled when she saw him and he smiled back. They met in arms.

"Sleep well?" Austin asked, looking back at her.

"I did. You?" Merrill replied.

"Now, With you in my dreams? Better than ever." Austin said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, then their lips met.

"I love you, Merrill. I'd never thought I would say that in this lifetime, but I'm glad it's you." He said with a warm smile.

She smiled with delight at him, She almost couldn't believe her ears! He loved her! Oh, Creators...this is too much!

"I love you too, Austin." She answered his heart, once again, she had tears rolling down from his words.

She thought that last night was something else, but it was real!

_(I hope I am making sense here, it's very difficult to predict what she would think at this point.)_

He took his hands and wiped her tears away,

"Don't show your tears, you might make Alistair blush." Austin told her.

She laughed.

"Come on, I wanna see who cooking." Austin said, smelling so,etching delicious.

Their hands joined as they walked to the center.

"Well, Look what we have here!" John said, greeting them.

"Looks like we have another couple!" Jen said as well.

Austin grinned, "Yeah, yeah...we got together, so what? You had to see it coming."

"I saw it coming, I was wondering when you two were going to make it happen." Jen replied.

"It happened last night, during our shift." Merrill said.

"On watch? Man..." Sul said.

"We didn't do _that_." Austin said.

"It was mostly silence." Merrill said.

"What she said." Austin backed her.

"_That's _what she said." Sul replied, grinning.

Austin and the crew laughed,

"But still, I understand, you didn't have any sexy fun times."

"Sexy fun times?" Merrill asked, confused.

"Frolicking." Selina answered her.

Her eyes went wide as she nodded, "Ok..."

Austin and some of the folks chuckled.

Again, it was Glenn cooking. Austin wondered if anyone else could cook, besides Sarah, His Mother, and Glenn. Perhaps Garaoff knew. He shrugged at the thought.

"So...everybody has a partner?" Sul said, looking about.

"Except Morrigan, Leliana, and Saras." Selina answered again.

"And I'm not looking for one." Saras said.

Sul chuckled, "Don't worry, Saras. We'll find you one."

Saras rolled her eyes. Austin laughed a bit at the response.

"Glenn, is that bitch ready yet? I'm hungry." Sul said.

"You're always hungry, and it's almost done." Glenn said in a kitchen wife way.

Jen laughed, "He does have a piggy appetite."

"He really does." Glenn replied.

Again, some of the crew laughed, along with Sul.

"You sound just like my mother, Glenn." Sul said.

"Maybe, but I don't have boobs."

Sul laughed, "Yeah, You got that right."

"That's the last thing I want to see is boobs on Glenn. They would be sagging to the ground." Garaoff commented.

Austin laughed also, "That would be a sight to see."

"Yeah, I probably won't have my eyesight after that." Garaoff said.

"I wouldn't either." Selina said with him.

Glenn chuckled, "how in the hell did we go from Austin and Merrill to me having boobs?" He asked, looking about.

"I told you, we're not the common people." Jen answered.

"I'm glad we're not, otherwise, it would be dull." Alistair replied.

Sarah, who was sitting next to him, nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah." Sul said to the Warden, smiling.

Austin shook his head, grinning.

"Let's Eat!"

* * *

Austin was traveling alongside Merrill, hands united. They have restarted their journey to the Helldiver-controlled Docks. Instead of being ahead, they traveled with the companions.

Austin was laughing inside of his head from earlier,

_"God-Damn you, Sul! Boobs on Glenn? What the hell?!"_

He could not get the picture of Glenn with boobs out of his mind, it was driving him insane.

"Sul, I'm going to kill you, later." Austin told him.

"What? What did I do?" Sul asked.

"Boobs on Glenn? Really? I can't get that shit out of my head!" Austin said to him.

Sul and Glenn died laughing,

"Yeah, Sul! You poisoned my mind with that, too!" Selina said.

The two men were still laughing.

"Oh! I can't feel my sides...!" Glenn said, breathless.

"Don't you have a clearing spell or something?" Sul asked, breathless as well.

"If I did, I wouldn't have said anything."

Sul shrugged, "Sorry."

Austin shook his head.

"We ARE a bunch of nutshells..." Austin commented.

"Told you." Selina replied.

Austin chuckled.

"So, what are we doing when we get Arkadia?" Glenn asked Austin.

"We'll restock on supplies, and I will meet with Arkane Council on our next orders." Austin answered.

Glenn nodded, as well as the others.

They continued walking for some time, Merrill had a thought.

"Sarah, How did you learn Swording?" Merrill asked her.

Sarah was confused, "Swording?"

"Those things you do with the sword, it looks tricky, how do you do it?" She asked.

"Well, I learned from Austin, but it takes a lot of practice." Sarah replied.

"You seem good at it! I bet you'll be the best sworder in Ferelden!" Merrill told her.

Sarah and Austin chuckled,

"I'm pretty sure my brother is already there, and it's Swordsman...Merrill." Sarah said to her.

Austin smiled at his sister, "and You're second place."

Sarah smiled back at him.

Again, they continued walking. Austin's right was united with Merrill's Left was his left was resting on Excalibur. They reach the North Roads.

"Ah, Here we are. Now, we go right." Austin said, stepping up onto the wide road.

"Are you sure, Austin? Who knows if Rendon's men are on the road?" Sul said.

"Helldivers would be patrolling this road, even if we do run into Arl Rendon's Men, we can still get rid of them." Austin replied.

Sul nodded, along with the others.

They took off on the road, now getting closer to the Docks.

"When do you think we will make it?" John asked.

"We should get there in the afternoon if we don't delay."

John nodded.

* * *

Austin and his companions were nearly at the Docks. They haven't taken any breaks, in hope that they would reach the docks before nightfall.

They ran into a squad of fellow Helldivers, as Austin said. They instantly recognized his armor in visual range. They saluted and The Commander dismissed them to their duty.

Surprisingly, they haven't ran into any of The Arl's men.

"Finally! We made it." Sul said, seeing the docks.

Everybody sighed a relief, no breaks were hard on them. Jen had Sul carry her for maker knows how long. At first, he resisted, but he didn't last long. Austin chuckled at the thought.

Sul put Jen down, "Now, Woman, you carry me."

She gave him a look,

"Never mind." Sul replied in response.

Austin and a few others laughed.

"That's what I thought." Jen said, grinning.

She walked off with Austin and the crew, Sul shook his head before following.

Austin and companions entered the docks, It was live with Helldivers going about their business. Austin saw a couple of ships, he recognized one of them, Isabela's ship.

_"So, she didn't run away. Guess the pay was good enough." _He thought, grinning.

He turned and walked over to Bodahn,

"Yes Ser, how can I help you?" Bodahn asked.

"I think you could benefit from staying here at the docks. My team and I are going to Arkadia and I don't think we'll have enough room for your wagon. We'll be back, it will be a few days."

He nodded, "Of Course! We can do that, can't we, boy?" He asked sandal.

"Yes." Was his response.

Austin and Bodahn chuckled,

"But, Yeah, we'll be here until you get back." Bodahn told Austin.

Austin nodded, "Thank you. We'll try not to be too long."

"Oh, take your time!"

Austin smiled and nodded farewell to Bodahn and Sandal.

He walked back over to his crew.

"Hang tight while I inform the CO of the Docks About our departure. Go ahead and take a minute to rest." Austin told them.

Everybody nodded,

"We'll be here." Merrill said.

Austin smiled at her, "I won't be long."

He left his team and headed to a small building, he navigated through to the back, there were two Helldiver guards.

"Commander." One of the guards greeted, saluting.

The other did the same and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came a voice.

"Commander Austin Hawke is here to speak with you, Ser." The guard said through the door.

"Let him in! Let him in! Don't delay the man now!" The voice said almost immediately.

The guard nodded to Austin as the door was opened. The Commander walked in.

Sitting at a desk, was a man with medium length, grey hair with two braided strands of hair in the back on both sides, and a twisted grey beard, his name was Dave Adkins, he was an old friend of Austin's and even older friend of General Zartrack. He met The Veteran during Training under Zartrack, he provided some insight on Two-handed Greatswords, (Which is what he used.)

"Dave, long time, no see, my friend." Austin greeted the older man.

"Ah, Austin! You're a sight for sore eyes, how have you been doing, son?" Dave replied, standing up.

They shook hands then hugged over the desk.

"I've been great, Ser. Finally found a Girl." Austin said as he smiled, sitting down in a chair.

The old man smiled back as he nodded, "That's Good, That's Good. What does she look like?" He asked while he did the same.

Austin gave him a look.

The old man laughed, "Boy, I've got a wife back in Arkadia, don't give me that look!"

Dave's Wife, Carrell Adkins, was also an older Helldiver, nearly the same age as Dave, but just as experienced. Both met during duty when they were thrown together in a squad in their younger ages. Austin didn't know the leader, though. Eventually, they started speaking to each other, later on, thus resulting in a relationship. When they gotten their break, they married during that time. Austin wasn't even around by then. Dave took up his wife's last name instead of her taking his. Austin couldn't remember Dave's original last name.

Austin laughed at him, then explained Merrill,

"She's an Elf...big, beautiful green eyes...wonderful face and blood writings...She's a Mage too, her name's Merrill." Austin told him.

"Merrill's a Dalish?" Dave asked, wondering about the blood writings.

"Yes, She is. Her Clan rejected her. She had only herself, and I wanted to change that. I found her wounded and surrounded by Darkspawn. I killed them, but they cut her. I managed to put the cure on her wound and a balm before she lost too much blood." Austin explained.

Dave nodded again, understanding, "I see. At least you got there in time, eh?"

Austin nodded back, "Yes, Ser."

"When did you two pair up?" Dave asked.

"Just last night, during watch. I will always remember what happened..." Austin answered.

"Sounds romantic." Dave commented.

"Oh, it was. We were on this rise, sitting down, overlooking the camp. The Moonlight shined off of her face, illuminating her blood writings. She was the first to...come forward..." Austin explained, lost in deep thought about last night.

The Older Helldiver chuckled heartily, "Sounds like the time my wife and I kissed under the moon on a hill. It was lovely."

Austin nodded, deep in thought.

"Yeah, I think she's the one." Austin told him after a few moments of silence.

Dave put a hand on Austin's.

"Keep her safe, Austin. If she is what she is to you, she will be the only thing keeping you sane through The Blight." The Man told him, then took his hand off of Austin's.

Austin nodded again, thinking about his words.

"Trust me, I know, son. Been there, done that. Carrell was my world when I was out on duty. She was on my mind constantly when we were separated into different teams. She was out in the Free Marches while I was down here in Ferelden."

"I hope we won't get separated any time soon, I mean, we just started." Austin said to him.

"There will be times where you may end up going separate ways With Merrill, but only temporary. There will be times that will test your resolve."

The Commander nodded, taking in the wise words Dave was giving to him.

"But anyway, I'm sure you're here for something else other than listening to me ramble." The man said, grinning, kicking back.

Austin chuckled, "Yes, I am, but I don't mind your counseling. Gives me something to think about."

Dave let out a contented sigh, "Boy, Young Helldivers like you give an old man hope." He said as he gave a warm smile.

Austin smiled back, "And Old Helldivers like you inspire me to carry on."

The Old Man nodded, still wearing that warm smile, "That's the way it should be."

"Anyway, My team and I are heading back to Arkadia to report about the Blight. I have a merchant and his son, who is an enchanter, and a few others who needs to stay here until we return. I wondering if they could stay here for the time being. I think your men here will benefit from them."

Dave nodded again, taking it in,

"Sure, they'll be under our protection until you and your companions get back." Dave told him.

"Thank you, Ser. I owe you one." Austin said.

"Anytime, Austin, now, go give 'em Hell." Dave said to him, smiling.

"I was born to do that." Austin replied, smiling back, standing up

"Good Luck, Son, wherever the Make guides you." Dave told him.

"You as well, Old friend." Austin replied.

They shook hands and hugged one more time.

"See you another time, Son, who knows? Maybe we'll run into each other again." Dave told him.

"I sure hope so, Dave. I sure hope so." Austin replied, at the door.

Dave waved at him, and Austin did the same before exiting the room.

The Helldiver guards saluted again at the presence of Austin, he nodded to both of them in acknowledgement. He navigated the building. He saw some scouts, probably reporting about the Darkspawn spreading in the south.

He made it out of the Building, and started looking for his crew. He found them all in the same spot, chatting with one another. He smiled at the sight. He walked over.

Merrill spotted him and smiled, "There you are! I was wondering when you was going to return."

"Sorry if I was gone for too long, just met an old friend of mine." Austin replied, smiling back.

Their hands reunited, Austin thought about what Dave said. He had to admit that the Veteran was right, Merrill is probably going to be the only thing keeping him himself throughout the Blight.

He turn to the crew, who all turned to look at him.

"Alright, Isabela's ship doesn't have enough room for all of us. I'm taking my fellow Helldivers, along with Merrill, Mother, and King Cailan, but there is one more slot." Austin told the crew.

"Arkadia would be interesting," Leliana said, "but if there's someone more important who wants to go, then I'll stay here."

"I will stay here as well, I have no intentions on sailing on a boat." Morrigan said.

Sten remained silent, Austin took that he was staying.

"Iona, B.J, and I will remain here, Austin. I'll keep on helping Iona with her training." John said, B.J barked in response.

"Mind watching Blade? I don't think he's a sea dog." Austin replied.

John nodded, "Sure."

"Boy, don't bite anyone's arm off while I'm gone, ya hear?" Austin said, kneeling down.

Blade barked in response, Austin petted him before the Hound went over to John's side.

"I want to go, but I know someone more special who would love to travel there than I." Alistair said as he looked to Austin's Sister standing beside him.

Sarah smiled at him, "You're too sweet."

Austin gave a warm smile, "Thank you, Alistair, I'll pay you back for this."

Alistair waved it off, "I knew that Sarah would want to visit Arkadia, I'm sure I'll get another chance, another day, assuming we survive all of this."

"We will, I promise you that, Alistair. And when this is over, I'll personally give you a tour of The Arkanes' Capital City." Austin told him.

Alistair's eyes went wide, "Really? Aw, Hell Yeah!"

Austin and Sarah chuckled,

"Ok, We're burning Daytime! Ready to go?" Austin asked.

The Helldiver companions all stepped forward. Sarah gave Alistair a hug, then a kiss on the cheek before she did the same, causing him to flush madly. Austin laughed at the expression.

Merrill took his hand into her own as he stepped to her side.

"Ok, Let's go make sure Isabela isn't having sexy fun times." Sul said, as they all headed for her ship.

There was a few moments of silence before someone replied,

"I missed something again, didn't I?" Merrill asked.

Austin chuckled, "I don't know if you did or not."

* * *

**There's Ch.24!**

**I hope this chapter made up for the last three small ones.**

**For Those who are wondering, Yes, Dave's appearance is to The Leader of The Companions in Whiterun on Skyrim, I forgot his name... Anyway, I used him because he sort of inspired me when my character joined the Companions. He was a nice guy.**

**I thought Dave was a pretty good character for a short scene...**

**Thanks for Reading & Please! Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	25. The Ride Back To Arkadia

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 25**

**Hey guys! Here's 25!**

* * *

Austin and Merrill were climbing the net of Isabela's Ship. They had set sail a few hours ago. Apparently, Austin caught Isabela at the wrong time, she was doing you-know-what with herself. He got horny, but he gotten rid of the feeling almost immediately for Merrill's sake. She quickly gotten dressed, and was ready for orders. Austin filled her in with what they were doing. She caught on and gladly took the helm.

Sarah, unfortunately, who haven't rode on a boat In a while, was temporarily seasick. She had quickly gotten over it, though.

Everybody else, but Isabela, Austin and Merrill, were under deck, settling down.

"Careful, Now. One wrong step and you're gone." Austin told Merrill, reaching the top.

"I think I know what I'm doing." Merrill replied.

Austin nodded as he begin his small journey to the Crow's Nest. He took careful, but swift steps. If a wave hit the ship at this Time. It would result in Austin losing his balance and falling.

He made it in one piece and no broken bones. Or a body at that.

The Commander vaulted over into the nest, and turned to Merrill, who was about to try.

"Come On! See if you can do it!" Austin said.

She hesitated, he understood, it took him back to his training days. He had fallen a couple of times before learning how to do it. Over land, of course, with soft padding.

"Ok...here I go..." She said nervously.

She began taking careful steps towards the nest, after a few moments, she made it past the middle.

"There you go! You're getting the hang of it!" Austin cheered her on, gaining a smile from her.

Before she could vault over, a wave hit the ship, hitting the opposite side of Where Austin and Merrill is. It made Merrill lose her balance.

"Ah!" She cried, trying to reach out to Austin. She was about to fall.

Austin recovered from his own self being thrown, and quickly noticed Merrill in her state. He forced himself over the rail to catch her hand.

And She fell, but Austin held on.

"Don't let go!" Austin told her, grunting from the pain of his thigh being forced against the rail, wearing his old Eather Armor his mother had given to him before departing.

She brought her other hand up to strengthen her grip on Austin's.

"Hang On, Kitten!" Isabela yelled from the helm.

"I'm trying!' Merrill replied.

Austin begun pulling her up. He winced in pain since he was leaning on the side with his earlier wound with the poison. He had no idea it would still hurt after all this time.

When she was high enough, Austin brought his other hand from support and to help lift her over the rails.

She hugged him when she was with him,

"Let's...not do that again..." Austin muttered.

"Agreed." Merrill commented, muffled from her hug.

She released him and they both went towards the front of the ship, looking out to the vast blue.

"A sight, isn't it?" Austin said, leaning on the rails.

"M-hm." Merrill said, uniting hands with him, leaning on the rails as well.

"How are you doing? Feeling Ok?" Austin asked.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm Always Ok with You." She said as she smiled at him.

Austin returned the smile, "I'm the same with you."

She looked at him and they kissed, then returned to viewing the ocean.

"Who was your friend that you met?" Merrill asked.

"Oh, Dave? He's a grizzled Helldiver Veteran. I met him when I was training under my mentor. He's a Good man. He's married."

"What did he say?"

Austin took a moment to gather what the Old Man said,

"He said, after I told him about you, that throughout the Blight, you're going to be the only thing keeping me sane, and I believe him. He's been through it with his wife."

"Me? How?" Merrill asked, looking back at him.

"Well, You give me something to fight for, to die for. Something to come back home to when it's all over." Austin answered.

She was at a loss for words, upon hearing his.

"And your love will be my indestructible armor. Your Faith will be my lifeline. Your strength will push me beyond the boundaries of Hell. And most of all, You. You will be my well being in battle." Austin continued answering.

She was moved by his words., she didn't know what to say.

"That's what that old man meant." Austin finished.

He gave her time to take it in, she responded with a deeply passionate kiss. They didn't separate for several moments.

When they did, though, They resumed the same position as before. They enjoyed each other in silence, watching the massive blue.

* * *

**This was another short one, I know! Just a small romantic part here.**

**I'm skipping ahead to Arkadia, that way, the story can continue.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~Dark**


	26. Welcome Home with a Report

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 26**

**Hey guys! This is the Chapter where I will introduce two of the new characters!**

**One Character is from my fellow friend and reviewer, NOM, He's given me his support ever since he's found me and this is the least I could do by letting him put a character in, and be himself with The Helldiver he's crazy about! (if you look at the earlier reviews, you'll know. :D)**

**The Other is From Veyron, he has another one coming to Join Austin, but this one, He's exactly the opposite. You'll learn more about him later!**

**Anyway, Here it is!**

* * *

Isabela's ship was within range of Arkadia, They were heading for the Capital of Arkadia, as they were when they left for The Battle Of Ostagar. They were all on the deck, ready to disembark.

Austin saw a ship that was all too familiar. It was a very large ship with its own docking. Bigger than a Qunari Battleship.

Rolling with the waves, was The Legacy. The largest Flagship in Thedas.

The Legacy was built by The Engineers in the Arkanes who started the Helldivers, it took a long time, but when it was finished, it was worth it. It packed over ten cannons on both sides. No land can withstand its bombardment. Not counting the swivel cannons on the deck, allowing precise hits on both land and ship. The Legacy by itself or not, it is a ship not to be fucked with. The massive ship is the Flagship of all fleets in the Navy of The Helldivers. It had a crew over a 1,000. It made Isabela's ship seem like an ant. It was large enough to block out the sun for the entire city when it is there.

"That's the biggest ship I've ever seen!" Merrill said, in awe at The Legacy

Even though he saw the ship many times in his career, even been on it once, he marveled at the ship every time he saw it.

"It IS the biggest ship." Sul said.

Sarah had her jaw hit the deck, "Bloody hell..."

Austin and Hannah laughed a bit at her face, "I know, Big sum-bitch, ain't she?" Austin told her.

"She is!" Sarah agreed.

* * *

They were docked and off of Isabela's ship. They were on their way to their barracks.

"The Capital City hasn't changed much since the last I've been here." Hannah said, looking around.

"It didn't have much changes." Austin replied.

They continued walking, Austin was trying to suppress the need to laugh at Merrill, who was looking EVERYWHERE. Her eyes darted across every single detail in the environment, taking it in.

The City was noisy, as usual with Sword clashes, Blacksmiths hammering, and birds humming.

Soon, They reached their barracks,

"Ah! Home Sweet Home!" Garaoff said, relieved.

"Hell Yeah!" Sul said, agreeing.

"Honey, I'm home!" Garaoff bellowed, walking to his tent.

Austin shook his head at Garaoff shouting.

He turned to The rest of the crew.

"Alright, Cailan and I about to head off to The Arkane Headquarters. They'll be waiting for us by now." Austin told them.

The Helldivers of his group nodded and walked off to their tents. Leaving Austin, Merrill, Cailan, Sarah, and Hannah.

"Ooh, Can I go?" Merrill asked.

"And I?" Sarah asked.

Austin looked to Hannah, who shrugged with a smile, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll bring you two cream pies with me." Austin told them.

"Yay!" Merrill said.

"Thanks, Brother." Sarah told him.

"Mum, I'm sure you can find something to do around here, see if Garaoff will let you use his Smithy." Austin told her.

She nodded, smiling, "oh, The call of Blacksmithing, I shall do that." And she walked off. Emitting a chuckle from Austin and Sarah.

"Ok, Let's go." Austin said.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Stood a man at his desk, a single light shone down on him at an angle, hiding his face. He had both hands on the table, looking down, leaning on it. His breathing, rasped, due to an ancient incident.

Came a knock on his door.

"Come in." The Man growled.

The door opened with two other men walking in.

"Ser, We're here to report." One of the men said.

"Speak." The man growled again.

"Our men have failed their assignment. From what we've heard, they attacked, managed to separate the leader from his companions, and One of our own managed to poison him, but his comrades made it to him before it could finish its work." The other man said.

"And what else?" The man growled, anger all too evident in his voice.

"The King was with them when our men tried another attack even when The leader wasn't with them, but that one failed as well."

Rage boiled within the man in front of them, His hands curled into fists as he lifted and slammed them onto the desk, cracking it.

"Why The FUCK do I have to do everything?! I know these men can fight! They have invisibility on their side, yet, they fail!" The man said, his face was halfway clear. The light shown his face just above his left eye and down at a diagonal angle

His face, also disfigured by that same incident, barely looked human.

Both men backed up in fear.

The man calmed down, sighing, "Make sure they are ready before sending them off. Take these orders and carry them out. Loghain would want us to, anyway."

Both men bowed before taking the paper and exiting the room.

"The Helldivers are going down...Hard." The man muttered to himself before sitting down.

_(That was Veyron's Character. Like I said, You'll learn more about him later on! :D Here's A Hint, He's one of the main antagonists.)_

* * *

Austin and his small group made it to Arkane Hall. They all entered.

"This is a fine city." Cailan commented.

Austin shrugged, "That's the way they like it."

They continued maneuvering through the building, if it was a lot busier than the last he's been here, then The Arkane Council is aware of what's happening in Ferelden.

He made it to the same, large double doors. He hasn't ran into Kate, he hoped she was doing Ok. He turned to Merrill and Sarah.

"You will have to wait out here, The Council would only want to speak to Cailan and I."

Sarah nodded, "Of course, Brother, we'll be here. That is, if Merrill's curiosity doesn't get her."

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, That's True."

"It might!" Merrill replied to her.

Austin turned to Cailan and motioned for him. They both walked up to the Double doors.

The guards at the door acknowledged Austin and The King. They opened the doors.

The two Soldiers stepped inside and onto the small platform, Austin felt at home, recognizing the Tall table of The Arkane Council.

The Commander saw The Councilors. He and Cailan both, bowed at the same time.

"Councilors." Austin greeted them.

"Commander, good to see you back in one piece, This is Cailan, I presume?" The Lead Councilor asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Cailan replied.

"What has happened at the Battle? Captain Jenkins and Arnold made it back, but we needed you to confirm them." Another Male councilor asked.

"The Battle was a loss, Councilor, The Cailan's Army was decimated while I commanded Jenkins to pull the Helldivers out while My companions and I took Cailan through the Kocari Wilds, hoping to lose the trailing Darkspawn. After that, We left the People into believing he was dead. It was better off that way." Austin told him.

The Councilors all nodded, taking in what happened.

"What about Loghain?" A Female councilor asked.

"He pulled out, he's the reason why The Battle wasn't a victory." Austin answered.

"Is there anything else you may want to speak about?" The Lead asked.

"Have you heard of the Treachery Loghain has accused Us Helldivers and Grey Wardens of? Calling us Traitors?" Austin asked.

The Councilors narrowed their eyes in disbelief,

"What?!" A Councilor said.

"Loghain has framed us!" Another councilor answered.

"We cannot allow our forces to be harassed!" One more said.

After that, the room became a war room of talk.

"Enough!" The Lead Councilor shouted, silencing the others.

"What do you plan to do, Commander?" The Lead asked.

"I was going to leave The King here under Helldiver protection until the Landsmeet. I will take my companions to try to rally allies that obliged to help us and The Grey Wardens during a Blight." Austin replied.

The Lead nodded, thinking, "That can work. The King will be here under our protection until needed, is there anything else?"

"The Invisible Daggers are back." Austin told them.

Several pairs of eyes of the Councilors went wide.

"They're back? How so?" The Lead asked.

"They have attacked us on both trips. On the way to Ostagar, one of them poisoned me, but I was saved by my Healer, Right before I was Gone" Austin said. He lifted the side of his leather armor to show the visible scar. Some of the Councilors winced.

"Hmm..." The Lead said, thinking, "We'll deal with them. You will have more pressing matters to attend to. Is that all?"

"Yes, Councilor." Austin replied, nodding.

"Very Well, This Meeting is Adjourned. Oh, and Commander?" The Lead said after Cailan and Austin bowed and begun walking back to the doors.

"Yes, Councilor?" Austin asked, looking back at him.

"If I'm not mistaken, Selina hasn't told you about your newest recruit." The Councilor told him.

"Recruit? She hasn't mentioned that..." Austin replied.

"Speak with her, she knows."

Austin turned and bowed again before their eye contact was broken.

They stepped outside the Meeting Room, Seeing Merrill and Sarah.

"How did it go?" Sarah asked when she saw Austin.

"It went well, I've got a new recruit, apparently." Austin answered.

She looked at him, thinking about...

"Oh, Cailan? No, He's staying here."

"Oh! Ok." Sarah said, nodding.

"Yeah." Austin said.

An officer walked up to them and saluted to Austin.

"At ease, whatcha got?" Austin asked.

"I'm here to escort The King of Ferelden to his office here in HQ." The Officer said.

Austin nodded and stepped to the side to allow Cailan to step forward.

"Let us be off, Then. See you later, Commander." Cailan told him.

"Bye!" Merrill said, emitting another chuckle from Sarah and Austin.

"Ok, Let's go back to The Barracks." Austin told them, walking off.

Sarah and Merrill followed.

* * *

They got back to the Barracks of Alpha.

_(Sorry for Calling Austin and his Companions, 'Alpha', REALLY late. I didn't know whether to call them that or not.)_

Merrill and Sarah walked off to find something to do while Austin went to find Selina.

He found her in front of her tent with Mia, reading a book. Mia was sharpening her arrows.

"Hey Selina?" Austin asked.

"Yes, Austin?" Selina replied.

"The Akane Council told me about Alpha's newest recruit...?" Austin asked.

"Ah, Yes! I called him up here early, since I figured they would mention him. He should be here about...now." She said, getting up.

Austin followed her to the entrance of their barracks. There was, indeed, a Helldiver at the entrance.

"Oh, uh...Hi, is this Alpha's barracks?" The Man asked, a bit nervous, he had his helmet on. Plus, His voice was deep and said he wasn't as old as he sounded.

The first thing Austin noticed was his height. He was slightly more taller than Saras. He was surprised. His body build of his armor suggested that he had a slim, yet built body, and used Martial arts. It was written all over him.

The second thing was his armor. He wore Silverite Light-weight plating of the Torso, The Helldiver Triangular helmet, Gauntlets, Greaves, and Boots. His Torso part of the Armor had a roaring lion on it. It was nice.

The Third was the Starmetal Greatsword holstered on his back. Austin was really surprised, a Starmetal Weapon of any type was rare.

"Yes, you're at the right place. I take it that you're Alpha's recruit?" Selina asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I came as instructed." The man replied.

He looked over and saw Austin, then immediately Saluted.

"Commander! It's an honor to be here, Ser!" The man told him, full of nervousness from head to toe.

Austin dismissed it, "Hey, now. No need to do that, you're part of Alpha now. Take your Helmet off, there's nothing here that'll bite." Austin said as he grinned.

The man nodded, "Yes Ser." He unlocked the clasps on the collar of his armor and took the helmet off.

His instinct earlier was right, The man was fairly young. Perhaps in his early thirties. He had black hair in a ponytail, like Duncan. He had light to the fuckin' Blue, eyes. His stare would make anyone feel uneasy.

_(HAHA! I'm just playing with ya! He has light blue eyes, but not that light, though.)_

Overall, He was a good-looking man.

"So...How do I look?" The man asked, grinning.

Austin chuckled, "A Man, now, get your ass in here."

"Happy to oblige." The man said, walking into the camp.

"I'll leave you two to introductions, I've got to catch up on my reading." Selina said.

"See you later." Austin said, bidding her farewell.

The Man and Austin turned to look at each other.

"You're fuckin' tall, you know that, right?" Austin asked.

The man laughed, "Yes, Ser. I do."

"So, Tell me about yourself." Austin said, leaning on a post.

The man cleared his throat, "Well, let's just start off with my name, you can call me, Martin, or Marty if it suits you."

Austin nodded, "Nice to finally meet you, Martin, I'll call you by your real name. Marty just doesn't do it..." Austin trailed off, trying to get rid of the need to laugh.

"I know, I know! Some of my folks called me 'Marty' for some reason." Martin told him, also doing the same thing as Austin.

"I was born a noble in Antiva, Antiva City. Born and raised before I heard about The Helldivers."

Austin nodded, "Nice, My Father commands the Helldivers there."

"Really? That's so cool! Anyway, I don't really speak much, which resulted in my deep voice, and I can pretty much handle myself in any combat situations, and I put in Martial arts in my fighting."

Austin nodded again, "Maybe I ought get you and Sullivan to duel, see who's better."

"Is Sullivan one of your crew?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, He's somewhere around here, probably with Jen."

Martin nodded, "That's pretty much it, other than the fact that I get really nervous when I'm around Girls that I really like."

Austin chuckled, "I was the same way when I was younger, but Everybody but one, is taken. And that's Saras."

"Saras? Isn't that a Qunari name?" Martin said.

"You studied your books really well. But, yes, Saras is A Qunari. She's not part of the Qun, though, she quit it and came to us."

"Thank you, Ser. I'll look foward to meeting everybody." Martin said.

Austin nodded once more as he grinned, "Oh, Don't worry, you'll be meeting them real soon."

Martin chuckled, "Might as well get ready..."

"Yep." Was Austin's response.

* * *

**I give Credit to Veyron for helping me with the Preview of the antagonist!**

**Thanks for Reading, And please leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	27. A New Recruit

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 27**

**Hey Guys! Here is where Martin meets the rest of the crew. I've added a romantic part in the end, (No Sex.), and I hope you like it! Part of it dedicated to NOM! You're gonna love this one, My friend!**

* * *

"Alright, Come on. We can't work together as a team if you don't know everybody." Austin told Martin, smiling, then walking off.

Martin nodded and smiled back, "Yes Ser."

Martin followed The Commander. First up was Selina and Mia.

"Hey Ladies. Selina, this will be the last time to bother you." Austin told them.

"It's all good, Austin." Selina replied.

"Girls, This is Martin. Martin, Here is Selina and Mia Rain. They're married in Helldiver terms." Austin said.

Martin nodded, and reached over to shake Selina's hand, who was getting up to hold it out.

"Nice to meet you, Martin." Selina told him.

"You as we'll, Ma'am." Martin replied.

"Hi, Martin!" Mia said to him.

"Hey, Mia." Martin greeted her.

"Selina's a Primal and Spirit Mage, and Mia is our archer. One of the deadliest in the Helldivers." Austin explained.

Martin nodded, "Nice. I just better not get on her bad side."

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, You're on her good side right now, better not mess that up!"

Martin laughed, "I'll try not to."

"Alright, Let's move on and leave Selina in peace before she turns us into stone." Austin told Martin.

Selina and Mia laughed,

"Yeah, Go on! Leave me!" Selina told him, grinning.

The Guys left the girls, next was Sul and Jen, who was currently dueling again.

Austin signaled for Martin to stop. They watched as the two lovebirds sing their songs. They've been at it for Maker knows how long.

Sul parried an attack from the right, he responded with a swift strike around his head and into the shield. Knocking her back, almost falling. He went in for the kill and tackled her onto the pad.

"Finally gotcha." Sul whispered, they were inches from each other's face.

"Yes, You did, my man." Jen replied, tracing his trimmed beard.

Sul gave a chuckle, then they kissed, they continued doing it.

"Ahem." Austin said.

Both of them immediately looked in Austin's direction.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I believe introductions are in order." Austin told them, tilting his head towards Martin.

Sul nodded, getting off of Jenny, then helping her up.

"Sorry 'bout That, didn't see you guys there." Jenny said to both of them.

"It's alright, Sul's trying to be the romantic type." Austin told her, grinning at Sul.

"It was good while it lasted." Sul replied.

"As if you haven't had anything more than that." Austin told him.

Jenny shook her head, "So, who is this?" She asked, directing at Martin.

"This is our newest recruit, Martin. He just arrived." Austin told her.

Martin nodded.

"Hey, Martin, I'm Jenny Robinson, you can call me Jen for short." Jenny told him, stepping forward to shake hands.

"Hi, Jen, nice to meet you." Martin replied.

"Woah! He's got a deep voice!" Sul said.

"Yeah. And this greedy bastard over here is Sullivan Hal. He's A Grey Warden." Austin said as he grinned.

"What's up with all the names you've been calling me whenever I meet someone?" Sul asked.

"Just my way of annoying the hell out of you." Austin simply replied.

Sul shook his head and looked at Martin, "You're fuckin' tall, you know that, right?"

Jen, Austin and Martin died laughing,

"That's what I told him!" Austin said.

"Anyway, Good meeting you, Martin." Sul said, nodding as he stepped up to shake hands.

"Nice meeting you too, Ser."

"I say that you and Martin should duel later. See what he's made of." Austin said as he grinned at Martin.

Sul nodded, looking at him also, "Yeah, See what he's packing."

Martin chuckled, "I'll try my best."

"Alright, Let's move on. Don't have too much fun, guys." Austin told them, grinning.

Sul chuckled, "We might."

Austin and Martin left the couple to their business, and continued on. Running into Saras, who was inspecting her Greatsword.

"Hey, Saras, I'd like you to meet our newest member." Austin told her.

She looked and saw them. She stood up from sitting on the ground, facing them. The Qunari looked at Martin, then she shown the slightest expression of her eyes going wide.

"H-Hi...Saras. I'm Martin." The man told her, slightly nervous.

She simply nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, Martin."

"He uses a Greatsword, Just like you." Austin told her.

She smiled, "Nice. Maybe we should duel later." She suggested.

"Sure, I'd like that, but after Sul, Though." Martin replied.

She nodded again, "Of Course, I'll look forward to our turn." Sara told him.

Austin chuckled, "I'm sure you'll both have fun."

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it as well." Martin told Saras.

"Maybe I ought leave you two alone." Austin told them, grinning.

"What...? No! I was just..." Martin tried to say.

Austin laughed, "Hey man, It's all good. I'm just playing with ya." Austin told him, patting him on the back.

"Oh...Ok..." Martin said, relieved.

"Alright, Saras, we'll let you get back to examining your Greatsword." Austin said to her.

She simply nodded as she sat back down in the same spot.

Martin and Austin started to walk off. Martin turned to look at Saras one last time. She caught him looking, she smiled and waved. He waved nervously back, smiling nervously as well.

He faced the direction in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

Austin and Martin walked up on Alena and Merrill.

Merrill saw Austin,

"Ma Vhenan!" Merrill said happily, setting her book aside on the rock seat she's created, then getting up and into his arms.

Austin chuckled, "Is My Merrill studying more magic?"

"Yes, I am. It's the only thing I can do, anyways." She replied, looking back at him.

Austin nodded as he smiled.

She gave him a kiss on the lips, then went back to her spot.

"When I was in my Clan, I studied Magic and its uses while others learned about The _Vir Tan'adahl_." Merrill explained.

"I was the same way." Alena said to her.

"Really?" Merrill asked.

She nodded, "I was banished from My Clan, just from being secluded from them."

"Alena would leave her clan and to the woods to camp In a tree, listening to the Environment, studying magic." Austin told her.

Alena nodded again in confirmation.

Merrill stared at her in disbelief.

"So, She's just like you, she left her clan in search for something else. Which is us Helldivers, and she's found Glenn, then you know what else." Austin told Merrill.

Merrill looked down at the ground, "It's...Sad."

"How so?" Austin asked.

"Uh...I don't mean to interrupt, but should I return later?" Martin asked.

Austin thought about it,

"If I'm correct, you asked that because you want to go talk to Saras?" Austin asked, grinning.

Martin flushed a little, "...Yes Ser." He said, then grinned.

Austin chuckled, he thought about it, if, indeed, that Saras may...take him, then she wouldn't be as lonely as Merrill was in her Clan.

"Go ahead, she needs the company," Austin told him, "I'll come get you when I'm done." as he smiled.

Martin's face lit up, "Thank you!" Then he took off.

Austin chuckled again, "He's a bright one." Then he walked over to Merrill and sat down next to her.

"What saddens you?" Austin asked Merrill

"That...Alena was banished from her clan, while I can still go back to mine. No First should have been treated like that..." Merrill told him.

* * *

Martin's nervousness went sky-high the more he got closer to Saras. It took ever last bit of his courage to say;

"H-Hey, Saras. May I join you?" Martin asked.

Saras looked at him with curiosity, "Did you already meet the whole team?" She asked.

Martin shook his head, "No, not yet. The Commander is busy trying to help his loved one...?"

She nodded, "Yes, They are united, but anyway, sure." She said as she patted a spot on the ground next to her.

Martin gladly accepted, he made his way next to her, say down, cross-legged. He slid out his Starfang Greatsword to allow room. Saras' interest was piqued, he saw her eyeing it.

"Like what you see?" Martin asked.

"It's made of Star Metal? A very rare material for a Greatsword to be created by. I like it." Saras said to him, smiling.

It took a moment for Martin to snap back to reality from her smile and her eyes.

"Thank you, I've earned it doing Mercenary work in Antiva. I was one of the best before I came to the Helldivers." Martin replied.

Saras nodded, "Interesting. What type of work did you do?"

"Some Bodyguard work, Some direct assaults on certain peoples, and a few others, such as assassinations." Martin answered.

She nodded again, "How do you fight?" She asked.

"Well, it depends on the enemy. If it's bigger than me, I use speed and precision. If it's the same or smaller, I go for power and agility, with some additional martial arts." Martin explained.

Saras smiled with delight at him, "That's the way I do it."

Martin looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded as she did the same smile, "I'll look forward to killing with you on the Battlefield."

"So am I." Martin said as he smiled back.

He heard footsteps to his left and looked to see Austin.

"Alright, I'm finished, are you ready to move on?" Austin asked.

Martin nodded, "Yes Ser." He said as he got up, using Starfang to boost him up.

He holstered Starfang and nodded again.

Austin nodded back in acknowledgement, then looked at Saras, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back." He said as he grinned.

Saras grinned back as she shook her head.

Austin turned to walk off with Martin following, Martin looked back at Saras and she gave a smile and a wave. He did the same with a smile.

"The two ladies you met earlier are Merrill and Alena. Merrill was the one who hugged me and Alena is the other." Austin told him, while on the way to Garaoff's Tent.

Martin nodded, remembering the two elfs, "If you don't mind me asking, Are you and Merrill...Bonded?"

Austin nodded, "Yes. We are."

Martin nodded again, "That's great, She's a Pretty one."

"She's more than pretty to me."

"More like a Goddess?"

"Yep."

Martin chuckled, "I hope I can find me a girl."

Austin chuckled with him, "If I'm right, You already found her."

"Her?" Martin asked.

"Saras."

Martin immediately blushed, "I..."

"You like her, I know. Don't worry, My friend, I think she's been lonely long enough. She already likes you." Austin told him, patting him on the back.

Martin's blushing went away, "You think so?"

"I've known her long enough to tell, she had that look in her eyes." Austin told him.

Martin nodded, he got to thinking, maybe there is a chance...

He was interrupted by Austin,

"Hey, Garaoff! Get your ass out here!" Austin said as he grinned.

Austin heard hammering, His Mother was using the Smithy.

"One minute!" Came a response.

After waiting for...one minute, came out Garaoff.

He saw Martin, "Who's this? Another Qunari?"

Austin laughed a bit, "He could be one in disguise."

"But still, How you doing, boy?" Garaoff asked Martin.

"Doing great, Ser." Martin replied.

"He's our new member of Alpha." Austin told him.

Garaoff put on a 'Not Bad' face, "Alright, but if we ever take him to Orzammar, He's gonna touch the ceiling."

Austin and Martin laughed.

"I just might." Martin replied.

"Anyway, Martin, This Is Garaoff Heldas, he's married, but his wife isn't a Helldiver. He's a Blacksmith and Explosives expert. He uses the Sword and Shield." Austin told The Antivan.

Martin nodded, he leaned forward to shake hands with the Dwarf.

"Alright, Garaoff, We'll leave you to your business. I've got to get this guy familiar with everybody before we head back." Austin said to him.

He nodded, "Good Luck."

Austin grinned, "I might need it."

Garaoff gave a chuckle, then he turned to reenter his tent.

Austin motioned for Martin to move on.

"Head back? Where are we going?" Martin asked.

"Ferelden. We're going there to fight back the Blight, and Get rid of Loghain, he's framing us Helldivers and Grey Wardens as traitors to the Country by 'killing' The King."

Martin nodded, "Is the King really dead?"

"No, But don't tell anyone who's not in the Helldivers." Austin told him.

The Recruit nodded again.

The Hammering got louder as they neared Garaoff's Smithy. Luckily, Hannah, Sarah, and Glenn were all there.

"Hey guys, There's somebody I'd like you to meet." Austin said loud enough to hear over the grinding of Glenn's Daggers, sharpening them.

Glenn stopped the grinding and Hannah stopped her hammering of a heated sword, then put it in the water tray, steam rising as the sword was cooled.

"Who is this somebody?" Glenn asked, walking over with Hannah and Sarah.

"He's our newest addition to the team. His name's Martin, And he's tall." Austin told them, grinning at the last part.

Sarah and Glenn chuckled,

"Yeah, He's tall, alright," Glenn said, "I'm Glenn Hughes, Rogue, Lockpicker and Dagger expert." He said as he stepped forward to shake hands with Martin.

"Nice to meet you, Glenn." Martin replied, nodding.

"Next up is My mother, Hannah Hawke, she's a blacksmith, and a Swords-woman." Austin said.

Hannah nodded, "How do you do, Dear?" She said, shaking hands.

"Ms. Hawke, It's an honor to serve under your Son." Martin said, nodding back.

"I'm proud of him." Hannah said, smiling at her son.

Austin smiled back.

"Hi, Martin. I'm Sarah Hawke, Sister of Austin." Sarah said, shaking hands with the Recruit.

"Oh, You has a sister?" Martin asked Austin.

Austin chuckled, "Surprise."

Martin laughed.

"Ok, Guys, You can go back to work." Austin told Glenn, Sarah, and Hannah.

"See you later, Brother." Sarah bidded him farewell.

"Bye, Sarah." Austin replied.

He turned to Martin, "So, What do you think?"

"Alpha is pretty fuckin' awesome." Martin said.

Austin laughed a bit, "Yeah, But it's mostly the team. They make up the bulk of us."

"And I'm adding to it."

"Yep."

Martin nodded, "I'm sure I'll get along with everybody."

Austin nodded back, "I think you will, too. Now, You're free to do whatever you want. Go ahead and back to Saras if you wish." Austin told him.

"I think I'll do that." Martin replied.

"Oh, Yeah, Your tent's next to Saras's too."

Martin's eyes went wide, "Seriously?"

"Yep." Was Austin's Response.

"You haven't told me about yourself, Though, Ser." Martin said.

Austin flashed an expression of surprise.

"Hm, You wanna know about your CO, huh?" Austin asked as he grinned.

Martin chuckled, "Yes, Ser."

"Well, I joined the Helldivers when I turned Eighteen. I was trained under General Zartrack as his Personal Student, from him, I learned about different kinds of weapons." Austin started.

Martin nodded, listening intently.

"I use a Sword, and I named it Excalibur. It has endured anything you can think of, water, duels, and many other things." Austin begun.

He took out Excalibur, showing it to Martin, who nodded, "That's a Fine Sword, right there."

Austin nodded, agreeing.

"I use a Stave for Throwing and long-range attacks."

Austin took out his Staff of Parathalan. Again, showing Martin.

"Nice." Martin commented.

Austin put Parathalan back in the Holster.

"That's pretty much it." Austin told him.

Martin nodded again, "I can tell I'm going to have a hell of a time in Alpha."

"Oh, You are. Nothing gets dull with us." Austin replied.

"What does Alpha do when not in combat?"

"We mostly sit around, tell stories, jokes, have a good time. You know, the good stuff." Austin answered.

Martin nodded, "Sounds good."

"Alright, I've got to get back to Merrill. We'll be heading out in a few days." Austin told Martin.

Martin nodded one last time before Austin took off. Martin made his way to Saras

* * *

Austin stopped by his tent to drop off his Staff and holster, so he'll have more maneuverability. He made his way to Merrill, who was sitting alone.

She gave a smile when she saw him, he sat down next to her. Their hands intertwined.

"Alena had to go do something?" Austin asked.

She shook her head, "She just finished her studying and went to find Glenn."

Austin thought about something, there was, at least, four hours of daylight left.

Austin nodded, "Do you feel like doing anything?"

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?"

"I figured we could go out for a walk, show you the city. If you wanted to." Austin said as he smiled.

She smiled back, "That sounds like fun!"

"I thought you might like that idea."

"Can we go now?" Merrill asked.

"Sure." Was Austin's response.

They both stood up, hands never leaving each other. Merrill withdrew her rock seat back to the ground, then Austin led them to Selina. The Mage looked up to see them, she was sitting next to Mia, in the same spot as earlier, reading.

"Hey Selina, Merrill and I are going for a walk, can you take over until then? It may be before dark when we get back." Austin told her.

She nodded, "Of course, I'll make sure Sul and Garaoff doesn't get into a drunken brawl."

Austin chuckled, "Hopefully we won't come to that."

"Maker protect us if they do." Selina replied, shaking her head.

"Alright, We'll see you guys later." Austin told the ladies.

"Bye, Merrill!" Mia said to her.

"Bye!" Merrill replied.

They exited the camp and into the city.

* * *

After an Hour or so of exploring and touring, Austin and Merrill stopped by the City Park, sitting on a bench.

"This is a fantastic city! I wonder how so many people fit in one place!" Merrill said in awe.

"It just happens." Austin answered.

They have ran into so many fellow Helldivers that Austin lost count. Every one of them saluted at the sight of him, and Austin dismissed them.

He looked around, he looked to the left and saw a familiar armor configuration. He stood up to salute.

"General Zartrack!" Austin said in his salutation.

The Arkane wasn't wearing his armor, he was wearing his other armor, like Austin's Leather armor, but Zartrack had Dragonskin. He also had his sword.

"Austin! My student, what are you doing out here?" The Arkane asked.

"Oh, Just taking a special someone on a walk." Austin replied, looking at Merrill, then smiling.

Zartrack looked and saw her, then back to Austin with a smile on his face, "You've finally found her, didn't you?"

Austin chuckled, "Yes, Ser, I did."

"An'eth'ara, Da'len." Zartrack said to her. _(Informal 'Hello, Sweetie.' In Elven)_

Merrill's expression Changed to Surprise, "You speak the Elven Language?"

"Indeed, I do, Dear. All Helldivers are required to learn." Zartrack replied.

"He's Right, _Ma Vhenan_." Austin backed him.

Her eyes couldn't go any wider.

"This is new to you, isn't it, Da'len?" Zartrack said.

"Y-yes, it is." Merrill said, still in surprise.

The General and Austin chuckled,

"Well, I guess I forgot to tell you about that." Austin said to her.

"Now, You know, at least."The General told her.

She nodded in agreement.

"What is your name, by the way?" Zartrack asked.

"I'm Merrill." She replied.

"And you're a First, are you not?" Zartrack said.

"Yes. I am." Merrill responded.

He nodded, then turned to Austin, and motioned for him to step out of earshot for a minute.

"How did you get her?" Zartrack asked.

At first, Austin was confused, then he got it.

"Oh, Merrill?"

"Yes. You're not in trouble or anything, usually, Keepers don't give their firsts away so easily."

"Well, let's start here; We was on our way back from Ostagar. I was ahead of the group, scouting. I saw magic being used in the distance, so I hurried over there. I saw Merrill cornered by Darkspawn stragglers. One of them got her and she slid down a tree she was against. I ran over there with Parathalan, ready to throw. Just before The Alpha of the group finished her, he got a staff through the skull. I drew Excalibur and fought them off. After that, I tended to her wound, giving her the cure and a balm."

Zartrack nodded, taking a minute to take in, "You got there just in time."

Austin nodded in agreement, "She was unconscious for a while. After she woke up, I spoke with her. Eventually, we became friends. She told me about her life in her clan. They had abandoned her, and she had very few friends. She told me that...I was her first, true _Lethal'lin_..." He said was a bit of sorrow on the last part.

It seems to affect Zartrack as well, he frowned.

"I promised her that we would catch up with her Clan, and we did. I helped her confront The Keeper. She had to make a decision, to leave her clan, or stay with them. She chose to leave...because of me."

The General nodded again, "She choose you, didn't she?"

"Yes, and when she had to make the decision, deep down, my heart was begging for her to stay." Austin said as he looked over at Merrill, who was watching the birds.

Zartrack was silent, listening.

"The night before yesterday...She admitted her feelings."

The General looked at him, waiting.

"She told me about me being her first Lethal'lin, then she asked...if we could be more. Than friends." Austin said as he lost himself in deep thought.

Again, Zartrack was silently listening.

"And We kissed. It was incredible...I will never forget that night."

"Ok, I get it." Zartrack said, smiling.

Austin smiled back.

He put a hand on the Commander's Shoulder, "I'm glad you chose her. Merrill, I think she's the right one for you. It seems she's been lonely long enough." The General told him.

Austin nodded, "I agree. But I love her more other than her being lonely."

"What is it that you see in her?"

"I love her Smile, and Her Eyes. I cannot stand up while looking into her eyes. My knees will buckle and down I go. She's smart, and she can handle herself, you know?" Austin answered him.

"That's Good..." Zartrack replied.

"I ran into Dave back at the Docks in Ferelden." Austin said.

"You did? How is that old bastard?"

"He's doing good. He gave me a lecture on Love."

Zartrack chuckled, "sounds like him."

"He's a good man."

"He is."

"Say, if Merrill gotten the chance and said yes, do you think she can become a Helldiver?" Austin asked, looking over at her, she saw him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hmm." Zartrack said, thinking, "She could, She's a good candidate."

"Maybe Alena could train her?" Austin continued.

Zartrack nodded, "Possibly. She's been with us long enough to train others. She knows the front to the back of the Helldivers."

Austin nodded back, "She does, plus she's a Mage, and she shares interests with Merrill."

"Yeah, That's true." The General replied.

Austin was silent, thinking.

"Ok, I'll talk to Alena and See, if she can't then, perhaps after the Blight, she can return to Arkadia for training from one of our teachers." Zartrack finalized.

Austin nodded one last time, and smiled, "Thank you, Ser."

"We need anyone we can get, and I'm sure Merrill is going to benefit us," The General replied as he smiled, "Now, If you excuse me, I need to return to the Headquarters. See you another time, Austin." Zartrack said as he turned to walk.

"See you later, Zartrack!" Austin said to him. The General waved in response.

The Commander walked back over to Merrill.

"Are you ready to return to camp?" Austin asked.

"Sure!" Was her response.

She got up, and their hands found each other, then they took off.

* * *

Martin parried a side strike from Sul and responded by bringing it around his head and slamming into Sul's Greatsword as he parried. He staggered a little from the impact, but he doesn't go down that easily.

Austin and Merrill got back to camp, they were about to part ways, Austin to go see the duel, while Merrill goes back to her studies.

They embraced each other. It was nearly dark, but the torches around the area lit their way.

Merrill missed the feeling of security when she was in his arms. She cherished the moment.

Austin gave her a peck on the hair, then laid his head on hers.

"I love you, _Ma Vhenan_." Merrill told him.

"And I love you, _Ma Vhenan_." Austin replied.

They looked back at each other. It took every bit of strength not to fall on buckled knees from her eyes.

"Maker, Your eyes are beyond beautiful..." Austin whispered.

She smiled as she blushed,

"Can you come see me after the duels?" She asked.

"Sure." Austin replied.

She smiled again, then pulled him into a kiss.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" Austin said to her after they separated.

She nodded, "I'll be by the camp fire."

Austin nodded back, "Ok, I gotta go see the duels, I'm probably missing the good parts."

She laughed a bit as he took off, then she went off to her spot by the Campfire, Alone, everybody was watching the Duels.

* * *

Austin walked up next to Glenn, who was watching Sul vs. Martin.

"How long have they been at it?" Austin asked.

"Oh! Austin, you made it. They been at it for a while. Two hours at least and no-one lost." Glenn replied.

"Damn!" Austin said, extremely impressed, "Well, They wouldn't have sent him to Alpha if he wasn't good."

Glenn nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Austin and the crew continued watching. The Duelers were not going anywhere.

"Alright!" Austin said, ending the Duel.

Both men stood down immediately.

Sul wiped sweat from his forehead, Martin was panting.

"Admit it, Sul. He's just as good as you are." Austin said as he grinned.

Sul shrugged, "He probably is. If could stand me that long."

"Yeah, You fought just as well, my friend." Martin told him.

Sul nodded.

"So we'll call it a tie for now." Austin said.

Austin saw Martin spin as he parried an overhead strike from Saras. He pushed it off as he jumped back further into the dueling pad.

Saras went on the offensive as she delivered swift strike after strike, but they were parried. Martin continued being on the defensive, until Saras knocked Starfang out of his hands.

She pointed her Greatsword to his face, smiling, signaling the end of the match, but Martin had other plans.

"I won't be going down that easily." Martin told her.

"Is that so?" She asked.

Martin snapped into action as he jumped and roundhouse kicked the sword away to the side, but not out of her hands. He went under, delivering a sweep, knocking her off her feet, she released her Greatsword out of her hand. Martin quickly went to get Starfang, then back, but he was too late as she was already back on her feet.

"I won't be going down that easily, either." Saras told him.

Martin grinned, "Let's see, shall we?"

Saras responded with a sweep of the leg, Martin jumped to dodge it. Saras brought her Greatsword around to smash into Starfang as Martin parried the strike. He twisted his Greatsword to tangle up her arm, causing her to let go of hers.

Saras retaliated with a kick to the back of the knee, causing Martin to buckle and drop his Greatsword. Saras went for a roundhouse, but Martin bent backwards to narrowly dodge it. He spun himself around to lay out and grab Saras' leg with his, then pulling towards him to drop her onto the mat. Martin grabbed his Greatsword, jumped up and pointed the Greatsword at her, ending the duel before she could react. He was breathing heavily.

The crew clapped and cheered. Martin holstered Starfang, and extended his hand to Saras. She smiled as she grabbed it and he helped her up. He bent over to pick up her Greatsword lying on the ground. He handed to her and she holstered it.

Saras did something that shattered Martin's World in a good way. She motioned him over, and he did. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Martin nearly fainted from the contact, his blushing went sky-high. She laughed at his expression, he was too caught up in the cheek kissing to say anything.

Austin and the others stepped up to the two.

"There has not been one person that could beat Saras with A Greatsword, My Friend! I say you earned your place in Alpha!" Austin exclaimed to Martin.

He smiled really big, "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm Serious! Nobody could beat Saras with a Greatsword as well as Martial Arts! I beat her one time, but I had a sword, not a Greatsword." Austin told him, smiling.

"It is true." Saras told as well.

"Damn..." Martin commented, shaking his head, smiling.

"Alright, I promised Merrill I would come see her after the Duels, I'll see you guys later," Austin said, then hitting Martin on the back, "Great Work, Martin, welcome to Alpha."

"Thank you, Ser." Martin told him before The Commander walked out of earshot.

* * *

Austin made it to the middle of the camp. He saw Merrill, sitting alone, reading one of her books by the campfire. She had a double rock seat for both of them. He walked over and sat next to her.

She looked from her book and saw him. She smiled when he sat down. He did so back. She spawned another rock beside her and set her book on it, then she united with his hand.

"I have something for you." She said to him.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing I can give to show you what you have done for me, but I hope this is enough."

Austin nodded. Waiting.

"It's a song I've written, but it's in Elven." Merrill told him.

Austin nodded again, "I can translate it." He said as he smiled.

She nodded, then cleared her throat.

She started singing, _"An etha lethallin."_

_"Bloody Hell, Her voice is amazing!" _Austin thought.

Austin Translated, singing it along, "_Be Safe here, My Friend." _Merrill smiled at him.

Austin and Merrill looked to see Sul and Jen, holding hands. Along with Glenn ad Alena. They were attracted to the Singing. Merrill raised a pair of double rock seats.

She continued, _"Mi reth'en sulana lin ma."_

Austin Translated, still singing along, _"These Blades safely sing with my blood."_

They saw Selina and Mia, along with Garaoff and Dara. Selina raised two of the same seats as they sat down.

_"Vita Melana da'nan'se'ene"_

Austin smiled at her as he knew the words,_ "So Little Time has passed since all of you appeared."_

Finally, Sarah and Hannah, as well as Martin and Saras, shown up. Selina raised seats for them.

_"Vira Ma Vhenan da'nan'se'ene."_

_"I lost My Heart to little to all of you when you appeared." _Austin translated.

"Beautiful." Sul commented.

"It's not done, one more time." Merrill said.

Austin nodded.

_"An etha lethallin." _She started again.

_"Be Safe here, My Friend."_

_"Mi reth'en sulana lin ma."_

_"These Blades Safely Sing with My Blood."_

This Time, Alena sang, her voice was magnificent.

_"Vita Melana da'nan'se'ene"_

Glenn looked at her in surprise, "Maker, Alena..." He said, jaw on the ground.

She smiled at him in response.

Austin and Sul sang together in the translation,

_"So Little Time has passed since all of you appeared."_

Sullivan sang the part to Jen, who gave him a kiss on the lips.

Alena and Merrill sang the last stanza in perfect sync,

_"Vira Ma Vhenan da'nan'se'ene."_

Sarah, Jen, and Selina joined in on the translation,

_"I lost My Heart to little to all of you when you appeared..."_

_(Sorry, I didn't have any music notes to put in that said they were singing, and it's sort of hard to imagine them sing, isn't it?)_

"Damn," Glenn said, "That was fuckin' amazing."

"It was." Jen agreed.

Austin and Merrill looked at each other,

"What was the song for?" Austin asked.

"Remember when you saved me and you spoke to me? When I told you about how I was treated?" Merrill asked in reply.

Austin nodded.

"When you started talking to me, you never left. My heart cried out for you whenever you left to do something. You made sure I was ok. you never left my side when I faced the keeper. You kept me in your arms and close when I was grieving for leaving my clan. You always kept me up high, and caught me when I fell in this short time together," she said as tears came rolling down, "You made me feel at home, where I felt I belonged, cared for. I...I love you." She said as she smiled.

Austin brought his hands up to wipe the tears away, then touched her forehead with his, "It's Alright, Merrill. I'm here for you. Ok? Whatever you need, call my name, and I'll be there. _Ar'lathal'na_." He said in elvish as he smiled.

_("Ar'lathal'na" is "I Love You" in Elven, or at least I think so. I use an 'Elven dictionary' made by katiebour, credit to her for her work. Even though it is incomplete, it's good! Any Elven words I put in, I will try to translate.)_

She smiled with delight, "E_m'lathal'na, Ma Vhenan._" She replied.

_('Ar', I believe, could be for Male, and 'Em' is for female. Both mean 'I' in the Japanese language. if anyone knows any, could you elaborate? I will credit you for the correction. Katie wasn't sure about which meant for what gender, and I'm not sure either, so...)_

Austin and Merrill turned to the group, they were all staring at the couple.

"What?" Was asked by both of them simultaneously.

Sarah was in tears, "That was beautiful, Merrill. Brother, did you really do all of that?" She asked Austin.

Merrill smiled at Austin as he nodded, "I did."

"Yeah, he would slip away from the group to check on Merrill, then spend an hour or two with her." Sul told Sarah as he smiled at Austin.

"Damn, Merrill, I'm almost jealous." Jen said, gaining a look from Sul.

"What?" Sul asked innocently.

Merrill and Austin laughed.

"I'm just playing with you, Honey." Jen told Sul.

Sul sighed a relief, "Thank the Maker..."

"What?" Jen asked, in the same tone.

"Oh, Nothing."

"You said it." Austin told him.

"Perhaps, I did." Sul replied, grinning.

"You know you did." Glenn added.

Sul laughed as he shook his head, "Damn...I just don't want to lose you, that's all."

Jen took his hand into her own, "Don't Worry. Sully. You're My Man. And No-one is going to change that." As she smiled.

He smiled back, "And You're My Girl."

"As it should be." Jen replied.

"What. The. Hell? Now Alpha is a Love Circle..." Glenn said, shaking his head.

Austin chuckled, "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Martin and Saras got up,

"Ok, Guys, We're going to hit the sheets. Night." Martin said as the two started to walk off.

"Don't have too much fun!" Sul said.

"Screw you, Man!" Martin said from a distance.

The crew laughed.

Austin and Merrill were next to stand up,

"Alright, Alpha, Merrill and I are going to bed. Don't stay up too late." Austin said.

"Good Night, Austin." Selina told him as they walked off.

"Night, Selina." Austin replied.

* * *

They made it to Austin's tent. Under the Moonlight, They embraced.

"That was a Beautiful Song, and your voice was...indescribable." Austin told her.

She smiled lovingly at him, "And yours."

He smiled back, "Thank you, _Ma Vhenan_."

"I'm still trying to get used to you speaking Elven, I didn't know Helldivers could do that! I'm rambling, I'll stop now." Merrill said as she caught herself.

Austin laughed a bit, "You're adorable when you ramble and fluster."

She laughed with him.

"But still, I understood the meaning of the song. That will carry me through my darkest days. I will think about the song, then you." Austin said as he smiled.

Her eyes sparkled from that response. Once again, he had to save himself from falling under buckled knees.

"What is the name of that song, anyway?" Austin asked.

"I called it 'Rogue Heart'." She replied.

He nodded, "Interesting."

Austin heard thunder, then it started raining.

"Oh! Look at that!" Austin said, holding his hands up to the rain.

Merrill laughed as She did the same.

When he looked back at her, She looked Stunning in the still-visible moonlight. Her face shined brightly. Illuminating her Blood writing. It felt just like that night.

"Maker...You have no idea how amazing you look right now..." Austin told her, if his jaw could hit the floor, it would be below the ground.

She smiled as Their eyes locked. They embraced, then Merrill pulled him in for a Passionate kiss in the rain. They didn't separate for several minutes as their Love for each other cherished in the free-falling water.

* * *

**Ok, I had to stop there, Chapter was getting long!**

**For those of you who don't know, I used part of Merrill's Song; Rogue Heart. I gotten part of the lyrics from Katie's Dictionary where she translated part of it. Again, Credit to her for her work! I couldn't find the lyrics to the whole song. I wished I did though.**

**Gotta say, this is big fuckin' chapter, right here.**

**I know, some of you are all going, "When the Hell are you going to get on with The Dragon Age Storyline?" Shieeet, Dawg. Gotta build up the story first! But I understand. I do need to hurry up before I run out of lines to say.**

**Thanks for Reading, and I hope you leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	28. A Rainy Day With Generals

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 28 - A Rainy Day with Generals**

**Hey guys! Here's #28! I've gone through and Named this and previous chapters for easier navigation if you're looking for a part to read again, or sumthin'. I'm going to start naming my chapters!**

**I'm Sorry that I have fallen behind! There was a lot of things going on and I didn't have time to work on The Helldivers.**

* * *

It was the usual morning Austin woke up to. He was on his feet with his leather armor on, clipping his Scabbard. He didn't need his Staff, it doesn't look like he was going to be killing anybody today, hopefully he won't have to that, today.

It was still raining, good. The ground needed a little moisture. Austin took his hood and tied it to the collar of his Leather Armor. He tested it, putting it over him, and back. Making sure it was secure.

He didn't put on his gauntlets either, he didn't need 'em.

The Commander stepped out of his tent. The ground wasn't too wet, but it was muddy. And there was dark clouds, no sign of sunlight. it was lightning and thundering. He made his way through the falling water to Merrill's tent Selina and Mia kindly set up for her.

He got there, and her entranced was zipped up,

"_Ma Vhenan_, are you awake?" Austin asked.

"Yes, but Why are you out in the rain?" She asked. He heard her soles tapping against a...stone floor?

"I wanted to come see you, rain isn't going to stop me from doing that." Austin replied as she unzipped her tent.

She smiled when she saw him, he smiled back. He mentally thanked the Maker for bringing these two hearts together.

He stepped inside as she zipped it back up. She did, indeed, have a stone floor, spawned from her Rock Magic.

He turned to her, "I see you didn't have any problems with mud, this morning," he said as he examined the stone floor. It had a glossy, smooth surface.

She shrugged, "It was the only way to keep clean."

Austin shrugged also, "Can't argue with that."

She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the kisser. He smiled in response. Her hands spawned small fires,

"Let me get you dry." Merrill told him.

Austin lifted his arm horizontally, she went over him, holding her hands close as the fires dried out the Leather.

"Ok, Done," Merrill told him after

They went over to sit down on a double stone seat. Their hands found each other.

"I dreamt of you, last night," Merrill told him.

"Oh? You did?" Austin asked.

"M-Hm," Merrill responded, nodding, "I had a peaceful sleep, the first I had since..." She trailed off as she frowned.

"Since what? Are you ok?" Austin asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, "but thanks for asking," She said in a saddened tone.

"Merrill, you can talk to me about anything,"

"I would, but...it's difficult," Merrill told him, looking down at the ground.

Austin brought his hand to her chin to direct her at him. He gave her a kiss on the lips,

"It's alright, Merrill. I love you. If you don't want to talk about it, then you won't have to. You can tell me whenever you feel it's the right time," he told her, then withdrawing his hand.

She smiled at him, "_Ma Serannas_, _Ma Vhenan_...for understanding..."

He nodded at her, "I'm here for you, Merrill, never forget that," he said her, still smiling.

Merrill nodded back, then she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Alena and Glenn were in the same tent together ever since they have became one, Austin gladly ordered a double tent. Selina came by earlier, while it's still raining, and brought up a stone floor. Glenn thanked her, and she replied 'You're Welcome'.

She was reading a magic book, as usual. Glenn was laid back on his bed, relaxing. They heard;

"Ms. Alena?" Came a masculine voice.

Glenn motioned for Alena to stay seated. He picked up one of his daggers, then flipping it by the hilt, hiding it behind his arm.

"Who are you, Ser?" Glenn asked.

"Glenn? it's Zartrack," The voice came again.

Glenn's eyes went wide, "Oh, sorry, Ser!" Then he unzipped the tent. The General stepped in.

Alena got up and walked over to him.

The General was wearing the same clothing from yesterday.

Glenn saluted, and Alena didn't have to since she was a Lady. Her hands erupted with small fires as she dried him off. He lifted his arms in response to allow her more room.

"It's ok, Glenn, I should have said my name earlier. By the way, smart tactic," Zartrack said, directing at the Dagger behind Glenn's arm.

Glenn nodded, "Thank you, Ser."

The Rogue went to put it by its twin, then returned to the General.

"Ok." Alena told the General, signaling him that she was done.

Zartrack lowered his arms in a relief.

"Is there a reason you came to see Alena, Ser?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, There is," Zartrack replied, sitting down on a stone seat.

"What is it, Ser?" Alena asked, sitting down at her spot.

"I ran into Austin yesterday at the City park. Giving a tour for Merrill. I pulled him to the side and asked him how he ran into her. He told me the story on rescuing, then falling in love with her," The General told them.

"Yeah, They're pretty happy," Glenn replied.

"I'm happy for The Commander. Fighting the Darkspawn is no easy task, and he's going to need Merrill whenever he falls on hard times. The boy has been through a lot, and he deserves her. Beautiful girl," Zartrack said to him.

"No more beautiful than My Alena," Glenn said, smiling at Her, whom smiled back.

"Let's not turn this conversation into a beauty contest," The General said, grinning.

The rogue chuckled, "If there's any beauty contest, us men in Alpha will look like we got the ugly gene," Glenn replied.

"Yeah, That's what I meant..." The General said to the Rogue.

"But still, keep an eye on The Commander. He has been through Hell and back in his young age, fighting the Blight and taking care of his crew..."

"Yeah, but he looks fine to me," Glenn said to him.

"He does an excellent job of hiding it. That's what I taught him," Alkatraan told him.

"And you can see he is yet to fall into the abyss?" Alena asked.

The General nodded.

Glenn frowned, "And if he does go over the cliff..."

"He's going to start faltering," Alena finished for him.

"Yes, but that's not the reason why I'm here. He's asked me to see if Merrill could join the Helldivers. He's also asked if you, Alena, could train her, while you're out fighting the Blight, perhaps during camp time," Alkatraan said to her.

Her eyes went wide, "Me?"

"Yes. You've been with Alpha and the Helldivers for a long time. I think you're eligible," The Arkane said with a smile.

Alena looked at Glenn, he nodded with approval and a reassuring smile,

"It's up you, baby. Whatever it is, I'm with you," Glenn said to her.

She smiled and nodded to him, then looked at the General, "Ok, I'll do it."

The General smiled again, then nodded, "Ok, I've got to let Austin know. He hasn't asked her yet, just to Make sure you felt like doing it," he said as he stood up.

Alena nodded. Alkatraan stepped to the door, unzipped the entrance, stepped outside, and zipped it back up. She listened as his footsteps in the mud fade away.

Glenn went over to sit next to her, "Do you feel comfortable doing this?"

She nodded, "I believe I'm up for it."

"Alright, if you need anything, I'm right here," Glenn told her.

She nodded again, then looked at Glenn, giving him a soul-melting smile. She lifted her hand to reel him in for a kiss.

* * *

Austin sat next to Merrill, hands united, and he was listening to the rain hitting the tent and the thunder. Merrill was reading her book. Both were silent.

"Austin, Merrill?" Came a familiar voice from outside the tent.

"General?" Austin asked, getting up. Merrill did the same.

"It is I." Came a response.

Austin nodded as he unzipped the door of the tent. The General stepped in.

"Thank you." Alkatraan told him.

"Anytime," Austin replied.

Merrill walked over to The General to start drying him with small fires from her hands. Again, he lifted his arms so she could access him more. Cold rain is not to be played with.

"Did you come to see us for something?" Merrill asked.

"Yes, Da'len," the General replied, "I came to talk to you about something."

Austin's eyes went wide as he remembered why he came.

Merrill motioned for Alkatraan to sit on a seat she raised. He did so as Austin and Merrill sat back at their seat.

"The Commander, here, was wanting to ask you something," The General started.

Merrill looked at Austin with attention and curiosity, wondering what he was going to say.

"Well," Austin said, clearing his throat, "How would you like to join The Helldivers?"

Her eyes went wide, he wanted her to join the Helldivers?

"You want ME to join?" She asked.

He nodded.

She has heard of the Helldivers' Skills and activities from her clan's scouts. She wasn't sure if she was worthy.

"But, I am not that experienced in fighting or anything like that. Well, I have done fighting, but it was always...alone," Merrill said with slight loneliness.

Austin put his hand on hers, telling her that she wasn't alone, it brightened her mood. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Maybe," Austin told her, "But the magic you pulled off back there is good!"

"Perhaps, but I have little defense against close combat," she replied.

"You got me," Austin said to her.

"Yes, Austin can be your Guardian Angel when it comes to swords and shields," Alkatraan said to her.

"Yeah, and you can rely on me to keep 'em off of you," Austin said to her with Smile.

She was in deep thought, joining the Helldivers is, indeed, an honor.

"And If you say Yes, Alena is going to be your trainer," Zartrack said.

She looked at him in surprise.

"I've asked her this morning, and she agreed to do so if you joined," The General said to Merrill.

She looked at Austin, who smiled at her, "Your Choice, Merrill. My love for you won't cease whatever you choose."

She smiled back, then looked at the ground, it was just like the Keeper.

Austin and The General awaited her answer.

Merrill thought about Austin, her heart. she knew that; she will be with him either way.

After what it seems like hours of silence, she made her choice.

"I accept," came her response.

Austin smiled with delight at her.

Alkatraan nodded with a smile, "Very Well. Austin Here, knows what you will need to do."

Merrill looked and smiled at Austin, who smiled back, and patted her on the back, "Welcome to the Helldivers, Merrill."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Merrill said happily.

Austin and Merrill looked back at Zartrack.

"Meet me at The Helldiver Headquarters, Tomorrow, Merrill. You can bring Austin with you too," he said to her with a grin.

Austin grinned back,

"I sure will! or else I'll get lost," Merrill replied.

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, she will get lost."

"Alright, I've got to get back to HQ before they send a search party," Alkatraan said as he stood.

Austin and Merrill nodded.

"See you later, General," Austin told him.

Zartrack nodded, "Take care, Austin."

Then the General unzipped the entrance, stepped out, and zipped the tent back up.

Austin looked at Merrill, who smiled again at him,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She nodded, "If it means I can stay with you, then yes."

"This is more than me, you know?"

"I know that as well."

Austin shrugged, "Alright, if you say so," he said as he smiled again.

She returned his smile, and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**So, Yes, Merrill will be joining the Helldivers!**

**Thanks for Reading & Please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	29. Initiation

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 29 - Initiation**

**Hey Guys! Here's #29! Read on!**

* * *

Austin, Merrill, Alena, and Glenn were walking to the HQ of The Helldivers.

The rain yesterday must have set people behind from the crowding of the City.

The pairs were holding hands, Merrill was looking at the sights, and Austin kept his eye out for trouble. Alena did the same. Glenn casually looked about. Even if they are in one of the most secure places in Thedas, you can never be too careful.

As usual, Austin wore his Leather armor with Excalibur, and Merrill with her Mage attire as well as her staff. Alena had her Mage clothes, and Glenn wore his typical light armor.

Soon, they reached the front doors of The headquarters. The two guards saluted at the sight of Austin, then opened the doors. The Commander nodded his thanks.

They walked in, the Hall was busy with Officers going about their business.

"Commander!" Came a voice.

The Group looked to see General Zartrack.

"General," Austin said, saluting, and Glenn did the same.

"Glad you four could make it," The General said to them with a smile.

"She's ready, Ser," Austin said to him.

"I am. Wait, are you talking about me?" She asked.

"Yep," Austin told her, grinning.

"Then, Yes, I'm ready," she told Alkatraan.

He nodded, "Let us go, then," he said as he turned. They followed.

The small group went through the War Room, then took a few doors. They found themselves in a small room.

The Room had a a window with light shining right through it. There was a few small steps, leading an eve later floor.

There were a few other Helldivers, one was holding a Traditional Helldiver-Made Sword.

"Here we are," Zartrack said to them.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Glenn said to Austin.

Austin nodded, smiling, "Good times..."

This was the same exact room...It took him back in time...

* * *

_Flashback_

"Here you are, Son," Said Matthew Hawke.

Matt Hawke was in his younger days. He looked as handsome as he was in the present. The Man trimmed his beard, unlike in the present days, which he let grow a little for his aging, but he kept the same haircut. Austin had the same one. He was like a younger twin of his father.

Austin took a look around, it was The Initiation room.

He couldn't contain his excitement of being a Helldiver, like his Father. He was going to follow his father's footsteps.

The younger Austin looked at his Mother, who smiled at him,

"It's your time to shine, Son, I'm proud of you," She told him, a few tears came into view.

Hannah Hawke looked very beautiful, the same as she did today. She had the same hair style, and she had her brown in it. She looked like she did in the present. She had the same slightly built body from blacksmithing...

Austin smiled at her.

"What are you waiting for, Brother?" Said his sister, Sarah, he looked at her with a smile.

Sarah was sixteen, still, like her mother, she looked the same. All and all was in place, only her beauty increased.

Sarah waved at him to go on, and he did.

Not much has changed. Only age.

He walked up the steps. The light was shining bright through the window and onto the elevated floor. His father was standing atop of the steps, holding a Helldiver Sword, smiling.

Austin stood in front of his father. He smiled.

Matt nodded to him, Austin hit one knee with his head bowed. Both of his hands were resting on his knee.

"Austin Hawke," Matt announced, hovering the sword over Austin's head.

"I, Mattew Hawke, declare you a Helldiver," Matt said as he touched both shoulders with the Sword.

Austin stood once again, smiling. This was going to be one of the best days of his life.

Matt gave the sword to another Helldiver as one stepped up, holding something. Matt took it and faced Austin again.

He smiled, "Here you go, Your Helldiver Badge," Matt announced again.

Austin smiled with delight as he took the badge into his own hands.

The Badge had a circular design to it, The badge itself is made out of the strongest of Arkane metal, so that, if someone died from an explosion or some other unfortunate destructive element, the badge will survive and other Helldivers can identify the person if beyond recognition.

At the bottom, there was a ribbon spreads out before it caves in and spreads slightly more out of it. From there, there is wheat, that reaches to the top of the badge, then curls up. One layer down. Is another shape like a circle. From the bottom, there is a Skull at the base, on top of the skull, there is a curl that splits apart, then caves in before going around in a circle to the top, then again, splitting while going up. On the outside of that layer, there is, what it seems, feathers, or blades. At the bottom, there are multiple of the feathers pointing down, as you go up, they begin to point up when you reach the top. Finally, on the inside of that secondary circle, there is a larger skull in the middle, with a sword going through the middle until it touches the splitting at the bottom. Last, but not least, there are stars, five on each side lining up along the circle's edge.

_(If you have trouble picturing the Badge, look up 'StTheo' on __, then look at one of his pictures, any pic, and you should see a white symbol in one of the upper corners, that's it. Sorry, if the description is confusing.)_

Now, if you were a Mage, There will be a Staff through that same skull, a good 'ole fashioned Tree staff, or as a rogue, you will get a Dagger, through the skull.

One difference about the Badge, depending on what class you are, if you have, say, three Swords through the skull, that tells others that you are a high enough rank to be an officer. If you have two, you are not a rookie, but not an Officer at that either.

If you got a Shield behind the Skull and weapons, no matter what class, that tells others that you are a General, or higher.

When you get promoted to a point, another badge will be made for you on what you were promoted to.

There is a small bar, mended at the bottom, which shows your name and rank. In Austin's case back then, it would say **CDT. Austin Hawke**, (CDT. = Cadet).

Austin took the badge and stuck it to his Leather Armor, given to him by his father.

Matt nodded approvingly, "You look like a Helldiver, you know that right?"

"Yes, Father. I do," Austin replied, still smiling.

Matt patted him on the back, "Let's to get you started, eh?"

Austin nodded as he followed his father.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Austin sighed a contented relief.

Merrill was looking about curiously, then turned to Austin,

"Is this where Helldivers go to join?" She asked.

Austin nodded, "If you've been given the choice to join, then, yes. This is where a Commanding Officer announces you as a Helldiver."

She nodded, "I see..."

She looked to see Zartrack standing at the top of the steps, holding that same sword Austin was touched by. He smiled at the memory again.

Merrill looked back at Austin nervously. He smiled at her, and nodded.

"This is your time to shine, _Ma Vhenan," _Austin said to her, reciting his mother's words.

She smiled back at him, she felt all of her insecurities melt away just from a few words and his smile.

The Dalish turned back towards Alkatraan. She took the steps, then stood in front of The General. He smiled at her, then nodded.

She did what she thought she should do, she hit her knee, with both hands on the other.

Zartrack hovered the Sword over her head, "Merrill," he announced.

She remained still.

He touched one shoulder, "I declare you," then he brought it over to touch the other, "A Helldiver."

Austin, Alena, and Glenn cheered and clapped as Merrill stood up to face Alkatraan once again.

He nodded as he handed the sword to a Helldiver, and retrieved an object from another.

"Merrill, I present you, your badge," The General said to her, holding it out.

She put on that same smile Austin did all those years ago as she took her Badge.

On it, it said; **CDT. Merrill**.

Austin walked up to her, smiling, patting her on the back, "How does it feel?"

"I...don't know..." She said, speechless.

Then she turned to hug him, he returned the embrace.

When they separated, Austin took her badge, and stuck it to the chainmail of her Mage attire.

She smiled at him after readjusting it, making sure it was secure.

Alena and Glenn stepped up. Alena smiled at Merrill, who smiled back at her.

"Well, Alena, here's your student," Austin told the Mage, grinning.

"Yes," Zartrack said, stepping to the group, "Austin here, has authorized that you may train Merrill out on the field, and He has my approval, so no-one here in HQ can reject the idea."

Austin nodded, "Alena knows what she's doing," he said, smiling at Alena.

She nodded to him, smiling back.

"For today, you can relax, tomorrow, I would like Merrill's Training to start, so by the time This Blight's Over, she can move on to get her Armor and chosen by a teacher," The General said to them.

Austin nodded, "Think you can do that, Merrill?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I'm ready," was her response.

"That's what I like to hear," Alkatraan said with a smile.

"Alright, Let's go give Alpha the news," Austin said to Merrill, smiling,

"Let's go, then," she said to him, uniting hands.

The group turned and walked out of the room. Alkatraan stood there, sighing contently.

"Another has made it into the Helldivers. I can tell she's going to be a great one," he said to himself and the other Helldivers.

* * *

"Congratulations, Merrill!" Jen said to her.

"What about me?" Sul asked.

"You get nothing," Jen replied, pointing at him.

Sul chuckled, "I figured."

It was nightfall, and Alpha was gathered around the campfire. Hannah and Dara were off doing something else.

"Yeah, Sully," Garaoff said to him, "You don't get shit."

"I thought I might deserve a little recognition," Sul replied, grinning.

"I got a little recognition right here," The Dwarf replied, holding up a fist, "'cause you're gonna recognize it when you wake up."

Austin and a few others laughed,

"Yeah, perhaps I will," Sul said to him.

"Don't worry, you'll get delivered right to your door," Glenn said, pointing at his mouth.

"Be quiet Glenn, or else I'll draw boobs on you while you sleep," Sul said to him.

"Aw, Shit, not this again!" Garaoff said.

Austin face-palmed while Merrill busted out laughing.

"I'm about to petrify you, Sullivan," Selina told him.

"Please do," Garaoff told her, grinning.

"I'm going to," Selina replied.

"Damn, Sul, you really do know how to get people pissed at you," Glenn said to him.

"Well...Martin isn't pissed at me," Sul said.

Martin, who was sitting next to Saras, held his hands up, "I'm not in this, ok? You brought the boobs on elves up."

"Hey!" Merrill said.

Austin laughed, "Calm down, Merrill."

She grinned at Austin, "I was only playing!"

"Don't set him ablaze!" Austin said to her.

"I know someone I'm going to set ablaze," Merrill replied.

Austin held and waved his hands in a rejecting manner, "Ok! Ok! I'll behave like a good boy."

She laughed, as well as the other girls, except Saras, who was smiling. The Men sat there as if they were in jail, with blank faces, shaking their heads.

"One day, the Girls are going to take over the world," Glenn said.

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Aw, Cheer up, guys," Jen said, nudging Sul.

"I don't know if I want to, you women are shooting us down," Glenn said to her.

"Yeah, you sodding girls are something else," Garaoff said as well.

"That's the best about them, right?" Austin said him, wrapping his arm around Merrill, holding her close. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Glenn did the same with Alena, "Yeah, Austin and I love our Mages. What about you guys?" He asked Martin and Sul.

"Er...I don't know," Sul said to Jen, grinning.

"You know you want me," Jen replied.

"I know, and I don't want anybody else, but you," Sul said to her.

"Hey, Ladies, get a room," Glenn said to them.

Austin and a few other nodded in agreement.

Sul yawned, "Ah, Well, I'm about to hit the sheets," he said as he stretched out.

"I might as well, also," Jen said to him.

"Hell, everybody's getting sleepy," Garaoff said.

"We do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Austin said.

Selina nodded, "We do."

Everybody started getting up, then heading separate ways in pairs.

"Well, Another day has passed," Austin said to Merrill, embracing under the moonlight.

"With us together," Merrill finished.

"And it will remain that way," Austin added, smiling.

She rested her head on his chest as they rocked slightly.

"You are my life, Merrill," Austin said to her.

"And you are _Ma Vhenan_," Merrill replied.

They looked back at each other, and Austin thanks the Maker for the moonlight, for it gave him, yet, another sight of his love.

She pulled him in for a Good-Night kiss, and they only separated for air.

* * *

**And there's the end of #29!**

**I hope you liked Austin's little flashback!**

**I'm falling WAY behind on The Helldivers, it will take a couple of days for me to catch back up. Depending on what I do on those days...I'll upload more of 'A Doctor's Man' while I'm writing a few more chapters for The Helldivers.**

**Thanks for reading & please leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	30. Welcome Back To Hell

**Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight**

**Chapter 30**

**Hey guys! Here's The thirtieth chapter! Read On! Also, I'm skipping ahead to where they return to Ferelden. There wasn't going to be anything interesting in between, anyway.**

* * *

"Welcome back, Ladies!" Sul exclaimed.

Isabela's ship was within range of The Same Helldiver docks they have just left a couple days ago.

They had packed and left early at Camp in Arkadia. Austin and Sarah has bided their mother farewell. She was wished for both of them to be safe and return to her in one piece. As wel as Austin keeping Sarah safe, which Sarah objected by saying she can handle herself.

The Commander also switched to his Dragon Armor. Again, it felt good to be wearing the armor again.

Merrill has also gotten her first vials of The Cure. Austin explained to her how it worked and told her about the trick he uses with balms. She understood quickly.

Martin gotten seasick like Sarah, he hasn't been on a ship for a while. Saras stayed with him and patted him on the back whenever he went overboard to let loose.

"I'm thrilled," Glen said, grinning.

Sul chuckled.

* * *

Austin and his group of companions disembarked the ship.

"Ah! Home Sweet Home!" Selina said.

"Time to kill some Darkspawn," Garaoff commented.

They moved through the docks. It was busy, as usual.

Austin ran into Bodahn and Sandal, they were ecstatic that Austin and the rest has returned. Austin offered if they were still on board, and they were.

"Where's John and 'em?" Sul asked.

Austin shrugged, "I have no idea, perhaps outside the docks?"

"After you, boss man," Sul replied.

Austin went ahead, and the crew followed.

As Austin thought, John and the rest of the team were camped on the other side of the road from the Docks. The group made their way over. Austin saw a familiar man stand up, looking in their direction.

Austin recognized him,

"Hey, John!" Austin shouted, waving.

John waved back, then looked behind him, seemingly to let the others know Austin was back.

After John turned back around, Blade come running out. Austin smiled as he hit his knees with his arms open.

"Blade! Hey boy!" Austin said happily as the War hound run into his arms. He wagged his tail as he panted, Austin petted and scratched behind his ear.

"You've been good while I was gone?" He asked him.

Blade barked in response, wagging his tail in response.

Austin nodded, "Good boy. Oh, and here."

The Commander pulled a Mabari Crunch treat out, and gave it to him, The Hound took it gently, yet ate it whole, followed by loud crushing sounds of digestion.

Austin chuckled as he stood up. He saw Sarah running towards Alistair, she got into his arms and he spun her around. They embraced. He smiled at the sight.

He turned to John, who was walking up with Iona, and she, surprisingly, had a scabbard with a sword in it, as well as leather armor.

Austin and John shook hands and bro-hugged,

"John, My friend, everything go alright here?" Austin asked as he smiled.

John nodded, "Everything went great here."

Austin looked at the crew behind him,

"Alright guys, we'll settle here for today. We're going to need the rest before we take the North Road to Redcliffe."

Everybody nodded, then dispersed as they walked past the three.

"Hey, Martin!" Austin called him.

"Yes, Ser?" Martin said as he and Saras stopped to look.

Austin motioned him over. Martin said something to Saras, she nodded and moved on towards John's camp. Martin walked over.

"John, this is Alpha's newest recruit, Martin, this is John Cousland, A Grey Warden," Austin introduced.

Both, John and Martin nodded to each other as they shook hands.

"I'll introduce you to everybody else soon, alright?" Austin said to Martin.

He nodded, "Yes, Ser." Then he walked on.

Austin turned to Iona and John.

"Seems like you got her all fitted up here," Austin said to John, smiling.

John grinned as he looked at Iona, "Yeah, I went ahead and started training her after you left and the camp was up," he said as he nodded.

Austin nodded, then looked at Iona, "How are you doing?"

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," she replied, smiling.

"Keep practicing, and you will," Austin said to her with a warm smile.

She nodded.

"Ok, let's go over to the camp," Austin told the two.

Both of them nodded and the trio made their way to camp.

John chuckled, "Oh, and Welcome back to Hell."

* * *

**Alright, I had to stop there.**

**Sorry guys, but I have to put The Helldivers on hold. I've got too many stories to write and I can't manage this many at once. (I have more coming up, they're not on the site yet.) I need to take a small break from the Helldivers, so my mind can refresh, then I'll be ready to write again. I'm going to focus on the smaller Fanfics for now.**

**Thanks for Reading, and I apologize!**

**~Dark**


End file.
